And one shall
by Gody
Summary: Nulle n'avait prévu que le survivant serait condamné à Azkaban. Et encore moins avait prévu qu'il sortirait après seulement 2 ans. Drago, lui, n'avait jamais douté. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il revienne aussi dangereux, puissant...et séduisant
1. Chapter 1

**Message important de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde!! Bon puisque j'ai fini "Just too fast" je vais écrire une nouvelle fic ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez car, c'est une des premières fois que je fais dans ce genre. Non seulement cette fic est assez sérieuse (avec des touches d'humour c'est quand même moi) mais, c'est aussi un **crossover** ! J'espère que le monde connait le manga « Gundam Wing » donc j'empreinte certains personnages de cet anime, mais pas leur monde (les robots pas pour moi).

**And one shall …**

**Chapitre 1.**

La sueur qui tombait lentement sur le dos de Cornelius Fudge n'avait aucune raison d'être. Cette nervosité incessante qui lui crispait le dos et l'empêchait de respirer correctement était tout à fait ridicule même grotesque. Il n'y avait rien à craindre puisqu'il était évident que Potter accepterait cette offre. _Qui_ n'accepterait pas cette offre ? Il passa rapidement une langue nerveuse sur sa lèvre inférieure. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une erreur. D'une simple et malencontreuse erreur. Bine évidemment, cette regrettable erreur avec coûté 2 ans de sa vie au jeune Potter, mais il comprendrait. Bien sur qu'il comprendrait. Car, cette erreur était logique. Quel premier ministre aurait accepté qu'un enfant, peut importe à quel point cet enfant était célèbre, chantait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que « Vous savez qui » était de retour et prêt à la guerre. Personne ne l'aurait accepté. En fait, cette situation était autant de sa faute que de celle de Potter ! Il avait prévenu cet enfant d'arrêter d'hurler à tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité ce qu'il considérait, alors, comme un vulgaire mensonge. Par mesure de sécurité il avait dût employer les grands moyens. Bien évidemment, il était rare qu'un enfant se retrouve à Azkaban… Mais… Il déglutit bruyamment en voyant la porte s'ouvrir et s'efforça d'afficher un grand sourire heureux. Le sourire perdit un peu de son ampleur lorsqu'il vit l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Merlin que vous avez grandit… Murmura-t-il doucement en écarquillant les yeux.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire ! Mais, qui pouvait le blâmer… Potter à 14 ans et celui de 17 ans était une toute autre histoire. Et la puissance magique qui se dégageait de celui-ci lui lança des frissons d'horreurs dans le dos. Le garde se saisit alors violement du bras de Potter et le força à s'asseoir.

-Voyons, ne le traitez pas comme un criminel ! S'indigna-t-il en s'efforçant de transformer sa grimace en un sourire bienveillant et chaleureux.

À sa grande surprise, un sourire méprisant se forma sur la bouche ferme du survivant.

-Oh ? S'exclama-t-il calmement. Je ne suis pas un criminel ?

-Bien évidemment que non Harry ! Répliqua Fudge. C'est de cela que je voulais te parler.

-Si je ne suis pas un criminel…

Il tendit alors ses mains menottées vers le premier ministre.

-Dites à ce _monsieur _de m'enlever ses machins.

-Bien évidemment ! Vous l'avez entendu non ! Vociféra-t-il au garde qui s'empressa de s'exécuter.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit alors qu'il croisait les mains sur la table qui le séparait de Fudge. Le vieil homme se força à ne pas déglutir bruyamment en croisant le regard vert émeraude. Même s'il souriait… ce regard était glacé jusqu'à la moelle.

-Vous ne portez plus de lunettes Monsieur Potter ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Cela vous va mieux.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne porte pas de lunettes, premier ministre…

Le brun posa alors son menton sur ses mains.

-C'est plutôt que l'un des prisonnier me les a cassé et que j'ai du m'habituer à vivre sans. Déclara-t-il suavement, son sourire ne disparaissant pas de son visage.

-Oh… je vois…

Fudge prit alors une profonde inspiration et s'efforça de croiser, de nouveau, le regard de Potter. Dangereux. Ce jeune homme était dangereux. Mais cela importait peut. En fait, cela arrangeait pas mal de chose. Après tout, si cet enfant devait défier le Seigneur des ténèbres… il ne pouvait pas être faible.

-Harry, je suis venu pour m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir cru… Commença-t-il.

-Oh ? Fut la réponse de celui-ci.

-Oui Harry. Je me suis trompé et je t'ai fait souffrir en croyant pouvoir protéger le monde sorcier en t'enfermant ici. Mais, j'avais tord…

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Le Seigneur des ténèbres est de retour. Déclara-t-il gravement.

-Non !? Répliqua le brun en ouvrant la bouche de surprise. Pour de vrai ?

-Oui… je t'offre donc mes plus sincères excuses et je souhaite te redonner ta liberté.

Il fut immensément surpris, et satisfait, alors que Potter cacha son visage entre ses grandes mains et qu'il vit ses épaules se secouer. Il en fut horriblement soulagé. Même si Potter semblait bien plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était il y a 2 ans… il restait tout de même un enfant… un enfant qui voulait retrouver sa liberté et qui… Il fut tiré brusquement de ses pensées quand Potter releva la tête et laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

-Me redonner ma liberté ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Harry, je suis profondément désolé et je veux que justice règne.

-Et bien, je vous en remercie infiniment monsieur, mais je préfère rester ici. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente journée.

Fudge écarquilla brusquement les yeux de stupeur et, dans sa panique, il se saisit de la main de Potter alors que celui-ci se relevait. Le brun se retourna lentement vers lui et Fudge le relâcha aussitôt en voyant ce regard…. Un regard brûlant, cruel… un regard qui promettait, non la pitié, mais la vengeance et la haine. Un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur Harry Potter et qui le fit trembler dans ses chaussettes.

-Vous n'en n'avez strictement rien à faire de la justice Fudge. Déclara-t-il froidement. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Le sourire sardonique refit son retour et Fudge eut l'impression que cet enfant… aurait pu le tuer. Juste avec son regard. Juste avec son sourire. Il aurait put lui arracher le cœur et l'anéantir à jamais.

-Vous avez entendu parler de la prophétie. Continua le brun. Et vous savez que « L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre… ».

Fudge était convaincu qu'il n'était pas supposé transpirer à ce point. Il la sentait dégouliner sur son dos, sur ses cheveux, sur ses bras. Son cœur battait à la chamade.

-Comment savez-vous ? Couina-t-il.

-Nous dirons que j'ai mes sources. Rétorqua le jeune homme. Vous voulez que je vous sauve Fudge… et bien vous allez devoir accéder à toutes mes requêtes.

-Dans la mesure de mes pouvoirs, je…

-Non, Fudge… pas dans la mesure de vos pouvoirs.

Le survivant s'approcha alors de lui et posa une main ferme sur son épaule. Elle le brûlait ! Il aurait voulu hurler à l'aide, mais le regard de braise lui clouait la bouche.

_-Toutes_ mes requêtes devront être acceptées. Sinon…

-Quoi ? Bégaya-t-il misérablement.

-Sinon, vous mourrez tous bien sur.

Sa main se retira alors et le vieil homme aurait pu en pleurer de joie. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son épaule et vit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de brulure… Potter… avait fait cela simplement avec son aura… Un frisson lui parcourut le dos alors qu'il voyait ce gamin se diriger tranquillement vers la porte.

-D'accord ! Hurla-t-il hystériquement. Que voulez-vous !?

Potter se retourna alors vers lui et afficha un petit sourire triomphant qui lui serra la gorge. Qu'est ce que cet… enfant ? Jeune homme ? Allait bien pouvoir lui demander ? Il priait, de toute la force de son âme, que ses requêtes se trouvaient dans la mesure de ses pouvoirs… Sinon, il ignorait ce qu'il ferait…

-Premièrement…

Il croisa nonchalamment les jambes.

-Je veux que vous enleviez toutes les accusations dont fait l'objet Sirius Black.

Le premier ministre hocha aussitôt la tête en sentit son corps se relaxer légèrement.

-Deuxièmement, je voudrais que vous libériez certaines personnes d'Azkaban…

-Qui donc ?

-Heero Yuy et le docteur J.

La tension qui avait réussit à s'évaporer de son corps revint avec une vengeance. Il se redressa violemment en pointant un doigt enragé vers ce gamin qui affichait un sourire amusé en voyant sa réaction.

-Aurais-je touché une corde sensible _premier ministre_ ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

-C'est de la pure démence ! Ce sont des meurtriers ! Des assassins ! Des terroristes !

-Je voudrais juste vous signalez que vous venez de répéter la même chose sauf avec des synonymes.

-Ils ont essayé de m'assassiner !! Vociféra Fudge.

Potter hocha doucement la tête.

-Effectivement. Et ils ont manqué leur coup tristement.

-Comment osez-vous…

-Fudge…

L'amusement qui était apparut dans le regard émeraude disparut immédiatement et la lueur meurtrière reprit sa place. Le vieil homme déglutit avec peine. Harry Potter n'aurait pas du lui faire peur. Il n'y avait rien à craindre d'un gamin qui n'avait même pas sa baguette !

-Je vous ferais remarquer, Monsieur Potter, que je peux tout simplement vous obligez à quitter Azkaban ! Fit remarquer Fudge en s'efforçant de montrer du courage.

Même le faux sourire de Potter disparut alors et celui-ci se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Fudge savait qu'il était ridicule d'avoir peur. Il le savait et pourtant… il tremblait d'effroi en le regardant.

-J'accepte… Murmura-t-il.

-Et ma dernière requête Monsieur Fudge.

Oui…

-Pour moi et pour ses hommes, la loi ne s'applique pas.

-De quoi parlez-vous !? La loi est pour tout le monde, même moi !

-Et bien pour nous cela ne sera pas le cas.

Fudge grinça alors des dents en serrant férocement les poings. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas s'allier avec Potter. Il le savait… Le Seigneur des ténèbres commençait déjà à semer la terreur et l'horreur partout où il passait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Potter !

-J'accepte. Termina-t-il, résigné.

-Hé bien, je suppose qu'il ne me reste qu'à faire mes bagages, premier ministre.

&&

-Tu as joué avec le feu jeune Potter. Fit remarquer avec amusement le Docteur J.

-Il s'agissait d'un risque acceptable. Continua Heero. Bravo.

-Wow. Je suis éblouie. Rétorqua Harry. Je suppose que ce sont vos versions de « Merci Harry de sauver nos misérables vies de cette misérable prison. »

-Nos vies n'étaient pas en danger. Répliqua Heero en continuant à ranger ses effets personnels. Quant à cette « misérable prison » j'ai vu bien pire.

-Je suis convaincu que tu ne tiendras pas le même discours en voyant Poudlard !

L'asiatique se contenta de laisser échapper un petit grognement qui ne voulait absolument rien dire alors qu'Harry haussait les épaules. Un sourire mauvais s'afficha alors sur son visage en pensant au visage cireux de Fudge. Le pauvre. Dommage qu'il ait, depuis un moment, cessé d'éprouver la moindre pitié pour les idiots dans ce genre. Son regard tomba alors sur la dernière lettre de Ron et le dernier livre qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, un véritable sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres pleines. Les yeux bleus d'Heero le dévisagèrent pensivement.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suppose que certaines personnes m'ont manqué.

-Hn…

-En route les gamins. Déclara le vieux docteur en agitant son bras métallique. Nous avons un monde a sauvé.

&&

Drago eut une infime grimace en voyant les murs gris de Poudlard. Encore une année. Enfin, il pouvait se consoler en se disant qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière année et qu'ensuite il pourrait se retirer à la Barbade.

-À quoi est-ce que tu penses Dray ? Demanda Duo Maxwell en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sûrement au moyen le plus efficace de s'enfuir de Poudlard. Fit remarquer Blaise, en regardant le ciel de ses yeux verts.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu t'enfuir voyons ? Continua le châtain. Qu'il y a-t-il de plus intéressant que de regarder des jeunes truies en chaleur pleurer pour des jeunes tons en chaleurs ?

-Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça Duo. Répliqua le blond. Une raison de plus pour ne jamais vouloir retourner à cette stupide école.

Blaise renifla délicatement en continuant son observation des étoiles.

-Où est Weasley ? Demanda Drago.

Le mulâtre se crispa aussitôt et ses dents se serrèrent de rage. Duo claqua alors le bras de Drago en faisant des gros yeux.

-Silence tu ne vois pas qu'ils se sont disputés ! Arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Chuchota férocement le jeune homme.

-Si tu crois que tu es subtile en murmurant de cette manière, tu fais pitié mon pauvre.

Duo le fusilla de ses étranges yeux mauves et secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Nous ne nous sommes pas disputés. Déclara Blaise. Je ne veux juste plus rien savoir de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il crève et que je doive porter des fleurs à son enterrement.

-Bien évidemment, cela veut dire que tout est merveilleux dans le meilleur des mondes. Rétorqua sarcastiquement le blond.

-Ah l'enfant de pute ! S'exclama férocement Duo en secouant le poing.

Blaise et Drago lui jetèrent immédiatement un étrange regard, alors que le châtain les mitraillait d'un regard indigné.

-J'ignore ce qu'il a fait mais putain d'enfant de pute ! Continua-t-il.

-Tu ne sais même pas s'il est en tord. Fit remarquer Drago.

Le mulâtre lui jeta alors un regard noir qui lui fit lever les mains en signe de paix.

-Bien sur qu'il est en tord. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Les 2 jeunes hommes se jetèrent un regard perplexe puis, Duo frappa un de ses poings dans sa main.

-Il avait du rouge à lèvres sur le cou hein ! Ou un parfum inconnu ! Enfant de pute ! Vociféra-t-il.

-Il a annulé notre rendez-vous mais, _ne pouvait pas me dire pourquoi_. Cracha Blaise.

Drago fronça un sourcil puis finit par hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas de doute que Blaise et Weasley finirait par arranger peut importe sur quel sujet ils s'étaient disputés et que son meilleur ami arrêterait de faire une moue boudeuse qui ne lui allait aucunement. Son regard dériva vers le ciel et, il eut la surprise de voir un éclair traverser celui-ci. Il eut une grimace. Les éclairs lui rappelleraient toujours quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'était plus là…

_-Je me demande ce que tu fais Potter ? Pensa-t-il doucement. _

&&

-Bienvenue Monsieur Yuy, Monsieur J… et Bon retour chez toi Harry. Déclara gentiment Dumbledore.

-Ouais… bon retour chez moi…

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 2**

Le regard d'Harry passa lentement du professeur Dumbledore à l'espèce de statue stoïque qui ignorait ce que voulait dire sourire.

-Cela fait bien longtemps professeur Rogue. Susurra-t-il.

-Cela ne fait jamais assez longtemps si c'est pour vous revoir Monsieur Potter.

Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur les lèvres du survivant. Rogue fronça alors les sourcils. Depuis quand ce gringalet de Potter ne se mettait à fumer des oreilles dès qu'une personne ne s'extasiait pas devant lui comme s'il s'agissait du Messie ? Son regard de braise le dévisagea alors lentement. Il supposait qu'il ne pouvait plus l'appeler gringalet maintenant. Après tout, Potter était, maintenant, plus grand que lui et semblait avoir appris que manger trois repas par jour n'était pas un crime contre l'humanité.

-Si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien, Professeur, je dirais que vous me lancez des regards très langoureux.

-Comment osez-vous…

-Pas de dispute alors que notre jeune élève vient d'arriver d'un séjour pénible Severus. Ordonna Dumbledore en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Le sourire amusé de Potter se transforma alors pour devenir de la moquerie et Rogue aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le lui arracher de la figure. Tel père, tel fils. De quoi lui donner envie de vomir tripes et boyaux.

-Harry !! Hurlèrent alors 2 voix amusées qui firent le brun faire volte-face.

Un énorme sourire joyeux fit alors son apparition et Rogue aurait presqu'eu l'impression de revoir le petit morveux qui souriait pour aucune raison. Il ignorait quelle version de Potter il préférait. Probablement aucune puisque, peut importe sa personnalité, cet enfant l'écœurait. Il laissa alors un regard réprobateur s'attarder sur les 2 Griffondors qui s'étaient précipités vers leur ami. Granger était déjà dans les bras du survivant en pleurant à chaudes larmes alors que Weasley se contentait de sourire béatement. Merlin que les Griffondors étaient pathétiques à regarder. S'était, franchement, le comble du mauvais goût.

-Harry ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !! Sanglota Hermione. Tu as tellement grandis c'est fou.

-Toi aussi Hermione. Répondit le brun.

Ron s'approcha alors de lui et eut un sourire narquois tout en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

-Tu as grandis, mais pas autant que moi. Déclara-t-il fièrement.

-Si tu penses que je me sens complexer par ça, tu te trompes royalement. Qui voudraient ressembler à une échalote ?

-Moi, au moins, je suis séduisant.

-Qui t'as dit ce mensonge ?

Les 2 Griffondors s'échangèrent un regard complice et Rogue aurait, volontiers, quitter cette scène emplie d'une mièvrerie à en mourir. Merlin quelle horreur. Soudain, le professeur Flitwick dégringola presque les escaliers.

-Les élèves sont arrivés !! S'exclama-t-il de sa petite voix fluette.

-Allez dans la grande salle. Ordonna sèchement Rogue.

-Ou irions-nous d'autre ? Répliqua Harry.

Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire amusé alors que Rogue le fusillait froidement du regard. Harry se contenta de se diriger, calmement, vers la grande salle. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait prendre des gants blancs avec les gens. Plus maintenant tout du moins. À Azkaban, si quelqu'un était assez stupide pour essayer de ménager une autre personne, elle apprenait rapidement que la gentillesse était une denrée rare et peut apprécier. Il croisa alors le regard d'Heero qui se contentait de le suivre tout en ayant l'air de ne faire attention à rien. Ce qui était, évidemment, pas le cas. Probablement qu'il regardait chaque recoin de ce qu'il voyait avec son troisième œil et qu'il repérait chaque sortie possible pour s'il se faisait attaquer par un ennemi invisible. Il vit alors qu'Hermione et Ron lançaient au jeune homme et au Docteur J des regards pas très discrets.

-Ron, Hermione, je vous présente le Docteur J et Heero Yuy.

-Enchanté jeunes gens. Déclara le vieil homme. Vous semblez posséder de bons os.

Harry se saisit alors fermement de son bras valide tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Le vieil homme se contenta d'afficher un sourire amusé tout en ignorant la pression que le jeune homme imposait à son bras.

-Ne commencez pas. Ordonna le brun.

-Je n'ai absolument rien commencé jeune Potter. Je me contentais de faire une observation.

-Je sais à quoi ressemble vos _observations _et, je me répète, ne commencez pas.

Les 2 Griffondors observèrent alors le dialogue silencieux qui se déroula entre ses deux là. Ron se tourna alors vivement vers Heero qui continuait de regarder droit devant lui.

-Alors tu t'appelles Heero ! Heureux de te rencontrer je m'appelle Ron.

-Hn…

Le rouquin attendit alors que le brun continue dans sa lancée, mais le jeune asiatique se contenta de lui lancer un regard perçant avant de continuer à regarder droit devant lui. Le regard bleu de Ron s'alourdit alors.

-Hé ho ! Je t'ai parlé tu sais !

-Hn.

-Mais répond à la fin !!

Heero lui jeta un regard ennuyé avant de se tourner franchement vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde ?

-Quoi ?

-Il n'y avait absolument rien à rajouter après que tu es répété ce qu'Harry avait dit.

Ron lui jeta alors un regard abasourdi. Où est-ce que son meilleur ami avait péché un aussi drôle d'oiseau ? Déjà quelqu'un qui avait la même coupe de cheveux qu'Harry était un phénomène en lui-même, excepté que les cheveux étaient bruns. Et ses yeux bleus qui semblaient _réellement _se demander qu'est-ce qu'il fallait répondre. Ce type débarquait de quelle planète ?

-Oh Blaise !! S'exclama alors Hermione.

Le dos de Ron se crispa. Et il se força à afficher un sourire joyeux tout en faisant volte-face pour voir son petit ami, qui allait sûrement le trucider. Merde… le regard lime du mulâtre ne s'attarda même pas une seconde sur lui.

-Bonjour Hermione et maintenant, bye Hermione.

Le mulâtre allait, visiblement, continuer son chemin lorsque son regard tomba sur Harry. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

-Potter ?

-Et oui.

-Tu n'étais pas en prison ?

-De toute évidence, j'en suis sorti.

Blaise entendit alors une petite exhalation rapide et ne pouvait que savoir qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-Potter qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? S'exclama Drago.

Le survivant se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire narquois en croisant le regard acier du blond. Une satisfaction étrange le traversa en voyant qu'il faisait, au moins, 10 centimètres de plus que Malfoy. Le blond n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi petit, mince, avec ses grands yeux et ses lèvres minces. Merlin qu'il avait envie de l'étrangler depuis des années. S'il osait ne dire qu'une seule remarque déplaisante… Il se jurait que l'héritier des Malfoy ne verrait pas son prochain anniversaire.

-Il est difficile de se débarrasser de moi Malfoy.

-Et bien ! Il y a plein de tensions et j'ignore pourquoi ! S'exclama alors un châtain qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

Le brun vit, clairement, le corps d'Heero devenir aussi rigide que de l'acier alors que ses yeux bleus continuaient de fixer droit devant lui sans demander son reste. Il eut un léger plissement des sourcils. S'était une bien étrange réaction qu'il analyserait plus tard.

-Alors c'est qui, qui a fait quoi ? Demanda avec excitation le nouveau venu.

-Il s'agit d'un ancien prisonnier qui a sûrement réussit à s'enfuir. Expliqua calmement le blond, en plissant les yeux.

-Ton père m'a dit de te donner le bonjour Malfoy.

Il eut un grand plaisir en voyant les poings de Malfoy se serrer de colère alors que ses yeux gris commençaient à se voiler de rage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ? Répéta le blond.

-J'ai été libéré d'Azkaban, ce qui ne sera pas le cas de ton papa.

Le regard du groupe passait entre les 2 adversaires comme s'il s'agissait d'un match. D'un côté il y avait Drago Malfoy qui semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage mais, qui essayait de se contenir avec difficulté. Et de l'autre il y avait Harry Potter qui affichait un sourire narquois. Drago n'avait jamais vu Potter aussi sur de lui. Ce type qui démarrait au quart de tour et qui était tellement facile à énerver qu'on en aurait presque pleuré… était aussi calme qu'un moine et s'était _lui_ qui voulait lui défoncer la figure.

-Hé Drago !! S'exclama alors la voix rauque de Crabbe. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendus ??

Le gros Serpentard vit, aussitôt, les poings serrés et le regard noir du jeune Malfoy. Et, immédiatement, son regard tomba sur Harry Potter. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le plus brillant. Mais, même lui pouvait faire 2+2. Et le petit sourire suffisant de Potter ne pouvait que lui prouver encore plus que s'était lui qui osait faire mal à son ami. Il eut un grognement rauque en se plaçant devant Drago.

-Arrête de parler à Drago et retourne d'où tu viens !

-Oh ? Et qui va me faire bouger ? Toi ?

-Oui !

Et, sans un avertissement, il se jeta sur le survivant en ayant la ferme intention de lui défoncer la figure. Ce type ignorait tout de Drago et il osait, depuis des années, lui faire mal à n'en plus finir ! Crabbe n'était pas brillant. Il le savait. Mais, s'il y avait une chose de positive chez lui, s'était bien ses muscles et Potter allait y goûter.

-Non Crabbe ! S'exclama Drago.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux de stupeur lorsque Potter se contenta de se saisir, calmement, du bras de Crabbe et de lui faire une étrange prise pour que le bras de celui-ci se trouve derrière son dos. Et, s'il devait en juger par la grimace de douleur de Crabbe, la poigne du brun n'était pas faible et ce n'était nullement par chance qu'il avait réussit.

-Alors, je répète, qui va me faire bouger ?

Le gros Serpentard se contenta de pousser un grognement rauque et Potter laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie alors que ses yeux semblaient aussi coupants que la glace. Drago ne put que frissonner. Ce type… n'était pas Potter. Parce que Potter était inoffensif et ne survivait que grâce à son insolente chance. Mais ce type était dangereux. Et Potter n'était pas dangereux.

-N'essaye plus de m'attaquer ou tu risques de, sérieusement, le regretter. Continua le brun en relâchant brusquement Crabbe.

Il se tourna alors vers Blaise et afficha un sourire faussement plaisant.

-Tu sors avec Ron n'est-ce pas ? Déclara-t-il.

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé si Ron n'a pas pu se rendre à votre rendez-vous, c'est à cause que je lui ai demandé un service. Alors, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop dure avec lui.

Crabbe sentait la colère monter en lui. Ce type… ce type ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Il allait lui montrer qui était le plus fort et il allait chèrement regretter de ne pas lui avoir cassé le bras ! Il se jeta alors sur le brun alors que celui-ci était de dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier que les yeux verts émeraude plongeaient dans son regard et qu'un sourire carnassier apparaissait sur les lèvres pleines de celui-ci. Puis, il se retrouva, il ignorait comment, dans la même position qu'avant.

-Tu as bien dit que j'allais regretter de ne pas t'avoir cassé le bras non ? Murmura-t-il froidement dans son oreille.

-Lâche-moi. Couina le Serpentard.

-Je n'aime pas regretter.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il cassa brusquement le bras de celui-ci.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !! Je fais un nouveau chapitre parce que j'ai décidé de faire 2 chapitres de chacune de mes fics (même si j'ai publié hier lol)

**Chapitre 3**

Drago déjà lut, dans certains livres, que le silence pouvait, parfois, être si pesant et si épais que personne n'osait respirer. Bien évidemment, il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose de sa vie… jusqu'à ce jour. Crabbe avait beau gémir de douleur comme un petit chiot battu. Son corps semblait figé par ce silence oppressant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était regardé Potter… qui souriait froidement en regardant son ami. Potter venait de briser le bras d'une personne. Il venait de briser le bras de Crabbe… qui s'était offensé pour le protéger…

-De quel droit oses-tu ? Bégaya-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le regard émeraude se fixa alors dans le sien et il frissonna d'effroi. Il avait _peur_. Peur de Potter. Il avait peur de celui qui était l'emblème symbolique de Griffondor. Celui qui, il y a 2 ans, aurait donné un bras pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Il avait si peur qu'il devait s'empêcher, de toutes ses forces, de trembler dans ses chaussettes.

-Je l'avais averti. Répondit Potter, en haussant les épaules. Il devrait apprendre à écouter ce qu'on lui dit.

-Tu lui as brisé le bras, juste pour_ ça_ ?

Le visage du survivant se durcit alors et il s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Il se mit alors à reculer. Il avait l'impression d'être fourmis qui restait figé devant la menace de quelque chose milles fois plus grand et plus forte qu'elle et qui ne pouvait qu'attendre l'inévitable.

-Harry arrête ! Interrompit alors Ron, en posant une main ferme sur le bras de son meilleur ami.

Le regard de Potter se tourna alors vers le roux qui le fixait de manière féroce. Le survivant eut alors un petit reniflement avant de recommencer son chemin vers la grande salle.

-Vous devriez l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Fit-il remarquer. Au lieu de rester là à me fixer comme des idiots. On y va ? Demanda-t-il aux autres Griffondors.

-Harry, tu lui as cassé le bras ! S'exclama Hermione. Dis quelque chose !

-Les herbivores ne devraient pas se mesurer aux carnivores.

La jeune fille écarquilla alors les yeux avant de passer une main hésitante dans sa chevelure bouclée.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Continua-t-elle. Tu lui as brisé le bras !

-Je ne vous comprends pas. Intervient alors une voix que Drago n'avait jamais entendue.

Il se tourna alors et vit, pour la première fois un jeune homme à la chevelure brune et ébouriffés et qui possédait des yeux bleus métalliques qui semblaient si… vide… Était-il possible pour un humain d'avoir les yeux aussi vides ?

-Si quelqu'un attaque une autre personne, ne doit-il pas s'attendre à ce que la personne attaqué ne se retienne pas ? Si la personne attaquée épargne l'attaquant, celui-ci risque d'attaquer de nouveau.

Son regard bleu tomba alors sur Crabbe et il fronça vaguement les sourcils.

-Potter lui a montré de la pitié auparavant, et il a attaqué de nouveau. C'est lui qui est en tord, et vous devriez arrêter de le réconforter dans sa médiocrité.

Granger baissa alors la tête et Drago pouvait clairement voir qu'elle considérait les arguments de ce type. Était-elle folle !? Potter était un _Griffondor_. Potter n'aurait jamais eu une logique aussi parfaite et raisonnable. Potter était un idiot qui ignorait tout de la préservation de soi et qui était incapable de penser plus loin que le présent. Mais, ce type aux yeux émeraude n'était pas Potter. Il ne l'était pas et il ne savait plus comment réagir face à cet homme qui avait assez de force pour briser le bras de Crabbe comme s'il s'agissait d'une allumette.

-Je suis sur que vous adoriez continuer à débattre sur ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'es pas. Déclara soudainement Duo en essayant, vainement, de soulever Crabbe. Mais, il faudrait l'envoyer à l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse et que l'on soit obligé de le porter ! Et je refuse de devoir porter Crabbe compris !

Le corps de Drago bougea avant même qu'il ait le temps de réagir et il se retrouva sous le bras valide de Crabbe à soulever une masse bien trop grande pour son poids. Il devait _sérieusement_ penser à se mettre à faire des poids lourds.

-Allez Crabbe, tu es capable d'accord. Est-ce que ça fait très mal ? Continua le châtain, en lui faisant un petit sourire encourageant.

-J'ai mal Duo… Pleurnicha le gros Serpentard.

-D'accord, tout va bien se passer. Pomfrey va t'arranger ça et nous allons t'emmener des chocogrenouilles et tous les bonbons que tu veux ok !!

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui parles de cette manière ? Demanda, soudainement, Heero en le fixant étrangement.

Les yeux mauves de Duo se fixèrent alors sur lui et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Parce qu'il a mal.

-Et alors ?

-Alors, je m'occupe de lui.

-Mais pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ?

-Comme quoi !?

-Comme s'il avait 5 ans, il est pourtant presqu'un adulte.

Tous retombèrent dans un silence de plomb. D'où venait ce type ? De Mars ? Pourquoi posait-il une question aussi étrange. Drago le dévisagea avec intensité. Il devait, pourtant, avoir leur âge, mais il se comportait comme si… Il ne pouvait même pas dire comment il se comportait car, s'était bien trop étrange. Son regard retomba sur Potter qui le fixait. Il ignorait quelle émotion pouvait bien afficher son visage et, pour le moment, il s'en fichait éperdument. Cela faisait 2 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, et s'était ainsi qu'il revenait. Et, en plus, accompagné d'un type étrange qui avait adopté sa coupe. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Bon, j'aimerais bien discuter d'avantage mais, j'ai un jeune homme au bras cassé sur le feu donc, bye !

-Je vous accompagne. Déclara alors Blaise.

Duo secoua vigoureusement la tête en lançant des coups d'œil peut subtils vers Ron.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. On est très fort moi et Drago ! Pas vrai Drago ?

-Oui, nous sommes extrêmement puissants, je ne sens, nullement, mes muscles pleurés.

-Tu vois ! Allez ! On y va !

&&

Drago ignorait ce qu'il faisait à airer dans les corridors. Il ignorait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dormir malgré le fait qu'il se sente complètement vidé et que sa tête refusait de se remettre en place. Il avait emmené Crabbe, et Drago se promettait qu'il l'empêcherait de manger autant de sucrerie. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi énorme. Mais… sa tête se tourna vers la lune, Crabbe s'était retrouvé blessé à cause de lui. A cause qu'il avait été incapable de contrôler sa colère face à Potter. Il poussa un long soupir. Il espérait qu'un jour Crabbe et Goyle comprendrait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de le protéger autant. Il n'avait plus 5 ans ! Il était tout à fait inutile qu'ils le protègent de chaque petite chose qui le contrariait.

-Ignores-tu qu'il est fortement déconseillé pour les gens comme toi de se promener, au milieu de la nuit, dans un endroit sombre ? Murmura une voix près de son oreille.

Il se força à ne pas hurler de frayeur. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Bien qu'elle soit plus grave et plus rauque. Il pouvait la reconnaitre. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas au frisson qui lui remonta dans le dos. Il se tourna lentement et haussa un sourcil en voyant le survivant affichant un petit sourire moqueur.

-Que veux-tu dire par « les gens comme moi » ? Siffla-t-il.

-En prison, la première règle que l'on apprend est la suivante…

Il se saisit alors des bras du blond et le plaqua, sans ménagement, contre le mur. Drago se sentit frissonner comme il n'avait jamais frissonné. Avait-il peur ? Son cœur battait bien plus vite alors qu'un rougissement s'étendait sur ses joues.

-Il y a 2 catégories de personnes dans ce monde, les herbivores et les carnivores.

-Je suppose que tu te considères comme un carnivore pas vrai ? Cracha-t-il.

-Un _très_ dangereux carnivore. Approuva le brun. Mais, toi…

Il eut un sourire moqueur qui hérissa aussitôt le blond.

-Tu es un _joli _herbivore, ce qui est bien pire.

-Je ne veux même pas comprendre ce que tu veux dire Potter. Maintenant, lâche-moi. Ordonna-t-il froidement.

Le brun haussa alors un sourcil puis, un petit rire lui échappa.

-Tu te crois en _position _de me donner des ordres. Merlin, tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre Malfoy.

-Il ne s'agit pas de position, Potter. J'ignore ses histoires d'herbivores ou de carnivores et je m'en fiche. Je veux que tu me lâche et _maintenant_.

-Continue à me provoquer Malfoy, et peut-être que je te casserais le bras aussi.

Ce fut autour du blond de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur. Il ressentit une immense satisfaction en voyant le regard si arrogant de Potter se voiler d'étonnement.

-Pourquoi me casserais-tu le bras ?

-Quoi ?

-Comme l'a signalé ton nouvel _ami_. Commença-t-il. Tu n'es pas méchant Potter. Tu ne m'attaqueras pas sauf si je t'attaque en premier.

-Qui te dit que je respecterais cette règle avec toi ?

Drago n'était pas un idiot. Il savait que tout ce que Potter voulait s'était le provoqué et voir jusqu'où il pouvait l'emmener. Mais, cette fois-ci, il était préparé. Plus tôt, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Potter. Mais, maintenant, le brun était devant lui, voulant un petit match de qui pouvait faire peur à qui. Mais, cela faisait des années que Drago pratiquait ce sport.

-Suis-je donc si spécial que tu serais prêt à devenir cruel ? Répliqua-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas spécial Malfoy. Répliqua le brun.

-Alors, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne respectes pas les règles du jeu. Et maintenant, _lâche-moi_.

Il vit le regard du brun se durcir et il pouvait, presque, sentir la victoire. Elle était si proche de lui qu'il aurait commencé à rire. Potter avait peut-être changé… Mais, ce qui était fondamentalement lui était resté pareille. Il était toujours nul à l'art de la joute verbale. Ce fut sans grand étonnement qu'il sentit la poigne de Potter le quitter et vit le survivant se dégager doucement de lui. Il laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

-Tu n'as pas changé Potter. Toujours aussi prévisible.

Il se tourna alors pour retourner dans son dortoir. Il était maintenant convaincu qu'il allait passer une merveilleuse nuit. Il sentait déjà la fatigue s'insinuer dans ses muscles et un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage. Potter n'était pas effrayant, il n'était pas dangereux et il n'était pas une menace pour lui. Il n'y avait donc pas le moindre problème. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsque la main puissante du brun se saisit, sans ménagement, de son bras. Que se passait-il !?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter !? S'égosilla-t-il.

-Tu penses que je suis prévisible Malfoy ? Répondit-il en souriant. Alors, essaye de prévoir ça.

Et, sans cérémonial, sa bouche se plaqua contre la sienne. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Cette bouche qui se pressait contre la sienne et qui semblait vouloir le brûler… ne pouvait pas être celle de Potter. Il se sentait figé par la surprise et le choc. Ce n'était pas la bouche de Potter parce que_ jamais_ Potter ne ferait ça. Potter était… il poussa un petit gémissement lorsque les dents du brun se refermèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure. Aussitôt, la langue insolente du survivant envahis sa bouche. Il ne pouvait plus garder ses yeux ouverts. Les bras fermes du brun se refermèrent autour de sa taille. S'était une excellente chose… Ainsi il pouvait sentir chaque plane du corps qui se plaquait contre le sien. Et Potter qui continuait à lui voler le souffle comme s'il voulait le dévorer. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça… Puis, aussi brusquement que le baiser avait commencé, il finit. Potter se racla bruyamment la gorge avant d'afficher un sourire moqueur.

-Est-ce que tu peux encore deviner ce que je vais faire Malfoy ?

-…

-Alors, ne joue plus à ses petits jeux avec moi.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il partit.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde et voici la suite !!

**Chapitre 4**

Harry marchait vite. Il savait que cela ne changeait absolument rien à ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait que le fait de marcher vite pour oublier qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Malfoy était au minimum grotesque. Mais, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait embrassé Drago Malfoy. Il s'arrêta brusquement. Pourquoi paniquait-il ? Ce n'était pas comme si cela changeait quoi que ce soit ? Bon, cela changeait bien des choses, mais pour le mieux. En tout cas pour lui. Il avait réussit à clouer le bec à cet arrogant fils de mangemort qui s'était fait un devoir de lui pourrir la vie avant qu'il aille à Azkaban. Mais, bien évidemment, maintenant cela serait loin d'être le cas. Que ce soit par la force physique ou par la force mentale. Harry était convaincu que Malfoy ne ferait pas le poids. Parce que Malfoy n'avait pas changé. Physiquement ou mentalement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as embrassé ? Demanda une voix indifférente derrière lui.

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules en se tournant vers Heero. Celui-ci le fixait étrangement de ses yeux bleus-gris.

-Es-tu attiré par lui ?

-Il n'y a rien d'attirant chez Malfoy.

-Alors pourquoi ?

Le brun alors un sourire carnivore en pensant à la jouissance qu'il avait ressentit en voyant les yeux stupéfaits de Malfoy alors que ses lèvres étaient restées légèrement entrouvertes sur le choc. Il n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler de la douceur de ses lèvres ou de l'odeur qui envoûtant qui se dégageait de lui. Ses éléments n'avaient pas d'importance.

-Pour gagner contre lui. Expliqua-t-il.

-Si vous vous battiez, il n'aurait pas une chance. Et je ne vois pas le lien entre un baiser, que tu as semblé apprécié, et le vaincre.

-Je l'ai surpris alors qu'il me croyait incapable de le faire.

-Tu aurais pu le frapper, le sermonner, te mettre à danser, pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ?

Le sourire arrogant d'Harry disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcil irrité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Heero avait toujours cette manie de demander des explications pour des faits qui n'en demandaient pas ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien faire qu'il est embrassé Malfoy au lieu de le frapper ? Il avait déjà embrassé, et fait bien plus, avec d'autres garçons.

-Malfoy n'est pas mon premier baiser, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'interroges à ce point. Siffla-t-il dangereusement.

-Les autres que tu as embrassés, tu les trouvais attirant, alors que tu m'as certifié que Malfoy ne l'était pas, ce dont je suis obligé d'être en désaccord.

-Il est pâle comme la mort, maigrichon et son visage est ordinaire.

-Je ne le trouve pas ordinaire, mais là n'est pas la question.

-Il n'y a pas de question, alors arrête immédiatement.

Le regard flamboyant que lui envoya le survivant lui fit hausser les épaules avant de continuer son chemin vers leur dortoir. Le seul avantage de ce château était qu'il pouvait garder un œil plus attentif sur Harry et que Voldemort ne tarderait pas à venir. Tôt ou tard. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur le brun. Celui qui était, il y a 2 ans, maigre et assez petit, n'avait plus du tout la même image. Il supposait que s'était acceptable que ses camarades de classe le fixe comme s'il avait trois têtes.

-Et toi ? Demanda soudainement Harry.

-Moi ?

-Tu fixais étrangement ce type avec les longs cheveux châtains.

-Il s'appelle Duo Maxwell.

-Et pourquoi tu le fixais comme ça ?

Heero fronça vaguement les sourcils avant de reprendre une expression impassible.

-Il est dangereux.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda avec perplexité Harry.

-Mes signes vitaux ont dégénérés lorsqu'il est apparut dans mon champ de vision.

Harry lui jeta un étrange regard. Et puis, un éclair de compréhension s'abattit sur lui et il laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

-Le coup de foudre existe donc ? Déclara-t-il avec ironie.

-Je n'ai pas vu de foudre ce soir. Répliqua Heero avec sérieux.

Le survivant se contenta d'hausser avec désinvolte les épaules et décida, pour sa propre santé mentale, de laisser Heero se dépatouiller avec ses sentiments humains qu'il devait, certainement, ressentir pour la première fois. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il s'agissait vraiment de l'odeur de Poudlard. Au moins, ici, il faisait chaud, contrairement à Azkaban qui semblait glacé jusqu'à la moelle même quand les Détraqueurs s'étaient enfuis un à un. Il devait dire merci à Voldemort de lui avoir permis de passer un excellent séjour à Azkaban sans ses petites sangsues suceuses de bonheur. Il vit alors le portait de la Grosse Dame et dit le mot de passe. Lorsqu'il se coucha dans son lit, il trouva, étrangement, le matelas trop doux, les oreillers trop moelleux et les doux ronflements de Neville le crispèrent légèrement. Heero et lui ne ronflaient pas. Si quelqu'un était assez stupide pour ronfler à Azkaban… qui disait qu'il pouvait entendre si un autre prisonnier décidait de rentrer dans sa cellule et de lui couper la gorge ? Il se secoua légèrement la tête. Même Maugrey Fol'œil le trouverait paranoïaque. Mais, la paranoïa était le seul moyen soit d'éviter la folie ou, encore pire, de devenir une victime. Personne ne voulait être une victime à Azkaban.

&&

En se couchant dans son lit, Drago se sentait comme une âme sans vie. Qui était ce type ? Potter ne l'aurait jamais embrassé… s'était contre toutes les règles des ennemis ! Et s'était bien les seules règles qu'il n'avait jamais vu Potter respecter ! Embrasser un ennemi revenait carrément à un blasphème. Il posa une main tremblante sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait encore sentir la pression brûlante que le survivant avait exercée sur elle alors que sa langue fouillait sa bouche, l'empêchant de respirer. Son premier baiser… Il poussa un grognement de colère et aurait, certainement, piqué une crise s'il n'avait pas eu peur de réveiller les autres Serpentards qui l'auraient sûrement assommés pour la peine. Stupide nouveau Potter qui ne comprenait rien des règles tacites de la société. Un frisson le traversa alors. Il ne voulait même pas se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas arrêté le Griffondor quand il l'avait vu se pencher, son sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Son cœur manqua un battement, cela n'était pas important. Ce qui était important était d'évité ce cinglé. Avec un hochement de tête résolu, il se coucha sur son oreiller en se jurant de ne pas rêver d'un Griffondor aux yeux trop verts.

&&

-Tu as une mine affreuse. Fit remarquer, sans ménagement, Blaise.

-Mais non ! Ne l'écoute pas Drago ! Protesta Duo. Tu as juste… l'air d'avoir eu une nuit agitée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à Serpentard déjà ? Répliqua le mulâtre.

Le châtain se contenta de lui tirer malicieusement la langue.

-J'ai vu tes yeux verts et je suis tombée amoureux fou.

-J'espère que tu ne parles pas de mon petit ami Maxwell. Rétorqua une voix amusée derrière la table des Serpentards.

Le visage, d'habitude si placide Blaise, s'illumina alors qu'il se tournait vers Weasley. Drago n'aurait jamais cru qu'il verrait un spectacle aussi horrible que celui-ci. Enfin si… cela faisait près d'un an qu'il devait supporter les mines boudeuses de Blaise suivit des sourires illuminés de joie dépendant de comment sa relation avec Weasley allait. Il vit le roux se pencher doucement vers l'oreille du mulâtre et lui murmurer quelque chose. Le Serpentard rougit légèrement avant de se lever.

-Ron doit me parler de quelque chose.

-On se demande dans quelle _langue_ il va te parler. Chuchota Duo en lançant un clin d'œil amusé au blond qui éclata de rire.

Il eut un petit sourire attendrit en voyant Duo se jeter, avec la puissance d'un ouragan, sur la nourriture. Ce type était bizarre. Mais, qui ne l'était pas à Serpentard. Il regarda alors sa propre assiette et poussa un soupir. Il n'avait aucune envie de manger.

-Est-ce que notre baiser a eu un tel effet sur toi que tu veux te rappeler à ce point de son goût que tu n'oses pas manger ? Demanda une voix railleuse à son oreille.

Il s'obligea à ne pas sursauter, mais, le frisson qui remonta le long de son dos le laissa avec un petit rougissement aux niveaux des joues. Merlin, il devenait vraiment cinglé.

-Je me suis brossé les dents Potter, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Répliqua-t-il froidement.

Même si Potter essayait de le troubler et de lui faire perdre son précieux contrôle. Il pouvait toujours rêvé… Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il perde son équilibre à chaque stupide parole que ce crétin de Griffondor s'amusait à dire.

-Tu veux vérifier. Murmura-t-il doucement.

Il posa alors les mains sur ses épaules. Et Drago sentit son corps se raidir alors que son cœur battait à la chamade. Quant au rougissement qui avait prit possession de ses joues… Il n'y avait absolument aucune explication.

-Wow ! Il commence à faire drôlement chaud ici ! Interrompit Duo en les fixant étrangement.

-Je ne trouve pas que la température a changé. Déclara Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

Potter lui relâcha alors, aussitôt, les épaules comme s'il l'avait brûlé et sortit, à grands pas de la grande salle. Drago sentit une étrange colère monter en lui. De quel droit ce type arrivait-il à Poudlard et commençait à chambouler tout ce qui se passait autour de lui !? De quel droit… Il se releva d'un bond et, sans avertissement, se mit à courir derrière le brun. Même s'il devait l'étrangler. Il allait l'empêcher de jouer avec lui. Il sentit alors des mains puissantes le plaquer contre le mur alors que les yeux moqueurs plongeaient dans les siens.

-Les herbivores ne devraient pas faire ça. Fit-il remarquer.

-Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas un herbivore !

-Alors, tu es un carnivore peut-être ?

Il approcha alors son visage dangereusement près du sien et Drago refusa d'attribuer se fait aux rapides battements de son cœur.

-Je ne comprends pas cette histoire de carnivores ou d'herbivores ou peut importe cette théorie bizarre que tu racontes à tout bout de champs ! Siffla Drago. Mais, tu vas arrêter, _immédiatement_, de jouer avec moi.

-D'accord.

Drago ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller sous le choc face à l'attitude passive de Potter. Il était venu pour que Potter accepte, bien évidemment. Mais, il avait imaginé qu'il devrait même se mettre à hurler pour que le Griffondor le laisse tranquille. Il vit alors le sourire de Potter se transformer en un rictus moqueur.

-Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu vas devoir me montrer que tu es plus fort que moi.

-C'est quoi les imbécilités que tu racontes encore ?

-Prouve-moi que je ne te fais pas perdre ton équilibre, et j'arrêterais aussitôt.

-Et comment je fais ça ?

Une lueur sardonique apparut alors dans les yeux verts émeraude et il se pencha si proche de Drago que leurs souffles se mêlaient.

-Lâche-moi Potter. Murmura fermement le blond.

-Fais-moi te lâcher. Une autre chose que tu apprends à Azkaban Malfoy…

Son sourire disparut pour laisser place à un visage dur qui fit bien plus peur à Drago que le petit sourire amusé que Potter affichait lorsqu'il avait cassé le bras de Crabbe.

-Si tu veux quelque chose, tu le prends.

-C'est du n'importe quoi Potter. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les règles marchent.

-Là-bas, c'est la loi de la jungle.

-Je me fiche de ta jungle Potter. Lâche-moi.

Le sourire amusé du brun revint alors avec une revanche.

-Même pris au piège, même acculé contre un mur, tu donnes quand même des ordres ?

-Oui.

Harry n'aurait jamais cru que le regard impérieux de Malfoy lui donnerait à ce point l'envie de le briser, en morceau. Pour qu'il se soumette et que cette lueur soit transformée en un voile de confusion et de faiblesse. L'arrogance de Malfoy… Cette arrogance le rendait fou.

-Un joli herbivore comme toi… qui est si arrogant…

-Tais-toi avec ta pathétique théorie, tu m'énerves.

La flamme de colère qui fit son apparition dans les yeux de Potter le fit frémir intérieurement. Mais, il se refuse catégoriquement à montrer de la peur face au brun. Personne ne jouait avec lui. Pas sa mère, pas son père, ni le Seigneur des ténèbres. Ils virent alors les élèves commencer à sortir de la grande salle pour se diriger vers les cours. Le survivant relâcha alors Drago. Le blond eut alors un petit sourire soulagé. Sauver par la cloche comme disait les moldus.

-Tu m'amuses Malfoy. Déclara soudainement Potter, en le fixant intensément.

-Je ne suis pas un clown Potter. Si tu veux voir un cirque, retourne dans ta tour.

Drago se tourna alors résolument en ayant la ferme intention d'oublier cette conversation, d'oublier ce baiser et oublier que Potter était revenu avec une autre personnalité. Ainsi, il pourrait reprendre sa vie et empêcher son corps d'hurler de frayeur ou de frissonner… Il ignorait pourquoi son corps s'amusait à frissonner à cause de Potter. Et il préférait, maintenant, juste oublier toute cette stupide et ridicule histoire.

-Et je te veux.

Drago se figea alors et se tourna lentement. Mais, Potter s'était déjà volatiliser. Merde…

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde et voilà que je fais un spécial cette semaine, 2 pour le prix d'un !!

**Chapitre 5**

Harry fixa, avec ennuie, qui gesticulait avec désespoir en essayant d'expliquer, à des élèves à moitié endormis, en sort de repoussement. Voilà le seul avantage d'Azkaban. Il n'avait pas à s'obliger à s'intéresser à des paroles insipides que les gens autour de lui semblaient trouver intéressante à raconter. Son regard tomba sur la fenêtre et il ne put s'empêcher de fixer le ciel gris où des éclairs s'abattaient sans répit. Le même gris que les yeux de Malfoy… et les mêmes éclairs que le tonnerre d'arrogance de ce petit blond. Il eut un sourire en revoyant le corps de Malfoy se crisper d'effroi lorsqu'il l'avait entendu dire qu'il le voulait. Son sourire s'élargit. Malfoy allait peut-être penser qu'il mentait pour se rassurer. Mais, il s'agissait de la pure vérité. Il voulait voir Malfoy s'effondrer devant lui. Le voir en morceau, soumis, gémissant sous lui. Il se secoua vivement la tête. Le sexe avec Malfoy ne l'intéressait nullement. Il supposait que s'était une déformation de son esprit qui voulait, absolument, associer le mot désir à celui de sexuel. Mais, le corps de Malfoy ne l'intéressait pas. Il aimait les garçons certes… mais, il les aimait superbes, magnifiques, avec une certaine joie de vivre et, surtout, une absolue soumission. Malfoy était acceptable, son visage était assez gracieux mais ses yeux étaient trop glacials et arrogants pour ce qu'il appréciait ordinairement quant à la soumission, le blond ne comprendrait pas la signification de ce mot même si elle devait le foudroyer. Alors, non, il n'était pas attiré. Par contre, il pouvait comprendre que ses hormones se soient fourvoyer en pensant que les lèvres de Malfoy étaient aussi douces que la soie et que sa peau sentait délicieusement bon. Il pouvait régler ce problème en couchant avec quelqu'un. Il sentit alors un certain élancement à sa cicatrice. Il eut une grimace. Voldemort semblait de bien méchante humeur. Il se risqua à aller fouiller dans la tête de celui-ci.

_-Tu viens de me dire quoi ? Siffla-t-il froidement. _

_Harry pouvait clairement voir la personne cagoulée se mettre à trembler de plus belle. _

_-Potter… il a été libéré d'Azkaban. _

_-Et pourquoi a-t-il été libéré ? Je pensais qu'aucun prisonnier ne pouvait être libéré sans ton autorisation…_

_-Le ministère lui-même l'a libéré mon Seigneur, il…_

_-Endoloris. _

_Le mangemort se mit alors à hurler de douleur alors que le visage impassible de Voldemort le regardait calmement. Mais, intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Potter était dehors. Il pouvait l'attaquer, le trouver. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Potter ne pouvait rien lui faire s'il le trouvait en premier. _

Harry sortit alors de la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Qui avait-il de plus amusant que de voir Voldemort entrain de paniquer ? Il ne pouvait le blâmer, il avait raison d'avoir peur. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'Harry perde ce combat. Azkaban lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Grâce à cela… il avait rencontré le docteur J… et bien que celui-ci soit un vrai fou sans scrupule, il l'avait rendu bien plus fort. Il n'était plus le petit Harry Potter qui ne pouvait que compter sur sa chance. Une main douce se posa alors sur son bras et il aperçut le sourire éclatant d'Hermione.

-Tu sais, le cours est déjà fini. Fit-elle remarquer.

-Oh.

-Ah moins que tu désires rester là à regarder les oiseaux. Déclara Ron en lui jetant un sourire amusé.

Le brun se contenta de sourire largement. Il supposait que la seule chose qu'il lui restait de cet autre Harry était son affection inconditionnel pour ses meilleurs amis. Bien que Ron se soit sentit l'obligation de lui faire un sermon d'une heure sur le pourquoi du comment il ne pouvait pas attaquer les Serpentards, surtout pas les amis de son petit-ami, il était heureux de les retrouver.

-Quel cours après ? Demanda Harry en marchant à côté de ses 2 meilleurs amis.

Il vit Heero, qui marchait derrière eux, et qui semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensés. Peut-être qu'il se posait, encore, des questions sur le pourquoi Duo Maxwell était si dangereux. Mais, Harry refusait catégoriquement de se mêler de cette histoire. Heero était un immense mal de tête qui n'y comprendrait rien même si l'on devait le lui expliquer pendant 10 ans.

-Potion. Grimaça Ron.

-Tu pourras revoir Blaise. Consola Hermione en posant une main réconfortante sur son dos.

Je préfère le voir loin des chaudrons bouillonnants et du regard haineux de Rogue. La vision de Rogue détruit tout romantisme.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

Le roux se tourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire.

-Parce que Rogue à ce don ultime d'infliger la peur grâce à un seul regard.

-Le petit professeur aux longs cheveux noirs ? demanda avec scepticisme l'asiatique. Comment peut-il infliger la peur grâce à un regard ? Utilise-t-il un sort ?

Harry ignora complètement la question d'Heero alors qu'Hermione et Ron le fixaient avec une étrange fascination comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal rare et mystérieux. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Heero _était_ bizarre.

-Il fait juste peur avec… son aura !! S'exclama alors le roux.

-Son… aura…

Ron s'approcha alors de l'asiatique en affichant un petit air apeuré.

-Il a comme cette aura maléfique qui l'entoure en permanence et qui hurle « Si vous m'approchez je vais vous manger ! »

-Une aura peut hurler ?

-Celle de Rogue oui et c'est pour _ça_ qu'il est terrifiant !

-Je vois…

Harry se contenta de rouler des yeux. Ron avait, enfin, trouver un comparse pour l'entraîner dans ses délires. Un sourire méprisant apparut aussitôt sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Malfoy qui avançait avec Zabini et Maxwell. Son sang se mit alors à bouillir d'anticipation en voyant les yeux argentés le fixer avec colère avant de redevenir impassible. Les belles lèvres se pincèrent de dégoût alors que le nez se retroussa de mépris. Il ignorait tout venait ce plaisir foudroyant qu'il éprouvait dès qu'il réussissait à énerver Malfoy… Bien malgré lui, Malfoy dut s'avancer vers lui puisque Zabini se dirigeait déjà vers Ron.

-Tu es en avance, les miracles existent vraiment. Fit remarquer placidement le mulâtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne pouvais attendre de voir le visage de ma _tendre et douce_ moitié.

Zabini se contenta de lui donner un coup de poing dans les côtés alors que Ron passait un bras possessif sur sa taille.

-Ah ! Ce que vous êtes guimauves ! S'exclama Maxwell en souriant largement. Vous me donnez presque des carries à vous regarder !

-C'est impossible. Répliqua alors Heero.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'asiatique qui prenait un soin particuliers à ne pas regarder le châtain aux étranges yeux mauves.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda le châtain.

-Hn.

L'asiatique ignora alors, complètement, le jeune homme et rentra dans la classe. Harry supposa que le Serpentard n'était pas habitué que les gens autour de lui l'ignore puisqu'il rougit de colère et se précipita à l'intérieur à son tour.

-Et je t'ai posé une question tête d'épouvantail !

Zabini entraîna alors Ron à l'intérieur alors qu'Hermione les suivaient en se frottant le front. Harry vit que Malfoy s'apprêtait à faire de même mais, avant que celui-ci ne puisse franchir la porte, il l'attrapa par le bras.

-Tu ne me dis même pas bonjour Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il. Je sais que depuis que ton père est en prison, il ne peut plus te corriger, mais tout de même ! Un peu de bonne manière ! N'es-tu pas de la noblesse ?

-Va te faire foutre Potter. Cracha froidement le blond alors que ses yeux se voilaient de colère.

-Non, Malfoy… tu sais qui va se faire foutre si quoi que ce soit se passe entre nous.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent et il vit les lèvres fines s'entrouvrir sous le choc. Le feu qui embrasa ses reins ne venait pas de Malfoy. Il venait de l'adrénaline à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans un combat. Ce n'était pas Malfoy en particuliers. Bien malgré lui, son esprit vagabond lui montra, brièvement, l'image fugace de lui et Malfoy dans un lit. Malfoy, les jambes écartées et lui entre elles. Il se secoua la tête.

-J'ignore de quoi tu parles, comme à l'ordinaire Potter. Puisque tu te fais un devoir de ne plus faire le moindre sens depuis que tu es revenu. Est-ce que la prison a grillé ton seul neurone restant ?

-Au contraire, la prison m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que je veux.

Il supposait que l'esprit de Malfoy devait lui avoir rappelé qu'il lui avait déclaré qu'il le voulait. Et s'il devait en juger par les joues rougis et le regard assombris de Malfoy, cette pensée ne lui faisait nullement plaisir.

-C'est bien beau de le vouloir Potter, mais je vais t'apprendre une règle de la vie.

Le blond lui jeta un regard méprisant qui lui donna de laisser échapper un grognement rauque. Mais, il ne devait pas montrer à Malfoy qu'il possédait, lui aussi, le pouvoir de lui faire perdre son contrôle et de vouloir serrer entre ses mains ce long cou gracile.

-On n'obtient pas tout ce que l'on veut. C'est ça la vraie règle de la vie Potter. Pas ta théorie du carnivore, pas ta règle de la jungle.

Le brun eut alors un sourire carnassier et tira le bras de Malfoy pour celui-ci se retrouve contre son corps. Le blond releva des yeux abasourdis vers lui et ses yeux argentés plongèrent dans les siens. Harry le dévisagea intensément rien que pour le plaisir de le voir devenir pivoine avec ce regard de bête traquée qui lui donnait l'envie de sourire d'amusement. Les yeux gris, le nez droit, la peau de porcelaine, les lèvres pleines et fines. Son regard resta fixé sur celles-ci pendant un petit moment et il entendit, clairement, la respiration de Malfoy s'accélérer. Son regard tomba alors sur le cou fin du blond. Et la vue de toute cette peau blanche le fit se demander, à son grand énervement, si toute la peau de Malfoy était aussi blanche que ça.

-Tout ce que je veux, je l'obtiens Malfoy. Que ce soit ma liberté.

Il posa une main menaçante sur sa nuque et sentit le corps du blond se raidir.

-La puissance…

Il sentit son autre bras entouré la taille fine et il eut l'immense satisfaction de voir que Malfoy semblait complètement figé, sous le choc.

-Ou toi…

La dernière partie de sa phrase sembla réveiller Malfoy puisqu'il se dégagea avec brusquerie en le foudroyant du regard.

-Écoute-moi bien espèce de dégénéré complètement cinglé…

-Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Potter, pas besoin de rajouter tant de mot d'amour.

Malfoy ignora complètement sa réplique.

-J'ignore ce que tu veux, et je n'en n'ai rien à faire. Mais, toutes ses idées dingues que tu peux avoir à mon sujet. Oublie-les _tout de suite_ !!

Et, il rentra dans la classe en serrant les poings de rage. Harry eut un petit sourire amuser. Malfoy devenait de plus en plus intéressant.

-Tu te trompes Malfoy, complètement.

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde et voilà le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 6**

Durant toute la journée, Drago eut l'impression d'être dans un état second. Il n'avait juste cru les gens autour de lui lorsque ceux-ci déclaraient qu'ils n'arrivaient à se concentrer sur rien d'autres et qu'ils agissaient comme si cette _excuse_ était acceptable. Et bien… il tenait à s'excuser profondément envers ses personnes qu'il avait bien pu insulter en leur lançant des regards emplis de scepticisme et de dédain. Que Merlin le foudroie au lieu de le laisser souffrir à ce point. Ou, mieux encore, qu'il renvoie Potter à Azkaban ! Ou au Tibet ! Au Caraïbe ! Il était, sérieusement, prêt à payer ! Il eut une faible grimace de dégoût. Il ne venait pas croire qu'il venait de penser ça. Potter avait le don de le tourner en la pire personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être… Potter… Il se sentit frissonner avec une telle force qu'il en eut presque l'envie de vomir. Il n'avait qu'à penser à son souffle sur son oreille pour sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Ce n'était pas possible.

_-J'obtiens ce que je veux Malfoy… que ce soit ma liberté… la puissance… ou toi_

Stupide Potter. Crétin monumental ! Il n'était pas un objet ! Et personne n'arriverait jamais à le posséder. Il se calma. Potter n'était pas un danger pour lui. Il ignorait pourquoi le brun semblait trouver intéressant de jouer avec lui. Car, il n'était pas stupide, il s'agissait d'un jeu pour Potter. Le Griffondor ne voulait pas coucher avec lui. Il voulait juste détruire chaque morceau de contrôle que le blond n'avait jamais acquis. Et il n'était pas question qu'il le laissa faire. Il avait travaillé très dur pour ce contrôle. Combien de fois son père l'avait-il sermonné parce que l'on lisait son visage comme un livre ouvert ? Bien trop de fois pour qu'il puisse sans souvenir. Et après des années d'effort acharné à se créer un masque parfait… Potter essayait de le détruire en claquant des doigts ? Ce type pouvait bien rêver. Il ne lui montrerait pas la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre et il ne lui montrerait, surtout pas, le trouble qui assaillait son âme. Il jeta un regard exaspéré à Duo qui venait, pour la millième fois aujourd'hui, de pousser un grognement offensé.

-Si tu continues comme ça… Susurra Blaise. Je t'étrangle.

-Je ne fais rien du tout !

-Tu te morfonds. Contra le mulâtre.

Les yeux mauves le fusillèrent sans ménagement alors que le Serpentard aux longs cheveux châtains prenait une grosse bouchée de crème glacé avec rage.

-Je ne me morfonds pas, je réfléchis. Répliqua Duo.

-Alors fais le en silence. Déclara Blaise.

Le châtain posa alors avec colère sa cuillère sur la table. Et dès qu'il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, Drago savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire.

-Mais, de quel droit _ose_-t-il m'ignorer !?

-Oui, oui. Répondit le blond, en roulant des yeux.

-Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui ai commencé à lui parler, c'est _lui_ !!

-On sait. Continua Drago.

-Je ne lui parlerais plus jamais à ce rustre !

-Amen.

Duo le fusilla de nouveau du regard et Drago se contenta d'empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur la table des Griffondors. Il n'avait nullement besoin de croiser un regard vert bien trop prédateur et moqueur pour son bien. Il tourna alors son regard vers Blaise, en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est quoi le prochain cours ? Demanda-t-il.

-Défense contre les forces du mal. Répondit celui-ci avec ennuie.

-Super. Grommela Drago.

Son regard s'attarda alors sur la jeune femme aux gros seins qui souriait timidement en regardant autour d'elle. Il pouvait presque voir, écrit en lettre de feu, « imbécile » sur son front. Il en aurait eu presque pitié s'il en avait eu quelque chose à faire. Malheureusement, ce n'était nullement le cas. Blaise se leva alors et se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors.

-Où est-ce que tu vas !? S'égosilla Duo.

-A la table des Griffondors.

-Je sais ça, mais _pourquoi _!?

-Parce que nous avons ce cours en binôme avec eux et que mon petit ami se trouve être dans cette maison.

-Oh merde…

Drago ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cette pensée. Il eut le malheur de laisser son regard dévier vers la table des lions… et son regard tomba, directement, dans celui vert émeraude Potter. Le large sourire amusé qui apparut alors sur le visage du survivant lui fit monter le rouge aux joues alors qu'il lui lançait un regard noir. Merlin qu'il détestait sa vie.

&&

Oh oui… Il détestait vraiment sa vie. L'idiote qui se nommait, Rose McAllen, déjà lorsque l'on nommait son enfant du nom d'une fleur… il fallait s'attendre à ce que celui-ci soit possédé par l'idiotie. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder sa mère. Et, comme Madame Triple D ne portait pas, déjà, un nom atroce, celle-ci avait décidé de placer toute la classe, et bien sur, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le mettre à côté de Potter. Il supposait que le monde entier était attiré par la haine flagrante qu'il dégageait l'un pour l'autre et qu'il croyait qu'il fallait les mettre ensemble à tout prix dans chaque binôme. Il détestait sa vie. Au moins, Duo se trouvait à côté de Yuy et semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage si l'on n'en jugeait par ses joues et son air d'hamster énervé… Yuy n'avait l'air en meilleur état puisqu'on avait l'impression que quelque chose de très déplaisant s'était enfoncé dans sa bouche et refusait d'en sortir. Il s'agissait bien de son seul plaisir. Voir les autres souffrir avec lui. Il se crispa aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit un doigt ferme se poser sur le bas de son dos. Il se rapprocha alors de son bureau et s'obligea à ignorer Potter. Plus il donnerait de l'attention à cet imbécile. Plus il essaierait de le provoquer. Alors mieux valait l'ignorer comme il pouvait et… Il sentit son corps se tendre encore plus quand le doigt insolent de Potter se posa sur sa cuisse. Ce n'était pas possible. On aurait dit un mauvais film pour adolescents hormonaux. Et lui n'était pas hormonal. Le sexe ne l'avait jamais intéressé et ce n'était pas Potter qui allait commencer ! Il se saisit alors du maudit doigt et le tordit avec rage.

-Ne me touche plus. Siffla-t-il.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant…

Il arracha son doigt de son emprise et effleura sa cuisse avant de remettre sa main sur son pupitre.

-Je fais ce que je veux Malfoy.

D'accord… Drago ignorait ce qu'il devait faire pour que Potter cesse. Crier ne servirait à rien, le menacer, encore plus… et il savait pertinemment, même si cela lui était pénible de l'admettre, que cela ne lui servait strictement à rien de se battre avec Potter. Il jeta un léger regard vers le bras du brun, et les muscles qui jouaient sous l'uniforme ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Merde. Il devait trouver un moyen pour se débarrasser, une fois pour toute, de Potter. Il ignorait juste comment… Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et toute la classe se retourna vers le nouveau venu. Drago n'avait jamais vu un vieil homme aussi laid. Certes, tous les vieux hommes étaient laids… mais, celui remporterait un concours de laideur sans relever le petit doigt. Et le bras mécanique qui l'accompagnait ne lui inspirait nullement confiance. Il lui rappelait vaguement Maugrey Fol'œil. Et Merlin savait à quel point il détestait cet homme.

-Bien le bonjour, cher étudiant… et bien le bonjour Mademoiselle McAllen.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le blond roula alors des yeux. Si le _professeur_ avait peur… qu'est-ce que les élèves étaient supposés ressentir ? Stupide idiote.

-Oh, moi ? Je ne suis qu'un inoffensif vieillard auquel le Professeur Dumbledore a permis d'assister à votre cours, chère enfant.

-Je vois… et bien… je suppose que vous pouvez vous asseoir…

« L'inoffensif » vieillard commença à s'asseoir puis, sans prévenir, se redressa comme un ressort en voyant quelque chose à la fenêtre. Drago ignorait pourquoi, mais le sourire qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

-Oh, très chère Professeur… Claironna-t-il. Et si je vous proposais d'amener vos bons élèves dehors… il fait si beau aujourd'hui…

-Heu… je suppose que cela pourrait se faire si la classe est d'accord !

Toute la classe s'extasia devant cette idée mais, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Ce vieil homme au sourire édenté et au bras de fer ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Son regard tomba alors sur Potter qui regardait le vieil homme, une lueur dangereuse au fond du regard. Le vieil homme l'aperçut alors et afficha un petit sourire… qui donna à Drago la chaire de poule. Il y avait un lien entre Potter et cet homme… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous dehors, le vieil homme s'excusa pendant quelques instants et disparut promptement. Madame Triple D s'égosilla alors à donner son cours d'une platitude à en mourir. Qu'est-ce que cette femme essayait de leur enseigner ? Comment ennuyer les forces du mal en 10 leçons faciles pour qu'ils vous laissent tranquilles ? Et bien, cela aurait sûrement marché avec lui, et il se serait enfui sans demander son reste. Il entendit alors des grognements sauvages qui lui firent tourner la tête de surprise. Il vit alors que le vieil homme était revenu… accompagné… de trolls… 4 d'entres eux… Bavant, feulant, grognant… leurs dents jaunes et crasseuses… leurs peaux verdâtres… Il se sentit pâlir de frayeur. Qu'est-ce que ce type faisait ?

-Pourquoi emmenez-vous ses bestioles ici !? Hurla Madame Triple D.

-Pour entraîner la jeune génération bien sur. Expliqua-t-il. Vous ne croyez tout de même que votre ridicule théorie apportera des quelconques résultats.

La jeune femme se mit à bégayer de plus belle. Tout ce que Drago avait réussit à comprendre était « Fou ! Impossible ! Enfants ne peuvent pas battre Trolls ! Directeur ! »

-Bien sur qu'ils peuvent les battre. Vous voulez parier avec moi ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

-Parier !? Êtes-vous fou ?

-Certains disent que oui… d'autres appellent cela du génie.

Il afficha alors un sourire carnassier.

-Alors, Heero, Harry auriez-vous l'obligeance de montrer à vos petits camarades à quoi ressemblent la _vraie_ vie ?

Drago écarquilla de stupeur alors que Potter se dirigeait calmement vers le Professeur, l'air bien plus sérieux qu'à l'ordinaire. Était-il fou !? Pourquoi allait-il se battre contre 4 trolls enragés et assoiffés de sang !? Il y avait une limite à sa maudite chance ! Croyait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait l'emporter, avec seulement son étrange compagnon, contre des créatures démoniaques et sanguinaire !?

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! S'exclama Duo.

-Et pourquoi donc mademoiselle ? Demanda le vieil homme en souriant.

-Je suis un garçon, premièrement ! Deuxièmement, vous ne pouvez pas les envoyer se faire massacrer par des trolls assoiffés de sang !? Vous êtes un véritable cinglé ! Et !

-Premièrement. Interrompit une voix aussi froide que la glace. J'ignore en quoi cela te concerne le fait que nous nous battions contre ses trolls. Le docteur J ne nous a pas obligé, nous avons pris notre décision, alors tes hurlements sont tous à fait grotesque.

Drago vit les yeux mauves s'écarquiller de stupeur.

-Deuxièmement, connais-tu notre manière de nous battre pour dire que nous allons nous faire _massacrer_ ? Tu ignores ce qui se passe et pourtant tu portes un jugement. C'est ce genre d'attitude qui pourrait te tuer dans le futur.

-Je…

-Troisièmement…

Il le dévisagea de haut en bas tout en affichant un air impassible.

-Tu ressembles vraiment à une fille.

Et Drago ne fut nullement surpris de voir le visage de Duo devenir rouge de rage.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais, si le harcèlement était une discipline olympique… je serais médaille d'or lol !! Un autre chapitre, je sais vous en avez marre de me voir, mais c'est la vie !

**Chapitre 7**

Drago n'avait jamais vu Duo dans un tel état. Son ami qui était d'ordinaire si joyeux qu'il en avait presque la nausée… semblait sur le bord d'une éruption de colère si monstrueuse… que même lui en avait peur… alors que cette colère ne lui était nullement destinée. Et Yuy qui restait là… à le fixer calmement comme si Duo n'était qu'un petit vers de terre enragé… Mais, de ce qu'il avait entendu, Duo possédait une sacrée droite ! Il n'avait qu'à demander au crétin de Serdaigle qui lui avait mis une main aux fesses… et dont la joue, depuis ce jour, ne se ressemblait plus… Il était convaincu que même sa mère n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter en le voyant arriver. Il vit soudainement Duo prendre une profonde inspiration avant d'afficher un sourire joyeux.

-Et bien, Yuy, bonne chance contre le troll ! Lâcha-t-il avec amusement.

Drago ignorait si s'était parce qu'il connaissait Duo depuis maintenant 2 ans… Mais, le sourire du châtain lui paraissait étrangement crispé. L'asiatique se contenta de lui jeter un regard impassible.

-Pourquoi me souhaites-tu bonne chance ?

-…

-La chance n'a rien à voir avec ce combat. Lorsque je gagnerais ce ne sera pas à cause de la chance.

Il se tourna alors vers l'étrange vieil homme au bras métallique qui le dévisageait avec amusement. Le regard argenté tomba alors, de nouveau, sur Duo qui avait baissé la tête et qui serrait les poings tellement forts que ses jointures en étaient devenus blanches. Il eut une légère grimace. Il fut, abruptement, tirer de ses pensées par le hurlement grave d'un des Troll. Il sentit alors un horrible frisson le parcourir en croisant le regard sanguinaire d'une de ses bêtes. Son regard dériva alors vers Potter qui se contentait de les fixer avec amusement en affichant son sourire arrogant habituel. Le blond posa une main sur sa hanche. Bon… il supposait que l'avenir du preux survivant n'était pas en danger s'il se permettait de sourire avec autant de confiance. Il devait connaître un sort très puissant qui lui permettrait de gagner contre les Trolls sans grand effort. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentit le poids sur son cœur se relâcher. Si Potter n'était pas en danger mortel, il ne voyait aucune raison de gaspiller son inquiétude pour lui.

-Donnez-moi vos baguettes ? Déclara alors le vieil homme en souriant joyeusement.

Les 2 Griffondors échangèrent un regard avant de lui donner leurs baguettes respectives. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il ne venait pas de…

-Vous n'allez pas les faire combattre sans baguette !! Hurla leur professeur.

-Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ? demanda innocemment le vieil homme. Toutes mes excuses.

-Toutes vos…

McAllen n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le vieil homme relâcha les trolls en affichant un grand sourire amusé. La majorité des élèves se mirent à courir dans tous les sens à l'exception de Weasley, Granger, Blaise, Duo et lui. Mais, ce n'était pas par courage qu'il restait là, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. C'était parce que ses jambes étaient figés par la peur. Cet homme venait d'envoyer Potter combattre à mains nues des trolls enragés… Il venait, de l'envoyer vers sa mort certaine avec un sourire. Et Potter qui n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient. Pour la millième fois, il se demande qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Potter. Parce que… jamais Potter n'aurait agit de manière aussi stupide. Il était d'accord pour dire que Potter se jetait dans le danger sans réfléchir… Mais, jamais pour aucune raison. Et… il écarquilla encore plus les yeux en voyant Yuy arrêter un troll à main nue avant de le balancer au loin. L'asiatique évita alors le congénère du troll en sautant et en atterrissant sur son épaule. Drago reporta alors son attention vers Potter qui s'amusait à esquiver le coup de 3 trolls fous de rage tout en souriant avec amusement. Puis, il sauta hors du chemin alors que les 3 trolls se jetaient sur lui… pour atterrir l'un sur l'autre. Au même moment, Yuy venait de donner un coup sec sur la nuque du dernier Troll. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… et s'il devait en juger par le regard abasourdi des autres, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas arriver à y croire. Le vieil homme se dirigea alors vers eux avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Vous êtes vraiment des bons à rien. Commença-t-il doucereusement. Vous savez combien de temps vous avez mis pour vaincre des stupides bêtes de pacotilles ?

Alors que Potter haussait nonchalamment les épaules, Yuy regardait calmement le vieil homme.

-2 minutes et 30 secondes, pour 5 misérables trolls. Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi cela vous a pris autant de temps ?

-Parce que nous sommes des bons à rien. Répondit Potter avec insolence.

Le vieil homme se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire mauvais qui donna envie à Drago de se cacher quelque part pour ne jamais être retrouvé.

-C'est parce que vous avez perdu votre temps à ne pas les tuer. Répliqua le vieil homme.

-Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à les tuer. Expliqua Yuy. Ils n'étaient pas une menace.

Le sourire du vieil homme s'élargit, et Drago fut horrifié de voir qu'il pouvait compter le nombre de dents manquantes qui se trouvaient dans la bouche tordu de cet homme. Il n'avait jamais ressentit la peur face à un vieil homme. Même Dumbledore, qui était pourtant l'un des plus puissants sorciers du monde, ne faisait pas du tout peur. Mais, ce vieil homme, avec sa touffe de cheveux blanc et son bras métallique, lui infligeait une peur extrême qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il sentait le mal. Il se secoua la tête. Il devenait vraiment fou. Potter lui avait détraqué son dernier neurone restant.

-Je pense que je vais vous expliquer, de nouveau, ce que cela veut dire une menace. Je m'attends à vous voir très bientôt.

Il tourna alors son regard, caché par ses lunettes, vers le Professeur McAllen qui semblait totalement ébahis.

-Ce fut un véritable plaisir Professeur. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

-Je… je… je…

-Oui, je sais. Je suis habitué à faire une forte impression sur les gens autour de moi.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il partit. Drago aurait voulu se laisser tomber au sol, mais, seule sa fierté l'en empêcha. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Granger qui s'affala sans cérémonie au sol en respirant avec difficulté. Potter se saisit alors de son bras et la releva avec aise, tout en affichant un sourire amusé.

-Il a l'air effrayant pas vrai. Déclara-t-il.

-Il a lâché 5 trolls sur vous. Bégaya la brunette. Il…

-Il a déjà fait bien pire crois-moi. Affirma Potter, en continuant à sourire.

Drago vit l'asiatique se contenter d'hausser les épaules. Duo se dirigea alors vers lui, en souriant légèrement.

-Tu as réussis à vaincre les trolls.

-Oui.

Le sourire du châtain s'élargit alors avant que sa main n'atterrisse avec rage sur la joue du brun. Celui-ci ne broncha même pas et se contenta de le fixer avec froideur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu le méritais. Déclara le châtain en continuant à sourire.

Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent encore plus alors qu'il fixait intensément les lèvres de Duo.

-Pourquoi souris-tu alors que tu ne le veux pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Visiblement, Duo ne s'attendait pas à cette question puisque son sourire disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à une expression de surprise et d'ébahissement. Drago aussi le trouvait bien étrange cet asiatique. Un type qui venait de battre 2 trolls et e se faire gifler… et qui continuait d'agir comme si cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et qui se posait plutôt des questions sur le pourquoi d'un faux sourire. Ce type était définitivement bizarre. Il ignorait s'il avait développé des radars Potter, mais dès que celui-ci se saisit de la main de celui-ci l'effleura… Il savait que s'était lui. Le souffle qui lui caressa l'oreille le fit frissonner bien malgré lui.

-Reste loin de moi. Siffla-t-il à voix basse.

-Tu ne me remercies même pas de t'avoir sauvé Malfoy ? Demanda le brun, en souriant légèrement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il pouvait presque sentir le sourire arrogant qui devait s'être formé sur les lèvres pleines.

-Si je n'avais pas arrêté ces trolls… ils s'en seraient pris à toi.

-Pourquoi me demander à moi de te remercier ? Ces trolls auraient pu s'attaquer à n'importe qui.

-C'est toi que je veux.

Drago refusa d'interpréter le frisson qui le parcourut face à cette parole. Potter ne le voulait pas. Enfin si. Il voulait jouer avec lui. Il voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait l'emmener avant qu'il craque et se donne complètement à cet enfant de pute. Dommage qu'il se soit attaqué à plus fort que lui. Il se tourna légèrement et croisa le regard émeraude qui le fixait avec amusement et arrogance. 2 émotions qu'il commençait à avoir en horreur.

-Tu ne m'auras pas Potter, je peux te l'assurer.

-Tu ne devrais pas assurer des choses pareilles.

-Pourquoi moi Potter ?

Les yeux verts le fixèrent avec étonnement puis se voilèrent de sérieux.

-Parce que tu m'énerves. Tu es comme un virus dans mon système.

-Oublie-moi alors.

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Le survivant ignora complètement le regard abasourdi de ses amis et posa une main ferme sur la nuque de Drago. Le blond ignorait si c'était parce que son corps s'était habitué à ce que Potter ne respecte pas son espace personnelle, mais il ne se raidit même pas face à cette invasion évidente. C'était bien la preuve que l'être humain s'habituait vraiment à tout…

-Quand je te regarde, j'ai envie de te faire des choses… Souffla-t-il doucement. Des choses que tu ne peux pas imaginer.

Le blond se figea de stupeur. Tout bien réfléchis, son corps ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à être constamment envahis par Potter.

-Et rien ne m'empêcheras de faire ses choses. Surtout pas toi.

-La prison t'a vraiment monté à la tête. Siffla Drago.

-Tu as toujours eu la grosse tête, alors nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité pas vrai ?

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit alors et il le relâcha brusquement. Son regard tomba alors dans celui de Yuy qui lui fit un coup de tête sec.

-Nous devons y aller. A plus tard, Ron, Hermione.

Les 2 Griffondors le fixèrent étrangement avant de retourner leur attention sur Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Harry ? Demanda le roux, en fronçant les sourcils. Vous sortez ensemble ?

Un éclat de rire sortit alors des lèvres de Drago. Sortir ensemble !? _Lui et Potter_ !? C'était à peine s'il pouvait supporter sa présence. Alors de là à sortir ensemble, il y avait un grand pas !

-Absolument pas. Rien ne se passe entre moi et le balafré.

Ils pouvaient voir que tous ne le croyait pas. Mais, il s'agissait pourtant de la stricte vérité. Il ne se passait rien entre lui et Potter. Sauf cet étrange jeu dans lequel Potter les avait embarqué. Mais, puisqu'il refusait d'y participer, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait les inquiéter. Tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, dès qu'il réussirait à convaincre Potter d'arrêter de s'amuser avec lui.

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde et voici un nouveau chapitre ! **Avertissement : ce chapitre contient un du lemon, je répète, ce chapitre contient du lemon ! **

**Chapitre 8**

-Je trouve toute cette histoire, entre toi et Potter quand même bizarre. Déclara soudainement Duo.

Drago se contenta de lui jeter un regard ennuyé. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne voulait comprendre qu'entre lui et Potter il ne se passait rien. Rien du tout. Potter essayait de jouer avec lui. Essayer étant le mot clé. Parce que, la personne qui réussirait à le déséquilibré totalement n'était pas encore né. Certes, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre exactement _pourquoi _Potter se comportait de la sorte. Mais, la mentalité étrange du survivant ne l'intéressait pas. Il ignora, de nouveau, le regard anxieux de Duo, qui s'était un devoir de le couvrir encore plus de coups d'œil indiscret depuis que Blaise était partit en coup de vent rejoindre Weasley.

-Sérieusement, Dray !! Gémit le châtain. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Potter !? Ne me dis pas que vous avez une relation secrète !? Ce serait le comble si tu ne me l'aurais pas dit !

-Premièrement, arrête de lire des livres à l'eau de rose, cela ne te réussit pas. Deuxièmement, pourquoi t'aurais-je parlé de ma relation _secrète_, si, exactement, elle est sensée être un secret…

-Drago !

-Sérieusement, Duo, tu paniques pour rien. Potter essaye de jouer avec moi. Malheureusement, il n'y arrivera pas de si tôt. Je ne peux, peut-être, pas l'empêcher d'essayer, mais je ne le laisserais pas m'embarquer dans ses délires.

Et le blond retourna à sa contemplation de la cheminée. Il aurait bien aimé trouver un moyen, dans son esprit d'ordinaire si brillant, d'arrêter les idioties de Potter. Malheureusement, il ne possédait aucun avantage sur ce nouveau Potter. Le survivant le battait côté physique et magique. Tout ce qu'il lui restait était langue acérée et il comptait l'utiliser jusqu'à la fin. Malheureusement, il savait de première main qu'un simple « arrête ! », ne fonctionnait pas sur Potter. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était contrer les attaques idiotes du brun. Il laissa échapper un soupir frustré. Pourquoi est-ce que le brun agissait de la sorte ? Pourquoi essayait-il donc si fort de le troubler ? Ah oui… parce qu'il était « comme un virus dans son système ». Quel tas d'idioties….

-Il veut jouer à quoi ? Demanda le châtain.

-A qui est le plus fort. Expliqua vaguement le blond.

Il vit Duo lui jeter un regard perçant qu'il ignora complètement. Il ne voulait pas se résigner à devoir combattre Potter jusqu'à la fin des temps. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le brun se décide à arrêter. Ses dents se crispèrent alors de frustration. Pourquoi ne possédait-il donc aucune arme contre Potter !? Dans la passé, il n'avait jamais à ne serait-ce qu'envisager de trouver une autre arme que celle de la parole. Pourquoi est-ce que ses paroles pleines de sarcasmes et de venins ne faisaient pas reculer Potter. Merde.

-Tu sais… le seul moyen d'arrêter que quelqu'un te harcèle, c'est de le prendre à son propre jeu.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Le châtain se croisa alors les bras en le dévisageant d'un air pensif.

-Par exemple, si une personne te frappe et que tu ne veux plus jamais qu'elle te frappe… Tu ne peux pas tout simplement lui dire « Stop ! » ça ne marcheras pas. Il faut que tu le frappes encore plus fort. Que tu lui fasses encore plus mal, comme ça, plus jamais il ne viendra t'embêter. Parce qu'il saura que tu peux te défendre. Si une proie devint chasseur… les autres chasseurs le laissent tranquilles.

&&

Harry ignorait quoi ressentir face au visage souriant du Docteur J. De l'anxiété ? De l'indifférence ? De la peur ? Il haussa, mentalement, les épaules. Cela ne servait à rien d'anticiper puisque le vieil homme ferait ce qu'il voudrait lorsqu'il le voudrait.

-Alors… pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi deux de mes plus belles réussites on eut une aussi pathétique performance aujourd'hui ? Susurra le vieil homme.

Les 2 Griffondors restèrent parfaitement silencieux. Harry ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait à dire. Ils avaient foirés. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas osé tuer ces Trolls. Pas parce qu'il n'en n'avait pas le pouvoir… mais parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Ce n'était pas par bonté de cœur… mais par ennuie.

-Si tu veux te faire croire… jeune Potter… que ce n'est pas parce que tu possèdes encore un cœur _chevaleresque_ que tu n'as pas éliminé ces déchets… tu te fourvoies complètement.

Harry ignora complètement la manière mielleuse dont le Docteur J avait susurré le mot « chevaleresque ». Le vieil homme se trompait complètement. Il n'était plus chevaleresque. Il n'y voyait plus le moindre intérêt. Son regard se tourna alors vers Heero qui fixait droit devant lui, son visage de granite n'exprimant rien en particuliers.

-Et toi, mon cher petit soldat… mon petit soldat qui était supposé être parfait… Siffla-t-il froidement. Peux-tu m'expliquer pour quelle raison tu t'es mis à te disputer avec cette fillette ?

-Duo Maxwell. Répliqua l'asiatique.

-Oh… parce que tu connais son nom aussi ? Comme c'est adorable…

Les sourcils d'Heero se froncèrent alors.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de connaître le nom de cet individu est adorable.

-Bien sur que tu ne vois pas. Mais, cela importe peu. Tu t'abstiendras dorénavant de parler avec cet _individu_.

J-e n'ai aucune intention de lui parler de nouveau.

-Quand à votre… héroïsme… que cela ne se reproduise plus… Vous voulez savoir où finisse les gentils petits chevaliers servants ?

Son petit sourire mielleux réapparut alors sur son visage, affichant ses dents pourris.

-Ils finissent six pieds sous terre. Et c'est là que je vous enverrais si vous recommencez. Disposez.

Les 2 Griffondors se levèrent alors d'un bond avant de partir rapidement. Harry laissa échapper un soupir. Le Docteur J se trompait complètement. Ce n'était pas par gentillesse qu'il avait fait ça. Il ne trouvait tout simplement aucun intérêt à tuer ses Trolls. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne qu'il voulait tuer… et ce n'était pas ses insignifiantes créatures de troisième zone. Il sentit alors sa poche vibrée et un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Heero de sa voix indifférente.

-Une petite souris blanche s'est aventurée dehors.

L'asiatique lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable avant de commencer à marcher doucement vers la tour des Griffondors.

-Ne joue pas inutilement avec le feu. Conseilla-t-il calmement.

-Je joue peut-être avec le feu… Mais, ce n'est pas inutile.

-Tu sais ce qui se passe quand on joue trop longtemps.

-Je ne m'y brûlerais pas.

Heero se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Le survivant sentit son sourire s'élargir de plus belle alors qu'il sortait la carte du maraudeur.

&&

Drago fixait calmement l'une des fenêtres du corridor dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ignora avec superbe ses mains humides de sueur et son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Il voulait être débarrassé de Potter non ? Duo avait raison. S'il voulait avoir la paix une bonne fois pour toute… il devait faire plus fort que Potter. Le troubler encore plus qu'il le troublait… et si, pour cela, il se devait de faire _ça_… Et bien… qu'il en soit ainsi… Il se devait d'être fort… pour sa propre santé mentale. Il n'avait pas peur de Potter. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui tenir tête infiniment… Mais, il ne se voyait, définitivement, pas faire une éternité à supporter les jeux ridicules du brun. Alors… il fallait qu'il en finisse. Il essuya avec rage ses mains moites sur sa chemise trop grande.

-Ne t'avais-je pas déjà dit qu'une personne comme toi ne devrait pas se promener seul dans les corridors… Imagine sur quoi tu pourrais tomber…

-Mais, je suis tombé sur exactement ce que je recherchais Potter.

Il se tourna alors, tout sourire et s'empressa de pointer sa baguette sur le survivant.

-Stupéfix !!

Il devait admettre que le regard choqué de Potter était une vision assez intéressante…Et il remercia Merlin, et toutes les divinités, que Potter ait eu la bonne idée de s'adosser contre un mur. Bon, il avait les mains dans les poches, mais cela ne devait pas trop dérangé son plan. Il se rapprocha alors à pas lents du survivant.

-Alors… mon très cher Potter… je suis convaincu que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça…

Il pouvait presque _sentir _la colère et l'ébahissement sortir, comme en vague, du corps figé de Potter. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Que Potter soit en colère autant que ça lui chante. Il s'arrêta alors lorsqu'il se trouva à quelques centimètres du corps du brun. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une grimace en voyant que Potter était si grand. Bon cela importait peu… il posa délicatement ses mains sur la chemise blanche de Potter.

-Je veux que tu arrêtes de me chercher Potter. Commença-t-il doucement. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille et que tu oublies que j'existe. Je veux que tu arrêtes d'essayer de manière si ridicule de me troubler. Cela ne fonctionne pas sur moi.

Il remercia Merlin que ses mains ne tremblaient pas lorsqu'il se mit à déboutonner la chemise du brun. Bien malgré lui, son regard observa avec une certaine fascination le torse hâlé de Potter qui se dévoilait devant ses yeux. La peau dorée et les muscles saillants le firent déglutir bien malgré lui.

-Tu crois que _tu m'as_ troublé Potter ? Attend de voir ce que_ je_ vais te faire.

Il ne devait pas avoir peur. D'accord, il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie. En fait, avant que Potter ne lui agresse les lèvres, il n'avait même jamais embrassé. Le sexe ne l'intéressait pas. En fait, le sexe ne l'intéressait toujours pas. Il voulait juste que Potter arrête ses imbécilités une bonne fois pour toute. Il posa alors avec hésitation ses lèvres sur le cou de Potter. Il nota, avec un certain amusement, que le cœur du survivant battait tellement vite. Ses lèvres descendirent alors jusqu'au torse musclé du brun. Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que la peau de Potter était si douce sous ses lèvres ? Il avait envie de… mais, il ne fallait pas parce que… Une minute, pourquoi ne devait-il pas ? Il devait troubler Potter. Alors, il avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait du corps du brun. Il eut un petit sourire contre la peau hâlé du survivant avant de se mettre à le mordre délicatement, tout laissant échapper des petits coups de langues _innocents_. La chaleur de Potter… la douceur de sa peau… Merlin, il allait presque devenir fou. Sa bouche s'arrêta alors sur l'un des mamelons du brun. Il entreprit de le lécher, de le mordre jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse à un point tel qu'il semblait être devenu une petite bille, douce et lisse. Sa main droite se mit, de sa propre volonté, à explorer le ventre musclé de Potter. Il ignorait complètement pourquoi il se sentait comme ça. Cette étrange chaleur qui avait envahi son corps… Il se secoua mentalement la tête en attaquant l'autre mamelon. Il se devait de troubler Potter pour que celui-ci le laisse tranquille. Il fallait absolument… son seul avertissement avant que des mains puissantes lui saisissent les bras, fut un grognement rauque. Il laissa échapper un petit couinement surpris et releva vivement la tête pour croiser le regard furieux de Potter.

-Malfoy… Grogna le brun.

Comment est-ce que Potter avait fait pour se défaire du sortilège !? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu venir !? Il se sentit, brusquement, plaqué contre un mur alors que les yeux de Potter le dévisageaient avec une sauvagerie qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez le survivant. Il se sentit trembler bien malgré lui. Potter n'était-il pas supposé laisser tomber et le laisser tranquille !? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le dévisageait comme s'il allait l'étrangler !? Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux en sentant une des mains de Potter relâcher son bras pour aller défaire, avec sauvagerie, sa boucle de ceinture.

-Potter ! Couina-t-il.

Le survivant l'ignora avec superbe et envoya sa boucle de ceinture au loin. Et, avant même que Drago ait le temps de réagir, il se retrouva sans pantalon, ni sous-vêtement… il ne s'était jamais sentit autant tremblé de sa vie. Pourquoi ne criait-il pas à l'aide ? Pourquoi se contentait-il de rester là, la bouche entrouverte, alors que les yeux de Potter transperçaient son corps qui n'était recouvert que par une simple chemise un peu trop grande. Puis, il sentit l'une des mains de Potter soulever brusquement sa jambe.

-Je t'avais dit… Grogna d'une voix rauque Potter. Je ne serais pas gentil avec toi, crois-moi.

Puis, sans un autre mot, ses lèvres brusques se refermèrent sur les siennes. Et il ne pouvait rien faire à part ouvrir sa bouche et laisser cette langue le fouiller sans aucune gêne. Ce n'était pas supposé être comme ça. Il était supposé troublé Potter. Pas le faire devenir une espèce de bête enragé qui voulait se venger de lui !! Il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, qui se perdit dans la bouche du brun, quand celui-ci se mit à lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. Sa bouche brulante se mit alors à descendre férocement sur son cou et il se mit à le mordre doucement, puis à sucer et Drago ignorait ce qu'il était sensé faire à l'exception de fermer les yeux et de gémir. Il ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux et laissa échapper un petit cri. Potter venait de… Il venait de… Il laissa alors un profond gémissement tombé de ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsque Potter enfonça, encore plus profondément, son doigt en lui. Et la bouche de Potter qui se jetait de nouveau sur la sienne. Et ses hanches, ses traîtresses, qui n'essayaient nullement de s'enfuir de cette invasion, mais l'accueillaient en elles sans aucun remord. Et il aimait ça. Il croyait qu'il allait bientôt mourir.

-Potter… Gémit-il.

Et Potter qui se contentait de grogner tout en continuant à embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau nue. Il n'était pas supposé ressentir ça. Ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose… Toute pensée rationnelle fut complètement mise de côté lorsque le survivant rajouta de nouveau un doigt en lui. Et Merlin, il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi bon de toute sa vie. Ses bras, qui s'étaient contentés de rester immobiles à ses côtés, s'accrochèrent sauvagement aux cheveux ébouriffés de Potter et, avec une force dont il se féliciterait plus tard, il ramena la tête du survivant vers la sienne et lui dévora férocement les lèvres. Il sentit soudainement, la boule qui se trouvait au fond de son ventre grossir et grossir, et il avait chaud. Et Potter était trop gentil bordel !

-Plus vite ! Ordonna-t-il contre les lèvres du brun.

Il ne reconnaissait même plus sa propre voix. Sa voix à lui était froide, neutre, cristalline. Pourtant, cette voix était rauque, chaude et en voulait beaucoup plus que qu'est-ce qu'elle recevait. Il ignorait complètement combien de doigts Potter avaient mis en lui, mais, tout ce qui comptait s'était que le brun avait accéder à son vœu et ses doigts bénis allaient de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Et les grognements de Potter allaient le rendre dingue. Il n'aurait jamais, de toute sa vie, que quelqu'un, dans ce monde, arriverait à le faire gémir à ce point. Et la boule grossissait et grossissait… jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une chaleur intolérable foudroyer son corps, et il se sentit hurler de plaisir...

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Message important de l'auteur : **Bon mes chers revieweurs préférés et adorés… l'école est de retour pour nous jouer des mauvais tours et plusieurs m'ont montré leur inquiétude pour ça. Je tiens à dire que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour continuer à publier régulièrement… Donc, chaque semaine, comme d'habitude, un nouveau chapitre arrivera (exception si je tombe malade ou que j'ai pleins d'examens)

**Chapitre 9**

Le poing d'Harry atterrit violemment sur le mur de la douche. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait !? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait !? Il avait touché Malfoy, partout. Il n'était pas supposé allé aussi loin. En fait, il était supposé ne rien faire du tout. Le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Malfoy, il y avait de cela quelques jours, n'avait été qu'un moyen pour le troubler et le surprendre ! Il n'était pas supposé avoir du désir et, surtout pas, du plaisir. Ses poings se crispèrent de nouveau en se rappelant de la sensation effroyable de Malfoy léchant son torse. Merlin, il avait cru qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à se contenir ! Et ce maudit sortilège qui l'avait empêché de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Avant que son âme ne s'éteigne et que ses bas instincts prennent le dessus. Ses ongles entrèrent alors dans sa peau en se rappelant du corps de Malfoy. Merlin, il aurait dut être interdit pour quiconque d'être aussi étroit ! Son corps se crispa de nouveau. Il n'avait fait que le toucher de ses doigts, et déjà, il pouvait sentir que Malfoy était si étroit… Merlin qu'est-ce que cela donnerait si, au lieu de ses doigts, il s'était mis, lui-même, à l'intérieur du blond ? Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête et s'empêcha, de nouveau, de donner un coup de poing rageur contre le mur. Il n'était pas supposé perdre le contrôle. Il était supposé voir le contrôle _de Malfoy_ être réduit à néant. Le voir s'écrouler devant lui. Il n'était pas supposé être incapable de se contrôler ! Et Malfoy qui n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter ! Si le blond lui avait dit d'arrêter, il se serait immédiatement exécuter ! Mais non ! Il posa alors fermement les poings sur le mur alors que l'eau de la douche lui martelait la tête. Le blond s'était contenté de gémir, et gémir… Il se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait plus penser à ça. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait !?

_-Plus vite_ !

Ses poings se crispèrent encore plus. La ferme ! Et lui qui s'était exécuté ! Et lui qui lui avait obéis ! À ce moment là… Malfoy aurait put lui dire n'importe quoi qu'il l'aurait fait, sans hésiter une seule seconde. Le Docteur J avait bien raison… les sentiments étaient une faiblesse impardonnable. Même le désir… non… _surtout_ le désir. Il ne pouvait se permettre de désirer Malfoy. Bordel ! L'odeur de Malfoy partout… sa chaleur… sa peau douce… ses lèvres pleines… ses gémissements. Son poing s'abattit, de nouveau, sur le mur, et il vit qu'il y avait fait un trou. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ainsi le contrôle. Il s'était fait brûlé. Bien fait pour lui. Brûler par Malfoy. Par son corps. Son arrogance. Son stupide piège ! Il ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux. Il avait joué à ce stupide jeu… Il avait voulu voir Malfoy perdre… Sa froideur. Son arrogance. Son assurance. Il avait voulu l'ébranler comme il n'avait jamais été ébranlé. Depuis toujours, Malfoy avait semblé être un bloc de glace indéchiffrable. Un Dieu au-dessus des mortels. Et il avait voulu lui montrer qu'il était humain… qu'il pouvait ressentir les émotions du commun des mortels. Et Malfoy, lui avait redonné la monnaie de sa pièce. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que le blond utiliserait le désir physique contre lui. Il était tellement convaincu… Il laissa échapper un petit rire dérisoire. Après tout, il était revenu bien plus fort, bien plus grand, bien plus puissant… Malfoy n'aurait pas du avoir aucune arme contre lui… et, ce serpent avait réussit à l'utiliser contre lui-même.

-Bravo Malfoy. Cracha-t-il.

&&

Drago ne sentait plus ses jambes. En fait, il ne ressentait rien du tout. Son âme était étrangement vide et la seule pensée qui lui venait en tête était…

-C'est donc ça un orgasme…

Il s'écroula alors sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Potter… Potter lui avait donné un orgasme. Et, il s'était laissé faire. Il avait laissé Potter le prendre, et il en avait redemandé. Soudain, l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de faire lui arracha le souffle. La première personne qui l'avait touché était Potter… et il n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter. Il ne s'était pas mis à hurler à l'aide. Il ne s'était pas débattu. Il n'avait rien fait. Et il en avait redemandé. Il se roula alors en petite boule. Mais, qu'avait-il donc fait ? Mais qu'avait-il donc laissé Potter lui faire ? Ce n'était pas supposé être ainsi ! Potter était sensé être troublé et le laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ! Il était sensé réaliser que jouer avec un Malfoy était demandé le pire ! Le plan n'était pas supposé lui retombé dessus ! Et même si, par miracle, le plan n'aurait pas fonctionné… Potter n'était pas supposé l'embrassé, le toucher, le prendre… Il n'était pas supposé faire cela ! Potter ne voulait pas coucher avec lui ! La preuve, il ne l'avait même pas fait ! Et, Drago fut dégoûté de l'avouer, il ignorait complètement s'il se serait laissé faire ou non. Laissé faire ? Il laissa échapper un petit rire dégoûté. Il l'aurait probablement demandé si le survivant ne s'était pas enfuit aussi vite. Il se recroquevilla alors sur lui-même. Qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant ? Il sentit la nausée monter en lui en pensant au petit regard moqueur que le brun ne tarderait pas à lui envoyer le lendemain. Il s'était laissé prendre. Il avait laissé Potter le faire jouir et maintenant, Potter était libre de se moquer de lui ! Son cœur se serra de nouveau. La première fois de sa vie… la première fois de sa maudite vie… il avait laissé un autre être que lui-même le toucher… il avait laissé Potter en lui… Et, il avait envie de se jeter l'aveda kedavra pour ainsi éviter les conséquences à venir…

&&

Drago se refusa à parler jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans la grande salle. Qu'était-il supposé dire de toute façon ? Il se voyait mal dire à Blaise et Duo « Hé les amis, entre moi et Potter hier… c'était très chaud si je puis me permettre ! ». En fait non, ce n'était pas ça le vrai problème. Ce n'était pas comme si le monde entier ne couchait pas à droite et à gauche. Non, le véritable problème était que Potter jouait avec lui… et qu'il s'était laissé faire dans ce jeu débile. Il s'était laissé entraîner dans cette mascarade ridicule et il en avait redemandé. Il sentait son corps se crisper de plus en plus. L'heure avançait et bientôt Potter arriverait… et bientôt, il se moquerait de lui… et bientôt sa fierté serait finie. Son cœur s'arrêta brusquement en voyant les Griffondors rentrés… Et Potter… Son cœur manqua alors un battement et il ignora la chaleur suspecte qui se propagea dans son corps. Mais, le survivant ne lui jeta aucun regard et se contenta de se diriger calmement vers sa table.

-Hé bien… Murmura Duo. Il me semble que notre plan a fonctionné non ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Depuis le début de l'année, il regarde dans ta direction et te jette un petit sourire… Mais là… rien du tout !

&&

Harry se refusait catégoriquement de regarder Malfoy. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le regarde. Il ne fallait _surtout_ pas qu'il le regarde. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était avalé son petit-déjeuner le plus vite possible et s'enfuir dans son prochain cours. En fait, il accueillerait même potion à bras ouverts. Il eut une petite grimace. Merlin, où était-il donc tombé pour penser de la sorte ?

-Tu t'es fait brûler. Déclara alors la voix froide d'Heero.

Harry se contenta de lui envoyer un regard meurtrier.

-Qui te dit ça ? Cracha-t-il.

-Tes signes vitaux se sont accélérer quand tu es rentré dans la grande salle, tu t'es mis à suer et tu évites de regarder dans sa direction.

Le brun lui jeta un regard abasourdi avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'Heero. Bien sur que l'asiatique remarquerait des détails dont le commun des mortels se fichaient éperdument.

-La ferme.

-Les émotions comme celles-ci devraient être évité. Fit remarquer calmement l'asiatique.

-Je croyais que ta devise était de « suivre ses émotions ».

Heero se contenta de lui envoyer un regard impassible avant de se servir une crêpe.

-Pas celles qui sont volatiles.

-Comme ce que tu éprouves pour Maxwell ?

L'asiatique se contenta de l'ignorer avec superbe et Harry poussa un petit grognement sonore en remarquant que son regard s'était, bien malgré lui, dirigé vers Malfoy. Merlin, il aurait dut être interdit d'être aussi magnifique ! Sans son consentement, des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier refirent surface et il détourna brusquement la tête lorsqu'il croisa les yeux argentés. Sentiments volatiles… plutôt un putain de volcan ! Il se releva alors brusquement.

-Où est-ce que tu vas Harry ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vous attends en métamorphose, j'ai fini de manger.

-Mais tu n'as rien…

Le brun ne lui laissa nullement le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était déjà partit sans demander son reste. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que Malfoy. Même s'il s'agissait d'une pièce aussi grande que la grande Salle. Il avait l'impression qu'il était partout où il posait les yeux. Que son odeur se trouvait dans chaque centimètre carré et il allait devenir dingue ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait suffit de si peu pour le transformer en Speedy Gonzalez. Bordel ! Il attendit alors des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un le suivait. Ses yeux devinrent, aussitôt, plus alertes et il se tourna d'un bond. Son corps ne fut pas le seul à faire un bond, son cœur aussi.

-Malfoy… Grogna-t-il hostilement.

Le blond se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer. Puis, le Serpentard redressa fièrement la tête.

-N'as-tu pas l'intention de parler de _ça_ ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles !?

Le blond se contenta de lui envoyer un regard féroce qui lui donna l'envie immédiate de le plaquer contre un mur. C'était bien la seule position qui enlevait tout le snobisme dont Malfoy semblait perpétuellement entouré. Il se souvint alors de Malfoy contre le mur, les jambes écartés, entrain de gémir et se secoua férocement la tête.

-N'as-tu pas l'intention d'annoncer le vainqueur de notre petit _jeu_ ? Cracha le Serpentard.

Harry sentit son corps se crisper de plus belle. Alors, Malfoy voulait qu'il lui dise qui était le vainqueur pas vrai… il sentit son sang bouillir à ses oreilles. Pourquoi est-ce que le blond réussissait toujours à lui mettre les nerfs à vifs !? Même lorsqu'il avait 11 ans… Pendant, toutes les années qu'il l'avait connu… Il s'était toujours contenté de laisser tomber une parole acerbe et de le transformer en une espèce de masse de frustration et de colère. Et lui restait si froid, si impeccable, si sur de lui… Il s'approcha alors de Malfoy et se saisit violemment de ses deux bras.

-Tu veux savoir le vainqueur Malfoy ? Siffla-t-il froidement.

-Je le sais déjà, Potter.

Et ses yeux défiants et arrogants, et ses lèvres pleines et fines, et ce corps ensorcelant. Merlin, qu'il désirait ce type ! Il lâcha alors brusquement ses bras fins et se tourna violemment. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre le contrôle ainsi.

-Le jeu est fini Malfoy, nous savons qui est le vainqueur de toute façon.

Et, sans une parole de plus, il partit.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Je déteste les math ! Je déteste l'école ! (se met à pleurer). Bon, j'ai fini de me plaindre… au nouveau chapitre !!

**Chapitre 10**

Harry se détesta immédiatement après avoir dit ces paroles… Le vainqueur… n'était pas lui. Malfoy avait gagné… alors qu'il mesurait 10 centimètres de moins que lui… alors qu'il était si faible… d'apparence si inoffensive. Il laissa échapper un petit rire amer. Malfoy… inoffensif… Il avait comme l'impression qu'il venait de faire un blasphème. Il n'avait qu'à se rappeler avec quelle facilité déconcertante le blond lui faisait perdre le contrôle lorsqu'il avait 11 ans, pour ravaler ses paroles. Une seule parole… il ne suffisait que d'une seule parole pour que Malfoy l'ait dans la paume de sa main et qu'il s'amuse à le faire tourner en bourrique. Un autre éclat de rire traversa ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait fait croire que cette fois-ci se serait différent ? Cette fois-ci… Malfoy l'avait attaqué avec des armes qu'il n'avait pas vu venir… Des armes qu'aucune préparation n'aurait pu prévoir… Son rire s'arrêta brusquement en se souvenant de la sensation de Malfoy lui caressant langoureusement le torse alors que sa langue semblait vouloir le toucher partout. Merde ! Il arriva alors dans la classe de métamorphose et s'assit à côté de Ron qui lui lança un regard étrange.

-Ça va ? Demanda le roux.

-Je suis en pleine forme. Siffla-t-il froidement.

Il n'avait pas l'envie de ménager les sentiments de qui que ce soit pour le moment. Il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant que tout allait bien alors qu'il voulait étrangler quelqu'un. Bordel. McGonagall commença son cours qu'il ignora avec superbe. Après une séance d'entraînement avec le Docteur J, il pouvait faire ses sorts les yeux fermés et les poings attachés dans le dos. Le vieil homme s'en était assuré. Soudain, sans prévenir, un faucon surgit dans la classe et se dirigea droit sur lui. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe en le voyant lâcher une lettre et un porte-clés sur son pupitre et partir aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Son regard devint aussi dur que la glace en voyant le sceau du ministère de la magie. Qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Pourquoi lui écrivait-il ? Il jeta alors un regard à McGonagall qui lui envoya un hochement de tête. Sans un mot, il ouvrit la lettre.

_Cher Monsieur Potter, _

_Veuillez ne pas oublier notre marché. Certes, vous avez réussis à avoir ce que vous désiriez, mais il y a un prix à cela. Et ce prix n'est pas d'attendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous attaque, docilement, à Poudlard. En marchandant avec le ministère, vous avez formé un contrat. Et ce contrat veut que vous combattiez, pas seulement Vous-savez-qui, mais aussi les mangemorts. Nous avons appris, de source sure, que ceux-ci prévoit attaquer le chemin de traverse. Nous ignorons à quelle journée et nous ignorons à quelle heure. Votre ordre de mission est donc d'attendre au chaudron baveur pour cette attaque et d'arrêter le plus de mangemorts possible. Le porte-clés, si joint, est un portoloin qui vous emmènera au chaudron baveur dans moins d'une minute. _

_Aretha Scotland, secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie. _

Le regard d'Harry tomba alors sur Heero et il lui saisit fermement le bras. Il lança alors la lettre à Ron avant de se sentir aspirer par le portoloin. Lorsqu'il arriva au Chaudron baveur, son regard tomba immédiatement sur une jeune femme à la peau noire qui le fixait calmement.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Dit-elle froidement. Je suis la secrétaire de Monsieur Fudge qui ne pouvait venir ici aujourd'hui…

-Vous m'en direz tant… Siffla-t-il sarcastiquement. Je n'ai jamais signé pour devenir votre larbin !

La jeune femme le fixa toujours aussi impassible avant de pointer du doigt une table. Le brun si dirigea calmement alors qu'à l'intérieur il bouillonnait de rage. Lorsque les trois furent installés, la jeune femme croisa tranquillement les mains.

-Le Premier Ministre avait décidé, avec l'appuie des autres membres du ministère, de vous libérer.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi. Cracha-t-il.

-Mais, le ministère n'avait donné son accord que pour _votre_ libération, Monsieur Potter.

Son regard chocolat tomba alors brièvement sur Heero qui la fixait sans broncher.

-La libération de deux criminels n'était pas prévue.

-Ne voulez-vous pas dire trois ? Il me semble que j'étais considéré comme un criminel, il n'y a pas si longtemps…

-C'est état des choses à changer. Sous votre requête, le Premier Ministre a accepté de libérer des criminels considérés comme _extrêmement_ dangereux tout en vous accordant le droit de faire comme bon vous semble.

Elle lui lança alors un petit sourire désabusé.

-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'autant de privilège serait sans conséquence. Vous avez un devoir envers nous Monsieur Potter…

-Je n'ai aucun devoir envers vous. Je n'ai jamais accepté de devenir votre chien. Alors…

-Vous n'avez pas le choix Monsieur Potter.

Les yeux émeraude devinrent alors, aussi brulants que le feu et la jeune femme pouvait presque sentir les flammes lui lécher dangereusement la peau. Elle ignora, du mieux qu'elle put, cette puissance brute qui se dégageait de chaque pore du survivant. Elle put alors comprendre pourquoi Fudge avait accédé à toutes ses requêtes. Ce type… n'était pas un enfant. Et, il était dangereux. Tous ses instincts de combat lui criaient de battre en retraite. De ne pas affronter le Diable. Elle serra alors brusquement les poings. Elle avait une mission et elle n'était pas une lâche.

-Oh ? Je n'ai pas le choix ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Me mettre en prison ? Faites ce que bon vous semble.

Il afficha alors un sourire arrogant.

-Je ne deviendrais jamais votre esclave. Mais, n'oubliez pas de qui parle la prophétie.

-Ne nous vous remettrons jamais en prison, Monsieur Potter, nous nous contenterons de vous avertir que ce n'est pas seulement votre avenir qui est en jeu.

Elle vit le jeune homme perdre, abruptement, son air arrogant alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Mais, son aura continuait à la menacer de souffrance bien plus terrible que ce qu'elle était prête à imaginer. Malgré tout, son air resta parfaitement calme.

-N'oubliez pas _où_ travail Arthur Weasley.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter violemment en voyant Potter se redresser comme un ressort. Elle pouvait voir son aura. Aussi rouge que l'enfer. Qui n'hésiterais pas à la détruire. Un goutte de sueur dégringola sur sa tempe et finit sur son cou.

-N'oubliez pas _à qui _appartient le terrain où est bâtit la maison des Weasley.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Harry Potter auparavant. Elle n'avait vu que des photos de lui, pleurant, en agrippant avec désespoir le corps sans vie de Cédric Diggory. Elle n'avait vu que des photos de cet enfant de 14 ans, grand et mince, alors qu'il était traîné de force derrière les barrières d'Azkaban. Il n'était qu'un gamin. Un enfant inoffensif. Mais, cet homme qui se tenait devant elle aurait pu la briser en deux sans le moindre effort. Etait-ce cette impression que l'on avait lorsque l'on rencontrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ce sentiment qu'un seul faux pas pouvait mener à notre perte ? Si oui, elle éprouvait une nouvelle sympathie pour les mangemorts. Elle sursauta de nouveau en voyant Heero Yuy se lever à son tour et murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du survivant. Ses yeux chocolat s'attardèrent sur ce jeune homme qui avait été enfermé à 13 ans à Azkaban. Lorsqu'il tourna ses yeux bleus aciers vers elle, la jeune femme se senti frissonner d'effroi. Même à 13 ans… Yuy avait toujours eus ses yeux… des yeux vides, morts… des yeux d'un assassin sans remord.

-Nous le ferons. Déclara alors le brun. Dites à vos aurors de ne pas se mettre à travers notre chemin.

Un grand sourire meurtrier apparut alors sur son visage hâlé.

-Car, un sort malencontreux pourrait leur enlever la vie.

La jeune femme hocha vivement la tête avant de transplaner promptement. Puis, dès qu'elle arriva dans son bureau, elle s'effondra à genoux et se mit à trembler. Sa remplaçante se précipita sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !? Hurla-t-elle, au bord de la panique.

-Il est dangereux… Murmura-t-elle faiblement. Plus dangereux que Maugrey Fol'œil, plus dangereux que n'importe quel Auror… Il est dangereux…

&&

Potter avait disparut depuis 3 jours… et cela faisait 3 jours que Drago n'arrivait plus à manger. Et Duo qui parlait encore plus que d'ordinaire et qui était devenu aussi maladroit que Neville Longdubat… et Blaise qui essayait, sans succès, de consoler Weasley… Potter avait disparut avec son ami Yuy… et depuis 3 jours, ils n'avaient donné aucun signe de vie.

-Le cours est vraiment ennuyeux pas vrai Drago ! S'exclama alors le châtain. Il est vraiment ennuyeux ! Mais, vraiment ennuyeux ! Mais, _vraiment vraiment_ ennuyeux !

Le blond se contenta de l'ignorer. Duo lui jeta alors un petit regard avant de se taire et de se mettre à ronger frénétiquement ses ongles. Drago ne put s'empêcher, pour la millième fois, de se poser cette question complètement idiote… Était-ce de sa faute ? Est-ce que Potter était parti à cause de ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Est-ce que Potter était tellement déçu par son manque de combativité qu'il était parti… sans donner un mot d'explication à ses amis ? D'après les rumeurs, il avait reçu une lettre et avait disparut. Aussi simple que cela. Il ignorait ce qui était pire. Lorsqu'il avait vu, dans les journaux, Potter se faire mettre en prison, ou le fait qu'il est tout simplement disparut sans laisser de trace… qu'était-il supposé faire ? Qu'était-il supposé penser ? Et si Potter était blessé ? Et s'il ne revenait jamais !? Son corps se glaça face à cette perspective.

-Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne sait rien ! Aboya Duo. Où est-ce que ce maudit asiatique a-t-il pu bien disparaître !?

Il posa alors vivement sa main sur sa bouche alors que toute la classe se tournait pour lui lancer un regard perplexe. Il ignora son cœur qui se crispait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il est l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Où est-ce que Potter avait bien pu disparaître ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Merlin, est-ce qu'il respirait !? Il avait l'impression de revivre, de nouveau, sa 5ème année. Lorsque Potter avait été emmené à Azkaban. Il avait sentit une telle peur… une telle anxiété qu'il avait bien faillit croire qu'il n'allait jamais sans remettre… et maintenant, Potter lui refaisait la même chose ! Maudit soit-il !!!

&&

Harry eut un petit sourire en voyant les hautes murailles de Poudlard.

-Que c'est bon de se sentir chez soi. Murmura-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Ce n'est pas chez toi, puisque je ne me souvienne pas que tu es acheté Poudlard.

Il lança alors un regard fatigué vers Heero qui était en aussi piteux état que lui.

-Ferme-là, pour une fois. Et apprécie, ce spectacle.

-De quel spectacle parles-tu ?

-Du calme, Heero… du calme… pas de sortilège à éviter, pas de mangemorts malades mentaux à enfermer…

-Le calme n'est pas un spectacle.

Harry se contenta de le frapper doucement sur le bras avant de s'avancer vers la porte de Poudlard.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 11**

Harry ignorait à quoi il s'attendait. Mais, il savait qu'il ne s'attendait pas au silence de plomb qui s'abattit sur la grande salle lorsqu'il y entra. D'accord, il était sale et blessé, mais franchement. A quoi le monde s'attendait-il après une mission ? À ce qu'il revienne, frais comme une rose. Il se tourna alors vers Dumbledore qui le fixait étrangement. Le petit pétillement qui semblait vivre, dormir, manger et respirer dans les yeux du directeur… n'était pas là. Il ignora calmement les gens qui le regardaient comme s'il était la réincarnation de Merlin et s'assit tranquillement à la table des Griffondors, suivit d'Heero. Hermione et Ron le fixaient, eux aussi étrangement.

-Harry. Déclara alors fermement la brunette. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Si tu veux, mais après. Je meurs de faim pour le moment.

Et il se jeta, avec la force d'un arrogant, sur la nourriture. Il vit du coin de l'œil Heero en faire autant. Cela faisait 3 jours qu'ils n'avaient pas mangés. L'attaque était survenue quelques heures après l'arrivé de la secrétaire. Harry eut un sourire carnassier en se rappelant à quel point ces imbéciles étaient faibles. De toute évidence, Voldemort s'était contenté d'envoyer des agneaux. Et Harry les avait, gentiment, envoyé à l'abattoir. Les prisonniers d'Azkaban allait sûrement le remercier, après tout, il leur avait envoyé pleins de nouveaux amis. Il aurait bien éclaté de rire s'il n'était pas occupé à essayer de manger, simultanément, du poulet et ses frites. Merlin qu'il mourrait de faim ! Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu à jeuner. Surtout à Azkaban où J s'était assuré qu'il mangeait tout les condiments d'on son corps avait besoin. Après tout, un soldat anorexique avait autant de chance contre un mangemort qu'un enfant de 5 ans.

&&

Drago avait cru, pendant 5 secondes, que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, tellement le choc était grand. Est-ce que Potter se sentait l'obligation d'apparaître de nulle part sans invitation ? Ne pouvait-il pas annoncer son arrivé avant de débarquer ! Merlin, il était de retour… Il était de retour et en pleine santé… même s'il était aussi sale qu'un lépreux… Mais, cela n'importait pas… parce qu'il allait bien. Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête et se tourna résolument vers Duo qui semblait en état de choc.

-Duo ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Il est… de retour… Bégaya le châtain. L'enfant de pute ! où était-il donc partit !!

Il vit Blaise lever un sourcil perplexe.

-Il était partit en mission. Déclara-t-il calmement.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Il était partit en mission avec Potter. Une attaque de mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard.

-Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de nous avertir parce que…. Cracha Duo.

Le mulâtre haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Je ne savais pas que cela t'importait Duo.

La lueur meurtrière que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans les yeux mauves se reflétaient, clairement, dans ceux de Drago. Maudit Blaise ! Était-il incapable de « lire entre les lignes ». Si son meilleur ami le lui avait dit plus tôt… il se figea alors. Potter était allé… se battre contre des mangemorts… Tout bien réfléchis, il remerciait Blaise de ne pas lui avoir dit. Il refusait d'imaginer ses rêves, plutôt cauchemars, à l'idée que Potter se trouvait sur un champ de bataille contre des mangemorts aguerrit et sans pitié. Son regard se dirigea alors vers Potter qui se contentait de dévorer sa nourriture comme si rien de grave ne venait de se passer. Cet idiot ne réalisait-il pas qu'il aurait pu mourir !? Il n'était pas Superman ! Il n'était pas Wolverine ! Il était Harry Potter ! Non… il n'était pas Harry Potter. Parce qu'Harry Potter aurait amené son trio d'or avec lui, pour se faire presque massacré et revenir grâce à sa chance inouïe. Et Harry Potter n'agirait pas comme si vaincre des mangemorts étaient une normalité, presque une routine ennuyeuse… et cet Harry Potter qu'il avait connu était vierge, et ne l'aurait pas touché même avec une perche d'un mètre… Pour la millième fois il se demanda ce qui avait bien put lui arriver en prison. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on avait bien pu lui faire ?

&&

Harry pouvait sentir que ce que Ron et Hermione allait lui ne lui plairait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un géni pour voir que ses meilleurs amis allaient sûrement lui annoncer des choses désagréables qu'il n'avait aucunement l'envie d'entendre. Ron, qui avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres, le fixait gravement et Hermione, qui semblait toujours calme et posée, semblait vaguement agitée. Et les deux jetèrent un regard vers Heero avant de secouer la tête.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seuls s'il te plait ? Demanda aussi poliment que possible Hermione.

Heero lui jeta un regard interrogateur et il acquiesça doucement de la tête avec résignation. L'asiatique partit alors sans demander son reste et ses deux amis l'emmenèrent vers la salle sur demande. Merlin, il n'avait pas envie de cette stupide conversation. Un mangemort avait réussit à le blesser avec un sort sur l'épaule, et ça le brûlait. Sans compter, quant ces trois jours il avait dormi un total de 15 heures. Merlin, qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il s'installa alors sur l'un des canapés de la salle sur demande alors que Ron et Hermione s'asseyaient en face de lui. Les deux échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise.

-Avez-vous l'intention de parler ? Demanda-t-il avec ennuie. J'aimerais bien aller dormir.

-Nous ne te dérangerons pas plus que nécessaire. Commença Hermione. C'est juste que…

Elle sembla chercher ses mots.

-c'est juste que tu ne sembles plus être la même personne… Finit-elle dans un souffle.

Il sentit son corps se crisper alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

-J'espère bien que j'ai changé. Siffla le brun. J'ai grandit. Ça vous dérange ?

-Non ! S'écria Hermione. Ce n'est pas le fait que tu es grandi qui nous dérange ! C'est juste que… avant… tu étais plus…

De nouveau elle se tut, à la recherche de ses mots. Harry sentit sa colère montée et se força à la retenir. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ses enfantillages. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Et si le ministère le contactait de nouveau demain ? Il aurait de mauvais goût de s'évanouir en attendant les mangemorts. Il se releva alors.

-J'ai changé, vous avez changé et je m'en fiche. Déclara-t-il froidement. Par contre, si cela vous fait quelque chose que j'ai changé, je ne vois pas à quoi cette conversation sert.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Ron se saisit violemment de son bras.

-Assieds-toi bon sang ! aboya-t-il. On n'a pas le temps de prendre des gants blancs Hermione. Tu veux qu'on fasse vite, et bien on va faire vite. Tu as changé Harry. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Moi et Hermione, on s'en fiche que tu sois devenu plus froid, plus sarcastique et plus arrogant ! On s'en fiche que tu es changé ! Tu resteras toujours tes amis. Le problème…

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Le problème c'est que _toi_, tu sembles malheureux Harry !

Le brun fronça alors les sourcils. Malheureux ? Lui ? Il n'avait même pas le temps d'être malheureux. Il avait une guerre à mener. Une guerre pour laquelle il s'était entraîné sans relâche pendant 2 ans et demi. Azkaban avait été le réveil dont il avait eu besoin. Compter sur sa chance pour échapper à Voldemort, d'accord. Le vaincre, ça c'était une toute autre histoire que le Docteur J lui avait enfoncé très profondément dans la tête. Dans la vie, il y avait deux catégories de personnes, les victimes et les bourreaux. Et il n'avait aucune intention d'être la victime de Voldemort. Plus jamais.

-Je n'ai pas le temps d'être malheureux Ron. Enfin, merci pour votre inquiétude mais…

-La ferme ! Cracha le roux. Ne prend pas ce ton paternel avec nous. Tu penses qu'on ne te voit pas Harry… On te regarde, tout le temps, tu penses que je suis encore aussi stupide et naïf qu'avant ?

-Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais stupide Ron.

-Mais tu penses que je suis naïf pas vrai ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Après tout, la réponse était évidente non. Il regardait son meilleur ami qui semblait sur le point de lui arracher la tête. Ron était naïf, Hermione était naïve. Et il n'y avait rien de mal à cela.

-Je suis content que vous soyez comme vous êtes. Décréta-t-il.

-C'est bien suffisant que toi tu sois devenu celui qui respire la sagesse pas vrai… J'ai changé Harry. Bordel ! Je sors avec un _Serpentard _! Tu penses que le moi d'il y a deux ans seraient entrain de sortir avec Blaise ? Tout n'est plus blanc ou noir maintenant, dans ma tête !

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous parles pas de ta vie en prison ? Demanda Hermione. Pourquoi, lorsque tu es partit dans cette _mission_… pourquoi tu ne nous as pas emmené ?

Harry se trouva, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, complètement au dépourvu. Qu'était-il supposé répondre ? « Désolé, vous êtes trop faibles. » En voyant le regard foudroyant et brûlant de ses deux amis… Il ignorait complètement ce qu'il était supposé dire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

-La vérité ! S'exclama Ron. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en prison ? C'est quoi cette accord avec Fudge !?

-Je ne peux pas vous dire qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en prison. Répondit-il calmement.

Il vit que Ron s'apprêtait à protester vertement et il leva la main pour l'interrompre.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas.

Il descendit alors son chandail pour montrer un espèce d'étrange tatoue en forme de croix. Il vit le roux le regarder étrangement alors qu'Hermione laissait échapper un petit couinement.

-Un tabou. Murmura-t-elle.

J-e ne _peux_ pas vous en parler. Expliqua-t-il.

Le Docteur J s'était bien assuré que ses deux créations emporteraient son secret dans la tombe. Coûte que coûte. Après tout, il était interdit d'utiliser la magie. Il était interdit bien des choses à Azkaban que le Docteur J avait réussit…

-Le marché que j'ai fait avec le ministère est très simple. Ma liberté et celle d'Heero et du Docteur J, contre ses missions.

Les deux Griffondors hochèrent alors vigoureusement la tête. Puis, il vit qu'Hermione se mordait, de nouveau, la lèvre inférieure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

La brunette lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

-Il y a… une autre chose que je voudrais te demander….

Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Malfoy et toi ?

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 12**

Qu'est-ce qui se passait entre lui et Malfoy ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient de frustration. Bien malgré lui, la vision persistante de Malfoy contre le mur… gémissant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain… lui mit le feu au sang. Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Rien.

Il vit que la brunette fronçait les sourcils.

-Harry, tu te comportais de manière très… étrange avec lui en défense contre les forces du mal. Et puis, il n'y a jamais _rien_ entre toi et Malfoy.

-Maintenant, il ne se passe rien. Assura Harry. Et, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne passera plus jamais rien.

Ses deux meilleurs amis s'échangèrent un regard qu'il se refusa à interpréter. Dans un sens, il se devait de remercier le premier ministre. Après tout, dans ces trois jours il n'avait pas eu une seule minute pour penser à Malfoy. Et surtout, à ce qu'il avait fait avec Malfoy. Cette frustration mêlée à ce désir incontrôlable le submergea de nouveau. Merde ! Depuis, toujours… Malfoy avait été le seul à rentrer sous sa peau. A le transformer en des versions de lui-même qu'il n'appréciait pas. Incontrôlable. Voilà ce que Malfoy lui faisait. Un mot de lui et il perdait la tête. Un geste de lui, et il se trouvait aussi agité qu'un malade. Il se rappelait à quel point il exécrait Malfoy pour ce… pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Et maintenant… et maintenant, le blond avait une autre arme contre lui. Il n'avait même pas à fermer ses yeux pour se rappeler de la peau de porcelaine, des lèvres fines et incroyablement douce, des cuisses blanches et galbés… et du fait qu'il était si étroit… Il sentit ses reins se crisper d'anticipation. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel désir pour qui que ce soit. Merde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait alors, Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-Un jeu idiot. Et, maintenant c'est fini.

-Je suis content que ce jeu soit fini. Déclara alors Ron. Malfoy est un gars bien.

Harry lui envoya, aussitôt, un regard sceptique.

-Il l'est vraiment. Répliqua le roux. C'est grâce à lui si moi et Blaise on s'est mis ensemble.

-Comment ça ?

Le brun eut envie de rouler des yeux en voyant le sourire béat qui s'afficha sur le visage de son meilleur ami alors qu'Hermione le fixait avec indulgence.

-Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il a donné sa bénédiction et que c'est grâce à ça que Blaise a accepté de sortir avec moi. Il n'est plus aussi… désagréable… alors…

Harry ignorait ce qu'il était sensé dire face à cela. Pour n'importe quel autre Serpentard… un seul mot de Ron lui aurait fait donner sa bénédiction sans y penser à deux fois… Mais, il ne voulait pas faire la paix avec Malfoy. Non. Il ne _pouvait_ pas. Malfoy et lui… non. Il n'y avait plus de Malfoy et lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éprouver de la haine, du désir, de l'amitié… il ne pouvait rien se permettre avec Malfoy. Le blond était un virus dans son système qui ressortait au moment où il s'y attendait le moins et qui prenait un malin plaisir à le rentre complètement dingue.

-Peut importe. Je ne lui ferais rien.

-Tu sais… Harry… il s'inquiétait pour toi… lorsque tu étais en prison.

Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux alors que son cœur manquait un battement féroce. Il crispa alors les poings et se releva.

-Je dois aller me coucher. Déclara-t-il fermement.

-Au début de notre cinquième année. Continua Hermione, sans l'écouter. Il demandait, chaque jour, si tu allais bien.

Il lui jeta un regard menaçant avant de sortir sans demander son reste. Il ne pouvait se permettre de penser à Malfoy. Il ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir pour Malfoy. Le Docteur J lui avait bien appris que les émotions qu'il ne pouvait contrôler étaient dangereuses et le rendait vulnérable. La preuve, il se retrouvait maintenant avec le titre de « larbin du ministère », et cela à cause de ses émotions incontrôlables. Alors, éprouver qu'on que ce soit pour Malfoy était, absolument, hors de question. Il avait voulu faire le malin avec le blond, et il avait perdu, c'était aussi simple que cela. Il avait voulu montrer à Malfoy qu'il était plus fort, plus grand, plus puissant qu'il ne le serait jamais. Il avait voulu que Malfoy se brise devant lui, que sa fierté, son arrogance, sa certitude en sa supériorité, disparaissent une bonne fois pour toute. Il laissa échapper un petit rire dégoûté. Pourquoi avait-il perdu son temps à faire ça lorsqu'il aurait put être entrain de s'entraîner ? D'ailleurs, cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'était pas partit s'entraîner ? Lui et Heero n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de s'y remettre bientôt.

&&

Heero sentit, bien plus qu'il ne vit, qu'une personne se trouvait derrière lui. Après tout, même si les pas essayaient de se faire aussi silencieux que possible, il pouvait quand même sentir un délicat parfum de pêche. Et, immédiatement, il reconnu cette odeur comme celle de Duo Maxwell. Il se tourna alors d'un bond rapide.

-Tu n'as pas à te cacher, je sais que tu es là Maxwell. Fit-il remarquer froidement.

Il entendit alors des bruits d'applaudissement alors que le châtain sortait de l'ombre, arborant son fameux sourire qui ne voulait absolument rien dire.

-Tu es vraiment fort, pas vrai ! S'exclama le châtain, impressionné. C'est assez rare que quelqu'un n'entende mes pas !

Il s'approcha alors de lui en sautillant joyeusement. Puis, il se planta à moins de 10 centimètres de son visage et lui envoya un charmant sourire qui fit hausser un sourcil à Heero.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me souris, alors que tu m'exècres ?

Les yeux mauves s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant que le sourire ne s'agrandisse.

-Je ne te hais pas ! Répliqua Maxwell.

-Et bien moi, tu m'énerves, alors va-t-en.

Il vit les yeux de Maxwell se remplirent d'éclair furieux alors que son sourire restait fermement en place. Heero ne put qu'admirer le visage en forme de cœur et les grands yeux expressifs. Contrairement à Harry, il n'avait aucun problème à reconnaître la beauté devant lui. Bien que cela ne voulait pas dire que ce fait lui faisait plaisir.

-Ah… les Griffondors… Soupira le châtain. Toujours aussi direct pas vrai.

-Tu es un vrai Serpentard aussi.

Cette fois-ci, non seulement les yeux se remplirent de surprise, mais le sourire disparut pour laisser place à une moue de stupéfaction. Heero se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

-La plupart des gens me disent que je suis un bien étrange Serpentard. Répliqua Maxwell.

-Serpentard est la maison de ceux qui ont de l'ambition, de la manipulation, et de faux-semblants. Tu corresponds à chacune des catégories.

Il le dévisagea de haut en bas et fut, de nouveau, énervé par sa beauté. Il n'avait ressentit une telle émotion pour quelqu'un. Il n'avait, pourtant, pas menti à Harry en disant que ce type était dangereux. Toutes les cellules de son corps lui hurlaient de faire demi-tour le plus vite possible et d'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait, le châtain.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répliqua calmement le Serpentard.

-Tu fais semblant d'être un idiot toujours joyeux. Tu manipules donc ton entourage et tu fais semblant.

-Et pour l'ambition ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Heero lui jeta un regard perçant.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ici. Et c'est pour ça que tu es ambitieux. Mais, tu ne peux pas me tromper.

-Et pourquoi !?

L'asiatique s'approcha alors lentement de lui et se pencha doucement près de son oreille. Il fut assaillit par l'odeur de pêche qui émanait des cheveux du châtain.

-Même si tu essayes de le cacher… je peux le sentir.

-Sentir quoi ?

Il releva alors la tête et confronta calmement les yeux mauves qui le fixaient avec défi.

-Je peux sentir l'odeur du sang sur tes mains.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il partit, laissant Duo les yeux écarquillés par le choc.

&&

Drago ignorait ce qu'il était venu faire ici, au beau milieu de la nuit. Bon, il était assez ordinaire pour lui de se promener dans le château durant l'heure du coucher… mais, pourquoi se sentait-il inexorablement attiré par _cet _endroit… Il posa une main fine sur le mur contre lequel Potter lui avait fait connaître un plaisir qu'il avait cru impossible. Et il ferma lentement les yeux. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin ?! Pourquoi se torturait-il ainsi alors que Potter lui avait dit qu'il allait le lancer tranquille ! Bien que son plan soit tombé à l'eau… il avait eu ce qu'il était venu chercher. Alors, pourquoi revenait-il à cet endroit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'éviter ?

-Pourquoi es-tu ici Malfoy ? Demanda alors une voix grave qui le fit frissonner malgré lui.

Il se tourna alors violemment pour voir Potter, toujours aussi sale, qui le fixait avec froideur. Il ignora son cœur qui semblait vouloir rivaliser avec un marteau piqueur et releva fièrement la tête.

-Je fais ce que je veux Potter. Répliqua-t-il. Sur ce je te souhaite bon vent !

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une main ferme se referma sur son poignet, le faisant frissonner.

-Tu sais Malfoy… On aura beau me dire que tu n'es pas insupportable… qu'en fait tu es gentil… tu resteras toujours la personne qui m'énerve le plus.

-Tes sentiments personnels à mon égard, Potter, ne me concerne nullement. Et maintenant, lâche-moi. Ordonna froidement le blond.

La main du brun se resserra autour de lui et il se força à ne pas afficher une grimace de douleur. Il se contenta de défier calmement Potter du regard alors que celui-ci le fixait comme si son rêve le plus cher était de frapper son visage contre le mur.

-Tu es la seule personne qui me donne des envies aussi contradictoires… Siffla le brun. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire pour t'enlever de mon crâne ?

-Ça je m'en fiche éperdument, Potter. Lâche-moi _immédiatement_.

-Je t'interdis de m'ordonner de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le blond redressa fièrement la tête.

-Je t'interdis de me toucher de la sorte. Alors, nous sommes quittes.

Potter le relâcha alors brusquement et lui tourna le dos.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Cracha-t-il. Je devrais m'entraîner, espionner Voldemort, faire n'importe quoi d'autre que de te parler !

Le blond se sentit, aussitôt, piquer au vif.

-Fais donc ça Potter ! C'est assez pathétique que tu sois complètement obsédé par moi.

Il se crispa aussitôt lorsque le brun fit violemment volte-face et s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées furieuses. Puis, il se saisit fermement de son menton et plongea son regard dans le sien. Drago se força à ne pas montrer la moindre peur.

-Tu veux que je te montre qui est pathétique Malfoy ? Cracha-t-il avec colère.

Puis, sans aucun avertissement, il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Drago sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur avant qu'il ne jette ses bras autour de cou du brun alors que celui-ci posait ses bras autour de ses hanches. Et lorsque Potter plongea sa langue brûlante dans sa bouche, il dut se retenir, avec la force du désespoir, à ne pas laisser échapper un pathétique petit gémissement. Et les mains de Potter qui enserraient fermement ses hanches et sa bouche qui dévorait la sienne… Rapidement, il sentit son dos rentrer en collision avec le mur et un frisson lui traversa le corps lorsque Potter se plaqua fermement contre lui. Il pouvait sentir les muscles d'aciers contre son corps… les mains larges qui lui caressaient voluptueusement le dos… et l'érection de Potter qui était plaqué contre son ventre. Lorsque l'air manqua à ses poumons, le brun se détacha de sa bouche pour descendre jusqu'à son cou qu'il entreprit de lécher et de mordre alors que sa main droite venait de se poser sur ses fesses. Et lui, ne pouvait que gémir tout en s'accrochant aux cheveux ébouriffés. Puis, aussi rapidement que les lèvres de Potter s'étaient plaqués sur les siennes, celles-ci disparurent alors que le brun s'éloignait de plusieurs pas. Drago essaya, en vain, de reprendre sa respiration alors que le brun le fixait comme s'il allait le dévorer… et Drago aurait tellement souhaité qu'il le fasse. Merlin, qu'il était pathétique.

-Je t'ai dis que le jeu était fini Malfoy ! Aboya Potter avec colère.

-C'est toi qui as recommencé. Répliqua le blond. Pas moi.

Il vit les yeux émeraude lui jeter un regard furieux avant que le brun ne lui tourne résolument le dos et ne commence à partir.

-Reste loin des ténèbres que tu n'es pas prêt à affronter, Malfoy. Avertit-il froidement.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 13**

Drago ne comprenait même plus comment il se sentait. Il avait l'impression qu'il respirait, mangeait, dormait pour Potter. Ce type le rendait complètement dingue. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui-même… Comme si quelqu'un, en haut, s'amusait à voir jusqu'où il pouvait se rendre avant de devenir complètement fou. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il soit devenu fou pour vouloir que Potter l'embrasse. Il posa une main légèrement vacillante sur ses lèvres en repensant au brun. Il ferma les yeux en se souvenant de la langue brulante, des lèvres fermes et douces… Il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt mourir et il ignorait complètement ce qu'il était sensé faire…

-Tu es sensé écouter le cours. Fit remarquer Blaise.

-J'écoute.

-C'est ça…

Et il ne voulait même pas penser aux regards suspicieux que Blaise lui lançait depuis quelques jours… En fait, il supposait que c'était de sa faute. Après tout, il s'était fait un devoir sacré d'éviter Potter avec toute la force du désespoir jusqu'à ce que ses horribles sentiments s'en aille une bonne fois pour toute. Il pouvait admettre, à contrecœur et au très profond de lui, qu'il s'était inquiété comme un fou pour le brun lorsque celui-ci était à Azkaban. Après tout, sa Némésis s'était fait envoyer dans un lieu où plus de la moitié de la population le détestait avec passion. Il admettait que, plusieurs nuits, il avait été incapable de dormir à cause du nœud qui semblait être, en permanence, noué autour de son cœur et qui semblait vouloir étouffer sa gorge… Et, même lorsque Potter était encore à l'école avant Azkaban… il admettait, de nouveau, que le brun avait occupé la plupart de ses pensés. Bon, des pensés pas très amicales, certes… mais, il était habitué à avoir des bruns à cicatrices dans le cerveau. Mais, pas de cette manière… Il sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps. Dans le passé, Potter n'était jamais arrivé à le faire réagir, en fait, c'était lui qui s'amusait à voir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait pousser le brun avant que celui-ci ne gratte et essaye lui jeter un sort, qu'il ne lancerait évidemment pas parce qu'il était Potter… mais… maintenant… ce n'était plus la même chose… Il sursauta violemment en voyant que les élèves avaient commencés à se lever pour partir dans leur prochain cours. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il réalisa qu'il n'avait écouté aucun mot de ce que le professeur Binns leur disait… merde.

-Ah… je ne veux pas aller en défense contre les forces du mal. Geignit Duo.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Répliqua calmement le mulâtre. Tu vas pouvoir relaxer, Professeur McAllen ne donnera aucune matière sérieuse… comme d'habitude…

Il vit que Duo semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais le châtain préféra acquiescer avec enthousiasme avant de passer une main hésitante dans ses longs cheveux qu'il avait, pour une fois, pas attaché en tresse mais en queue de cheval. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir en pensant qu'il allait devoir essayer d'éviter, de nouveau, Potter durant le cours. Il ignora le petit pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit en se disant que cela ne serait pas très dur puisque le brun semblait l'éviter lui aussi. Il se mit alors à suivre Blaise et Duo qui parlaient calmement. Il n'avait pas la tête à faire la discussion sur des sujets insipides alors que sa tête semblait être en surcharge constante depuis quelques temps. Il avait besoin de faire le point sur ce qui se passait. C'était la seule façon pour lui de régler le problème. Le plus vite il verrait de quoi il s'agissait, le plus vite il pourrait s'en débarrasser avec bonheur. Il ignora la moiteur de ses mains en voyant Potter accompagné de ses amis qui attendait à la porte. Merlin… pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait aimé être un Griffondor pour, enfin, trouver le courage d'affronter le brun sur cette étrange situation… Il vit le brun lui jeter un regard indéchiffrable avant de l'ignorer avec superbe et de rentrer dans la classe. Puis, sans avertissement, il vit Potter se figer légèrement alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Yuy lui lança un regard étrange avant de regarder, à son tour, dans la classe. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne murmure quelque chose à Potter et que celui-ci n'hoche sèchement la tête et qu'il rentre à son tour. Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien du tout ! Il rentra alors à son tour et se sentit figer d'effroi. Le vieil homme qui était venu durant le premier cours… ce vieil homme était devant eux… affichant un petit sourire édenté et amusé… et il était assis sur la chaise du professeur….

&&

Harry s'assit calmement sur son siège tout en dévisageant tout aussi calmement le Docteur J. mais, dans sa tête, les questions tourbillonnaient. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Que voulait-il ? Que cherchait-il ? Même Heero semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait.

-Bonjour, mes chers nouveaux élèves… Susurra-t-il. Il semblerait que je sois votre nouveau Professeur…

-Pourquoi est-ce que le Professeur McAllen n'est plus là ? Demanda vivement Hermione.

Le regard de J, heureusement voilé par ses lunettes, se posèrent sur Hermione, et Harry vit, clairement, que celle-ci venait de frissonner d'effroi. Et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

-Nous dirons qu'elle a fait des choix… primordiaux dans sa vie… et puisqu'il n'y avait pas de remplaçant… je me suis porté volontaire, et le Professeur Dumbledore a accepté. Je suis convaincu que nous aurons beaucoup de plaisir, tous ensembles.

Harry n'avait jamais aimé le sourire du Docteur J. Pas seulement parce qu'il était édenté… Mais parce que, même au premier regard, on pouvait sentir que ce vieil homme était un cinglé. Mais, après tout, la plupart des génies étaient des cinglés, pas vrai ? Son regard s'attarda, bien malgré lui, sur une chevelure blonde platine qui le fit se tourner fermement vers l'avant. Est-ce que Malfoy aurait put avoir les cheveux noirs ou bruns ou, au moins, d'un blond moins foudroyant ? Il était impossible de l'ignorer ! Il était impossible de l'oublier avec sa maudite chevelure blonde !

-Après tout… moi, je ne vous sous-estime pas du tout… Susurra-t-il. Je suis même convaincu que vous êtes tous _très _puissants… Enfin, je vous conseille fermement de l'être vu la manière dont je dirigerais cette classe. Relevez-vous.

Tous les élèves lui obéirent aussitôt et il sortit sa longue baguette en chêne. Harry supposait que Dumbledore l'avait obligé à s'en procurer une puisque l'un des plaisirs du Docteur J était d'envoyer des sorts lorsque l'on s'y attendait le moins. Le vieil homme murmura alors un sort qui fit revoler tous les pupitres d'un coup vers les murs. Tous les élèves se mirent à murmurer entre eux en voyant tant de puissance. Harry en aurait presque grimacé, ces gamins étaient fichus s'ils se permettaient de s'extasier devant de la magie si élémentaire. Mais, sûrement que Dumbledore avait du poser des limites à ne pas franchir. Enfin, il l'espérait pour eux. Parce que sinon… il allait avoir droit à un vrai réveil.

-Le véritable problème des sorciers d'aujourd'hui… Commença alors le Docteur J. Hormis qu'ils interdisent tous sortilèges moindrement intéressant… et qu'ils essaient, par tous les moyens, d'endormir votre potentiel magique… est que le seul moyen d'attaquer ou de se défendre… c'est grâce à la baguette… Bien évidemment, ils ont tords.

Le vieil homme lui fit alors un signe de tête. Il se dirigea alors vers l'avant de la classe et se mit en position de combat alors que le Docteur J le fixait avec un amusement sadique non-dissimulé. Il tendit alors sa main devant lui et Harry lui remit impassiblement sa baguette. Il entendit les chuchotements des élèves redoublés de plus belle. Il les ignora complètement. J n'aurait pas le bon goût d'attendre que ses idiots se taisent.

-Impérium. Déclara avec amusement le vieil homme.

Plusieurs élèves poussèrent des petits cris alors qu'Harry se contentait de sauter sur le côté. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que J s'amusait avec lui ? Et ce sourire qui semblait refuser de partir ? Le vieil homme leva, de nouveau, sa baguette et lança un simple « Wingardium Leviosa ». Plus le vieil homme lui envoyait des sorts faciles, plus Harry sentait son corps se crisper. Il y avait quelque chose en dessous de ces attaques futiles. Certes, il lançait des sorts impardonnables, mais il n'avait aucun problème à les éviter. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre… Il y avait… au moment où il vit le sourire de J s'agrandir, il sut que c'était maintenant la vraie attaque. Il sursauta brusquement en voyant le vieil homme se tourner vers les élèves et lancer un sort… sur Malfoy !

-Doloris.

Et le blond qui se contentait de rester là, les yeux écarquillés par le choc. Harry n'avait jamais bougé aussi vite de sa vie. Pourquoi est-ce que J attaquait Malfoy !? N'était-ce pas à lui qu'était destinée l'attaque surprise !? N'était-ce pas lui qui était sensé souffrir !? Alors pourquoi ! Il prit alors Malfoy dans ses bras, le protégeant de son propre corps alors que le sort le frappait directement dans le dos. Harry détestait vraiment ce sortilège. De toutes les douleurs qu'il avait subi… c'était la seule douleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer. Il pouvait supporter une jambe cassée, un bras fracturé et même un traumatisme crânien. Mais, l'endoloris semblait regroupé toutes ses douleurs… et même plus que cela… Mais, il se contenta de crisper les poings autour du blond alors que celui-ci le fixait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Ses yeux argentés étaient écarquillés par la surprise alors que sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte.

-Ça ruine ton image parfaite Malfoy, fais attention. Fit-il remarquer avec sarcasme avant de se tourner vers J qui avait déjà sa baguette levé pour lui envoyer un nouveau sort.

Mais, avant que le sortilège ne passe les lèvres du vieil homme, Heero l'arrêta brusquement en lui saisissant le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Heero ? Demanda froidement le docteur J.

-Ils ont compris votre point de vue. C'est inutile d'aller plus loin.

-Qui t'as dit que c'était inutile ?

Heero se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Tu peux le lâcher Harry. Déclara-t-il. Il ne court plus aucun danger.

Le brun sentit son corps se figer avant qu'il ne réalise, à grande stupéfaction, qu'il tenait encore Malfoy dans ses bras. Et le blond qui le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable. Et son corps qui était plaqué contre le sien… et ses yeux ensorcelants… Harry sentit son corps se crisper alors qu'il reculait d'un bond.

-Et bien, je suppose que le cours peut continuer n'est-ce pas… Déclara le Docteur J, son ton joyeux de retour. Mettez-vous en équipes de deux, nous allons nous amuser.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Message important de l'auteur** : Bon vous savez… les études, le travail, les amis et les fics, ça me prend tout mon temps libre… alors je suis vraiment désolé de dire que je serais, désormais, incapable de répondre aux reviews. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai trop de fics et trop de reviews (pas que je m'en plains) et je n'ai plus le temps pour y répondre… je recommencerais donc pendant les vacances de Noël… mais, répondre aux reviews me prend autant de temps que d'écrire une fic… je suis infiniment désolé et j'espère que mes lecteurs adorés ne m'abandonneront pas pour ça…

**Chapitre 14**

Harry fixait d'un air absent Ron qui lui envoyait un sort quelconque qu'il n'eut aucun mal à éviter. Mais, bon sang ! Pourquoi avait-il ça ! Son regard dériva, bien malgré lui, sur Malfoy qui affrontait Duo Maxwell et qui semblait ne pas prêter une très grande attention à son ami. Il se donna, mentalement, une claque retentissante et retourna son attention sur Ron. Pourquoi est-ce que J avait envoyé un sort sur Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que le vieil homme pouvait penser ? Il était convaincu que J savait que lui et Malfoy avaient… mais, cela importait peu. Il avait couché avec plusieurs partenaires, ce que J savait pertinemment. Il ne comprenait pas. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Surtout si ce que J prévoyait de mettre le blond Serpentard en danger. Il ne pouvait laisser J mettre en danger la vie d'innocents. Surtout Malfoy. Il écarquilla les yeux. Non. Ce qu'il voulait s'était même si c'était Malfoy.

-Et bien j'ai pus voir le niveau, certes médiocre, de vous tous. Et je suis très heureux de pouvoir vous entraîner, surtout si vous devez, un jour, affronter Voldemort.

Tous les élèves se mirent à frissonner d'horreur et Harry eut une grimace explicite en voyant le sourire amusé du vieil homme.

-Je voudrais faire une petite démonstration… de nouveau… Heero vient donc ici…

Harry vit le japonais s'avancer calmement vers le vieil homme tout en le dévisageant intensément. Il aurait fallut être fou pour ne pas se méfier de J. Et Heero connaissait le vieil homme depuis qu'il avait 10 ans… Si quelqu'un devait connaître son esprit déjanté et cinglé c'était bien lui.

-Mademoiselle Maxwell veuillez venir ici.

-Je suis un garçon ! Répliqua joyeusement le Serpentard. Ne laissez pas les cheveux longs vous tromper.

-Bien évidemment…

Le regard bleu-acier d'Heero se fixa sur le visage en forme de cœur et le grand sourire joyeux. Il détourna rapidement les yeux lorsque le châtain se tourna vers lui. Il ne voyait aucun intérêt à fixer plus longtemps que nécessaire le Serpentard. Il se mit alors en position de combat.

-Viens. Dit-il calmement.

Le châtain le fixa étrangement avant de lever les bras en signe de paix.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? Nous devons nous battre?!

-Oui.

-Mais, je ne veux…

Il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de finir sa phrase que, déjà, son poing s'envolait pour le frapper. Aussitôt, Maxwell sauta sur le côté et ses yeux, d'ordinaire si joyeux, prirent une lueur féroce et dangereuse. Heero laissa échapper un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

-Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage. Souffla-t-il.

Le châtain sembla sursauter violemment et se repris aussitôt en affichant un air perplexe tout en souriant légèrement.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire Hee-chan ! Chantonna-t-il.

-Hee-chan ?

-Ben oui !

Il posa alors sa main sur sa joue.

-Tu es japonais !

Heero ne ressentit aucun besoin d'expliquer que le qualificatif « chan » était destiné aux filles et aux jeunes enfants… Sans compter que cela voulait dire que la personne à qui l'on s'adressait était proche de nous. Non, il n'expliquerait rien puisqu'il était convaincu que le châtain savait pertinemment qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire.

-Baka. Dit-il froidement. Attaque-moi.

-Mais, je ne sais pas me battre moi !

Heero lança un léger regard vers J qui les fixaient intensément. Il se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête avant de laisser son poing s'envoler vers le visage bien trop joli pour être celui d'un garçon. Il arrêta alors son poing à moins d'un centimètre du visage de Maxwell qui se contenta de le fixer en souriant légèrement. Puis, en voyant le poing d'Heero, il laissa échapper un petit couinement avant de reculer rapidement.

-Ah ! Tu aurais pu me faire mal ! Sermonna-t-il férocement.

Il s'éloigna alors pour se mettre à côté de Drago Malfoy qui le fixait comme s'il avait trois têtes.

-Je ne pense pas que ce combat est à force égale, Monsieur ! Fit remarquer Ronald Weasley, tout en le dévisageant.

-Très bien, continuez à vous battre entre vous. Approuva le Docteur J.

Lorsque les équipes se formèrent de nouveau, le japonais s'approcha calmement de Maxwell et s'arrêta à moins de 5 centimètres de son dos. Il était convaincu que Maxwell savait qu'il était derrière lui parce que son dos était crispé. Il se pencha alors et s'arrêta près de son oreille.

-Je sais que tu es fort. Déclara-t-il calmement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Mais moins que moi, ça c'est sur.

Le châtain se tourna vivement vers lui et, avant que l'amusement ne recouvre son regard, il vit une colère immense et intense. Susceptible, arrogant et avec beaucoup trop de secret pour un simple étudiant.

-De quoi es-ce que tu parles. Répéta Maxwell.

-Ton masque n'est pas parfait. Tu n'as pas évité mon coup de poing… ce qui donnait l'illusion que tu es faible. Mais, tu as oublié un détail majeur.

-Qui est, oh grand roi tout puissant ? Cracha-t-il.

-Les gens normaux ferment les yeux lorsqu'ils ont peur.

Les yeux mauves s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et Heero décida de le laisser avec ses amis. Qu'est-ce que Duo Maxwell faisait à Poudlard ? Pourquoi était-il venu seulement à partir de la cinquième année ? Qui était-il ? Que voulait-il ? Tant qu'Heero ignorait les réponses, il continuerait à chercher. Surtout si Duo Maxwell s'avérait être un danger à la mission. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir un élément perturbateur dans cette guerre qui était déjà bien trop complexe.

&&

Harry sortit silencieusement de la classe. Il savait que J verrait qu'il avait quitté le cours. Et il savait que le vieil homme s'en fichait puisqu'il lui avait déjà fait ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Il eut une grimace en sentant que son dos lui faisait encore légèrement mal. Bordel. Il avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur s'amusait à danser dans sa tête. Il crispa les dents. Il avait besoin d'air.

-Potter, attend. Déclara une voix qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre.

Il se tourna vaguement pour apercevoir, du coin de l'œil, Malfoy qui le fixait bizarrement tout en reprenant sa respiration.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blondinet. Siffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas de temps pour jouer avec toi.

Malfoy lui lança un regard foudroyant tout en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Harry laissa échapper un reniflement amusé. Est-ce que Malfoy pensait, sérieusement, qu'il faisait peur de cette manière ? Alors qu'il était plus petit que lui d'au moins 10 centimètres ? Il se donna un coup de poing mental. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec Malfoy.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Demanda froidement le blond.

-Sois, tout simplement, content que je l'aie fait. Répliqua le brun.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Malfoy se saisit de son bras. Il s'apprêtait à le foudroyer du regard s'il n'avait pas plongé, directement, dans les grands yeux gris. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi clairs… aussi superbes… et il se souvint de ses mêmes yeux, voilés par la passion, alors que Malfoy gémissait contre le mur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé, Potter. Répéta Malfoy.

-Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui.

Les yeux du blond se rétrécirent légèrement alors qu'il serrait les dents.

-Menteur.

-Ne me traites pas de menteur.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

Le corps d'Harry, avant même que celui-ci ne lui ordonne quoi que ce soit, se défit de la prise de Malfoy et en profita pour lui attraper les deux bras et le plaquer contre un mur. Il eut un petit sourire victorieux alors que le blond le fusillait du regard.

-Répond à ma question Potter ! Siffla-t-il furieusement.

-Le fait que tu n'es aucunement conscience d'être en danger, m'éblouie vraiment Malfoy.

Le petit sourire amusé qui apparut sur le visage du blond lui fit froncer les sourcils. Voilà une autre raison pourquoi il avait décidé de faire ce jeu stupide avec Malfoy. Le Serpentard ne le prenait jamais au sérieux. Même lorsqu'il était à deux doigts de l'étrangler. Le blond savait, il ignorait comment, qu'il ne le ferait pas.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question Potter. Déclara Malfoy. On ne sauve pas nos ennemis.

-Tu n'es pas mon ennemi Malfoy.

Il ignorait pourquoi les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent à ce point. Le seul ennemi qu'Harry possédait, c'était Voldemort, et jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait éliminé, il n'avait pas le temps pour aucun autre.

-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi… Murmura calmement Malfoy.

-Je suis heureux que tu comprennes certaines informations faciles Malfoy.

Merlin, pourquoi perdait-il son temps à discuter avec le Serpentard ? Pourquoi restait-il là, à emprisonner ses poignets entre ses mains et à le regarder comme si… il ne voulait même pas savoir comment il fixait le blond. Il eut alors la vision fugace de Malfoy sur le mur, les jambes écartées, entrain de gémir comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Mais, la vision refusait de partir. Il ignorait si, pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés, il en avait profité pour lâcher les bras de Malfoy… tout ce qui comptait c'était que, soudainement, les bras fins de Malfoy se trouvaient autour de son cou.

-Mal...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres du blond s'étaient plaqués contre les siennes. Il écarquilla violemment les yeux alors que les lèvres douces ravageaient les siennes, et que les mains fines s'agrippaient à ses cheveux. Son corps réagit bien malgré lui et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille fine alors qu'il plaquait Malfoy contre lui et qu'il répondait férocement au baiser. C'était la première fois que Malfoy l'embrassait. Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passait !? Il aurait bien voulu se dégager, mais le corps du blond se frottait contre le sien, empêchant la moindre commande de son cerveau d'aller vers les cellules de son corps qui étaient, pour le moment, en surcharge. Et la langue, douce et humide, qui s'enroulait autour de la sienne… Merlin que Malfoy lui donnait des envies… Soudain, le blond se détacha de lui et lui envoya un sourire victorieux avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu es intéressé par moi. Déclara victorieusement le blond.

-Quoi !?

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour ! Exceptionnellement, je ferais deux chapitres cette semaine parce que je suis hantée et que je suis de super bonne humeur ! Bon, je ne fais pas de sens… comme à l'ordinaire… mais ce n'est qu'un détail insignifiant !

**Chapitre 15**

Plus Drago fixait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'effroi de Potter… plus il comprenait à quel point il était dans le vrai. Si Potter ne le détestait pas… ce que le Griffondor avait admis… alors pourquoi s'amusait-il à jouer autant avec ses nerfs ? Pourquoi le provoquait-il autant !? Bon, il n'essayait plus de le faire depuis quelques temps… Mais, pourquoi l'avait-il fait au premier lieu ? La réponse était simple. Le Griffondor était intéressé par lui. Il eut l'envie folle de se mettre à rire comme une collégienne… et s'en abstient totalement… Il le ferait dans son oreiller, plus tard dans la nuit. Pour le moment, il savourait le fait d'être pleinement en contrôle de la situation, ce qui faisait très longtemps, alors que c'était Potter, pour une fois, qui semblait totalement pris au dépourvu. Et le magnifique « Quoi ». Tellement incontrôlable… tellement enfantin… tellement Potter… enfin comment il était dans le passé… Il eut un étrange pincement au cœur en se souvenant du Potter auquel on pouvait deviner chaque émotion comme si elle était écrite en lettres de feu sur son front… Avec ses stupides lunettes rondes…

-Est-ce que tu as grillé ton seul neurone qui fonctionnait Malfoy ? Demanda froidement le brun.

-Non, Potter, contrairement à toi, mon cerveau fonctionne au maximum de ses capacités.

Potter le fusilla vicieusement du regard… ce qui ne l'atteint pas du tout. Potter le désirait. N'était-ce pas une raison suffisante pour ne ressentir aucune irritation face au comportement enfantin et ridicule que le brun pouvait avoir ? En tout cas, pour lui ça l'était.

-Alors, si c'est une blague, je ne la trouve pas drôle.

-Si j'avais dit une blague, Potter… je serais entrain de rire en ce moment non ?

Merlin qu'il avait oublié comment il aimait cet air totalement choqué et perdu que Potter savait afficher. Cet air qui semblait dire qu'il ignorait _complètement_ ce qu'il était sensé dire ou penser… Il n'avait jamais remarqué… il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ce Potter lui avait manqué… Soudain, le brun plaqua ses bras contre le mur, l'emprisonnant contre celui-ci. Il se contenta de le fixer avec indifférence. Potter ne lui ferait aucun mal aussi longtemps qu'il ne lui donnait pas une raison de le faire. Un sourire moqueur n'était pas une raison pour lui flanquer un coup de poing. Sans compter la petite lueur qui se baladait dans ses yeux gris.

-Ne joue pas avec moi Malfoy… Siffla le brun.

-Sinon quoi ? Le grand méchant Potter va me manger ? Je suis terrifié.

Les yeux verts se durcirent de plus belle alors que le corps de Potter se rapprochait du sien. D'accord… peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée de se moquer de Potter. Mais, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le brun le rendait complètement dingue depuis qu'il était revenu. Se moquer un petit peu de lui… était juste pour lui redonner la monnaie de sa pièce.

-Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi Malfoy. Ne pense pas que parce que je t'ai touché une seule fois… que cela veut dire quelque chose pour moi. Continua Potter.

Drago fronça les sourcils et lui envoya un regard torve alors que les lèvres de Potter se retroussaient légèrement pour dévoiler les dents blanches alors que son regard se voilait de dérision. Ah. Potter voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ?

-Alors cela ne voulait rien dire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

-Tu as tout compris. Je me fiche éperdument de toi. En fait, j'ai baisé des personnes milles fois plus sexy que tu ne le seras jamais.

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent de plus belle alors que Drago ignorait la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge ainsi que ses mains qui se crispaient de plus belle. Potter se moquait de lui ? Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il n'était pas stupide. Il voyait clairement ce qu'il se passait. Le Griffondor essayait de le blesser. Ce qu'il faisait très bien. Mais, il était _hors de question_ qu'il le sache. Il enserra alors les bras du brun de ses bras et, avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentit le grand corps musclés du brun se crisper alors qu'il gardait obstinément la bouche fermée. Mais Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, que le Griffondor ne s'était pas dégagé de son étreinte. Il lui mordilla alors délicatement la lèvre inférieure alors que ses mains descendaient du cou de Potter jusqu'à sa poitrine musclée et ferme. Merlin, il avait envie de sentir ses muscles sans cette maudite chemise… Sa bouche se fit plus entreprenante et il se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour pouvoir mordiller délicatement le lobe d'oreille du survivant, alors que ses mains commençaient à déboutonner la chemise blanche.

-Arrête… Grogna Potter.

-Tu ne veux pas que j'arrête.

Le Griffondor se saisit alors de ses bras et le plaqua fermement sur le mur, l'éloignant de son corps. Drago se sentit frissonner lorsqu'il vit les yeux verts… tellement dilatés qu'ils en semblaient noirs.

-Ne me touche pas. Continua le Griffondor.

Il ignorait pourquoi la voix rauque de Potter avait un tel effet sur lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir complètement fou. Il avait envie d'hurler à Potter de le toucher. Partout, n'importe où. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que cette tension dans son corps s'en aille une bonne fois pour toute ! Que cette _envie_ folle qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant s'en aille une bonne fois pour toute et…

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Hurla soudainement Potter.

-Te regarder… comme ça ?

Drago n'aurait jamais cru que sa voix aurait put prendre un accent aussi suppliant et ridicule. Il avait l'impression d'être aussi tendue qu'une corde de violon… et ce feu qui semblait saisir tout son corps… est-ce qu'il l'imaginait aussi ? Cette envie… il n'avait jamais ressentit cela. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir cinglé.

-Ton regard me dit…

Potter s'interrompit alors et tourna la tête de côté, essayant visiblement de retrouver un certain contrôle. Mais, Drago ne voulait pas qu'il retrouve le contrôle ! Il voulait qu'il le perde à jamais ! Il voulait… Merlin, il voulait tellement de chose qu'il ignorait par quoi commencer…

-Qu'est-ce que mon regard te dit, Potter ? Demanda-t-il.

Merlin… il avait l'impression d'avoir courut un marathon tant sa voix était faible et essoufflée… Soudain, les yeux verts se plantèrent dans les siens alors que les mains puissantes se crispaient encore plus autour de ses bras.

-Ton regard me dit de te prendre, là, contre ce mur ! Ton regard me dit que je peux faire n'importe quoi avec ton corps ! Tout ce que je veux…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement… Je croyais que tu avais baisé des personnes milles fois plus sexy que moi.

Potter laissa échapper un grognement rauque avant de plaquer son corps contre le sien et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il se sentit frissonné de plus belle lorsque les lèvres fermes se posèrent sur sa nuque.

-Je ne te _veux_ pas. Déclara-t-il fermement.

Drago ignorait ce qu'il était sensé répondre. En fait non… normalement, il aurait put donner une réplique foudroyante emplie de mépris et de sarcasme… Mais, Potter venait de lui lécher lentement… Merlin si lentement… la nuque… et son cerveau ne pouvait plus lui donner d'ordre concret.

-Je ne _veux_ pas te _vouloir_. Siffla-t-il. Je voulais tout simplement te prouver, une bonne fois pour toute, que je pouvais te troubler moi aussi. Je voulais…

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit… on n'obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut…

Le brun se redressa alors légèrement et colla son front contre le sien, le dévisageant intensément. Drago se sentit rougir sous l'observation. Personne ne l'avait jamais fixé de cette manière… et surtout pas aussi près…

-Je ne_ peux_ pas te _vouloir_.

-Trop tard…

Et les lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Et, avant même que Potter ait à lui demander de le faire, Drago entrouvrit doucement les lèvres. Ses lèvres…. Aussi brulantes que le feu… sa langue qui fouillait partout… lui volant le souffle… l'empêchant de penser… ses mains qui se promenaient partout sur son corps… Drago sentit ses propres mains partir à l'exploration du dos musclés de Potter… et il ne fut nullement déçu… des muscles d'aciers… Merlin, il voulait vraiment que Potter enlève sa chemise… que leurs peaux nues se touchent enfin… Les mains du brun agrippèrent alors fermement ses fesses et il se sentit plaquer encore plus sur le corps de Potter. Il eut un gémissement rauque en sentant la preuve indéniable du désir de Potter contre son ventre… Il supposait que Potter pouvait le sentir lui aussi. Il se mit alors à se frotter et Potter répondait… Sa bouche descendait contre son cou… lui arrachant le souffle d'une autre façon avec ses gémissements rauques… Soudain, il entendit le cri perçant d'un aigle et releva brusquement la tête alors que Potter en faisait de même. Il vit les yeux verts émeraude se durcirent considérablement alors que l'aigle relâchait une lettre à ses pieds, suivit d'une montre avant de s'envoler calmement.

-Potter… Murmura-t-il.

Le brun se pencha et se saisit des deux items avant de se reculer encore plus… s'éloignant complètement de lui…

-Potter ? Répéta-t-il.

-Ça ne peut aller nulle part, Malfoy. Déclara glacialement le brun. Je vais me répéter pour la dernière fois.

Il se recula alors encore plus et le dévisagea calmement de la tête aux pieds. Drago ignorait complètement pourquoi, mais il sentit le besoin étrange de croiser ses bras autour de lui…

-Ne t'approches pas des ténèbres que tu n'es pas prêt à affronter.

-Tu ne sais pas si je suis prêt ou pas prêt à affronter quoi que ce soit ! Hurla le Serpentard.

Le Griffondor lui envoya un petit sourire condescendant qui l'hérissa tellement qu'il se vit, clairement, lui donner une gifle qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. Alors, non, je ne suis pas intéressé.

Et, sans une parole de plus, Potter partit.

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 16**

Harry essaya d'ignorer, du mieux qu'il put, l'étrange pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait. C'était pour le mieux. Repousser Malfoy. De toute façon, il ignorait complètement ce que le blond voulait. Après tout, le Serpentard n'avait pas parlé de _ses _sentiments à _lui _mais plutôt des_ siens_. Donc, par conséquent, il n'avait rien perdu, il n'avait rien gagné. Il se devait juste de lire cette maudite lettre qui lui dirait où le ministère l'enverrait de nouveau. Il l'ouvrit alors brusquement.

_Cher Monsieur Potter, le portoloin se déclenchera dans les prochaines cinq minutes. Nous avons appris de source sure que des mangemorts s'apprêtent à attaquer un petit village au Nord de l'Angleterre. L'attaque devrait sûrement arriver dans moins d'une heure. _

_Préparez-vous. _

_Aretha Scotland, secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie. _

Il jeta un regard glacé à la montre qui lui indiquait qu'il lui restait, environ, une minute et quelques secondes. S'il ne trouvait pas, rapidement, Heero il se devrait de l'accomplir seul. Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Il pouvait vaincre des simples mangemorts à lui tout seul. Sauf qu'il était tout simplement plus facile d'être deux dans ce genre de mission. Il aperçut alors le japonais qui était en pleine discussion… non, qui semblait ignorer complètement Maxwell qui semblait lui dire des propos qu'Heero trouvait fort peu intéressant. Il se saisit alors brusquement du bras du japonais.

-Mission. Dit-il calmement avant de se sentir aspirer par le portoloin.

Lorsqu'il atterrit enfin il eut une petite grimace en voyant le paysage. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien apporter à Voldemort d'attaquer ce misérable village insignifiant ? Il n'y avait absolument rien ici. Excepté de la neige et des moldus. Il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Il se tourna alors vers Heero qui semblait se poser la même question.

-Il y a toujours une raison pourquoi Voldemort fait ce qu'il fait. Déclara-t-il placidement tout en regardant autour de lui.

-Je suppose qu'il serait stupide de dire que l'âge le rend complètement gaga.

-Effectivement.

Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de se diriger vers le village… qui commençait déjà à être attaqué. Il eut une grimace.

-Je suppose que pour nous rendre là-bas rapidement, nous allons devoir _les_ sortir.

Le japonais approuva calmement. Puis, sans un mot de plus, ils s'élancèrent vers le village perdu au milieu de nulle part.

&&

Potter était encore partit en mission. Drago prit, résolument, une grosse bouchée de porridge tout en ignorant Duo qui semblait vouloir faire un concours du « Comment s'empiffre de la manière la plus répugnante possible ». Quant à Blaise, il se contentait de fixer la table des Griffondors, l'air tout sauf joyeux.

-Potter m'énerve. Déclara soudainement le mulâtre. Et ce crétin de Weasley m'énerve de s'inquiéter autant pour lui.

-Voyons Blaise ! Protesta vivement Duo. Tu sais bien qu'ils sont des meilleurs amis ! Et les meilleurs amis s'inquiètent l'un pour l'autre et veulent que l'autre aille toujours bien et qu'il soit toujours heureux !

-Encore une fois… qu'est-ce que tu fais à Serpentard ? Demanda Blaise.

Duo se contenta de laisser échapper un grand éclat de rire tout en jouant avec sa nourriture. Drago laissa son regard dériver, de nouveau, sur les portes de la grande salle. Merde. Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à s'inquiéter pour un type qui s'amusait à le repousser et, ensuite, à l'embrasser. Il était stupide de laisser Potter jouer au yoyo avec lui. Dès que le brun reviendrait… Il ignora fermement la voix qui murmurait « S'il revient ». Il lui ferait goûter à de la médecine très forte pour le guérir une bonne fois pour toute de sa stupidité. Il laissa échapper un léger grognement. Cela faisait…

-4 jours, 6 heures, 30 minutes et 10 secondes qu'ils sont partis… Murmura Duo. Pas que j'en aille quelque chose à faire. C'est juste que c'est dangereux ces mission non ?

-Pourrait-on arrêter de parler de Potter et de ses folles aventures. Interrompit Blaise. J'en ai vraiment marre.

Drago lança un regard au coin à Blaise qui avait des cernes sous les yeux alors que son teint chocolat au laid semblait vaguement plus pâle.

-Je dois en conclure que ça ne c'est pas bien passé avec Weasley hier soir. Déclara-t-il.

Le mulâtre se contenta de lui jeter un regard torve.

-Ron s'inquiète et, à cause de ça, ne mange plus, ne dors plus. Il s'inquiète trop pour Potter et même Yuy. Ils sont seulement deux contre des tas de mangemorts.

Drago sentit cette horrible sueur froide, qui semblait être devenu sa meilleure amie depuis quelques jours, descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter s'amusait-il à prendre autant de risque ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, tout simplement, rester en place et laisser les autorités compétentes faire leur travail ? Pourquoi devait-il jouer aux héros ? Depuis toujours…

-Ils sont forts, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! S'exclama, avec enthousiasme, Duo.

-Même les forts meurent. Répliqua sèchement Blaise.

Le châtain approuva joyeusement de la tête tout en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Mon père me disait toujours « Rien n'est plus puissant que la foi. Alors si tu crois, rien de mal ne pourra jamais t'arriver»

-Il a du être bercé par Godric Griffondor lui-même. Répliqua Blaise.

Le mulâtre laissa alors sa tête tombé sur la table. Drago lui jeta un regard puis posa une main réconfortante sur son dos. Il supposait que cela devait être un sentiment horrible de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un qui était cher à son cœur… S'inquiéter pour quelqu'un de cher à son cœur… Il laissa échapper un long soupir tout en continuant à jouer avec son porridge.

-Pourquoi d'aussi jolies créatures sont-elles aussi déprimées !? Demanda avec enthousiasme Théodore Nott.

Il s'assit alors à coté de Drago tout en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et de sourire avec enthousiasme. Drago se contenta de continuer à jouer avec son porridge. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir… Théo avait toujours été un type collant aux pensés bizarres et qui était, à 100%, hétéro. Raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas perdu son bras alors qu'il envahissait à ce point son espace personnel.

-Ah Théo ! Comment ça va ?

-Ah Duo… tu es le seul rayon de soleil de cette bande.

Le châtain lui envoya un sourire amusé avant d'écarquiller brusquement les yeux. Drago suivit son regard et sursauta légèrement… au même moment où son cœur s'allégeait enfin. Potter était de retour. Et il ne semblait même pas blessé. Il semblait juste… parfait… comme à son ordinaire… Il sentit son cœur faire un étrange soubresaut qui lui fit froncer les sourcils et détourner fermement le regard.

&&

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps. D'accord il y avait eu des mangemorts. D'ailleurs beaucoup trop de mangemorts pour un village aussi insignifiant. Il les avait affronté, les avait battus et il avait l'impression d'avoir juste perdu son temps. Il n'allait pas avoir d'autres choix que d'aller se promener dans la tête de Voldemort pour découvrir à quoi celui-ci pensait pour envoyer autant de mangemort. Mais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait, déjà, fait des choses bien plus idiotes et inutiles donc… peut-être qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de sérieux derrière cette attaque. Et puis, s'il y avait eu quelque chose de particulier à cet endroit… le Docteur J l'aurait su. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la grande salle, il s'obligea à aller directement à sa table sans jeter un seul regard à la table des Serpentard. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir. Déjà penser à lui l'empêchait de dormir. Alors, de là à commencer à le regarder comme s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de sa vie… Non merci. Il s'assit alors à sa table et tomba sur les yeux écarquillés de Ron et Hermione. Il haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu es de retour. Fit remarquer stupidement Hermione.

-J'ai cru remarquer.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard avant de commencer à rire doucement. Bon, il n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Il se tourna alors vers Heero qui se contentait de fixer étrangement la table des Serpentard. Il se refusait, catégoriquement, à regarder pourquoi le japonais faisait ça.

-Malfoy a un petit-ami ? S'exclama alors paisiblement le japonais.

Son corps se crispa et il crut entendre un coup de tonnerre dans sa tête. De quoi est-ce qu'Heero parlait !? Bien évidemment que Malfoy n'avait pas de petit-ami ! Bien sur que non ! Quelle idée grotesque, ridicule, impossible… Il serra les dents tout en attendant la réponse de Ron.

-Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Répondit le roux.

-Comment ça !? Aboya le brun. Tu ne sors pas avec son _meilleur ami_ !

-Malfoy est plutôt secret sur sa vie amoureuse ou sexuelle. Répliqua Ron.

Harry admit, à contrecœur, que cela faisait du sens… Après tout, personne n'était au courant que lui et Malfoy s'étaient embrassés plusieurs fois. Enfin à part Heero. Et ça c'était parce que le japonais l'avait suivit. Donc, si Ron n'était pas au courant de ses galipettes avec Malfoy… comment est-ce que Ron pourrait-il être au courant des galipettes de Malfoy avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Il pouvait presqu'entendre son sang battre à ses oreilles. Il se servit alors des œufs et des crêpes.

-Mais, c'est vrai que Nott est toujours collé à ses basques. Murmura alors Ron. Ben, ils sont amis, c'est normal !

Heero fronça alors les sourcils.

-Est-ce que Nott est un garçon aux cheveux mi-longs châtains, qui semble assez mince et qui a des yeux bleus-verts ?

Ron lui envoya un regard perplexe.

-Comment as-tu fais pour voir la couleur de ses yeux de cette distance ?

Heero se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

-Il a son bras autour des épaules de Malfoy. Fit-il remarquer.

Les regards de tous ses amis se tournèrent, vivement, vers lui lorsqu'ils entendirent son verre se casser sans raison. Il s'en fichait complètement. Il se retourna alors lentement et ce qu'il vit lui donna l'envie de commettre un meurtre. Et, avant même que son cerveau n'est donné le moindre ordre à son corps, il était déjà debout à marcher vers la table des Serpentards. Tous les verts et argents se tournèrent vers lui, le fixant avec curiosité. Mais lui s'en fichait bien. Tout ce qui comptait c'était les yeux gris qui le fixaient comme s'il venait de se faire pousser une deuxième tête.

-Je dois te parler Malfoy. Dit-il glacialement. _Tout de suite_.

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais se leva tout de même puis, sans demander son avis, partit hors de la grande salle. Il s'arrêta alors dans un des couloirs et s'appuya sur un mur.

-Tu es venu m'annoncer que tu es de retour Potter ? Demanda calmement le blond.

-Qui est-ce type qui avait son bras autour de toi !?

Malfoy lui jeta un étrange regard.

-Théodore Nott. Tu ne connais pas les noms de tes propres condisciples.

-Je me fiche de son nom ! Cracha le brun. Qu'est-ce qu'il est pour toi !?

-En quoi ça te regarde ! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre Potter !

Harry aurait voulu l'étrangler. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas, tout simplement, à sa maudite question ! Pourquoi devait-il le chercher, l'énerver…

-Répond à la question ! Siffla-t-il.

-Pourquoi es-tu tellement en colère ? Demanda Malfoy.

-Je ne suis pas en colère ! Répliqua Harry. Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi tu laisses ce type te tripoter le bras comme si c'était quelque chose de normal !

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent sous le choc alors qu'Harry croisait furieusement les bras. Merlin, il avait l'impression d'être retourné en première année… c'était comme s'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses émotions… Comme s'il était… Il laissa échapper un grognement sonore, qui s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il entendit Malfoy éclater de rire. Et ce n'était pas un éclat de rire dédaigneux. Non. Le blond riait _vraiment_. Ses joues étaient rouges alors qu'il tenait son ventre entre ses mains. Harry sentit un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Malfoy était assez amusant à regarder lorsqu'il était comme ça…

-Tu es jaloux ! Ricana le blond.

Et, aussi rapidement que le sourire était apparut, il disparut.

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 17**

Merlin que Potter était ridicule… Drago, le souffle court, empêcha son regard de remonter vers les yeux écarquillés du brun. Merlin qu'il était ridicule. Plutôt, il devait dire qu'il était _ridiculement jaloux_. Une chaleur agréable enlaçait son cœur l'obligeant à continuer de ricaner doucement. Il avait suffit que Potter voie un garçon l'effleurer pour qu'il soit mort de jalousie. Un simple effleurement d'un garçon qui ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui… et le brun avait été prêt à commettre un meurtre. Juste pour lui. Il sentit la rougeur qui empourprait ses joues s'intensifier. Juste parce que… non, mieux valait empêcher ses pensés d'aller dans cette direction. Pour le moment, il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de cette nouvelle information. Un Potter jaloux et possessif avait sûrement beaucoup d'avantages. Il ignorait lesquels mais, il en trouverait ça il en était convaincu.

-Arrête de rire. Ordonna sèchement le survivant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Ses yeux croisèrent alors le regard émeraude et il fut secouer d'un fou rire silencieux. Il pouvait voir la fureur et l'incompréhension flotter dans les yeux verts de Potter. Il pouvait voir les dents crispés, les poings serrés… il pouvait voir que Potter allait peut-être, à tout moment, lui sauter à la gorge pour pouvoir enfin l'étrangler. Et il n'en n'avait absolument rien à faire. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était que Potter était mort de jalousie.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux. Continua froidement le brun. Tu t'imagines…

-Non, Potter, je ne m'imagine rien du tout. Tu es vert de jalousie.

-Arrête de te prendre pour plus que ce que tu es.

Drago refusa de se laisser atteindre par la remarque acide. Potter pouvait bien nager dans le déni pour ce qu'il en avait à faire. Lui, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de comprendre, enfin, Potter. De comprendre pourquoi le brun le cherchait à ce point. De comprendre pourquoi Potter l'avait touché ainsi. Embrasser ainsi. Et, peut-être, qu'enfin il comprendrait pourquoi lui-même n'avait pas empêché Potter de le toucher. Pourquoi il en voulait encore et encore. Mais, avant de s'attarder sur la question, il se devait de comprendre les sentiments de Potter. Et ses sentiments étaient plus que favorables à son égard. Que le Griffondor le veuille ou non.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé Malfoy. Je ne veux rien savoir de toi. Je veux que tu disparaisses, que tu cesses de me hanter. Je voudrais te voir partir au loin pour ne plus jamais avoir à revoir ton visage ! Alors, non, je ne suis pas jaloux. Enfin, si tu te trouvais un petit ami, cela me ferait le plus grand plaisir !!

Le blond grimaça légèrement en entendant Potter commencer à crier. Il lui jeta alors un regard impassible avant de lui tourner résolument le dos. D'accord. Si Potter voulait jouer à l'imbécile… et bien, il était de son devoir, en tant qu'être humain, de le sortir de sa bêtise monumentale.

-Très bien Potter. Rappelle-toi clairement ses paroles.

-Pourquoi j'oublierais ses paroles Malfoy !? Cracha-t-il avec violence.

Drago se contenta de lui faire un vague signe de main tout en continuant à s'éloigner tranquillement. Il posa une main délicate sous son menton tout en regardant pensivement le plafond. Quel imbécile accepterait de se faire haïr à jamais d'Harry Potter ? Il eut un petit sourire. Cela promettait d'être amusant à en mourir.

&&

Harry regarda la silhouette gracile de Malfoy jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse. Il laissa alors échapper un grognement sonore tout en s'empêchant de laisser son poing entrer en contact avec le mur. Bon sang ! Pourquoi devait-il supporter, jour après jour, les imbécilités profondes de Malfoy ! Jaloux _lui_ !? Pourquoi !? Parce que Malfoy s'amusait à se faire tripoter par un crétin Serpentard qui souriait un peu trop pour son goût ? Certainement pas. Il n'avait jamais été jaloux. De toute façon, ressentir de la jalousie voulait dire que l'on _désirait _ce que l'autre possédait. Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Certes, son corps semblait envisager la possibilité de coucher avec Malfoy. Mais, de là à ressentir de la jalousie ? Non, c'était trop fort. Trop intense. Il ne pouvait pas se _permettre_ de ressentir à ce point. Non, il rectifiait… il ne ressentait _pas_ à ce point, tout simplement. Il avait d'autres priorités. Certains étudiants voulaient avoir du sexe, d'autres d'avoir des bonnes notes, d'autres d'être riches. Lui voulait avoir la tête de Voldemort sur un plateau d'argent. Et c'était ça son seul et unique but. Il avait d'autres choses en tête que de penser à Malfoy ou à ce crétin qui avait osé le toucher de manière aussi familière. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça.

&&

Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était obligé de supporter ses conneries. Cela faisait une semaine… une putain de semaine que Malfoy s'amusait à le rendre complètement dingue en s'affichant partout avec différents dindons qui abhorraient tous un sourire béat quand, tout ce que faisait le blond, c'est leur envoyer un petit sourire enjôleur tout en penchant _innocemment_ la tête de côté. Il n'était pas en colère. Il n'était pas énervé.

-Tu sais combien il y a d'étoiles dans la galaxie ? Demanda alors l'un des dindons de Malfoy

Harry vit le blond secouer la tête de gauche à droite en affichant un grand sourire.

-Je ne le sais pas moi non plus, mais tout ce que je sais… c'est que dans tes yeux, il y en a plus.

Merlin, c'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Il sentit sa langue le démanger pour laisser échapper une réplique sarcastique et foudroyante… ou tout simplement un sort foudroyant, pour avoir osé dire une telle réplique. Et Malfoy qui se contentait de laisser échapper un petit gloussement de poule tout en envoyant à crétin numéro 15, un regard langoureux. Harry s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration. Il n'était pas en colère. En fait, il était la quintessence du calme…

-J'ai une chose à te montrer… dans ma chambre… Drago… si tu veux bien.

Il était très calme… ses poings ne le démangeaient pas… en fait, il avait l'impression d'être un arbre… calme et qui ne se mêlait de rien… et que tout lui passait par-dessus et qu'il s'en fichait bien…

-Bien évidemment !

Ses poings se crispèrent autour de sa plume qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement sinistre avant de se casser en deux. Il eut une grimace explicite en voyant l'encre qui lui tâchait la main. Merde ! Qu'était-il supposé faire !? Une minute… il était supposé ne rien faire du tout… qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire que Malfoy soit, en ce moment même, entrain de se faire embrasser passionnément par cet imbécile ? En quoi cela le concernait-il ? Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il…

-Tu sais, Potter… Drago a un esprit vindicatif. Fit remarquer placidement Zabini.

Harry se tourna vivement vers le mulâtre qui le fixait avec ennuie tout en caressant lentement la main de Ron.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu l'as défié à faire quoi que ce soit… il va le faire juste pour t'emmerder dans ta vie.

Soudain, il eut la vision de Malfoy sur un lit… sans vêtement… qui hurlait de plaisir sous les coups de boutoir… d'un autre homme que lui… et qui fixait cet hommes avec ce regard assombri par le désir qui le rendait complètement dingue. Sans un mot de plus, il se leva brusquement de la table et se dirigea vers la sortie.

&&

Drago s'arrêta dans un des couloirs près de la Grande Salle et fixa paisiblement Terry Boot qui le fixait avec lassitude.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ça déjà ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

-Ça ne te concerne pas. Répliqua, pour la millième fois, Drago. Tout ce qui compte c'est que ta dette envers moi est réglée. N'est-ce pas ?

Le blond lui envoya un charmant sourire qui fit rougir, bien malgré lui, le Serdaigle.

-Et pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que, si je prenais quelqu'un d'autre, et bien… peut-être qu'il le prendrait au sérieux alors…

-Je vois. Mais, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu essayes de rendre ton amoureux jaloux.

Drago écarquilla brusquement les yeux tout en dévisageant le Serdaigle comme s'il avait 3 têtes. Son… amoureux…

-Mon amoureux ? Demanda le blond.

-Bien sur ton amoureux. A moins que vous ne sortiez pas encore ensemble et que c'est pour ça que tu fais toute cette mise en scène stupide. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas une manière saine de commencer une relation, crois-moi !

Le Serpentard cessa alors, complètement, de l'écouter. Sortir ensemble ? Amoureux ? De quoi Boot parlait-il ? Amoureux ? Potter ? Lui ? Mais, il ne voulait pas sortir avec Potter ! Cela n'avait, absolument, rien à voir ! Il voulait juste ! Il voulait juste… mais, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait au juste ? Que Potter avoue… il voulait que Potter avoue… mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela avait-il la moindre importance ? Il aperçut alors, au loin, une chevelure ébouriffée et noire comme le jais. Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il y penserait plus tard. Il agrippa alors les cheveux de Boot et plaqua fermement sa bouche contre la sienne. Et voilà ! Maintenant, Potter allait commencer à hurler ou quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Parce qu'il était évident que le Griffondor allait mourir de jalousie et qu'il ne laisserait pas ça passer en… il sursauta violemment en sentant Boot décoller vers la gauche… et le fixa, complètement abasourdie, lorsqu'il atterrit contre un mur. Il tourna vivement les yeux vers Potter… qui avait encore le poing levé. C'était quoi cette… il n'eut même pas le temps de formuler sa question que Potter l'avait soulevé dans les airs pour le jeter sur son épaule.

-Hé !! Couina-t-il, horrifié.

-La ferme ! Aboya férocement le Griffondor.

Il vit Boot les fixer étrangement, tout en se massant la mâchoire. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'enquérir de sa santé que Potter ouvrait brusquement l'une des fenêtres du château et sautait. Potter… venait de sauter par-dessus la fenêtre… avec lui… Son hurlement hystérique resta coincé au fin fond de sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, soudainement, le brun le jeta sur le sol tout en lui envoyant un regard haineux.

-Toi… Siffla-t-il furieusement.

-Moi ?

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent encore plus.

-De quel droit _oses-tu_ embrasser un crétin que tu connais à peine !?

Drago sentit son cœur manquer un battement face à la colère de Potter. Le Griffondor… venait de donner un coup de poing à une de ses connaissances… sans compter qu'il avait sauter par la fenêtre… avec lui, il tenait à le préciser… qu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'en n'avait absolument rien à faire de lui… pour, ensuite, lui demander de quel droit il osait ? Il sentit une telle fureur l'envahir que son corps se mit à trembler de rage. Il se leva alors d'un coup et sa main partit pour s'abattre sur la joue de Potter. Il laissa échapper un sifflement furieux lorsque le brun le bloqua sans aucun problème.

-Espèce d'enfant de pute !! Hurla le Serpentard. C'est toi qui oses, pas moi !! Enculé !

-Oh… tu veux jouer à qui est le plus fâché espèce de crétin !

-Je vais te tuer !

-J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Il ignorait complètement qui avait embrassé qui. En fait, il s'en fichait bien. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que les lèvres fermes de Potter dévoraient les siennes. Menaçant de l'assimiler tout entier. Il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque tout en s'emparant des cheveux de Potter et de le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Le brun brisa, abruptement, le baiser.

-Espèce de sale garce ! Siffla Potter tout en lui embrassant sauvagement le cou.

Drago se contenta de le repousser brusquement tout en lui donnant un coup de poing retentissant sur la joue.

-Va te faire foutre ! Cracha-t-il. _Va te faire foutre_ !

Potter l'agrippa alors par le bras et le jeta sur le sol alors que le blond laissait échapper un petit gémissement. Avant même qu'il est le temps de réagir, le corps musclé du brun s'allongea sur le sien et il renversa la tête en arrière lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de Potter contre la sienne. Et quand le brun commença à donner des violents coups de boutoirs, il aurait été complètement incapable de l'arrêter.

-Je te veux ! Déclara soudainement le brun. _Je te veux_ ! **Je te veux** ! Merde, combien de fois est-ce que tu veux que je te le dise !?

Drago laissa échapper, de nouveau un long gémissement, tout en entourant de ses longues jambes la taille de Potter. Le brun lui empoigna alors les fesses et ses coups de hanches se firent encore plus violents. Le Serpentard lui empoigna alors le cou et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne pour que ses lèvres brulantes s'abattent sur lui. Un long soupir satisfait tomba de ses lèvres lorsque Potter commença à lui mordiller délicatement le cou.

-Tout le temps, tout le temps… Répondit-il. Harry… Harry…

La bouche du Griffondor s'empara, alors, de la sienne et sa langue brûlante plongea dans sa bouche. Il voulait cette bouche partout sur son corps… cette langue… ce corps brûlant… il voulait… leurs érections continuaient de se frotter avec violence et Drago ne pouvait plus tenir. Il n'allait pas y arriver… il voulait…

-Je veux venir… Murmura-t-il doucement.

Les yeux verts émeraude plongèrent alors dans les siens et ce qu'il vit lui coupa définitivement le souffle… _Harry le voulait vraiment_… Il pouvait le lire dans ses pupilles dilatés. Harry voulait le prendre… longtemps, longuement… des frissons d'excitation luyi traversèrent le corps.

-Je ne peux plus tenir…

Le brun hocha doucement la tête et enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Alors laisses-toi aller…

Et Drago sentit ses reins se crisper de bonheur alors que sa vision tournait au blanc…

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 18**

Il y avait une raison très simple au fait que le docteur J surnommait Heero le soldat parfait… Non seulement il avait reçu un entraînement vigoureux depuis qu'il avait été assez âgé pour tenir un fusil… Mais, aussi, parce que ses sens étaient bien plus développés que n'importe quel humain. Son regard dériva, pour la millième fois, sur la droite. Il en avait marre.

-Je sais que tu es là Maxwell. Déclara-t-il froidement.

Bien évidemment, le châtain se fit un plaisir de ne pas apparaître et d'être aussi silencieux qu'une souris. Le japonais avait toléré ce manège ridicule depuis la fin de sa dernière mission avec Harry… Mais, il n'en pouvait, tout simplement, plus. La présence de Maxwell le dérangeait. Certes lorsqu'il était en classe, il devait accepter de supporter son rire et ses regards indiscrets… Et lorsque le châtain avait l'audace de s'approcher un peu trop de lui, l'odeur de pêche qui émanait de ses cheveux lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Mais, ce n'était pas de la faute de Maxwell s'il se trouvait dans la même. Le japonais ne voyait aucun intérêt à attaquer des personnes qui n'avaient rien fait. Mais, le fait que le châtain semblait déterminé à suivre ses moindres pas, même lorsqu'il se débrouillait pour le semer, lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Il s'arrêta alors brusquement et se tourna vers l'odeur de pêche.

-Cela fait une semaine que tu me suis comme un chien de chasse Maxwell. Je te conseille de retourner dans ta chambre avant que je ne te cause de sérieux ennuie.

Il pouvait, presque, voir le sourire railleur qui était apparut sur le visage en forme de cœur. Il poussa un imperceptible soupir lorsque le Serpentard se contenta de rester à la même place. Très bien, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Sans un autre avertissement, il arracha la cape d'invisibilité du jeune homme qui le fixait, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

-Comment !? Hurla le Serpentard.

-Il est facile de savoir que tu es là Maxwell.

Le châtain s'apprêtait, visiblement, à protester avec force, mais Heero se contenta de lever une main impétueuse pour l'interrompre.

-Retourne dans ton dortoir Maxwell.

-Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de te promener dans les couloirs ?! Est-ce que tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ?!

Heero se demandait si le châtain se rendait compte que son masque parfait se fissurait à chacune de ses exclamations. A chaque mouvement de ses lèvres, les yeux mauves devenaient de plus en plus furieux et le sourire nonchalant se transformait en une grimace explicite. Non. Probablement que Maxwell ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

-Je surveille. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

-Tu surveilles ? Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ça ?!

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses autant de question ? Demanda à son tour le japonais.

Il vit les yeux mauves s'écarquiller avant que le Serpentard ne se morde la lèvre inférieure tout en le fusillant furieusement du regard. Heero n'avait jamais vu des yeux de cette couleur… Il en avait vu des bleus _presque_ mauves… C'était assez étrange… Et, il n'avait jamais vu un homme possédant des cheveux aussi longs… en fait, il était à peu près convaincu de n'avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Duo Maxwell. Il fut tenté de laisser échapper un petit grognement en voyant le faux sourire du châtain refaire son apparition.

-C'est parce que tu m'intrigue Hee-chan ! Chantonna-t-il.

-Toi aussi, tu m'intrigues. Répliqua sérieusement Heero.

Heero fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Maxwell disparaître pour laisser place à un rougissement impressionnant. Pourquoi est-ce que Maxwell rougissait ? Est-ce qu'il avait trop chaud ? Étrange.

-Pou…pourquoi ?! Bredouilla le Serpentard.

-Tu es fort et tu joues au faible.

Aussitôt le rougissement disparut pour laisser place à un sourire qui ne voulait absolument rien dire.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répliqua Maxwell.

-Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. Ça ne sert absolument à rien de me mentir. Je sais, pertinemment, qu'il a une raison spécifique pour laquelle tu es ici.

-Oui il y en a une. Répondit le châtain. Etudier !

Heero secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite tout en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Maxwell. Il avait vraiment un regard fascinant… Complètement mauve, sans une seule trace de bleu… mais, il pouvait apercevoir, clairement, cette espèce d'ombre rouge qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. La lueur d'un meurtrier.

-Alors, tu voudrais faire croire que je suis venue à Poudlard pour une raison autre qu'étudier ?! Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances !

-Hormis le fait que tu n'existes pas. Non, je n'ai aucune preuve.

Il vit aussitôt que le châtain allait répliquer avec hargne.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?! Je suis là, devant toi !

-Ton nom n'existe nulle part. Répliqua Heero.

La colère qui irradiait de Maxwell disparut alors. Il recula de quelques pas et Heero était convaincu qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir et, avant que le châtain puisse le faire, il l'attrapa par le bras. Les yeux mauves le foudroyèrent férocement alors que sa bouche laissait échapper un sifflement furieux.

-Lâche-moi !

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Cela ne te regarde en rien !

Heero aurait du le voir venir. Vraiment, c'était d'une telle évidence. Mais, Maxwell avait bougé d'une telle manière que l'odeur de ses cheveux l'avait submergé, l'empêchant de se concentrer pendant une seconde… et le châtain en avait profité pour lui donner un coup de pied qui aurait arraché une dent à bien des gens. Il lui relâcha alors le bras et le Serpentard se saisit de sa cape d'invisibilité avant de partir en courant. Le japonais posa alors sa main sa hanche, là où Maxwell l'avait frappé, et s'empêcha de grimacer. Il allait avoir un sacré bleu.

&&

Harry ignorait complètement ce qu'il était sensé faire. Malfoy se trouvait en-dessous de lui, les yeux fermés, le souffle court et les joues rouges… ayant l'air bien trop séduisant pour sa santé mentale… Il essaya de bouger un minimum, mais son pantalon humide lui fit pousser un léger grognement. Bon sang ! Il s'était comporté comme un adolescent pré-pubère qui ne connaissait rien au sexe ! Il n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle à ce point… Il se souvient alors de lui et Malfoy dans un des couloirs de Poudlard et ferma lentement les yeux. D'accord… il avait déjà perdu le contrôle à ce point… mais, jamais avec personne d'autre que Malfoy… Toujours Malfoy… le blond était comme un virus dans son système… un virus auquel il ne pouvait résister… Merde !

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça Potter… Mais, tu penses trop.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Malfoy qui le fixait calmement.

-Etrangement, j'aurais plutôt dit que je ne pense pas assez. Répliqua froidement le brun.

S'il avait pu penser clairement, il ne se serait pas roulé dans l'herbe avec Malfoy… et n'aurait pas donné un coup de poing au misérable type qui avait osé toucher le blond. Ses poings se crispèrent aussitôt lorsqu'il se rappela des lèvres de cet homme sur le Serpentard.

-Est-ce que tu fais ça avec tout le monde ? Cracha le Griffondor.

Il fut doublement irrité lorsque le blond se contenta de l'ignorer avec superbe et se mit à fixer le ciel, l'air pensif. Harry laissa alors échapper un sifflement dégoûté avant de se mettre à fixer l'herbe. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Pourquoi se laissait-il distraire de la sorte ? Il n'avait pas le temps pour Malfoy. Il devrait être couché en ce moment, à se préparer mentalement pour la prochaine mission du ministère. Et, au lieu de cela, il préférait… il s'apprêtait à laisser échapper un nouveau grognement lorsqu'il sentit le doigt délicat de Malfoy se poser entre ses sourcils froncer.

-Si tu continues comme ça… tu vas avoir des rides. Prévint le blond.

-C'est vrai que d'avoir des rides est le plus important de mes soucis.

Malfoy ignora, de nouveau, son ton coupant et préféra commencer à toucher son visage avec son doigt. Harry ignora le frisson qui lui traversa le corps lorsque le doigt gracile se promena sur sa nuque pour terminer son séjour sur ses lèvres. Puis, la main de Malfoy s'enroula autour de son cou et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le blond.

-Malfoy… qu'est-ce que tu fais…

-Tais-toi Potter et relaxe pour une seule seconde.

Puis, le blond se mit à lui caresser lentement la nuque… sa main remontant dans ses cheveux et redescendant… Harry ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais ce mouvement tranquille le calma étrangement. Et puis, il se trouvait entre les jambes écartés du blond et ses cheveux sentaient tellement bons…

-Je vais t'écraser. Dit-il doucement.

Il réalisa que ses mots pouvaient être pris de façon littérale et figurative.

-Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air Potter. Répliqua hautainement le blond. Ce n'est pas un gringalet tel que toi qui risque de me donner des sueurs froides.

Harry se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir fixer le visage de Malfoy. Merlin qu'il était superbe. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Avec Malfoy ? Ce n'était pas sa place. Bordel ! Il était un véritable… ses pensés disparurent alors lorsque les lèvres délicates se posèrent sur les siennes, court-circuitant efficacement son cerveau. Il répondit aussi lentement que possible au baiser. Puis, le blond se détacha et lui envoya un petit sourire amusé.

-Penser ne te va pas bien, Potter.

-La ferme Malfoy. Grogna, sans animosité, Harry. Un être aussi délicat que toi ne devrait pas répliquer de la sorte. Tu risques de te faire dévorer.

Il ignorait ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle, mais Malfoy éclata d'un petit rire amusé.

-C'est une première. Souffla doucement le blond.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-D'habitude tu dirais « faible », « herbivore », mais pas _délicat_.

Harry se contenta de lever sa baguette et de leur lancer, à tous les deux, un sort pour se nettoyer. Puis, il se releva et tendit une main calme vers le blond qui se contenta de lui donner une légère claque et de se relever tout seul.

-Je peux me relever tout seul Potter. Fit-il remarquer avec hauteur.

Puis, en deux pas, il se trouva contre le corps d'Harry et se saisit de sa nuque pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Avant même que le brun ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se décolla rapidement tout en lui envoyant un sourire railleur.

-Je te redonne la monnaie de ta pièce, Potter. Répliqua le Serpentard. C'est la loi de la jungle non ?

-Tu te moques de moi, Malfoy ?

Harry pouvait sentir les coins de ses lèvres remonter en un petit sourire. Rapidement, il se saisit de Malfoy par la taille, le collant contre son corps. Le blond se contenta de lever un sourcil aristocratique.

-Lâche-moi Potter.

-Désolé Malfoy, c'est la loi de la jungle. Singea-t-il.

Et il plaqua alors ses lèvres contre celles du blond qui ne résista même pas une seconde et se contenta de jeter ses bras autour de son cou, répondant avidement au baiser. Harry se mit alors à fouiller chaque recoin de cette bouche offerte… et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il en voulait tellement plus… Ses mains se mirent à se balader partout sur le corps du blond, arrachant des petits gémissements rauques au Serpentard. Ce fut au tour d'Harry se laisser échapper un petit gémissement lorsque les mains fines du blond passèrent au-dessous de se chemise, caressant lentement son ventre musclé. Il pouvait se sentir durcir de nouveau. Bordel, que c'était bon. Il crut, pendant un instant, qu'il allait bondit hors de sa peau lorsque les doigts du blonds effleurèrent ses mamelons. Il n'en pouvait plus.

-Arrête… Grogna-t-il contre les lèvres de Malfoy.

Le Serpentard ouvrit alors ses yeux assombris par le désir et, comme pour le défier, se mit à lui caresser le torse, le rendant complètement cinglé. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les fesses du blond qui laissa échapper un long gémissement rauque qui lui mit le feu au sang. Soudain, un grognement guttural sortit de ses lèvres lorsque l'une des mains de Malfoy descendit rapidement pour aller enserrer son érection par-dessus son pantalon. La douleur le prit complètement par surprise. Il laissa échapper un long sifflement et posa une main crispée contre sa poitrine… là où se trouvait le tatouage de J.

-Je dois y aller. Murmura-t-il.

Le blond lui envoya un regard peiné qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le cœur. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Il fallait… Non, n'était-ce pas la meilleure des solutions ? Il ignorait complètement ce qui se passait entre lui et Malfoy… mais, ne valait-il mieux pas que… sa bouche s'ouvrit alors contre son gré.

-Je suis désolé. Souffla Harry. Vraiment désolé.

Et, il planta là un Malfoy aux yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

A suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon j'explique la raison de mon retard ! J'ai eu une grippe qui m'a cloué au lit avec de la fièvre pendant 2 jours entiers (l'horreur) ensuite je suis tombée dans ma période d'examen à l'école ! Résultat : je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi ! Bon maintenant je suis de retour en force !

**Chapitre 19**

Désolé ? Drago accéléra le pas, les poings serrés. Potter était désolé ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Depuis que Potter était revenu dans sa vie… le brun avait décidé de lui détraqué le cerveau. Il l'embrassait. Il partait. Il lui criait dessus. Pour ensuite l'embrasser de nouveau. Etait-il écrit yoyo sur son front ? Ses dents se crispèrent de rage. Il n'y comprenait rien. Le brun était jaloux, mais lui disait que tout cela ne voulait rien dire, l'embrassait, le jetait. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un mauvais roman. Il sursauta violemment en voyant Duo arriver au pas de courses à sa rencontre. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils en voyant le visage voilé de fureur du châtain. Il n'avait jamais vu Duo de cette manière. Depuis que celui-ci était arrivé, il se faisait un devoir de sourire le plus possible, répandant sa bonne humeur et ses blagues, parfois nulles, sur les Serpentards. De toute évidence, le châtain ne l'avait pas vu puisqu'il se fit un devoir de lui rentrer dessus. Drago se sentit tomber à la renverse alors que Duo se trouvait allonger sur lui. Il eut une grimace explicite.

-Tu es lourd. Fit-il remarquer froidement.

-Ah ! Excuse-moi Dray !

Duo se releva alors d'un bond tout en souriant largement. Drago l'observa attentivement sous tous les angles. Les longs cheveux de Duo, qui étaient d'ordinaire serrés en une tresse impeccable, sortaient de partout. Les grands yeux mauves étaient emplis d'un trouble qu'il ne comprenait nullement.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Duo ?

-Bien évidemment ! Je viens juste de vivre une folle aventure ! C'est une longue histoire assez bizarre que je pourrais raconter à mes petits enfants !

Il laissa alors échapper un grand éclat de rire. Bon, Drago supposait qu'il se faisait des idées. De toute évidence, Duo ne semblait pas troublé plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se releva alors tout en s'époussetant lentement. Il eut le souvenir fugace des mains de Potter se promenant partout sur son corps. Ses dents se crispèrent un peu plus. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il aurait bien voulu laissé échapper un petit rire amer s'il n'avait pas trouvé cela aussi ridicule. Alors, il était vraiment comme ses idiots dans les romans ? S'interrogeant, se languissant, se fendant la tête en deux pour quelqu'un qui ignorait complètement ce qu'il voulait. Il avait envie de se rentrer la tête dans un mur. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. En fait, sa vie tournait au grand n'importe quoi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si quelqu'un te présentait ses excuses ? Demanda-t-il soudainement à Duo.

Il sursauta violemment en entendant le son de sa voix. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bon sang ? Pourquoi se compliquait-il encore plus la vie pour Potter ? Le brun ne représentait rien pour lui et, clairement, il ne représentait rien pour Potter. Alors, pourquoi…

-Je suppose que cela dépendrait de la situation et de ce que cette personne a fait. Répondit Duo. Je suppose que ça dépend, aussi de l'importance de la personne et de son niveau d'engagement envers moi.

-Nous ne sommes pas engagés l'un envers l'autre. Quant à son importance, elle dépasse à peine zéro.

Les sourcils délicats se froncèrent sur le visage en forme de cœur de Duo alors qu'il le fixait résolument.

-Alors je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu te poses cette question. Répliqua-t-il. si cette personne n'a pas la moindre importance, le fait qu'elle te présente ses excuses ne devrait-il pas être suffisant ?

Drago eut l'étrange impression d'entendre un coup de tonnerre dans sa tête. Comme si une information essayait, désespérément, d'entrer dans son cerveau mais n'y arrivait pas. Sans aucune raison apparente, il se souvint alors de Terry Boot. Pourquoi est-ce que le Serdaigle avait-il appelé Potter son _amoureux_ ? En fait, pourquoi avait-il perdu son temps à essayer de rendre Potter jaloux ? Et même, à essayer de _comprendre_ Potter. Pourquoi ne laissait-il pas, tout simplement, tomber toute cette histoire sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Il n'était pas un Griffondor. Il ne s'endormait pas en se disant qu'il était persévérant, courageux et explorateur. Il était un Serpentard. Et les Serpentards ne perdaient pas leur temps avec des causes perdues. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était sur le point de faire une surcharge.

-Drago… j'aime les Serpentard tu sais. Fit remarquer soudainement Duo.

Le blond lui jeta un regard perplexe et fronça les sourcils en voyant que Duo regardait le plafond, son sourire complètement disparut. Et cette étrange lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux mauves. Il n'avait jamais vu Duo porter un air aussi… sombre.

-Les Serpentards ne se mêlent pas de la vie des autres. Il ne demande pas à leurs amis qu'est-ce qui les tracassent, ou pourquoi ils font ce qu'ils font. Ils se contentent de vivre leur vie. Nous sommes des égoïstes finis.

-Nos secrets ne regardent que nous.

-Oui… c'est ça que j'aime… Mais, les Griffondors sont différents non ? Ils fracassent, ils rugissent, ils prennent, ils dérangent. Ils se fichent de tout et obtiennent ce qu'ils veulent, ils ne comprennent jamais rien. Eux aussi sont des égoïstes finis.

Drago se contenta de laisser son regard dériver vers le sol. Les Griffondors dérangeaient, fracassaient… Il se souvint de Potter lui envoyant un sourire arrogant avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils voulaient alors ils prenaient parce que leurs instincts les dominaient. Ils ne réfléchissaient pas avant d'agir. Ils se contentaient de faire ce qui les intéressait.

-Je ne les juge pas, en fait, je les trouvais amusant. Mais, c'est en les observant que je me suis dis… qu'il n'était pas étonnant que les Serpentards et les Griffondors se détestent.

-Comment ça ?

-Deux égoïstes finis ensemble… qu'est-ce que ça peut bien donner ?

Le chaos. La rancœur, la haine, l'incompréhension, le refus de donner, l'envie de tout prendre. Il sentit une étrange boule se former dans sa gorge. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Mais à quoi jouait-il bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait de la sorte avec Potter ?! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, tout simplement, oublier le brun. Passer à autre chose. Pourquoi… Duo secoua vigoureusement la tête avant de lui envoyer un grand sourire.

-Ou quelque chose dans le genre ! Chantonna-t-il. Ah… la lune me rend philosophique non ? Qui aurait dit que je pourrais venir avec une pensée comme celle-ci !

-Tu es plus intelligent que tu en as l'air.

Il eut l'étrange impression que le sourire de Duo se figea. Il cligna lentement des yeux, mais son ami était toujours le même, avec son grand sourire qui creusait ses fossettes.

-Merci Dray ! Dans tous les cas, pour en revenir à ton excuse de cette personne qui n'a pas d'importance… La véritable question est… veux-tu les accepter ?

Drago recula d'un pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé de plein fouet. Voulait-il… les accepter ? Il fronça les sourcils.

-Non, la véritable question est : pourquoi s'est-il excusé ?

-Ben, c'est évident non ?

Non, ça ne l'était pas. Il ne comprenait rien à Potter, le brun semblait changer d'avis comme de chemise. Si ce n'était pas la preuve que son bien-être était très loin de la liste des priorités de Potter. En fait, probablement que Potter ne faisait que le toucher… parce qu'il s'offrait à lui. Le frisson d'horreur qui le traversa lui donna presque la nausée. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Potter l'avait-il embrassé ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi s'était-il excusé ? Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait une bonne partie d'un puzzle très compliqué… et il ignorait complètement s'il avait envie de chercher les pièces.

-Il s'est excusé parce qu'il se sentait mal non ?

-Parce qu'il se sentait mal ?

Duo s'approcha en sautillant presque vers lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Ah… Dray… tu te poses trop de questions tu sais ! Tu n'es pas à Serdaigle que je sache !

-Trop de… questions ?

Est-ce qu'il hallucinait où il avait l'impression d'avoir l'air infiniment stupide.

-Écoute… quand quelqu'un s'excuse… s'est parce qu'il se sent mal ! Parce qu'il sait qu'il a fait quelque chose qui pourrait blesser la personne concernée et que cela le dérange ! C'est tout !

C'était tout ? Ses yeux gris croisèrent ceux de Duo qui semblaient luire d'une étrange lueur. Il laissa échapper un long soupir en crispant les poings. Potter s'était excusé. Parce qu'il se sentait mal. Oui, c'était logique. Il s'était excusé parce qu'il… ne voulait pas lui faire du mal ? Il sentit un rougissement s'abattre sur ses joues. Non, c'était bien trop… c'était…

-Cette personne qui s'est excusé… Murmura-t-il. Si elle s'est excusé… c'est parce que…

-Parce qu'elle en quelque chose à faire de toi, c'est évident !

Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait remonter dans sa gorge pour ensuite l'étouffer en l'empêchant de respirer. Potter s'était excusé devant lui. Donc Potter… une minute… ne se laissait-il pas emballer ? Après tout, Potter ne lui avait pas dit qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Donc… ne se laissait-il pas emporter par les explications de Duo ? Ce n'était pas rationnel…

-Cette personne… elle est vraiment importante pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Duo.

-Hein !?

Le châtain laissa alors échapper un grand éclat de rire tout en lui tapotant amicalement le dos.

-Tu es tout rouge ! Ricana-t-il. C'est mignon ! Est-ce que cette personne le sait ?

-Quoi ?

-Quelle est importante pour toi ?

Drago était convaincu que son cœur voulait, à lui seul, imiter un orchestre. En fait, il battait si fort et si rapidement que le blond pouvait entendre ses vibrations jusque dans ses orteils. Il ne voulait pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque à son âge. Cela aurait été d'un extrême mauvais goût.

-Je…

-Tu ?

-Je… ne… je…

Drago ignorait lui-même ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'en n'avait rien à faire de Potter… En fait, c'était ça tout le problème. S'il n'en n'avait rien à faire… pourquoi se comportait-il de la sorte ? Il se sentait nerveux, surexcité même… et complètement idiot. Ce sentiment de se trouver dans un roman de mauvais goût le prit de nouveau. Potter ne lui avait jamais rien dit ! Pourquoi se comportait-il comme si…

-Je suppose que je pourrais accepter ses excuses. Finit-il par déclarer en évitant le regard de Duo.

-C'est un bon début ! Après tout, je suis convaincu que Potter n'aurait pas supporté une autre petite scène comme celle de ce soir !

Drago écarquilla brusquement les yeux alors que Duo lui lâchait les épaules et commençait à se diriger calmement vers leur salle commune.

-Comment ? Murmura-t-il.

-Franchement Dray… qui ne l'aurait pas deviné ! Il était évident que Potter était malade de jalousie !

Le blond fut complètement incapable d'empêcher un sourire ravie d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

-Il était si évident ? Demanda Drago.

-Oh oui ! À un tel point que Weasley nous a posé des questions à moi et Blaise ! Si Weasley s'en rend compte, c'est bien la preuve suprême de son peu de subtilité !

Drago se mit alors à suivre Duo, le sourire aux lèvres.

A suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 20**

Harry essaya de se convaincre, en vain, que d'avoir abandonné Malfoy sur la pelouse de Poudlard, alors qu'il venait de l'embrasser à perdre haleine, ne lui causait pas le moindre malaise. Bon sang ! Malfoy était un grand garçon pourtant ! Il n'avait nullement besoin qu'Harry s'inquiète d'avoir… _blesser ses sentiments _! Et puis, de toute façon, Malfoy n'éprouvait pas le moindre sentiment à son égard. Il ignora complètement le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit. Malfoy ne ressentait rien pour lui et lui ne ressentait rien pour Malfoy. Alors, il n'avait absolument aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit. En fait, il ne s'était jamais inquiété pour le blond et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer ! Il passa alors une main lente sur son visage, les sourcils froncés. Sentiments… Émotions… Désir… Colère… Frustration… Il n'avait pas besoin de tout cela. Il se devait juste de se préparer à son combat contre Voldemort, qui viendrait bien assez tôt. Déjà son amitié avec Ron et Hermione étaient compromettante à cette mission qu'on lui avait fixé depuis avant même sa naissance… alors il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que cette… relation avec Malfoy donnerait. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas derrière lui et se tourna lentement. Son dos qui s'était crispé, se détendit aussitôt en remarquant qu'il s'agissait, tout simplement, d'Heero. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le japonais tourna vers lui un regard emplis d'une étrange fureur mêlée avec… il ne savait pas exactement ce qui hantait le regard d'Heero mais, s'il devait en juger par les yeux étrécie. Cela ne signalait rien de bon.

-Duo Maxwell est dangereux. Déclara-t-il froidement.

D'accord… et pourquoi est-ce qu'Heero lui répétait, de nouveau, cette information dont il se fichait pleinement ? Il se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules avant de continuer à marcher vers le bureau du Docteur J. Harry se demanda, pour la millième fois, ce que le Docteur J avait bien pu dire à Dumbledore pour que celui-ci lui laisse une aussi grande liberté. Lui avait-il promis la Lune, le Soleil et les Étoiles ? Il laissa échapper un petit reniflement dédaigneux. Comme si Dumbledore pouvait être acheté d'une quelque conque manière. Non… Le Docteur J avait du lui révéler quelque chose de fondamentale. Il haussa, de nouveau, les épaules. Tant que le Docteur J ne dépassait pas les bornes, tout irait bien.

-Il m'a donné un coup de pied. Dit glacialement Heero.

Harry lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil.

-Et…

-Il a réussi à m'atteindre.

Le brun fronça alors, immédiatement, les sourcils. Heero avait réussit à être touché par Maxwell !? Mais, cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens ! Heero, comme lui d'ailleurs, avait été entraîné pour être un super-humain ! Et un super-humain ne se faisait pas toucher par… il se souvint alors du visage en forme de cœur, des grands yeux mauves et du petit sourire mutin. Non. Définitivement pas. Maxwell avait l'air d'un…

-Ne te laisse pas berner par son apparence. Continua Heero. Je sais qu'est-ce qu'il est. Et je vais découvrir qui il est.

-Pourquoi ?

Cela sembla surprendre assez Heero pour que se yeux bleus s'écarquillent légèrement. Puis, son regard redevint comme à l'ordinaire.

-Parce qu'il pourrait être un danger pour la mission. Peut-être est-il un servant de Voldemort.

-Tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire. L'interrompit Harry.

Heero arrêta alors sa marche pendant une seconde avant de l'ignorer avec superbe et de marcher avec encore plus de force. Bon, il comprenait le message. Sujet à ne pas aborder. Tout ce qu'Harry espérait, c'était que cette mini-amourette n'empêche pas Heero de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il eut une grimace. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. De toute façon, si l'amourette ne s'éteignait pas d'elle-même, le Docteur J s'arrangerait pour l'écraser et faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus que poussière. Heero s'arrêta alors devant le tableau qui gardait le bureau du Docteur J et murmura le mot de passe. Les deux rentrèrent alors à l'intérieur. Sans préambule, Harry s'assit sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient face au bureau en bois du vieil homme, alors qu'Heero en faisant autant à sa droite. Le docteur J les observait calmement, ses lunettes cachant efficacement l'expression de ses yeux. Puis, il leur fit un sourire édenté.

-De toute évidence… c'est la saison des amours à Poudlard. Susurra-t-il sarcastiquement.

Le corps d'Harry se crispa automatiquement et il s'efforça de ne rien laisser transparaître. Bien évidemment que J les espionnait… Il aurait été étonné si, au contraire, le vieil homme avait enfin compris ce que voulait dire _vie privée_.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Fit remarquer Heero, en fronçant les sourcils. La saison des amours n'existe que pour les animaux et, de toute façon, n'arrive qu'au printemps.

Harry lui jeta un léger regard exaspéré avant de s'efforcer d'afficher un sourire nonchalant. Si Heero ne comprenait pas les allusions scabreuses de J… ce n'était à lui de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Le sourire du vieil homme s'élargit de plus belle.

-Pour expliquer en termes que tu comprennes Heero… C'est très simple… je trouve, tout simplement, fascinant vos petites amourettes ! Après tout, il est vrai que vous avez suffisamment de temps libre pour le perdre ainsi… Enfin vous êtes jeunes… en bonne santé… qui pourraient vous en vouloir de profiter de la vie… avant que ces jolies petites fleurs si délicates s'envolent dans le vent…

Harry pouvait sentir que, bien malgré lui, sa magie commençait à sortir de son corps… Comment ce vieil homme osait-il !? Comment osait-il menacer Malfoy en sa présence !? Comment !

-Mais, ce passionnant sujet sera pour une autre fois. Déclara-t-il soudainement. La raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelé est très simple.

Il appuya alors sa main sur son pupitre, son sourire édenté s'agrandissant de plus belle. Harry n'avait jamais compris pourquoi J prenait la peine de sourire. De toute façon, ce n'était comme si le vieil homme s'amusait souvent et respirait la joie et la bonne humeur… sans compter que son sourire ne rassurait personne et ne faisait plaisir à personne.

-Je crois avoir découvert comment le ministère réussit à savoir, aussi efficacement, où Voldemort prévoit d'attaquer.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle le ministère le savait ? Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent de plus belle. Mais… il n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Franchement… je croyais vous avoir entraîné mieux que ça… surtout toi Harry qui les connait si bien… Souffla le vieil homme. Tu aurais déjà du comprendre que « efficace » et « Ministère » sont deux mots qui ne vont pas ensemble !

Puis, soudainement, le Docteur J arrêta de faire le clown et sa posture indiqua que le sujet qu'il s'apprêtait à aborder n'était pas pour les enfants. Harry ignorait complètement laquelle des versions du vieil homme lui faisaient le plus peur. Lorsqu'il affichait son faux sourire et vous attaquait dans le dos… ou lorsqu'il semblait sérieux et prêt à vous attaquer en plein dans le visage…

-Il semblerait qu'il est réussit à mettre la main sur un _Vidi_. Déclara-t-il.

Harry tourna alors son regard vers Heero qui le regardait déjà… et dans les yeux du Japonais il voyait, exactement, la même chose que dans les siens. De l'incompréhension à l'état pure.

-Un _Vidi_… Commença le vieil homme. Est une personne qui peut voir le futur.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire… Le professeur Trelawney…

-Est une prophétesse… Un _Vidi_… est bien plus que ça. Il peut_ voir_ le futur.

Le vieil homme décroisa alors les mains et se frotta lentement deux doigts sur la tempe. Harry lui jeta un étrange regard.

-Son esprit peut se promener dans le Futur si je puis dire… Ce pouvoir est extrême dangereux… il s'abreuve à la vie même… le plus on les _Vidi_ l'utilisent… le plus vite, ils meurent. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils sont tous morts. La dernière _Vidi_ connut a été assassiné il y a de cela 12 ans. Et, pour devenir un _Vidi_, il faut avoir un parent _Vidi_… Mais, les enfants de cette femme sont morts.

Il haussa alors une épaule nonchalante avant que son sourire ne revienne.

-De toute évidence, l'un d'eux à survécut, et est maintenant l'un des pions du Ministère.

Il se leva alors d'un bond.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous compter sur le Ministère… quand nous pourrions utiliser nous même ce cher petit _Vidi_ ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Vous voulez qu'on aille le chercher ? Fit remarquer Heero.

Le vieil homme secoua légèrement la tête avant d'enfiler une épaisse cape.

-J'irais chercher moi-même ce très cher _Vidi._ De toute façon, il a surement déjà prévu mon arrivé. Et, probablement, qu'il veut partir du ministère.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Répliqua Harry.

Le sourire édenté revint avec une vengeance alors qu'un ricanement, qui devait sûrement ressembler aux grognements de l'Enfer, s'échappa de la bouche du vieil homme.

-S'il n'avait pas voulu que je vienne… il aurait dit au ministère que j'essaierais de le kidnapper ce soir. Et pourtant…

Il fit un grand geste pour montrer son bureau et leur lança un nouveau ricanement sardonique.

-Et pourtant, je ne vois aucun auror près à m'emmener avec eux.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il se saisit de son chapeau et leur envoya un petit salut moqueur tout en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

-Et maintenant, je vous souhaite une agréable nuit… vous aurez énormément de travail demain.

Et il disparut dans un écran de fumée verte. Harry se laissa s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Il avait été stupide… bien évidemment que le ministère était incompétent… alors comment aurait-il fait pour savoir où Voldemort allait attaquer. Il devenait vraiment de plus en plus bête. Il se refusa à penser que Malfoy l'avait distrait à un point tel qu'il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose. Ses poings se crispèrent bien malgré lui.

-Par qui a-t-elle été assassinée… Murmura pensivement Heero.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Répliqua Harry.

-Cette _Vidi_… par qui a-t-elle été assassinée.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de s'attarder sur la question d'Heero. Pourquoi est-ce que le Japonais se faisait un devoir de s'attarder sur les détails les plus insignifiants, le dépassait complètement. Pourquoi cette femme avait-elle été assassinée ? Par passion ? Par jalousie ? Par haine ? Par vengeance ? Qui pouvait le savoir… et est-ce que cela importait ?

-Pourquoi tu te poses cette question ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

Heero haussa une épaule, tout en continuant à fixer intensément le sol.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est une information importante.

-Ah…

Le brun ne trouva rien d'autre à dire et se contenta de laisser échapper un long soupir… Tout ce qu'ils leur restaient à faire c'était attendre… Attendre que le Docteur J revienne avec ses réponses… et, peut-être, la fin de cette guerre.

&&

Quatre Winner laissa échapper un long éclat de rire qui fit virevolter ses courts cheveux blonds. Ses yeux bleus ciels s'attardèrent sur son garde du corps qui le fixait avec indifférence, comme à l'ordinaire.

-Quatre. Se contenta-t-il de dire calmement.

-Il arrive. Murmura le blond. Il va nous sortir de là, Trowa !

Le jeune garde du corps se contenta de lui envoya un regard indéchiffrable puis retourna son regard vert pomme vers le mur. Quatre ignora sa mauvaise humeur avec grâce. Il venait le chercher. N'était-ce pas une raison suffisante pour se réjouir ? Il allait sortir ! Son visage, d'ordinaire si réservé, se fendit en un grand sourire alors qu'il laissait échapper un petit gloussement de joie. Il allait sortir de cette prison… Il allait enfin…

-Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer. Fit remarquer Trowa.

-Je l'ai vu venir ! Je l'ai…

-Oui, mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de toi.

Quatre refusait de laisser l'inquiétude s'infiltrer en lui. Non. Ce vieil homme venait le sortir de là. C'était une raison suffisante pour se réjouir. Peut-être voulait-il l'utiliser… mais cela importait peu… au moins, il pourrait vivre avant de mourir… Il jeta un rapide regard autour de lui… Cette immense chambre qui ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Cette prison dorée dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé…

-Je me fiche d'être trahi… d'être utilisé… je veux sortir d'ici ! Je dois sortir d'ici !

Le jeune garde du corps se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête.

-Alors, nous sortirons d'ici…

A suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 21**

Quatre savait pertinemment que cet homme qu'il avait vu dans son rêve arriverait par la porte cachée de sa chambre. Il savait qu'il lui enverrait un sourire, que ses dents jaunes et pourris sortiraient, qu'il lui tendrait la main et l'emmènerait vers sa liberté. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'aura de ce vieil homme lui fasse aussi peur. Et lorsqu'il lui tendit la main, il fut tenté, pendant 5 secondes, de s'enfuir en courant. Son regard tomba alors sur Trowa qui s'était mis devant lui. Il pouvait déjà imaginer le regard froid et meurtrier que son ami et garde du corps devait promener sur le vieil homme.

-Voyons jeune homme… ne voulons-nous pas la même chose ? demanda avec amusement le vieil homme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Répliqua impassiblement Trowa.

Quatre pouvait imaginer ses yeux verts pommes… et cette lueur glaciale qui devait s'y promener. Et il frissonna de peur en remarquant que l'aura meurtrière du brun ne faisait nullement peur au vieil homme. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur !? Ne voyait-il pas que Trowa était dangereux ? Merlin ! Il y avait bien une raison pourquoi le ministère avait mis un gamin de 17 ans comme étant son garde du corps ! Et ce n'était certainement pas pour ses talents d'orateur convaincant.

-Je voudrais bien manger du sushi. Répondit le vieil homme. Et, si j'ai le temps, j'aimerais bien la paix dans le monde et toutes ses inepties.

Plus vite que l'éclair, Quatre vit Trowa sortir une longue épée aiguisée.

-Que voulez-vous ? Répéta calmement le jeune garde du corps.

-Ton ami sait très bien pourquoi je suis ici. Alors, évitons de perdre notre temps et partons.

Il tendit, de nouveau, sa vieille main ridée et parcheminée. Quatre avait déjà vu de vieux sorciers dans sa vie. Mais, aucun n'avait eu l'air aussi détruit par le temps. Il avait l'impression de regarder… il ignorait ce qu'il avait l'impression de regarder… mais ce n'était rien de plaisant. Il sursauta légèrement en voyant que le regard vert de Trowa s'était posé sur lui, lui demandant silencieusement de prendre sa décision. Et rapidement. Il savait que s'il le décidait, Trowa n'hésiterait pas à rentrer sa lame, très acérée, dans le cœur du vieil homme… Mais… Il s'avança alors vers le vieil homme, tout en se saisissant de la main de Trowa. Il avait peur… Il prit une profonde inspiration en posant sa main dans celle de son « sauveur ». Il avait tellement peur… mais, quel autre choix avait-il ? Il devait partir de cet endroit ! Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait que sa place ne se trouvait pas au ministère ! Et pourtant… il venait de quitter un lieu sécurisant, après tout une prison était sécurisante, pour partir avec un homme dont il ignorait même le prénom. Soudain, il se sentit aspiré et aspiré et il eut envie d'hurler de peur. Malheureusement, son hurlement resta coincé dans sa gorge, menaçant de l'étouffer. Puis, il se trouva sur la terre ferme et se laissa tomber à genoux. Et la seule chose qui le retenait à la réalité était la grande main de Trowa qu'il serrait avec la force du désespoir.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, Quatre Winner. Dit avec amusement le vieil homme. Je suis le docteur J… et j'ai bien l'intention d'utiliser ton pouvoir pour le plus grand bien.

Et le sourire qu'il envoya au blond le fit frissonner de peur. Il s'empêcha de trembler et se redressa dignement, ses yeux bleus ciels le fixant avec diplomatie.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez sorti du ministère que je dois vous obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Je veux…

-Tu veux être libre… Je le sais.

Les yeux de Quatre s'écarquillèrent sous le choc alors que le sourire du Docteur J s'agrandissait de plus belle. Le blond était convaincu qu'il était capable de compter le nombre de dents qui restaient au vieil homme. Il faisait… tellement peur… et le fait que ses lunettes cachaient même jusqu'à la couleur de ses yeux n'arrangeait rien.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Mon petit œil me l'a dit. Répondit le Docteur J.

Son petit œil lui avait dit ? Qu'est-ce que c'était sensé vouloir dire ça ?! Quatre laissa échapper un long soupir tout en frottant vigoureusement les yeux. Il avait passé la nuit à attendre ce vieil homme… et, de toute façon, avec son niveau de stress, le sommeil aurait continué à lui échapper… mais, maintenant, il avait, tout simplement, envie de s'écrouler sur la première surface plane ou non plane qui se trouvait à sa portée. Un bras ferme s'enroula autour de sa taille, lui faisant redresser la tête.

-Trowa ? Murmura-t-il.

-Une chambre. Ordonna alors calmement le jeune homme.

-Première porte à gauche.

Quatre s'apprêtait à protester avec rage. Il n'avait pas fini de poser ses questions ! Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui était entrain de se passer autour de lui ! Il n'avait jamais pris le moindre risque de sa vie, pas qu'on l'aurait laissé en prendre de toute façon, et maintenant il ignorait complètement ce qu'il était sensé faire ! Il était hors de question qu'il aille se coucher quand… il laissa échapper un petit couinement sonore lorsque Trowa mit un bras au-dessous de ses genoux et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien.

-Trowa ! Protesta-t-il vivement.

-Tes questions et ses réponses seront encore là plus tard. Dors.

Et, sans aucunement prendre en considération son regard indigné, son garde du corps le transporta dans sa nouvelle chambre, le faisant bouillonner intérieurement. Lorsqu'il le posa sur le grand lit, Quatre laissa échapper un long soupir face au regard intransigeant de son ami. D'accord… il abandonnait… de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Trowa prendrait en compte aucune de ses protestations. Il s'allongea alors sur le lit et se mit sous les couvertures, son regard ne quittant pas le jeune homme.

-Dors aussi, Trowa. Ordonna-t-il doucement.

-Je sais.

Puis, avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller, il s'endormit profondément.

&&

Harry ignorait à quoi il s'attendait de la part de Malfoy après la manière dont il l'avait traité. Certes, il ne s'attendait pas à des sourires ou à des petits bouts de conversations… mais, un simple regard aurait suffit non ! Son crayon s'enfonça si fort dans son parchemin que cela fit un troue. Les yeux bleus métalliques d'Heero le dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que le Japonais se remette à l'ignorer complètement. Harry se donna une claque mentale. Au lieu de broyer du noir parce que Malfoy l'ignorait… il aurait du penser au Docteur J et à ce Vidi ! Au ministère qui avait réussit à mettre la main dessus ! À Voldemort qui était bien trop calme depuis des jours ! Mais, la seule pensée qui restait en premier plan dans son esprit était Malfoy. Toujours Malfoy ! Comme une drogue dont il n'arrivait pas à se passer ! Même à Azkaban… le blond ne cessait de revenir dans sa tête, le hantant sans aucune raison apparente. Merlin, il avait besoin d'aide. Et le plus rapidement serait le mieux.

-Monsieur Potter… y aurait-il quelque chose de plus intéressant que mon cours pour que vous vous permettiez d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs ? Susurra glacialement Rogue.

Harry s'efforça de ne pas faire une grimace et se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire éblouissant.

-Comment dire… professeur, à ce stade… regarder un pissenlit pousser risque d'être plus intéressant que votre cours.

Les yeux aciers de Rogue se durcirent un peu plus le faisant hausser un sourcil amusé. Rogue ne lui faisait plus peur. Et il était hors de question qu'il se laisse intimider. Après tout, la moitié de la classe avait la tête dans les nuages. La haine grotesque que Rogue lui portait l'énervait et l'amusait tout à la fois. Son amusement devait être évident puisque son professeur laissa échapper un sifflement furieux.

-Aller voir le directeur, Monsieur Potter. Siffla-t-il.

-Très bien.

Ce n'était pas comme si apprendre à brasser du liquide l'intéressait outre mesure. Les potions et lui… non, il n'aimait pas les potions. Que ce soit lorsque J lui enseignait ou lorsque Rogue lui apprenait… cela ne servait à rien… il n'arrivait, tout simplement, pas à comprendre l'utilité de cette matière.

-Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez accompagner Monsieur Potter.

Son sourire arrogant disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à une étrange expression. Il vit Rogue lui envoyer un sourire goguenard… dont il n'eut même pas la force de répliquer. Les yeux argentés de Malfoy tombèrent alors dans les siens, et il s'obligea à déglutir. Il n'était pas nerveux. Personne ne le rendait nerveux. Il avait subi des choses bien plus terribles que de passer cinq minutes avec Malfoy ! Et lorsque le blond sortit calmement de la classe, il se força à le suivre tout en affichant un air nonchalant. Il n'était pas nerveux. Ses mains ne suaient. Sa salive ne l'empêchait pas de déglutir normalement. Et, bordel, il ne fixait pas le fessier, plus que magnifique d'ailleurs, de Malfoy ! Bordel ! Le blond continuait de l'ignorer avec superbe et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Malfoy… Commença-t-il doucement.

Le Serpentard fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et se contenta de marcher un peu plus vite, la tête droite. Les poings d'Harry se crispèrent alors que ses yeux jetaient des éclairs furieux.

-Malfoy ! Dit-il, cette fois-ci, un peu plus fort.

Le blond continua à l'ignorer avec superbe, lui donnant envie d'étrangler quelqu'un. Sans un mot de plus, il se saisit alors du bras du Serpentard et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Le blond lui lança alors un regard colérique tout en essayant de se dégager avec rage. Un sourire arrogant apparut alors sur le visage d'Harry. Comme si Malfoy réussirait à se dégager de sa poigne… Il sursauta brusquement en sentant la main de Malfoy s'abattre sans ménagement sur sa joue.

-Je t'ordonne de me lâcher. Siffla froidement le blond.

-Et, pour la millième fois, je te dis de ne pas me donner d'ordre.

Les deux s'affrontèrent alors du regard avant que Malfoy semble, soudainement, se dégonfler comme un ballon alors qu'il détournait ses yeux argentés vers la droite.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti de cette manière ? Demanda-t-il doucement

-Je…

Le tabou de J lui brûla alors la poitrine, lui rappelant clairement avec qui il faisait affaire. Ses dents se crispèrent légèrement sous la douleur.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Murmura-t-il.

Les yeux argentés se voilèrent alors de glace alors qu'il se mettait, avec encore plus de rage, à essayer de se dégager de son étreinte. Harry aurait du le laisser partir. Vraiment. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester là, accrocher aux basques de Malfoy. Il devait juste le laisser partir… sans aller de sa vie… une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je suis désolé. Dit Harry.

-Tu as déjà dit ça ! Ce que tu ne dis pas par contre c'est _pourquoi _est-ce que tu t'excuses !

Les yeux argentés le défiaient, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Le tatouage le brûlait, l'empêchant d'oublier qui il était et ce que J avait fait de lui. Il ne pouvait rien dire à Malfoy. Mais, s'il ne lui disait rien… le blond s'en irait alors… Et, la seule chose dont il était sur c'était que… malgré le danger que représentait Malfoy… Il ne voulait pas que tout se termine de cette façon.

-J'ignore à quoi tu penses, Potter ! J'ignore ce que tu veux de moi ! J'ignore pourquoi tu agis comme ça ! Si tu ne me donnes aucune réponse, je -vais…

Sa bouche se plaqua alors contre les lèvres fines qui restèrent, pendant quelques secondes, complètement immobile, refusant de lui répondre. Harry laissa échapper un profond grognement avant de se plaquer contre le corps gracile de Malfoy. Ses dents se mirent à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche. Et sa langue plongea directement dans celle-ci. Une de ses mains alla se perdre dans les cheveux soyeux, obligea la tête de Malfoy à s'approcher encore plus de la sienne. Lorsqu'il se dégagea, le blond lui jeta un regard perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Potter ? Demanda-t-il. Je… je ne peux plus continuer comme ça…

Harry se força à prendre une profonde inspiration. Il… il ignorait complètement ce qu'il voulait. Mais, il était convaincu que s'il ne donnait pas une réponse satisfaisante à Malfoy… celui-ci ne lui parlerait plus jamais… Et, le pire, c'est qu'il ignorait complètement si c'était une mauvaise chose. La part logique de lui-même hurlait qu'il valait mieux laisser Malfoy tranquille. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ses idioties d'adolescents ! Mais, une autre part de lui voulait… oh oui… voulait tellement et avec tant de force que, parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir sous le poids de son propre désir… Il voulait Malfoy… un peu trop… beaucoup trop. Et… il ignorait complètement ce qu'il était sensé répondre….

-Malfoy… je…

A suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Bonne fête Yllis** !

**Chapitre 22**

Le cœur de Drago battait à la chamade… Il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt lui remonter à la gorge et l'étouffer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… Merlin… Mais, pourquoi avait-il demandé cette question à Potter ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de s'interroger sur lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le cherchait, le provoquait… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à, tout simplement, oublier son existence et passer à autre chose ?

-J'ignore pourquoi je fais ça Malfoy ! Aboya avec hargne le brun. J'ignore pourquoi je veux te voir ! Pourquoi je veux autant…

Le Griffondor se tut alors et crispa ses poings sur ses côtés, tournant la tête vers la gauche… Et Drago ne pouvait que trop comprendre cette envie folle… cette envie incompréhensible. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de courir après Potter ? Pourquoi ne reprenait-il pas sa vie ? Était-ce à cause… du sexe ? Il secoua lentement la tête. Non… D'accord, il ne disait pas que lui couchant avec Potter… le répugnait ou quelque chose dans le genre… Un rougissement voila alors ses joues, le faisant crisper les dents. Mais, vouloir coucher avec quelqu'un n'expliquait pas pourquoi il s'était emmerder à rendre Potter jaloux… à monter toute cette machination… en laissant tomber la dette que Terry Boot lui devait ! Dette qui aurait pu être utilisé pour une bien meilleure raison ! Mais… il l'avait utilisé pour Potter… Et pourquoi passait-il des nuits blanches à se poser des questions sur le brun… à se demander où il était, à quoi il pensait… à se ronger d'inquiétude lorsqu'il devait partir pour ses satanées missions ! Et pourquoi avait-il cette douleur au cœur dès qu'il pensait à ce que Potter avait du faire en prison. Pourquoi !?

-Tu m'énerves Malfoy. Cracha alors le Griffondor. Tu me poses toujours des questions… tu dis toujours tes maudites suppositions sur mon état d'esprit. Mais, tu ne me dis jamais rien sur toi !

Les yeux argentés de Drago s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Dire quelque chose sur lui ? Mais, il n'y avait absolument rien à dire sur lui ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé toute cette étrange histoire et qui continuait à se comporter avec autant de logique qu'une tortue ! Ce n'était pas lui qui embrasait Potter pour ensuite partir ! Ce n'était pas lui devenait vert de jalousie ! Ce n'était pas…

_-Bien sur, ton amoureux…_

Pourquoi est-ce que Boot avait cru que Potter était son amoureux ? Certes, le Griffondor était devenu jaloux mais…

_-Ce n'est pas une manière saine de commencer une relation !_

Commencer une relation !? Mais, de quelle relation parlait-il !? Il n'y avait aucune relation entre lui et Potter ! Enfin, peut-être sexuel… très sexuel… son rougissement s'intensifia. Mais, il n'y avait rien d'autre ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il tenait à Potter qu'il se posait autant de question sur lui… C'était parce que… ses sourcils se froncèrent alors. Il ignorait complètement pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait tout cela… Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

-Bien évidemment, tu ne me réponds pas. Par contre, quand _moi _je ne veux pas te répondre… tu es prêt à m'étrangler ! Mais, je te retourne ta maudite question Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, **Bordel **!?

Il sursauta légèrement et écarquilla brusquement les yeux en entendant le hurlement de Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de Potter… Il ne s'était… jamais posé la question… Il s'était contenté de se demander ce que Potter voulait de lui… Pourquoi est-ce que le brun agissait de cette manière… Mais, jamais… Son regard s'attarda alors sur le visage carré de Potter, sur ses lèvres charnues, ses yeux émeraude, son grand corps musclé… et son regard qui menaçait de l'assassiner au plus vite.

-Réponds-moi, bon sang ! Regarde-moi !

Potter se saisit alors de ses bras, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir… Potter… il n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi est-ce que le brun agissait de cette manière avec lui ? Le repoussant, le cherchant, le repoussant encore, le cherchant encore… comme s'il n'était qu'un jouet… un putain de yoyo ! Et ! Sa colère se dégonfla alors. Pourquoi laissait-il Potter faire ? Pourquoi laissait-il Potter l'embrasser ? Le toucher ? Pourquoi ne disait-il jamais _non_ ? Merlin… il n'avait jamais vraiment repoussé Potter… Même au début… pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas jeté un sort ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas plaint à un professeur ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas lancé l'intégralité des Serpentards sur Potter ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi _!?

_-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu essayes de rendre ton amoureux jaloux…_

Il avait envie de mettre sa tête entre ses deux mains et de la secouer comme un prunier. Maudit Boot ! Pourquoi est-ce que ses paroles n'arrêtaient pas de revenir à sa mémoire ! L'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis de cette manière Malfoy ! Continuait Potter. Mon cerveau me dit de te laisser tranquille, d'oublier jusqu'à ta maudite existence ! Mais, Merlin, je te veux ! Est-ce que tu comprends ça !?

Non, il n'y comprenait vraiment rien pour être tout à fait honnête… Mais, le frisson qui le parcourut lui fit monter la chair de poule aux bras. Potter le voulait… Et lui… voulait Potter ? Il baissa alors lentement la tête, en déglutissant avec peine… D'accord… il voulait Potter… Mais, que voulait-il exactement du Griffondor ? Son corps ? Il secoua la tête. Bien sur qu'il voulait le corps du Griffondor ! Il voulait le toucher, le caresser… il le voulait en lui… bougeant avec frénésie… il voulait… Il se donna une claque mentale. D'accord, il voulait son corps… Mais, ce n'était pas tout… ce n'était pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait l'impression qu'il allait être étouffé par sa propre salive… qu'il allait bientôt mourir tellement son cœur battait à la chamade… Il remonta, de nouveau, son regard vers les yeux verts qui le dévisageaient avec insistance. Les yeux de Potter… ils avaient une telle lueur… Il ne voulait pas que ses yeux regardent d'autres personnes que lui… il baissa son regard se baissa alors sur les mains qui tenaient fermement ses bras. Il ne voulait pas que les mains de Potter se promènent sur d'autres corps que le sien… Il voulait que Potter arrête d'aller dans ses missions. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait bien pu lui arriver à Azkaban pour le rendre ainsi… qu'est-ce qu'on avait bien pu lui faire… Même si c'était douloureux… Il voulait… ses poings se crispèrent et sa tête se pencha un peu plus.

-Malfoy… Murmura alors doucement Potter. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Il n'y qu'avec toi que je suis aussi… Malfoy… je…

Il entendit Potter pousser un long soupir alors que ses mains fortes se détachaient de ses bras. Non ! Il releva alors brusquement la tête et se saisit des bras du brun. Potter lui lança un regard perplexe.

-Malfoy ?

Drago lui lança alors un regard mauvais tout en crispant ses mains dans les bras musclés. Il eut la satisfaction de voir Potter laisser échapper une petite grimace. Il pouvait sentir la colère vibrer dans son corps menaçant de le submerger complètement.

-Est-ce que tu es content maintenant, Potter ? Cracha-t-il froidement.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!

Les yeux verts, qui avaient commencés à se voiler de tristesse, redevinrent alors aussi clairs et aussi coupants que l'acier, le dévisageant sans ménagement. Drago lui envoya, de nouveau, un regard torve. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure, menaçant de la briser. De toute façon, il était brisé !

-C'était ça que tu voulais, non ? Demanda avec hargne le blond. Depuis le début…

-Si tu souffres de schizophrénie Malfoy… tu as besoin de te faire soigner !

La colère de Drago, qui avait réussit à monter comme une mauvaise pâte, s'affaissa alors d'un coup en voyant la totale incompréhension de Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Était-il stupide ? Pourquoi essayait-il de provoquer, désespérément Potter ? Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose à ses… sentiments ? Son cœur se serra à ce dernier mot.

-Malfoy, écoute-moi quand je te parle ! Aboya Potter, les yeux étincelants. Tu crois que c'est amusant de te regarder, chaque jour, agir comme bon te semble alors que moi je dois venir ramper pour que tu _daignes_ poser ton regard sur moi ! Depuis notre première année, tu te comportes comme si tout te revenait de droit ! Le grand, le magnifique Drago Malfoy ! Merlin que j'ai envie de t'étrangler ! Je déteste cette putain d'attitude que tu…

-Je veux être avec toi.

Drago ignorait qui était le plus surpris entre lui et Potter… Merlin ! Mais que venait-il de dire !? Il n'était pas prêt à dévoiler ce….ce… sentiment ! Il n'était pas prêt ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il relâcha alors brusquement les bras de Potter et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque le brun l'arrêta d'un coup.

-Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Bégaya misérablement Potter.

-Laisse-moi tranquille !

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire !? Répéta le brun.

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille, espèce d'idiot !

Potter, qui semblait alors dans un étrange état, crispa alors les dents et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Réponds-moi. Dit-il froidement, appuyant fermement sur chaque mot.

Drago n'avait nullement l'intention de répéter quoi que ce soit. Si Potter souffrait de problème de surdité à son âge… cela ne le concernait en rien ! Il baissa alors fermement la tête sur le sol, espérant que ses cheveux blonds cacheraient son visage de Potter…

-Merde, réponds-moi !! Réponds-moi !

Il se mit à le secouer comme un prunier et Drago ferma les yeux. Il ne répondrait pas ! Il ne répondrait pas ! Maudite bouche ! Il n'était pas prêt à dire une chose pareille ! Il venait de le découvrir bordel ! Il n'avait pas voulu le dire ! Et maintenant Potter savait et… ses dents s'enfoncèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure. Et maintenant Potter allait… Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il allait faire… Il ne voulait… ses pensées s'envolèrent au moment où deux lèvres fermes se posèrent sur les siennes, lui faisant ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Il plongea alors directement dans le regard de Potter… qui continuait à l'embrasser en gardant les yeux ouverts…. Comme pour jauger de ses réactions… Il se dégagea d'un coup.

-Potter ! Protesta-t-il avec colère.

-Réponds-moi.

-Non !

Le brun posa alors, de nouveau, ses lèvres sur lui… et il était incapable de l'en empêcher… est-ce qu'il voulait l'en empêcher ? Le Griffondor le plaqua alors contre un des murs, continuant à l'embrasser à perdre haleine… sa langue se promenant partout dans sa bouche… il avait l'impression d'embrasser du feu… Oh Merlin… les lèvres se détachèrent alors, de nouveau, des siennes.

-Réponds-moi.

-Non ! Non et **non **!!

Il n'en n'avait, strictement, rien à faire de ressembler à un enfant de 5 ans. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était retourné dans le passé… effacer ce moment stupide où il avait dit à Potter qu'il voulait être avec lui. C'était ridicule ! Risible même ! Pourquoi voudrait-il être avec Potter ! Il… il !!

-Réponds, bon sang ! Réponds-moi !

-Je veux être avec toi ! Je veux être avec toi ! Craqua alors Drago.

Pendant quelques secondes, le seul bruit que Drago put entendre fut celui de leurs deux respirations haletantes… Puis, soudainement, Potter se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec une passion qui menaça de le consumer entièrement. Il se sentait brûlé, il se sentait consumer par un feu bien trop intense pour lui… Et, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était gémir et gémir… Comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Il tourna alors sa tête de côté, évitant les lèvres brûlantes du brun.

-Malfoy ? Murmura-t-il. Pourquoi ?

Le blond se dégagea alors rapidement de son étreinte, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-Tu… tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Lui répondit-il.

Il vit Potter écarquiller brusquement les yeux et il sut qu'il avait raison. De toute façon, Potter n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter et répéter qu'il ignorait ses sentiments à son égard… alors… il ne pouvait pas… pas maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait de Potter… son cœur se serra alors, menaçant de le tuer sur le coup et il s'efforça à voir le côté positif des choses… au moins, maintenant, il savait… il ignorait si c'était vraiment positif… mais, au moins…

-Tu devrais t'en aller. Dit-il alors calmement au brun qui continuait à le fixer avec désarroi.

-Je…

-Va-t-en.

Il eut envie de grincer des dents en voyant que Potter restait là, comme un imbécile, devant lui. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille avec sa souffrance ? Il se détourna alors du brun et commença à marcher.

-Malfoy !

Il s'arrêta alors, le dos toujours tourné.

-Je… je suis vraiment désolé.

Drago enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il ne donnerait pas la satisfaction à Potter de commencer à trembler ou à avoir n'importe quel autre indigne réaction devant lui.

-Tu as déjà dit ça.

Et, il partit alors rapidement, ne voulant pas en entendre plus du Griffondor.

A suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 23**

Lorsque Quatre ouvrit lentement les yeux… la première chose qu'il réalisa s'était qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Pendant une seconde, son cœur manqua un battement avant qu'il ne pousse un profond soupir de dérision… Il était vraiment stupide… Suffisait-il donc d'une nuit de sommeil pour oublier la plus grande décision qu'il avait prit de sa vie… Il avait quitté le ministère… pour suivre un vieil homme qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Il se donna alors une claque mentale. Il était hors de question qu'il se mette à paniquer ! Il avait pris sa décision tout seul comme un grand et il n'allait pas commencer à regretter et à se questionner ! De toute façon il était trop tard. Il se redressa alors, cherchant Trowa des yeux. Et il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'il ne le vit nulle part. Où était Trowa ! Il était impossible… complètement impossible qu'il soit partit sans rien lui dire. Son regard se promena dans sa chambre, à la recherche d'une lettre… de n'importe quoi ! Qui lui disait que Trowa n'avait pas, tout simplement, décidé que s'occuper de lui n'en valait plus la peine. Il se leva alors de son lit. Il avait confiance en Trowa. Le brun ne l'abandonnerait jamais. D'accord, il avait été ordonné par le ministère de le protéger à n'importe quel prix… Mais, même s'il avait quitté le ministère… Trowa était toujours à ses côtés… alors… il se mordit fermement la lèvre inférieure. Il n'était pas un gamin bon sang ! Il suffisait de chercher son garde du corps et il le trouverait ! Il ignora, avec peine, le goût amer qui se trouvait à l'arrière de sa gorge. Il avait confiance en Trowa. Il avait confiance en Trowa… Il avait… il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son ami agenouillé devant la porte, une oreille plaqué contre celle-ci. Les yeux verts vinrent sur lui et Trowa lui fit un léger signe de s'approcher tout en gardant le silence. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?! Il haussa un sourcil perplexe en plaquant, à son tour, son oreille sur la porte…

-Alors, si j'ai bien compris… tu es allé kidnapper le Vidi au ministère… Commença alors une voix.

-Mon cher Dumbledore… tu ne comprends jamais rien… je n'ai pas _kidnappé _le Vidi… je l'ai, tout simplement, emmené de son plein gré…

-Dans _mon_ école. Siffla alors celui qui devait se nommer Dumbledore.

Les yeux bleus ciels de Quatre s'écarquillèrent de nouveau. Le vieil homme qui était venu le chercher… et l'avait emmené à cet endroit… n'avait pas demandé la permission au propriétaire ! Mais… est-ce que cela voulait dire… qu'il allait devoir partir… Mais… sa bouche se dessécha alors et sa lèvre s'enfonça, encore plus durement, sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je croyais que ce qui t'appartenais, m'appartenais… comme au bon vieux temps…

Quatre ne pouvait ignorer l'évidente moquerie dans la voix du vieil homme. Il fut étonné que Dumbledore ne réagisse pas plus que cela. Puis, Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Demanda alors, avec énormément de lassitude dans la voix, Dumbledore.

-Tous les pions qui permettront à mon roi de triompher… se trouvent dans cette école.

Quatre vit les sourcils de Trowa se froncer et lui-même ne put empêcher son corps de se crisper légèrement. Des pions ? Un roi ? Il savait que ce vieil homme était venu le chercher pour se servir de lui… bien évidemment qu'il était venu le sauver pour cette raison… Il savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre importance pour cet homme… mais de là à ce que cet homme le considère comme un pion… ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, le forçant à se calmer.

-Des pions tu dis ?! Est-ce que tu parles de ces enfants !? S'indigna Dumbledore.

-Enfants… Pions… Ils ont tous un rôle bien particulier dans cette histoire…

Un nouveau silence s'abattit alors. Mais, Quatre voulait qu'il parle ! Il n'y comprenait plus rien ! Pourquoi est-ce que le ministère, qui s'était toujours contenté de l'enfermer dans sa chambre, avait, soudainement, décidé d'utiliser son pouvoir !? Pourquoi ses gens avec de longues capuches noires attaquaient ses endroits !? Il n'y comprenait plus rien !

-Je sais pourquoi tu fais tout ça… Mais, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

-C'est toujours mieux que tu ne comprennes rien, mon cher Dumbledore. De toute façon, n'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?

-Pas du tout.

Quatre pouvait imaginer le grand sourire amusé qui avait du apparaître sur le vieux visage parcheminé du vieil homme. Il pouvait imaginer sa bouche aux dents pourris s'entrouvrir… pour afficher son sourire sans joie ni amusement…

-Oh ? Alors pourquoi me laisses-tu rester ici ?

-Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis.

Quatre entendit alors des bruits de pas léger.

-Je veux que ce Vidi aille en classe comme tout le monde. Fit alors fermement Dumbledore. Tu ne le garderas pas ici comme animal de compagnie.

-Bien évidemment, Professeur Dumbledore. Susurra avec venin le vieil homme. De toute façon, comment peux-tu me faire la morale quand tu acceptes, entre les murs sacrés de ton école, la présence d'un meurtrier.

La main de Trowa s'abattit sur sa bouche avant que le moindre son ne puisse en sortir… Il en était reconnaissant… il ignorait complètement ce qu'il aurait fait. Hurler ? Pousser un petit gémissement pitoyable ? Peut-être n'aurait-il pas fait le moindre son…

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda froidement Dumbledore.

-Aussi joli soit-il… aussi inoffensif qu'il puisse avoir l'air… je peux reconnaître quelqu'un qui a tué de ses mains au premier coup d'œil.

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble non ?

-Tu es plein de proverbes aujourd'hui, Dumbledore. C'est très intéressant.

Pendant un moment, Quatre n'entendit plus rien jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre brusquement. Tout ce qu'il put faire, ce fut d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur en voyant le sourire amusé et édenté du vieil homme.

-Vous êtes réveillés ? C'est parfait… Vous pouvez aller prendre un bain… ensuite je répondrai à vos questions.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il leur tourna le dos et partit. Quatre était convaincu qu'il allait, très bientôt, avoir une hémorragie du cerveau s'il continuait à se poser autant de question… Un soupir gonfla sa poitrine et il le laissa sortir avec peine… bon, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire… c'était de faire exactement ce que ce vieil homme lui avait dit… de toute façon, avait-il d'autre choix ? Une main douce se posa alors sur ses cheveux, les lui ébouriffant légèrement.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter et va prendre ton bain.

La main de son garde du corps quitta alors ses cheveux blonds et, comme d'habitude, un léger pincement lui agrippa le cœur… pincement qu'il essaya d'ignorer du mieux qu'il le pouvait… et lorsqu'il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, il laissa échapper un profond soupir tout en posant une main résolue sur son cœur. Un jour… peut-être… il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il avait d'autres priorités pour le moment autre qu'une stupide romance !!

&&

Harry n'avait jamais vu une journée passé aussi vite de toute sa vie… en fait, ce n'était pas que la journée avait été particulièrement rapide… mais, plutôt le fait qu'il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien… Et il se trouvait parfaitement ridicule… il se laissa alors tomber sur son lit, tête première dans ses oreillers.

_-Je veux être avec toi !_

Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy lui avait dit ça !? Et encore, pire, pourquoi avait-il insisté pour que le blond le répète ! Son poing se crispa alors sur son lit. La joie folle qu'il avait ressentit alors… était complètement partie… Ce n'était pas possible. Comme est-ce que Malfoy pouvait-il être aussi stupide ! Vouloir être avec lui !? Pourquoi faire ? D'accord ils s'étaient embrassés plusieurs fois… et était même allé plus loin. Mais, de là à vouloir une… _relation_… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? **Pourquoi **? Son poing s'enfonça alors dans son lit, et il fut heureux que ce soit une surface molle car, sinon, il aurait brisé quelque chose. Merde, merde, merde ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à Malfoy… ou à ce que Malfoy voulait… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à lui. Que ce soit son corps ou son esprit ou n'importe quoi d'autre ! Son poing s'abattit, de nouveau, sur son lit et un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était ridicule, tout à fait ridicule. Que Malfoy soit intéressé ou pas… cela ne changeait rien à qui il était ou à qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ou à qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire. Bon sang ! Il n'était même pas sur de survivre jusqu'à son prochain anniversaire ! De toute façon, est-ce que cela importait vraiment ? Tant que Voldemort mourrait avec lui, il se fichait éperdument de mourir. Mais, s'il devait commencer à penser à Malfoy de cette manière… non. Il ne pouvait pas. Merde… la vie semblait bien plus facile lorsqu'il était en prison et qu'une partie de jambe en l'air ne voulait pas dire dîner aux chandelles, fleurs… promesse…

-Harry… Murmura Ron. Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon vieux ?

Le brun sortit alors sa tête de ses oreillers pour voir que le roux s'était assis sur le bord du lit et le fixait, vaguement mal à l'aise. Il poussa alors un soupir et détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler pour le moment.

-Rien.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais loin d'être stupide Harry ! Alors arrête de me mentir.

-Il ne se passe rien je te dis.

Il entendit Ron pousser un grognement tout en grommelant un truc qui ressemblait à « idiot de meilleur ami ». Cela lui importait peu.

-Harry, sérieusement… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Malfoy ?

Harry sentit, aussitôt, son corps se raidir.

-Rien.

Ron poussa alors un profond soupir et un silence de plomb tomba alors entre eux… et Harry se demandait, vraiment, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le laissait pas, tout simplement, tranquille. Il avait besoin de temps pour penser. Non. En fait, il n'y avait absolument rien à penser, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce serait de la pure idiotie de commencer une histoire sérieuse avec Malfoy. Il comprenait le besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un. Baiser était quelque chose de simple et primal… et qui pouvait être oublié en moins de cinq secondes. Par contre… il se donna une claque mentale. Il ne voulait pas penser à Malfoy. Il ne voulait penser à rien pour le moment.

-Tu sais Harry… moi aussi, au début, j'étais retissant à sortir avec Blaise. Bon certains diraient que c'est parce que c'est un Serpentard et bla bla bla… Mais… je pense que… tout le monde a peur lors de sa première relation.

Harry se tourna alors lentement vers son meilleur ami qui fixait pensivement le plafond, cherchant visiblement les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Je veux dire… sortir avec quelqu'un… coucher avec quelqu'un… c'est facile quand ce n'est pas sérieux… Mais, quand on sent que cette personne est un peu trop importante pour notre goût… c'est là que tous les problèmes commencent non ?

Trop importante… il se souvint alors de la peur panique qui s'était saisit de lui lorsque le Docteur J avait lancé un sort sur Malfoy… il avait eu peur de ne pas le protéger à temps… et il avait voulu étrangler le vieil homme pour avoir osé essayer de toucher à Malfoy ! Il s'était sentit tellement… en colère…

-Alors, Harry… si tu ne sais quoi faire de tes sentiments pour Malfoy…

Harry aurait voulu protester qu'il n'avait absolument aucun sentiment pour le blond. Mais, sa bouche resta, étrangement, sceller.

-Au lieu de le repousser, ou de torturer… tu devrais faire ce qu'Hermione m'avait dit de faire au début de mon histoire avec Blaise…

Les yeux émeraude croisèrent alors les orbes bleus de Ron qui se contenta de lui envoyer un grand sourire.

-Devient son ami.

A suivre…


	24. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est un simple message concernant certaines reviews anonymes. Je ne m'abaisserais pas au niveau de cette review anonyme, et d'autres que je reçois occasionnellement, et je vais me contenter de dire ceux-ci… Si mes personnages se ressemblent tous et que toutes mes histoires se ressemblent… je suis obligée d'être en désaccord. C'est évident, qu'à la base, tous mes personnages se ressemblent puisqu'ils sont la même personne… Mais, les histoires ne se ressemblent pas. Deuxièmement, certains trouveront que mes personnages font beaucoup de « chichis » pour rien et devraient rouler dans un lit en moins de deux chapitres… encore là, je suis en désaccord. Pour moi, sexe = amour. Je ne ferais aucun de mes personnages couché ensemble s'ils ne s'aiment pas. Pardonnez-moi ma vision presqu'enfantine, mais je pense que le sexe est quelque chose d'important qui ne doit pas être pris à la légère. Quant à mes personnages « exagérés », je ne trouve pas leurs personnalités exagérés, je les vois de cette manière et c'est tout.

Donc, je dirais un avertissement final aux personnes qui n'aiment pas mes histoires et qui, pourtant, lisent plus de 20 chapitres de celles-ci… Ne lisez pas mes histoires. C'est décourageant, c'est déprimant et ça me met en colère. Si les gens n'aiment pas ma vision des choses, libres à eux. Je leur demande juste de ne pas continuer à me lire et de me laisser respirer.

Sérieusement, je suis complètement épuisée par ces quelques reviews négatives qui parsèment mes textes. La plupart de mes reviews sont très positives et encourageantes… Et, certains me diront que j'aurais du laisser couler au lieu de m'exprimer, mais les reviews qui ne servent à rien de constructifs m'énervent.

**Juste pour le signaler, chacune de mes fics ont un nouveau chapitre accompagné de cet avertissement.**


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Message de l'auteur** : Je remercie infiniment tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu face à cette reviews négative ! Je vous en remercie vraiment énormément ! Quant aux quelques revieweurs qui se sont sentis viser… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends quand vous me faites des blagues ou que vous me donnez des conseils, cela ne me dérange pas ! Ce que je ne supporte pas ce sont les reviews méchantes pour aucune raison apparente ou qui me disent quoi faire !

Chapitre 24

Heero n'en pouvait, tout simplement, plus de se poser autant de question. Il n'avait pas été élevé pour se poser des questions. En fait, la seule chose que l'on n'avait jamais demandée de lui était de savoir tuer. Et de bien le faire. Alors toutes ces questions inutiles n'en valaient pas la peine. Mais, cela ne changeait absolument rien au fait que Duo Maxwell le rendait complètement fou. Il avait eu beau chercher partout, comme un dingue, qui ce type pouvait bien être… il ne trouvait rien. En fait, la seule chose qu'il avait apprise était que Duo Maxwell ne se nommait pas vraiment Duo Maxwell. A l'exception de cela… le Serpentard était une véritable énigme et, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il prévenait le Docteur J, le vieil homme refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit de pertinent. La seule chose qu'il s'était contenté de dire était que Duo Maxwell n'était pas un danger. Heero était obligé d'être en désaccord. Tous les sens de son corps lui disaient que Duo Maxwell n'était pas quelqu'un de normal. Que ce soit les coups incessants de son cœur lorsqu'il apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Que ce soit son odeur de pêche qui l'avait empêché de réagir à temps pour le coup de pied qu'il lui avait donné… tous ses éléments l'empêchaient de laisser tomber le mystère qu'était le Serpentard. Ses yeux bleus s'égarèrent alors vers la lune qui semblait lui envoyer un sourire narquois. Il n'était pas obsédé. Il était consciencieux. De toute façon, on lui avait toujours dit de suivre ses émotions. Et ses émotions lui disaient que Duo Maxwell était important. Il ignorait de quelle manière il était important… Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que… Soudain, son regard se riva sur une silhouette mouvante aux longs cheveux châtains. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui… Après tout, les longs cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient, comme en vague, sur le corps gracile qui courrait vers l'entrée sous une pluie battante. Cela aurait put être n'importe qui… il ne voyait pas bien le visage… et puis, Duo Maxwell portait toujours ses cheveux attachés en une longue tresse qui lui tombait jusqu'au creux des reins… Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui… mais… ses jambes se mirent à courir d'elles-mêmes vers la porte où cette mystérieuse silhouette allait s'engouffrer. Et son souffle se bloqua fermement dans sa poitrine. Menaçant de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Son regard s'attarda alors sur l'apparition qui lui faisait face… Duo Maxwell… était vraiment quelqu'un de magnifique. Il sentit sa bouche se dessécher légèrement alors que son regard descendait lentement sur le corps gracile du châtain qui n'était couvert que par un chandail blanc et un pantalon noir… et ce chandail blanc était collé à sa peau par la pluie… dessinant chaque courbe, chaque ligne… le pantalon noir s'accrochait aux longues jambes…. Il se força alors, d'un coup sec, à relever le regard vers le visage androgyne du châtain… et sur les yeux mauves qui le fixaient avec suspicion. Aussitôt qu'il croisa son regard, le Serpentard s'empressa de lui envoyer un sourire enjôleur.

-Ah ! Hee-chan ! Dit-il gaiement. Pourquoi es-tu ici !?

-Je te retourne la question. Répliqua froidement Heero.

Les lèvres pleines se serrèrent légèrement avant que le sourire ne s'agrandisse… n'atteignant nullement les yeux du châtain. Pourquoi lui souriait-il alors qu'il ne voulait pas sourire ? Pourquoi gardait-il ses cheveux aussi longs alors qu'il était un garçon ? Pourquoi faisait-il semblant d'être un inoffensif et gentil petit écolier ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Trop de pourquoi sans parce que. Trop de risque pour sa mission. Qui était Duo Maxwell ? Pourquoi était-il venu à Poudlard ? Le Serpentard se passa alors une main fine dans ses longs cheveux, le faisant étrangement frissonné.

-Ah ! Je suis allé me promener franchement ! Quelle étrange question !

-Sous cette pluie. Déclara le brun. Ne te moque pas de moi.

Heero pouvait sentir, comme en vague, l'irritation grandissante de Maxwell à son égard. Le Serpentard se força alors, visiblement, à ne pas laisser tomber son sourire, et se contenta de poser ses mains sur ses hanches, penchant légèrement la tête de côté.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi. Répliqua-t-il. Mais, je commence à avoir froid, donc je vais partir vers mon dortoir !

Il commença alors à marcher dans sa direction s'apprêtant à le planter là. Sans un geste inutile, Heero se saisit alors de son bras, l'empêchant de s'en aller de cette manière.

-Je ne suis pas un homme patient. Dit-il calmement. Alors, je te conseille de me dire ce que je veux savoir.

Maxwell redressa alors lentement la tête, une lueur meurtrière au fond de ses yeux d'ordinaire si faussement joyeux. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, son poing s'abattit alors sur la joue d'Heero, manquant de lui arracher une dent.

-Je ne suis pas un homme patient non plus. Siffla le châtain. Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas vivre ma vie ?

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Pourquoi !?

Maxwell sembla s'en vouloir, aussitôt, d'avoir élevé la voix… pourtant, Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain plaisir à voir le visage, d'ordinaire si faux de Maxwell, sembler de plus en plus vrai… de plus en plus réel.

-Parce que tu es un facteur inconnu. Je n'aime pas les facteurs inconnus.

-Je suis… _un facteur_ ? Murmura, dangereusement, Maxwell.

Heero se qu'il avait dit de si extraordinaire, mais les joues du Serpentard se voilèrent de rouge alors que son regard devenait meurtrier. Soudain, Heero se retrouva plier en deux sous la douleur alors que la jambe de Maxwell s'enfonçait durement dans son ventre. Il s'efforça de ne pas lâcher le bras gracile. Merde ! Il se redressa lentement, et en remercia Merlin, lorsqu'il vit que le pied de Maxwell venait de manquer sa tête de moins d'un centimètre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il froidement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'attaques ?

-Parce que tu m'énerves ! Siffla durement Maxwell. Arrêtes de me poser des questions !

-Réponds à mes questions et je n'aurais pas te les redemander.

Il se saisit alors de l'autre bras du châtain, qui s'était élancé pour le frapper de nouveau, et le plaqua fermement sur le mur, emprisonnant ses jambes entre les siennes. Les yeux mauves s'assombrirent alors dangereusement alors que Maxwell laissait échapper un grognement digne d'un fauve en colère.

-Ne pense même pas à me donner un coup de tête. Fit remarquer calmement Heero. Tu te feras plus de mal que tu ne m'en feras.

Maxwell avait du entendre la sincérité dans sa voix puisqu'il se contenta de commencer à se débattre… se frottant un peu trop contre lui pour son propre confort.

-Arrêtes de te débattre, c'est inutile. Tu as perdu.

Cela ne sembla nullement calmer le Serpentard qui se débattit avec encore plus de férocité. Son torse se frottait son le sien. Ses cheveux s'éparpillaient autour de leurs deux visages, l'odeur de pêche l'envahissant encore plus. Il crispa fermement ses dents, empêchant son esprit de perdre sa concentration.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Lâche-moi espèce d'enfoiré ! Cracha le châtain.

Heero ne l'avait jamais entendu parler un langage aussi cru. Pourtant, les mots sortaient avec une facilité déconcertante de sa bouche.

-Je n'aime pas me répéter.

-Moi non plus, espèce d'enfant de pute !

Pourquoi continuait-il à bouger ainsi contre son corps ? Et pourquoi son corps se crispait de cette manière ? Son regard croisa alors celui de Maxwell qui arrêta, étrangement, de se débattre. Ses grands yeux mauves s'écarquillèrent alors, mangeant presque entièrement son visage. Ses lèvres pleines s'entrouvrirent lentement alors que ses joues se voilaient de rose. Et Heero comprit enfin ce que voulait dire « beauté mortelle ». Son regard s'attarda alors sur les lèvres de Maxwell, et il eut l'étrange envie de se pencher pour pouvoir, enfin, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se donna une claque mentale.

-Qui es-tu ?

Le châtain poussa alors un grognement, semblant se réveiller d'un coup. Au moment où Heero allait, de nouveau, poser sa question, les lèvres de Maxwell s'accrochèrent aux siennes, faisant son cerveau se court-circuité efficacement. Il supposait que la pression de son corps avait du faiblir puisque le Serpentard en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing féroce qui le fit se reculer vers la droite alors qu'il se mettait à courir sans demander son reste. Et Heero ne put que le regarder, impuissant, partir en courant. Merde.

&&

Les yeux émeraudes d'Harry s'écarquillèrent dangereusement alors qu'il fixait son meilleur ami comme s'il venait de lui annoncer de s'habiller en femme était le summum de la virilité.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Demanda-t-il, profondément abasourdi.

Le roux laissa échapper un profond éclat de rire avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

-J'ai eu la même réaction quand Hermione m'a dit de faire ça ! Mais, crois-moi, ça marche !

-Je ne_ peux_ pas sortir avec Malfoy. Fit remarquer Harry.

Il ignora le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit et se contenta de détourner le regard vers la gauche. Merde. Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à se poser toutes ses questions ? Tant et aussi longtemps que Voldemort vivrait… il ne pouvait se permettre de s'attacher romantiquement à qui que ce soit. Malfoy encore moins.

-Harry, je ne te dis pas de sortir avec lui, mais d'apprendre à le connaître.

-Je le connais déjà.

Ron secoua lentement la tête.

-Pas vraiment. De toute façon, quel autre choix est-ce que tu as, Harry ? Tu ne peux pas sortir avec lui, mais est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer n'avoir aucune interaction avec lui ? Même pas un tout petit peu ?

Harry n'aimait pas du tout l'étau où se trouvait son cœur. Bon sang ! Un peu plus et il se mettrait à regretter la prison ! Au moins, lorsqu'il se trouvait en prison, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, en prison cela ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter. Si quelqu'un était faible, il était inutile de se poser des questions. Il était évident qu'il finirait dans une position peu enviable. Il fallait être fort. Très fort. Il se souvint alors, contre son gré, du corps brisé de Jonathan. Non. En prison, cela ne servait absolument à rien de s'inquiéter. Maintenant, il avait trop de temps libre de toute évidence. Il ne s'entraînait plus et Voldemort était étrangement calme, ne lui donnant aucune information pertinente sur ce qu'il prévoyait.

-Essaye d'être son ami, Harry. Insista Ron. Peut-être que cela sera suffisant.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire ? Il laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il ne voulait pas être l'ami de Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas être son petit ami. Et il préférait mourir plutôt que de ne rien être du tout pour lui. Il était foutu. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors. Il était… parfaitement ridicule… Comment pouvait-il se laisser torturer ainsi pour une histoire de sexe ? Il se donna une claque mentale. Comme si toute cette histoire n'était qu'à propos du sexe. Le sexe était facile. Enfantin même. Il ne s'agissait que d'un instinct primaire… ou d'un outil de manipulation et de domination. Merlin… il était _vraiment_ foutu.

-Je vais lui en parler demain. Dit-il calmement. Peut-être que ça marchera.

-Soit optimiste Harry !

Le brun se contenta de lui envoyer un petit sourire. Ouais… peut-être que cela allait marcher. Après tout, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était d'avoir des conversations civilisés et, pourquoi pas, quelques fous rires… et ne pas mettre un seul doigt sur la peau d'albâtre du blond. Merde.

A suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Avertissement :** Scène assez chaude dans ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 26**

Harry ne s'était jamais sentit de cette manière… d'accord, dans le passé, il y avait eu des moments où il ignorait complètement ce qu'il était sensé faire et, dans ces moment là, il avait eu tendance à juste attendre que le destin fasse son chemin et l'amène où il devait aller… il n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à se poser des tas de questions… mais maintenant… ses yeux dérivèrent sur la chevelure blonde de Malfoy… qui l'ignorait avec superbe. Dans un grognement rauque, il détourna, à son tour, son regard, foudroyant impitoyablement des yeux sa nourriture.

-Le poulet ne t'a rien fait. Lui fit remarquer Heero.

Le Griffondor ne lui répondit même pas. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre les étranges questions du japonais. En fait, il donnerait son bras droit pour pouvoir aller en mission. Mais non… Le Docteur J n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de kidnapper la source d'information du Ministère… ce qui faisait que le dit ministère ne pouvait plus l'envoyer en mission… et Voldemort continuait à refuser, avec obstination, à donner le moindre signe de vie… Merlin qu'il n'avait pas de chance. Il avait envie de se donner des coups de poings pour avoir commencer ce jeu ridicule avec Malfoy… ce jeu qui s'était empressé de se retourner contre lui. Il était pathétique.

-Harry… Dit alors Ron.

Harry tourna son regard vers lui et une grimace explicite apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Ah oui… l'idée de_ génie_ de Ron… être ami avec Malfoy… Sa grimace se tordit un petit peu plus. Il ne voulait pas être ami avec le blond. Merde… le regard bleu de Ron lui disait clairement ce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre… il n'avait pas le choix. Ses poings se crispèrent alors. Bien évidemment qu'il avait le choix ! Il pouvait, tout simplement, prendre le crétin de Poufsouffle qui ne cessait de lui faire les yeux doux depuis le début du diner… coucher avec lui, libérer ses hormones complètement inutiles qui lui paralysaient le cerveau… et oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Malfoy. Dommage qu'il n'avait aucune envie de coucher avec le crétin de Poufsouffle. Dommage qu'il ait touché au corps de Malfoy… Bordel de merde. Il se leva alors brusquement de la table sous le regard encourageant de Ron. Il lui envoya un sourire qui aurait été aisément confondu avec la grimace d'un homme sur le point de se faire lapider… Il s'arrêta alors derrière le dos de Malfoy et croisa le regard lime du petit-ami de Ron. Zabini se contenta d'hausser un sourcil parfaitement arquée.

-Potter.

Le dos gracile de Malfoy se crispa visiblement mais, il ne se retourna pas vers lui et se contenta de continuer à manger comme si de rien n'était.

-Heu… Murmura doucement Duo Maxwell. Dray… je pense que Potter veut te parler.

Malfoy ignora même son ami, préférant laisser son regard vagabonder vers d'autres horizons. Une irritation sans nom s'abattit alors sur Harry, menaçant de l'assimiler complètement. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ses conneries ! Lui non plus ne voulait pas être là de toute manière.

-Malfoy. Grogna-t-il. Je te donne trois secondes pour te retourner.

Le blond ne sembla nullement prendre en considération ses paroles si on devait en juger par son manque total de réaction. Et voila une autre des raisons pourquoi il ne voulait pas être ami avec Malfoy… comment était-il sensé supporter ce caractère exécrable… cette arrogance glaciale… et, comme depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il eut l'envie soudaine de le voir à genoux devant lui. Le voir perdre complètement cette certitude que tout lui était dut. Que Merlin lui-même l'avait béni sur son berceau… Il se saisit alors du bras de Malfoy et le tourna brusquement vers lui. Le Serpentard se contenta de lui jeter un regard glacé.

-Lâche-moi immédiatement Potter. Siffla dangereusement le blond.

Harry se contenta de lui envoyer un petit sourire supérieur et le souleva d'un geste brusque, l'obligeant à se mettre debout. Les yeux gris se plissèrent en deux fentes furieuses.

-Potter…

Harry se pencha alors et balança efficacement Malfoy sur son épaule. Il fut récompensé par le couinement indigné que laissa échapper le blond. Voila qui était mieux.

-Potter ! Comment oses-tu ! Relâche-moi !

-Fais-moi te relâcher. Répliqua, avec amusement, Harry. Enfin si tu peux.

E il se dirigea vers la sortie, son regard croisant les yeux choqués des professeurs. Enfin, à part Dumbledore qui semblait s'empêcher, avec la force du désespoir, de ne pas éclater de rire. Au moment même où il déposa Malfoy sur le sol, celui-ci s'empressa de lui envoyer un coup de poing retentissant sur sa joue, le faisant sourire d'amusant.

-Continue Malfoy. L'encouragea-t-il. Tu m'as presque fait mal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel ! Demanda férocement Malfoy.

Le sourire amusé d'Harry disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à un air sombre. Comment était-il supposé expliquer à Malfoy ce qu'il voulait ? Lui-même se sentait inconfortable juste à l'idée d'être l'ami du blond… il ne l'avait jamais été… Il était passé d'ennemi numéro 1 à… ennemi avec bénéfices ? Bon il ignorait ce qu'ils étaient devenus mais… et maintenant il allait lui demander… _leurs_ demander… d'être des amis ? Est-ce qu'il serait capable d'être ami avec Malfoy… En aurait-il la force ? Qu'avait-il donc en commun pour être ami ?

-Je voudrais que l'on soit ami. Finit-il par dire.

Il vit les yeux argentés du blond s'écarquiller de stupeur puis la compréhension apparut pour ensuite laisser place… à une expression étrangement vide.

-Tu veux me dire… que ta réaction au fait que je me suis déclaré… est de me demander d'être ton _ami_ ?

Il hocha lentement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas sortir avec Malfoy. Il ignorait ce que Voldemort préparait… Il ignorait quand il se mettrait de nouveau assez en colère pour qu'il ne contrôle plus ses émotions… Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que, tôt ou tard, si ses émotions continuaient à devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable… Voldemort réussirait à rentrer dans sa tête… et il était hors de question qu'il ne laisse ça arriver.

-Tu veux être mon ami, Potter ? Demanda nonchalamment Malfoy.

Il s'obligea à ne pas faire une grimace explicite puis hocha, de nouveau, la tête. Est-ce qu'il pouvait demander plus ? Non… Mais, il ne pouvait accepter de ne plus avoir aucune interaction avec Malfoy. Il devait voir le blond… lui parler… le toucher… il se donna une claque mentale. Bon d'accord, il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Mais, il devait le voir… il devait… soudain, il sentit les mains de Malfoy dans ses cheveux et écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Qu'est-ce que !? Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres de Malfoy se posèrent sur les siennes, empêchant la moindre information cohérente d'entrer dans son cerveau. Le blond entreprit alors de frotter doucement son corps contre le sien, le faisant frissonner involontairement. Dans un grognement rauque, il plaqua Malfoy sur le mur, plongeant directement sa langue dans la bouche du blond. Son gout… son odeur… sa chaleur… tout le rendait complètement cinglé. Il était tellement absorbé dans leur baiser qu'il fut totalement surpris en sentant que l'une des mains de Malfoy ne se trouvait plus dans ses cheveux, mais sur la braguette de son pantalon. En sentant la main de Malfoy si proche de son entre-jambe, il ne put que laisser échapper un grognement rauque. Merlin qu'il voulait cette main sur lui… il crut, pendant une seconde, qu'il allait bondir hors de sa propre peau en sentant la main douce se refermer sur son érection. Il détacha alors sa bouche de celle du Serpentard et laissa échapper un profond grognement. Ses bras vinrent s'appuyer sur le mur où était appuyé le blond… Merlin, il avait besoin du support.

-Malfoy… Malfoy… Gémit-il.

-Tu veux que je te fasse venir ? Susurra lentement le blond.

Il s'apprêtait à dire oui lorsque le blond passa lentement… Oh Merlin si lentement… le bout de son doigt sur la tête de son érection. Il ne put qu'hocher pitoyablement la tête alors que son monde se réduisait à la main du blond et à ce qu'elle lui faisait.

-Réponds-moi Potter ! Siffla brusquement Malfoy.

Sa main se fit un peu plus brusque, un peu plus vite, et Harry ne pouvait que se rentrer les ongles dans la peau de ses mains. Il allait perdre la tête. Bientôt… très bientôt…

-Réponds-moi ! Réponds-moi !

La voix du blond semblait si désespérée, si tremblante… Harry ne put que poser sa bouche sur la sienne… Merlin… comment était-ce possible qu'une main puisse lui donner autant de plaisir ? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'il allait jusqu'au bout… jusqu'au bout… le frisson qui le parcourut alors le fit pousser un profond gémissement. Oh Merlin qu'il le voulait… il détacha alors ses lèvres de la bouche fine de Malfoy.

-Oh Merlin… oui je le veux… _Je te veux_ !

Un sourire éblouissant se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Malfoy. Bien malgré lui, son cœur manqua un battement. Merlin… il aurait dut être interdit d'être aussi superbe… Soudain, la main de Malfoy s'enleva de son érection alors que son autre main lui donnait un coup de poing qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt.

-Malfoy ! Hurla-t-il, complètement surpris.

Le blond le foudroya impitoyablement du regard.

_-Des amis_ ne se font pas venir espèce de sombre imbécile. Siffla-t-il. **Des amis** ne s'embrassent, ne se touchent pas et ne se veulent pas !

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent sous la colère.

-Tu veux dire que tu m'as masturbé pour me donner une _leçon_ ?! Je rêve ! C'est ridicule ! Aboya-t-il.

Malfoy s'approcha alors de lui et enfonça, profondément, son doigt dans sa poitrine, l'énervant encore plus.

-Non, non, non, Potter. Ce qui est ridicule c'est que deux personnes qui veulent, visiblement, être ensemble ne le sont pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à propos de moi que tu détestes au point de trouver n'importe quelle raison pour ne pas être avec moi !?

Un coup de poing dans le ventre lui aurait fait moins de mal. Il ignorait si Malfoy en avait conscience… mais, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qui n'allaient pas tarder à couler… Oh Merlin…

-Malfoy… Murmura-t-il doucement tout en s'approchant.

-Ne viens pas plus proche Potter ou je te promets de te tuer !

Il obtempéra alors même s'il savait pertinemment que Malfoy n'avait aucune chance de lui faire la moindre égratignure.

-Je ne te déteste pas. Expliqua faiblement Harry.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ?!

Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas être avec toi. Je ne peux pas…

Le blond se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure tout en semblant fouiller intensément dans son regard. La réponse qu'il y trouva ne sembla nullement l'apaiser.

-Pourquoi tu ne _peux _pas ?! Je ne veux pas rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres si c'est ça le problème !

-Je sais… ce n'est pas ça… Ce n'est pas un problème avec toi. Mais, avec moi.

-Menteur !

Puis, le blond se mit à courir. Merde ! Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça ! Il se mit alors à courir derrière Malfoy. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça !

A suivre…


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 26**

Harry ne s'était jamais sentit courir aussi vite de sa vie. Il ignorait vers quoi il courrait… il ignorait pourquoi il courrait… mais, tout ce qu'il savait… c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Malfoy lui échapper encore une fois. Il avait besoin que le blond comprenne… et il avait surtout besoin que le blond ne verse pas une larme pour lui. Son cœur se serra à l'étouffer en se souvenant du regard emplis de larmes du Serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas être avec lui, et une part de lui ne cessait de lui hurler qu'il aurait été bien plus intelligent de laisser Malfoy partir au loin… Mais. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il voulait juste… Il arriva alors devant le portrait qui gardait le dortoir des Serpentards. Merde ! L'énorme serpent qui se trouvait dans la toile se contenta de le regarder de haut en bas de ses yeux grands yeux jaunes.

-Un Griffondor… quel horrible spectacle…

Il savait que le serpent devait penser qu'il ne le comprenait pas. Mais, il n'avait pas le temps pour ses imbécilités.

-Ouvre cette putain de porte ou je te brûle vivant. Siffla-t-il en fourchelangue.

Il ignorait si le serpent était surpris parce qu'il venait de lui parler en fourchelangue ou parce qu'il venait de le menacer mais, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il pivota fermement et le laissa rentrer. Il devait le retrouver, il devait lui expliquer ! Lui expliquer quoi exactement… il l'ignorait encore… Mais, tout ce qui comptait… c'était que Malfoy sache que rien n'était de sa faute. En fait, la faute revenait à Merlin, à Dieu, à Bouddha, il était même prêt à accuser Allah ! Il vit alors une porte où il était écrit « 7ème année » et il la poussa sans ménagement. Et reçut directement contre le front un épais livre. Un grognement rauque s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

-Va-t-en ! Je ne t'ai pas invité ici ! Vociféra le Serpentard.

Harry se contenta de se masser le front tout en fixant le blond. La fureur qui voilait ses yeux ne réussissait pas à lui faire oublier que des larmes avaient faillis s'échapper des yeux de Malfoy… à cause de lui…

-Malfoy… écoute…

-Non ! Toi, **tu** vas m'écouter Potter ! Pour _une fois_ tu vas m'écouter ! **Va-t-en** !

Le brun était convaincu de ne jamais avoir vu Malfoy avec aussi peu de contrôle. Ses mains tremblaient dangereusement alors que ses joues étaient d'un intense rouge cramoisie à cause de la fureur. Il avait l'impression que Malfoy allait s'effondrer… très rapidement… et que le blond ne voulait qu'il soit là pour le voir. Il laissa échapper un grognement féroce.

-Pas question que je m'en aille. Répliqua-t-il. Tu dois comprendre…

-Comprendre quoi ? Je comprends parfaitement bien ce que tu viens de me dire Potter !

Il lui lança alors un regard si venimeux que même les serpents à sonnettes devaient en être jaloux.

-Tu ne veux pas être avec moi. Cracha le blond. Tu me désires, mais tu ne veux pas être avec moi. De toute évidence, je ne suis pas assez bien pour le grand Harry Potter.

-Ne mets pas des mots dans ma bouche ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire ! Hurla Malfoy. Je sais lire entre les lignes ! **Tu ne veux pas de moi**, c'est tout ! J'ai compris ! Maintenant, va-t-en et laisse-moi tranquille !!

Il ne voulait pas… de lui ? Un rire furieux s'échappa alors de ses lèvres, semblant sortir Malfoy de sa furie. Il ne voulait pas de Malfoy ? Alors que le blond le hantait sans cesse depuis tellement longtemps… _lui_ ne voulait pas de Malfoy ? Il avait l'impression d'entendre une blague… et il ne la trouvait pas drôle du tout.

-Je ne peux pas être avec toi. Est-ce que tu m'entends, _je ne peux pas_ !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda d'une voix tremblante le blond.

Son cœur se serra davantage lorsqu'il vit que les yeux de Drago n'affichaient plus de la fureur, mais bien de la tristesse. Merde. Il ignorait ce qu'il préférait… Non… en fait, il détestait les deux. Il détestait lorsque Malfoy était en colère contre lui et il détestait lorsque Malfoy semblait sur le point de commencer à pleurer… Il voulait juste… mais, il ne pouvait pas… Pourquoi… son tatouage le brûla alors… il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer ce que J lui avait fait promettre… il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé… Mais, s'il ne disait rien… Malfoy le jetterait hors de sa vie… il en était convaincu… et… son cœur se crispa un peu plus… et il ne pouvait laisser cela arriver… il avait besoin que le blond le regarde… le voit…. Lui parle… il avait besoin… D'un coup sec, il enleva alors sa cravate et les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

-Potter ?

Il l'ignora et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il espérait que cela serait suffisant pour que Malfoy comprenne… Parce que sinon… il ignorait complètement ce qu'il était sensé faire d'autre… Il retira alors sa chemise et les yeux gris de Malfoy commencèrent à dessiner des arabesques sur son corps… s'attardant sur son ventre, sur son torse… un frisson involontaire lui parcourut le corps en voyant que les yeux de Malfoy devenaient de plus en plus sombres. Il avait besoin que Malfoy comprenne ! Pas qu'il l'excite ! Il s'approcha alors du blond et se saisit de sa main.

-Malfoy… regarde-moi… regarde-moi vraiment…

Les yeux gris se voilèrent d'incompréhension puis, Harry posa la main fine sur son tatouage.

-C'est quoi…

Harry relâcha alors la main délicate. Drago finirait par comprendre par lui-même. Après tout… aucun tatouage normal ne deviendrait brulant au contact d'une main étrangère.

-C'est un tabou, Malfoy… Le Docteur J…

Sa gorge se serra alors et il tourna la tête vers le coté.

-La… marque des ténèbres… Murmura alors Malfoy.

-Non ! Répliqua Harry. Ce n'est pas la marque de Voldemort, Malfoy ! C'est…

Soudain, les yeux gris dérivèrent sur son bras et s'arrêtèrent sur la cicatrice qui faisait le tour de son épaule. Cette cicatrice était épaisse, foncée et l'une des seules qui était impossible à manquer.

-Comment… tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda lentement le blond.

-Je me suis coupé le bras.

Le visage de Malfoy tourna dangereusement au blanc alors que ses yeux devenaient deux fois plus gros que d'ordinaire. Harry pouvait encore ce souvenir de son bras attaché contre le mur par une plaque de fer… de la salle froide et puante dans laquelle il avait été enfermé… et du grognement inhumain qui l'avait fait frissonner de terreur. Avant même que Malfoy ne puisse lui poser plus de question, il lui pointa son tatouage.

-Potter… Murmura-t-il.

-Pour tout ce que l'on désire dans ce monde… L'interrompit Harry. Il y a un prix à payer.

Il se souvint du couteau que le Docteur J lui avait laissé… il lui avait prit sa baguette… juste un couteau… et son bras attaché… et il allait devoir se battre s'il voulait survivre… mais, comment était-il sensé se battre alors que son bras était attaché au mur ? Il avait tout essayé… Il avait tiré… Il avait hurlé… il savait que bientôt… très bientôt… le prisonnier se transformerait en loup-garou… il pouvait entendre ses gémissements inhumains… Mais, son bras… son bras… il devait libérer son bras ! Il se secoua la tête pour revenir au présent. Les mains de Malfoy se promenaient sur son corps, cherchant chaque cicatrice. La lame d'un couteau qui l'avait effleuré… une brulure infligée par un sort… des marques et des marques… Il eut un petit sourire ironique en voyant les yeux de Malfoy qui le fixait avec effroi.

-Pourquoi ? Répéta le blond.

-Parce que je suis le roi.

Il savait que Malfoy ne le comprenait pas et, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'expliquer. Tout ce qui pouvait compromettre le Docteur J et son secret ne pouvait être expliqué. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que Malfoy comprenne.

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas être avec toi… je veux juste que tu saches… que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

La main de Malfoy se posa, de nouveau, sur son tatouage, le frottant doucement. Harry avait l'impression que le blond essayait de l'effacer de sa peau, comme si ce tatouage le rendait malade. Il posa alors doucement sa main sur celle de Malfoy. S'il continuait comme ça, il risquait de se faire mal. Il voulait juste… il voulait juste que Malfoy soit en sécurité. Un silence inconfortable s'abattit alors entre eux alors que Malfoy continuait à fixer chaque cicatrice qui parsemait son torse. Puis, le blond se mit derrière lui et Harry ne put empêcher son corps de se crisper. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un soit derrière lui. Il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. N'importe qui pouvait attaquer… n'importe qui pouvait le trahir… n'importe qui… il eut une grimace en se souvenant de Jonathan. Merde. Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration. Malfoy ne lui planterait pas un couteau dans le dos. La main douce se promena alors sur son dos, s'arrêtant sur chaque cicatrice. Son dos était encore pire que son torse. Il savait que la blessure la plus impressionnante était celle des trois coups de griffes du loup-garou. Enfin… la bonne chose maintenant c'était qu'il pouvait compatir complètement avec Rogue. Soudain, les deux bras de Malfoy s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille alors qu'une joue… humide se posait sur son dos. Il se sentit sursauter violemment en sentant le corps tremblant du blond.

-Malfoy !

Il se tourna alors mais, Malfoy se contenta de poser sa joue sur son torse, continuant à trembler silencieusement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire ? Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien…

-Alors… tu veux qu'on soit amis ? Demanda doucement le blond.

Un étau s'enroula fermement autour du cœur d'Harry alors qu'il hochait fermement la tête. Il supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique puisque Malfoy ne releva même pas la tête pour vérifier sa réponse. Les bras se raffermir autour de lui, et lui… avait envie de mettre ses bras autour de Malfoy… de le serrer…. Tellement fort… Il était parfaitement ridicule. Il passa légèrement sa main dans la chevelure soyeuse et le blond releva lentement sa tête. Harry… n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un en larme d'aussi beau de toute sa vie…

-Malfoy…

-J'accepte d'être ton ami Potter… Mais… avant que l'on devienne amis… juste une dernière chose…

Pourquoi est-ce que les yeux de Malfoy étaient aussi ensorcelants ? Pourquoi ses lèvres lui donnaient de telle envie ? Il avait déjà vu des personnes plus belles, plus sexy, plus agréables… mais Malfoy était… il était juste…

-Embrasse-moi…

A suivre…


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour tout le monde alors, comme tout le monde le sait déjà, c'est noël bientôt ! Alors j'ai décidé de donner deux cadeaux à tous mes lecteurs adorés… premièrement (roulement de tambours) un chapitre deux fois plus long pour chacune de mes fics ! Et… l'autre cadeau est que je répondrais à toutes les reviews reçues pour ces chapitres. Donc si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, c'est le monde ! Par contre, j'aimerais demander quelque chose en échange… je veux pleins de reviews ! Je sais qu'il y a, au moins, 500 personnes qui lisent toutes mes fics… alors… Faisons un effort mutuellement ! C'est noël après tout !!

**Chapitre 27**

Drago n'avait même plus assez d'énergie pour se sentir pathétique. Il ne s'était jamais sentit de cette manière… même lorsqu'il avait cru que Potter ne voulait pas de lui… il ne s'était pas sentit aussi… vidé ? Enfin… il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait pour le moment… tout ce qu'il savait… c'était que Potter voulait être son ami puisqu'ils étaient impossible pour eux d'être ensemble… jamais lui et Potter ne pourraient être un couple et il ignorait complètement pourquoi… et il ignorait complètement ce qui avait bien pu se passer en prison pour que Potter ait toutes ses marques… un frisson désagréable lui traversa alors le dos. Merlin…. Toutes ses marques… et ce tatou… qui devenait brulant… comme la marque des ténèbres de son père… ce tatouage lui donnait le même sentiment que la marque des ténèbres… ce serrement au cœur tellement douloureux… ses sueurs froides… une marque qui n'aurait pas du être de ce monde… et, maintenant, Potter avait une marque qui lui donnait le même sentiment… Et il ne pouvait pas être avec lui… alors qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être avec quiconque… les histoires d'amours et de sexes ne l'avaient jamais intéressé… certes il savait fantasmer… mais ses fantasmes étaient toujours abstraits… mais là… il savait parfaitement sur qui il fantasmait… et c'était une personne qui ne pouvait pas être avec lui. Il ignora, du mieux qu'il put, ses yeux qui picotaient dangereusement. Merlin… mais pourquoi est-ce que ses stupides sentiments devaient-ils faire aussi mal ? Il n'avait jamais voulu que cela aille aussi loin… il avait juste voulu… ses poings se crispèrent… il avait juste voulu comprendre Potter… et maintenant… tout partait n'importe comment et son cœur lui faisait tellement mal qu'il allait commencer à hurler. Soudain, les mains fortes de Potter l'obligèrent à s'asseoir sur le lit de Duo. Avant même qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les mains du brun se posèrent sur ses joues alors que les yeux émeraude le dévisageaient avec intensité. Malgré lui, un rougissement voila ses joues. Puis, le brun se rapprocha de lui, son souffle chaud balayant ses lèvres. Avant même qu'il ne donne un ordre concret à son cerveau, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient légèrement. Il voulait… tellement Potter….

-Une dernière fois… Murmura doucement le Griffondor.

Drago hocha lentement la tête. Il essaierait d'être ami avec Potter. Il essaierait de ne pas le désirer…. De ne pas vouloir être avec lui… de ne pas le toucher… mais après ce baiser… rien qu'un dernier baiser… Lorsque les lèvres du brun se refermèrent enfin sur les siennes, il dut s'empêcher, avec la force du désespoir, de ne pas laisser échapper un pathétique petit gémissement. Par contre, il ne put empêcher le frisson qui lui traversa la peau. La langue de Potter s'enfonça alors doucement dans sa bouche… et il ne put empêcher le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Juste par un baiser… Potter réussissait à mettre son corps… son âme… son cœur… en feu… tellement de feu… Potter grimpa alors à son tour sur le lit, le forçant à se coucher alors que ses mains se posaient sur ses hanches, le rapprochant un peu plus de son corps… et Drago ne pouvait que gémir et laisser ses mains vagabonder sur le dos musclé et nu de Potter… il pouvait sentir les muscles d'aciers sous la peau douce et chaude du brun… ses cicatrices qui parsemaient celle-ci… Il voulait… Potter lui mordit alors doucement la lèvre inférieure, lui faisant entrouvrir les yeux alors qu'un petit gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres. Merlin…. Il voulait… l'oxygène commença à lui manquer, emmenant presque des larmes dans ses yeux. Bientôt…. Potter se dégagerait de son étreinte… bientôt… Potter ne l'embrasserait plus jamais parce qu'ils deviendraient amis et rien que des amis… il était convaincu que la vague de désespoir qu'il pouvait ressentir n'était pas une émotion ordinaire lorsque l'on devenait amis avec quelqu'un… Potter se dégagea lentement ses lèvres caressant doucement les siennes… puis son souffle brulant lui effleurant le visage… et sil s'enleva du lit, le fixant d'un regard indéchiffrable. Il s'obligea à ne pas hurler de douleur. Merlin qu'il était pathétique… mais… il voulait… il vit Potter remettre sa chemise… il voulait… mourir dans les bras de Potter. Il se donna une claque mentale pour cette pensée profondément mièvre et ridicule.

-Alors… comment sommes-nous sensés être amis ? Demanda nonchalamment Drago, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Le corps de Potter se crispa visiblement et il passa une main hésitante dans ses épais cheveux bruns. Drago se donna, de nouveau, une claque mentale en voyant qu'il aurait voulu passer, lui aussi, sa main dans les cheveux de Potter. Il avait besoin d'un thérapeute et vite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes amis normalement Malfoy ? Répliqua Potter.

-Normalement ? On s'amuse à battre les bébés chiens et à insulter les Griffondors. Mais, je ne pense pas que je puisse faire aucune de ces activités avec toi.

Drago fut surpris de voir un petit sourire apparaitre au coin des lèvres de Potter alors que le brun penchait vaguement la tête sur le coté. Drago refusait d'admettre, même sous la torture, que le petit sourire de Potter avait fait son cœur manquer un battement. Il était… ridicule. Le Griffondor s'assit alors sur le lit, à une certaine distance de lui. Son cœur se crispa et il se sermonna aussitôt. C'était une distance tout à fait normale entre amis.

-Bon, puisque je ne suis pas assez Serpentard pour ses _merveilleuses_ activités. Déclara le brun. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à noël ?

Le blond se contenta d'hausser un sourcil perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait pour noël ? C'était quoi cette question ? Pourquoi est-ce que Potter lui demandait une information avec aussi peu d'intérêt ? Potter était vraiment bizarre.

-Je reste à Poudlard. Répondit-il.

Le Griffondor lui lança alors un regard inquisiteur, semblant attendre une réponse plus élaborée. Drago ne put qu'avoir une grimace. Qu'était-il sensé répondre ? Que puisque son père avait eu la mauvaise idée de devenir mangemort et, encore plus stupidement, de se faire avoir, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il se fit alors un devoir d'ignorer Potter qui finit par pousser un soupir.

-Jouons à un jeu. Proposa le Griffondor.

Le brun se laissa alors tomber sur le lit, ses bras croiser en arrière de sa tête. Drago l'imita lentement. Un jeu ? Quel genre de jeu ? Il n'aimait pas jouer. Enfin à part au Quidditch. Il se mit alors à observer le profil de Potter qui semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Bien malgré lui, son regard tomba sur les lèvres pleines et fermes de Potter… son nez… ses yeux… son front… il se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Siffla le brun.

Drago se tourna alors d'un bond, rougissement légèrement à sa grande honte. Merlin… qu'est-ce qu'il était pathétique… il se racla bruyamment la gorge. Merde… son rougissement refusait de partir. Mais franchement ! Quelle idée de dévisager Potter de cette manière ! Ils avaient décidé d'être amis et voila qu'il se mettait à le regarder comme si…

-Jouons aux 100 questions. Déclara alors Potter. Je te demande une question, tu dois y répondre, ensuite tu me demandes une question et je dois y répondre.

-Et si je ne veux pas répondre à la question ? Demanda froidement Drago, les yeux plissés.

Il n'était pas sur d'aimer le sourire qui venait d'apparaitre sur les lèvres de Potter. Des lèvres d'ailleurs tellement… il se tourna, de nouveau, et foudroya le plafond du regard. Merlin qu'il était ridicule.

-Tu _dois_ répondre à la question. C'est ça tout le but du jeu. Expliqua le brun.

-C'est stupide. Répliqua Drago.

-C'est mieux que de battre des bébés chiens.

Drago ignorait ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce que Potter venait de dire, mais il ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

-Je commence. Déclara le brun.

-Pourquoi toi et non moi ? Siffla Drago.

Potter se tourna vaguement sur le coté et le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un grand sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as raison. Dit-il paisiblement. Les femmes d'abords.

Drago jeta un tel regard noir au Griffondor que celui-ci laissa échapper un petit ricanement amusé. Drago savait qu'il n'était pas sensé la trouver drôle… après tout, Potter venait de l'insulter. Mais juste de l'entendre rire… lui donnait envie de sourire… Merlin… il avait _vraiment_ besoin d'un thérapeute.

-C'est quoi ta couleur préféré ? Demanda soudainement le Griffondor.

Drago n'était pas sur de comprendre pourquoi Potter insistait pour lui poser des questions aussi stupides. Au lieu de lui demander quel était le secret qu'il refuserait de dire à qui que ce soit… il lui demandait sa _couleur préférée_ ?

-Argent. Répondit-il lentement.

-Pourquoi ?

Le blond fut tenté de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait le droit que de poser une question à la fois. Un soupir traversa alors ses lèvres. De toute façon, la question de Potter était si ridicule que cela ne le dérangeait nullement d'y répondre.

-Parce que c'est une des couleurs qui me va le mieux. Expliqua-t-il.

Il s'attendait à ce que Potter se moque de lui ou dise quelque chose de drôle… par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son regard parcours son corps de haut en bas… tellement lentement… un frisson lui traversa le corps et il se raidit.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ordonna-t-il.

Les yeux verts émeraude plongèrent dans ses yeux, lui volant impitoyablement le souffle pendant plusieurs secondes, puis, le regard du brun retourna sur le plafond. Drago posa une main moite sur son cœur. Merlin… il comprenait mieux pourquoi Potter lui avait dit de ne pas le regarder comme ça. Cette chaleur étouffante qui le rendait presque cinglé… juste avec son regard… est-ce qu'il avait le même effet sur Potter ? Un petit sourire apparut alors sur son visage.

-Alors c'est quoi ta question ? Demanda le brun.

-Je suis entrain de penser. Répliqua Drago. Je connais déjà ta couleur préférée.

Potter lui lança un regard surpris alors qu'un sourire mystérieux apparaissait sur le visage de Drago.

-En plus… continua-t-il. C'est une couleur qui te va à merveille.

Peut-être que son ton était trop ensoleillé… en tout cas, les yeux de Potter se plissèrent.

-Mais dis-moi donc… Susurra le brun.

-Rose, bien évidemment. Répondit calmement Drago.

Le regard abasourdi de Potter le fit éclater d'un grand rire. Merlin… et voila pourquoi il s'amusait tant à choquer Potter lorsqu'il était jeune ! Ne serait-ce que pour voir ses yeux écarquillés par le choc et cherchant, avec désespoir, comment on avait pu en arriver à cette conclusion…

-En fait, ma couleur préférée est le rouge. Fit remarquer le Griffondor.

Une grimace explicite déforma alors les traits de Drago. Le rouge… est-ce que Potter pouvait être plus Griffondor que cela… et, bien évidemment, son animal préféré serait le lion et son parrain Godric Griffondor !

-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la couleur de Griffondor.

Drago se contenta de lui lancer un regard interrogateur et Potter eut un petit sourire.

-Le rouge est une couleur primal…. Sexy…

-Donc, il suffit de porter du rouge pour t'exciter ? Demanda sarcastiquement Drago.

Potter se contenta de rire un petit peu tout en le fixant. Drago avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui un gros félin paresseux… qui pouvait venir et lui sauter dessus à tout moment pour lui arracher la tête. Une couleur sexy ? Il fut tenter de rouler des yeux et aperçu alors la cravate de Potter. En un mouvement souple, il s'en saisit et l'enroula autour de son propre cou.

-Alors, suis-je sexy comme ça Potter ? Minauda-t-il avec ironie.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les yeux de Potter le dévisagent de cette manière. Aussi lentement… aussi… sensuellement… sans un mot de plus, Potter reprit sa propre cravate, son doigt s'attardant un peu trop sur la peau sensible du cou de Drago.

-Ne mets pas de rouge. Ordonna fermement le Griffondor.

Drago s'obligea à lui lançant un regard noir.

-Je peux mettre n'importe quelle couleur. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission. Riposta-t-il glacialement.

Potter mit alors sa cravate autour de son propre cou, ne le quittant aucunement des yeux.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être en rouge pour être excitant.

Drago… n'était pas sur qu'entre amis l'on pouvait se dire des choses pareilles… en fait peut-être… en tout cas, il était convaincu que ces mots venant de Blaise ne lui aurait pas donné une bouffée de chaleur alors que l'air semblait commencé à manquer à ses poumons. Il se força à ignorer Potter. Le rouge une couleur sexy ? De toute façon le rouge n'était pas une couleur qui lui allait très bien. Donc l'avertissement de Potter ne servait absolument à rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire dans le futur ? Demanda alors doucement Drago.

Potter releva alors la tête vers lui.

-Tuer Voldemort. Répondit-il aussitôt.

-Non. Après Voldemort. Elabora le blond.

Il ne s'attendait pas à prendre Potter au dépourvu avec sa question. Pourtant, les sourcils du brun venaient de se froncer dangereusement alors qu'il fixait presque vicieusement le plafond. Drago n'était pas sur de comprendre. Pourquoi était-ce si dure pour Potter de répondre à sa question ? Après tout, c'était une question aussi stupide que de lui demander où il allait à noël et sa couleur préférée.

-Po… Commença-t-il.

-La première chose que je ferais après avoir tuer Voldemort… ce serait de t'enfermer dans une chambre… dans un placard… n'importe quoi… et de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis que je suis revenu à Poudlard.

La respiration de Drago s'arrêta dans sa poitrine alors qu'un rougissement féroce s'abattait sur ses joues. Il… était à peu près convaincu que personne ne disait ça à des amis. Non… il était même sur que c'était contre toutes les règles d'amitié jamais construites. Pourtant… il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre encore plus fort dans sa poitrine… ni empêcher cette petite voix dans sa tête qui hurlait « Oh oui, Merlin, oui ! ». Merde… il entendait des voix maintenant… il avait vraiment besoin d'une thérapie… et de pilules aussi si c'était possible…

-Et après que tu mets… enfermer dans une chambre… qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Les yeux émeraude semblèrent se perdre dans le vide pendant plusieurs secondes. Est-ce que Potter… n'avait pas le moindre rêve ? Le moindre espoir pour le futur ? Est-ce que la prison lui avait même volé _ça_ ? Un frisson désagréable lui traversa alors la colonne vertébrale. Comment était-ce possible que Potter ne croit en rien… ne veule rien… à part tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-Je voudrais un chien. Finit-il par dire.

Son regard dériva sur le brun qui se contentait de sourire doucement, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

-Et… Continua Drago.

-Une maison en ville… je voudrais aussi… un travail calme… juste un travail pour pouvoir…

Un profond soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Potter alors qu'il passait une main ferme sur son visage.

-Potter ?

Celui-ci l'ignora complètement et se contenta de continuer à regarder intensément le plafond, sa main fermement posé à l'endroit où se trouvait son tatouage. Drago… ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi il ressentait l'étrangement besoin d'aller arracher la tête du professeur J… une image vivide du vieil homme avec son sourire édenté lui vint alors à l'esprit, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Soudain, le doigt de Potter se posa sur son front.

-N'étais-tu pas celui qui m'avais dit que de froncer les sourcils donnaient des rides ?

La bouche de Drago faillit dégringoler sous le choc. Potter… se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Le Griffondor regarda alors sa montre, ses sourcils se fronçant.

-Je dois y aller, le souper est presque fini. Expliqua-t-il.

Drago se redressa à son tour alors que Potter se dirigeait vers la porte. Il ne savait pas quoi dire exactement comme au revoir… il n'avait jamais dit au revoir à Potter… de toute façon, Potter ne le regardait même pas, donc cela ne servait à rien de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

-Bye Malfoy, à demain. Murmura le Griffondor.

-Bye Potter.

Et lorsque le brun partit, il se laissa retomber sur le lit, son cœur battant à la chamade. C'était… la première conversation civilisée qu'il avait eu avec Potter…

&&

Lorsqu'Heero rentra dans le bureau du Docteur J… il ne s'attendait nullement à tomber nez à nez avec un petit blond aux yeux bien trop grands pour un garçon. D'ailleurs, ce blond laissa échapper un étrangement couinement en le voyant, le dévisageant comme s'il venait de la planète Mars.

-Vidi ? Demanda-t-il.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête, ses cheveux blonds bougeant doucement avec lui. Ce type… lui rappelait Duo Maxwell. Un frisson lui traversa le cœur en se souvenant des lèvres du Serpentard sur les siennes. Sa bouche se crispa légèrement. Pourquoi frissonnait-il à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce type ? A ses lèvres… à son odeur… à ses cheveux… à son corps mouillé par la pluie. Il se secoua doucement la tête. Son corps semblait comprendre instinctivement que Duo Maxwell était dangereux… en quoi il était dangereux ? Il l'ignorait encore… mais il finirait bien par le découvrir… même si pour cela il devait espionner le châtain jour et nuit.

-Heero ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Il se tourna alors vers le visage du Docteur J. Ce visage qu'il avait vu toute sa vie… depuis les ruelles sombres du Japon… jusqu'au ministère… jusqu'à la prison… jusqu'à Poudlard.

-Duo Maxwell. Dit-il simplement.

Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur les lèvres de son mentor, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Duo Maxwell était un facteur inconnu. Heero n'aimait pas les facteurs inconnus.

-Je sais qui il est et qui l'a envoyé. Il n'est pas un danger. Expliqua alors le vieil homme.

-Qui est-il ?

-Pourquoi tant de curiosité Heero ? Susurra le vieil homme.

Le japonais sursauta violemment avant de reprendre un visage impassible. Il n'était pas curieux. La curiosité voulait dire : Désir de connaitre les secrets des autres. Et il n'éprouvait aucun _désir_ pour Duo Maxwell. Il voulait juste mieux comprendre ses intentions et pourquoi il ne cessait de mentir à son entourage.

-Il est un facteur inconnu. Expliqua l'asiatique.

-Pas pour moi, Heero… et le plus important est que _moi _je comprenne.

Les yeux bleus aciers d'Heero se plissèrent légèrement. Normalement, il aurait été tout à d'accord avec le Docteur J. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune raison de questionner les décisions du vieil homme. Après tout, c'est lui qui lui avait donné un but dans la vie en venant le chercher du fin fond des bidons du Japon. Non… normalement il ne questionnerait pas du tout ce que le Docteur J disait… Mais… son père… ou la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui… lui avait dit de suivre ses émotions… dans n'importe quelle situation… et ses émotions lui hurlaient de découvrir qui étaient Duo Maxwell. Pourquoi souriait-il alors qu'il ne le voulait pas ? Pourquoi faisait-il semblant d'être inoffensif alors qu'il pouvait arracher les dents d'un homme juste en lui donnant un coup de pied ? Pourquoi son corps se crispait-il dès qu'il se rapprochait de lui ? Pourquoi l'odeur de ses cheveux l'empêchait de se concentrer ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier ce baiser ? Non… même pas un baiser… une simple distraction pour pouvoir se débarrasser de lui. Il se releva alors. J ne lui donnerait pas la moindre réponse… il découvrirait tout par lui-même. Il sortit alors du bureau de J. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir vers son dortoir, une petite main s'agrippa à son bras. Il se tourna alors pour apercevoir le petit blond.

-Quatre Winner. Dit-il

Il lui envoya alors un petit sourire candide qui lui fit hausser un sourcil. Il avait l'air… beaucoup plus innocent que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Bon cela ne le concernait nullement.

-Heero Yuy. Répondit-il.

-Je commence l'école demain avec mon garde du corps ! Je voulais juste…

Il rougit alors furieusement, lui relâchant brusquement le bras. Heero n'était pas sur de comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il semblait aussi mal à l'aise alors que, tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était se présenté. Bon, de toute façon cela ne le regardait pas du tut.

-C'est la première fois que je rencontre une personne de mon âge, enfin à part mon garde du corps !

Il laissa alors échapper un petit rire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? Demanda alors Heero.

Les yeux bleus ciels s'écarquillèrent, sous le choc, alors que le japonais se contentait de le fixer avec perplexité. Est-ce qu'il avait dit une blague qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle… le sourire de Winner réapparut alors.

-Tu n'es pas du genre à avoir des réactions inutiles pas vrai ? Dit-il candidement.

Réactions… inutiles ? Il haussa les épaules et préféra continuer à observer le blond. Son sourire, à lui, atteignait vraiment ses yeux. Et il avait des fossettes au coin des joues.

-Tu as un beau sourire. Fit-il remarquer calmement.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Winner rougisse encore plus… ni à sentir une aura meurtrière derrière lui. Il se tourna lentement pour voir Duo Maxwell et son ami mulâtre… celui qui sortait avec Ronald Weasley… il ne se rappelait plus du nom… bon… tout ce qui comptait c'était que le sourire de Maxwell n'avait jamais été aussi grand… et qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression que Maxwell allait l'étrangler.

-C'est absolument superbe, pas vrai Blaise ? Les jeunes amours. Chantonna le châtain.

Jeune… amour ?

-Il n'existe pas de jeune amour. Déclara le japonais. Comment est-ce qu'un amour pourrait être jeune ? Est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il y a des amours adultes ?

Duo Maxwell lui lança un regard meurtrier suivie d'un sourire mielleux. Pourquoi avait-il l'étrange impression que le Serpentard était fâché contre lui ?

-Moi et Heero nous ne sommes pas comme ça ! Répliqua vivement Winner.

Comme quoi ? Heero sentait un vague mal de tête commencer à faire son apparition… cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens… jeune amour… Maxwell fâché contre lui… il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il prit alors Winner par l'épaule et le poussa jusqu'au bureau de J.

-Heero !

-Va dormir, demain tu dois te réveiller tôt.

Le blond lui envoya un regard réprobateur avant de partir vers le bureau de J. Heero le fixa intensément pour être sur qu'il ne ferait pas autre chose. Quatre Winner était un Vidi… un être essentiel à leur cause… et il ressemblait à un enfant trop innocent pour être au milieu de cette guerre alors il préférait l'envoyer dormir plutôt qu'il soit fatigué le lendemain matin. D'ailleurs lui aussi était fatigué. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Duo Maxwell se saisit de son bras, le tournant vivement vers lui. L'odeur de pêche qui s'infiltra dans ses narines lui fit presque tourner la tête.

-Il semble d'une grande importance pour toi. Murmura-t-il joyeusement.

Heero se demande, brièvement, pourquoi Maxwell s'obligeait à sourire alors qu'il était si évident qu'il aurait, volontiers, arraché la tête du premier venu.

-Il est important. Corrigea le japonais.

Les yeux mauves se voilèrent un peu plus sous une intense rage… qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas. Maxwell était vraiment un être étrange…

-Je vois… et bien… je suppose que tu préférerais passer du temps avec lui alors…

Heero ne comprenait vraiment pas le lien. D'accord Quatre Winner était important… Mais pourquoi voudrait-il passer du temps avec lui ? Duo Maxwell divaguait de toute évidence…

-La personne avec laquelle je veux passer du temps, c'est toi. Répliqua-t-il impassiblement.

La colère disparut, aussitôt, des yeux mauves de Maxwell alors qu'une intense rougeur s'abattait sur ses joues. Heero sentit son cœur faire un désagréable double saut.

-Moi ? Bégaya le châtain. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es un facteur inconnu. Donc, si je te connais tu ne seras plus inconnu.

Les yeux de Duo Maxwell se plissèrent de nouveau alors qu'il abattait, solidement, son poing sur sa joue, et partait dans un petit reniflement dédaigneux. Heero se massa douloureusement la joue. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce type…

A suivre…


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour tout le monde !! Bon premièrement désolé pour le retard ! Ma famille m'a envahi… littéralement… Mais ils sont partis maintenant ! Alors je suis de retour !

**Message de l'auteur** : Pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur fanfiction… Je ne peux pas vous répondre au bas de ma fic sous risque que celle-ci soit supprimée. Donc j'apprécierais si ceux qui n'ont pas de compte me donne leur e-mail ou quelque chose pour pouvoir leurs répondre… Merci !

**Chapitre 28**

Voldemort était en colère…. Harry posa brusquement sa main sur sa cicatrice. Merlin… il était vraiment en colère… une colère si noire et destructrice qu'Harry ne pouvait que ressentir une immense pitié pour la personne qui en était la raison. Un petit sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Maintenant… il allait enfin savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres… et lui qui avait eu peur, pendant quelques instants, que Voldemort ait appris à contrôler son horrible caractère. Il s'allongea alors sur son lit et se concentra pendant quelques secondes. Voldemort était tellement en colère qu'il réussit à entrer dans sa tête sans la moindre difficulté. En voyant le spectacle qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, il eut envie de grimacer mais se retint de justesse. Il avait vu bien plus horrible spectacle… Le Docteur J s'en était assuré… pour lui endurcir l'estomac et l'obliger à rester concentrer dans n'importe quelle situation. La jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui… devait avoir 16 ans… et son corps meurtri était d'une tristesse pitoyable. Il vit Voldemort se pencher vers elle et se saisir de ses cheveux pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-Où est-il ? Susurra-t-il froidement.

La jeune fille se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire amusé avant de lui cracher au visage. Elle voulait mourir. En voyant les yeux de Voldemort devenir d'un rouge encore plus rubis que d'ordinaire, Harry se prépara mentalement à la voir mourir. Mais, celui-ci ne fit que se relever et faire un geste sec auprès de ses mangemorts qui se saisirent des bras maigres de la jeune fille pour l'emmener dans une cellule. Qui était-elle ? Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent un peu plus. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Pourquoi Voldemort ne l'avait-il pas tué ? Qu'est-ce que Voldemort cherchait ? Il se souvint alors de l'attaque ridicule qu'il avait du arrêter. Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il attaqué ce visage ? Que recherchait-il !? Il se mit alors à suivre la jeune fille. Malgré son visage tuméfié et ses yeux gonflés… Harry pouvait deviner qu'elle était asiatique… sans aucun ménagement, les mangemorts la jetèrent dans sa cellule avant de verrouiller la porte. Harry avait toujours détesté le bruit que faisaient ses portes… Ce grincement incessant et bruyant… il pénétra alors à son tour dans la cellule de la jeune fille en traversant le mur. Après tout… il n'était pas vraiment là…alors il pouvait bien aller où cela lui chantait. La jeune fille, bien qu'il y ait un lit, se trouvait sur le plancher, le visage tourné vers l'endroit où il était. Le brun haussa un sourcil. Sa respiration était haletante et ses blessures sévères… elle mourrait bientôt. Il s'approcha d'elle en continuant de la dévisager. Son visage serait défiguré à vie si elle réussissait à survivre… Il ne pouvait même pas dire si elle était séduisante ou affreuse. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il se trouva à moins de 5 centimètres de son visage. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort préparait ? Pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ?

-Le Vidi est-il avec vous ? Demanda alors la jeune fille.

Elle le regardait… elle le _voyait_… Harry se contenta d'hausser un sourcil perplexe. Même Voldemort ne pouvait pas le voir. Comment est-ce que cette fille faisait-elle ? Et comment savait-elle pour le Vidi ? Il commençait à avoir vraiment mal à la tête.

-Oui. Finit-il par répondre.

Un sourire fatigué apparut alors sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se fermèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrir dans son visage si pale malgré les bleus et le sang qui le recouvrait. Harry ignora, du mieux qu'il put, la pitié et l'envie folle de la sauver. Il ne pouvait pas la sauver. Et le plus vite il le comprendrait, le plus vite il pourrait devenir plus fort et comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-C'est bien… le Seigneur des Ténèbres risque d'attaquer le ministère très bientôt… pour le retrouver…

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Elle le voyait… et son souffle, qui était si fort il y a quelques secondes, devenaient de plus en plus faible. Elle mourrait. Elle mourrait devant ses yeux. Ses poings se crispèrent sous la colère et il s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration. Il ignorait où elle se trouvait… il ne pouvait pas la sauver… mais… son cœur se crispa sous la douleur. Comme Jonathan… toujours comme Jonathan…

-51 rue des Ormeaux… Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

-Quoi ?

-Mon frère se trouve là… il possède l'objet qui arrive à faire voir ce qui ne devrait pas être vue…

Est-ce qu'il était sensé comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Il n'y comprenait absolument rien… absolument rien… tout ne faisait plus le moindre sens.

-Chang WuFei…

Avant même qu'Harry puisse demander qui pouvait bien être ce Chang WuFei… il se retrouva aspirer jusqu'à dans sa chambre, le visage empli de sueur. Il se redressa lentement, les poings crispés. Elle allait mourir. Elle allait mourir et lui ne pouvait rien faire. Il se secoua férocement la tête. Cela ne servait absolument à rien de se torturer. Il ne pouvait sauver que ceux qu'il pouvait sauver. La nausée qui semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa gorge le fit déglutir avec peine. Il avait besoin de voir le Docteur J. Il se leva alors de son lit et commença à s'habiller, avant même qu'il n'ait mis ses souliers, les yeux bleus aciers d'Heero le transpercèrent sans ménagement.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda le Japonais.

-J.

Heero se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de commencer à s'habiller à son tour. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Le visage de Ron semblait si paisible dans son sommeil. Probablement que s'il sortait un couteau et le tuait…. Il ne ferait pas le moindre son… il eut un petit sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne dormait pas aussi librement. Lorsqu'il vit qu'Heero était prêt à partir, il hocha fermement la tête et partit vers la sortie. 51 rue des Ormeaux… il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet endroit… où était-ce ? A Londres ? Était-ce même en Angleterre ? Il serait parti pendant combien de temps ? Malfoy… ses yeux se fermèrent rapidement avant qu'il ne se secoua doucement la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à Malfoy. Une fille était sur le point de mourir et Voldemort recherchait quelqu'un et il fallait qu'il retrouve cette personne avant lui. Penser à Malfoy… n'était pas dans la liste de ses priorités… enfin cela n'aurait pas du être dans sa liste des priorités… et pourtant… il s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'Heero posa sa main sur son bras.

-Quatre dort. Lui signala-t-il.

-Quatre ?

Qui était Quatre ? Il envoya un regard perplexe à Heero qui se contenta de lui envoyer un regard sévère. D'accord… il n'était pas sur de bien comprendre.

-Le Vidi ? Demanda-t-il.

Le japonais hocha sèchement la tête avant de cogner doucement à la porte. C'était… vraiment étrange de voir Heero aussi attentionné… Maintenant, non seulement celui-ci était complètement obsédé par Maxwell… mais il se montrait gentil envers le Vidi… Harry commençait, de plus en plus, à regretter la prison. J vient leur ouvrir, ses vêtements de travail encore sur le dos. En les voyants, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Harry ne pouvait que remarquer que la vue des dents de J ne lui faisait plus le moindre effet…

-Mais que faites-vous donc ici à cette heure ?

-51 rue des Ormeaux, Chang WuFei.

Le sourire de J se transforma alors en un étrange petit rictus de victoire. Chang WuFei était donc vraiment important pour la cause…

-Hum… alors le descendant du Dragon se trouve en France… très bien… allons-y… probablement qu'il ne reste jamais bien longtemps à un seul endroit.

-Pourquoi ? Sollicita Heero.

J ne fit que l'ignorer avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. En un mouvement sec, il fit apparaitre un bout de parchemin et commença à gribouiller furieusement dessus. Harry ne pouvait que se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire de manière si pressante.

-J'avertis notre gracieux hôte de notre départ. Susurra J.

Dumbledore ? Les yeux d'Harry se tournèrent vers Heero qui ne semblait pas comprendre lui non plus pourquoi le Docteur J prenait le temps d'avertir le directeur. Depuis quand le Docteur J était-il aussi… prévoyant ? Peut-être que lui aussi devrait écrire un mot pour Hermione et Ron… et Malfoy… il se donna une claque mentale. Lui et Malfoy avait décidé d'être amis ! Il était donc normal qu'il le prévienne s'il partait quelque part ! Pas que Malfoy risquait de s'inquiéter. Mais…

-Que fais-tu ? L'interrogea glacialement le vieil homme.

-J'écris à mes amis.

-Non. Partons.

Sa main osseuse s'agrippa alors à son bras et il se sentit aspirer avant même qu'il ne puisse écrire le moindre mot. Il ignora la colère qui lui enserrait la gorge. J faisait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il avait ses raisons et il était tout à fait inutile d'aller contre sa volonté. C'était grâce à lui qu'il était plus fort… c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait survécut à la prison. Alors, il se contenterait de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il cligna lentement des yeux en voyant qu'il se trouvait près d'un aéroport moldu.

-Si nous utilisons la magie…. Il s'enfuira.

-Qui est-il ? Répliqua Harry.

J se tourna vivement vers lui, son sourire fermement en place. Et pourtant Harry pouvait clairement sentir toute la puissance magique… et l'irritation grandissant de J à son égard. Et bien il n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire. Il ignorait complètement où il partait alors qu'il était au beau milieu de la nuit. L'irritation de J disparut alors soudainement.

-La famille Chang est une famille… qui était profondément versée dans la magie noire il y a de cela très longtemps… ils peuvent voir les choses que les autres ne peuvent pas voir… et ça c'est un pouvoir très noire… très puissant… qui ne peut être acquis que d'une seule manière… et c'est en faisant un pacte avec le Dieu de la magie noire.

Harry avait l'étrange impression d'entendre un conte pour enfant.

-Mais… pour chaque chose que l'on veut le plus… il y a un prix à payer… et les Chang l'ont payé.

-Quel prix ?

-Ils sont les porteurs du bâton des Enfers.

Le bâton des Enfer ? Quel nom ridicule.

-Et qu'est-ce que ce bâton fait exactement ?

J ne fit que laisser échapper un petit rire amusé avant de se diriger vers l'aéroport. Harry… avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce maudit bâton au nom ridicule.

A suivre...


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 29**

Potter n'était pas venu à l'école aujourd'hui. Drago essaya, vainement, de fermer les yeux… pour les rouvrir deux secondes plus tard. Alors qu'ils avaient eux leur première discussion civilisée… alors qu'ils avaient rit ensemble… sans se jeter dessus… sans se disputer… juste comme deux presqu'amis… et là, bien évidemment… Potter disparaissait… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se faisait un devoir de partir dès que quelque chose de significatif se passait entre eux ? Et il n'avait même pris la peine d'envoyer un message… juste un petit mot pour dire « Ne t'inquiète pas. Bye » Il n'en demandait pas plus bon sang ! Il se redressa d'un coup, les yeux furibonds. Bordel ! Pourquoi devait-il passer sa vie à essayer de comprendre le cerveau plus qu'étrange de Potter ! Il n'avait pas besoin de toutes ses idioties ! Il voulait juste… il voulait juste… il enfouit alors sa tête entre ses mains. Il voulait juste que Potter… le voit… il voulait juste que Potter cesse de le considérer comme un moins que rien… qu'il le considère plutôt comme une personne digne d'être… son ami ? Cette fois-ci, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il ignorait, encore, ce qu'il voulait de Potter. Il se donna alors une claque mentale. Non ! Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait ! Mais… mais… il ne pouvait pas l'avoir… et maintenant Potter disparaissait sans laisser de trace… sans lui dire quand il allait revenir et s'il se mettait en danger… Merde… Potter… qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? à quoi pensait-il ? Merlin… il était si pathétique qu'il se donnait le gout de vomir. Il sursauta violemment en sentant quelqu'un se laisser tomber bruyamment sur son lit. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage androgyne de Duo qui le fixait avec une légère.

-Ce type… commence vraiment à me ressortir par les narines. Cracha violemment le châtain.

Drago n'avait pas besoin d'un diplôme pour deviner que Duo parlait d'Heero Yuy. Merlin… il n'avait pas envie de penser à Yuy alors qu'il était évident qu'il devait se trouver avec Potter… il ignorait où… et il ignorait pourquoi… il ne savait même pas si Potter était en bonne santé… s'il mangeait convenablement… s'il… il se figea brusquement. Il… se comportait comme un imbécile ! Non ! Il était l'ami de Potter donc il était normal qu'il s'inquiète pour lui… il était normal qu'il prévoit de lui arracher la tête lorsqu'il reviendrait pour ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il partait ! Il ne se comportait pas comme… comme…

-Comme une midinette attendant son grand amour. Finit pour lui Duo.

Drago ne put empêcher la grimace d'effroi et d'horreur qui s'afficha sur son visage. _Amour_ ?! Il… il ne ressentait pas le moindre amour pour Potter ! Une affection diffuse… certes… une attirance presqu'incontrôlable… sans aucun doute. Il ne voulait même pas penser au mot… au mot… il allait s'arracher les cheveux merde ! Il se tourna alors vivement vers Duo qui le fixait étrangement.

-Yuy semble intéressé par toi. Signala-t-il calmement.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Duo devienne aussi rouge qu'une pivoine avant de faire une moue digne d'un enfant de 5 ans. D'accord… il n'avait jamais vu Duo avoir une telle émotion. D'ordinaire, les sentiments de son ami châtain variait entre petit sourire et grand sourire… Mais ce rougissement… ses sourcils se froncèrent alors vivement.

-Ouais… il est _intéressé_ par moi le fils de pute. Cracha sardoniquement Duo.

Drago… avait déjà vu Duo dire des mauvais mots… mais jamais avec cette expression meurtrière et dure… comme un rat essayait de sa faufiler dans sa gorge pour l'empêcher de respirer. Duo… ne semblait pas du tout apprécié Heero Yuy… Drago ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi… il n'avait jamais parlé à ce type… qui se trouvait toujours avec Potter… Potter qui avait disparut pour aller il ignorait où et il ignorait pourquoi. Ses poings se crispèrent alors. Il avait fait près d'une heure ensemble… et Potter n'avait pas jugé important de lui signaler qu'il partait ! Merlin qu'il voulait l'étrangler.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous parlez aussi fort ? Cracha Blaise. Il y en a qui voudrait bien dormir surtout avec un petit-ami qui va, surement, déprimer toute la journée demain… donc j'aimerais bien pouvoir me préparer mentalement. Merci beaucoup.

Le blond se contenta de lui envoyer un oreiller à la tête. De quel droit Blaise osait-il être de mauvaise humeur alors que personne ne s'amusait à disparaitre et à réapparaitre dans sa vie ! Le mulâtre n'avait aucunement le droit de se plaindre ! Au contraire, il se devait de sourire et de gambader joyeusement ! Après tout, lui n'avait aucun problème de tension sexuelle alors… une minute… il ne venait pas de penser ça… Merlin… Il devenait vraiment cinglé.

-De quel droit oses-tu être de mauvaise humeur ! S'égosilla Drago. Tu n'as aucun problème !

-Oh ? Parce que toi tu en as peut-être ? Laisses-moi te le régler en dix secondes chrono comme ça je vais pouvoir aller dormir… Drago… tu es amoureux de Potter depuis que tu as 11 ans… si ce n'est il y a plus longtemps… et tu voudrais bien qu'il te baise encore et encore.

La seule réaction de Drago fut d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche pendant plusieurs secondes. _**Amoureux**_ ? _**Baise ?**_! Oh Merlin tout puissant ! Est-ce que Blaise devenait complètement fou ?! Le mulâtre se tourna alors vers Duo qui se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire ensoleillé.

-Je n'ai pas le moindre problème moi. Chantonna le châtain.

-Heero Yuy est vraiment, vraiment, un handicapé des sentiments. Il voudrait bien te baiser durant toute la nuit, mais ignore qu'il veut le faire. Alors… maintenant que vos problèmes sont résolus… pouvez-vous vous la fermer et aller dormir ?

Drago supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique puisque Blaise se contenta de se recoucher et d'envoyer les couvertures sur sa tête. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Duo se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers le sien. Drago ignorait s'il imaginait complètement l'air absolument choqué et hébété que celui-ci affichait… Son regard dériva, de nouveau, sur la chevelure frisée de Blaise. Il voulait… que Potter le baise ? Il rougit furieusement et hocha doucement la tête. Bien sur qu'il voulait que Potter le… bon il ne voulait pas répéter ce mot… amoureux… de Potter ? Impossible. Il n'y avait rien à aimer chez ce rustre. Il n'y avait absolument rien… il n'y avait… il ferma fermement les yeux, espérant échapper à ses pensées. Sa vie ressemblait à un livre à l'eau de rose merde.

&&

Harry avait détesté prendre l'avion… Pas parce qu'il avait le vertige ou une autre idiotie dans le genre… non… il avait détesté prendre l'avion parce qu'il n'y avait absolument rien pour le distraire lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les airs… Il aurait probablement du faire comme Heero et dormir un peu… mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux… le visage de la jeune fille apparaissait… suivit de celui de Jonathan… et il ne voulait voir aucun de ces deux visages pour le restant de ses jours. Alors… la seule chose qui lui restait à faire… c'était de penser… tristement, il ne pensait pas au « bâton des enfers » … il voyait les yeux de Malfoy… les lèvres de Malfoy… le corps de Malfoy… il entendait les répliques sanglantes du blond… il entendait ses gémissements… et il allait se tirer une balle dans la tête très bientôt si ça continuait comme ça… Il n'avait prévenu personne… Hermione et Ron… Malfoy… Merde. Lorsque la voix de l'hôtesse de l'air annonça qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir, il dut se retenir furieusement pour ne pas laisser échapper un soupir soulagement. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de penser à Malfoy maintenant. Il avait une mission. Même si J ne leur avait pas expliqué ce que pouvait bien faire ce maudit bâton… il lui faisait confiance. Si ce bâton leur permettait de vaincre Voldemort… même s'il devait y perdre la vie… cela ne lui faisait rien du tout. Plus maintenant en tout cas. Lorsqu'ils sautèrent dans un taxi, Harry se concentra pour ne pas laisser l'aura de sa magie apparaitre. Si Chang WuFei se méfiait de tout ce qui dégageait la moindre magie… il s'enfuirait très vite s'il devait le sentir. Il écarquilla vaguement les yeux en voyant que l'appartement où se trouvait Chang WuFei… n'était ni décrépit ni odorant… non… il se trouvait devant un maudit appartement de luxe ! J se contenta de secouer la tête avec amusement.

-Les Chang. Murmura-t-il avec amusement avant de cogner à la porte.

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant eux… avait leur âge ou un peu moins… avait des traits fins et ciselés et pointait un fusil directement contre le front du docteur J. En un mouvement rapide, Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la gorge du jeune Chinois. Aussitôt, Chang lâcha son revolver pour lui donner un coup de poing sur le poignet, le brisant presque, et lui faisant lâcher sa baguette. D'accord… pas de problème. Il poussa alors sans ménagement le jeune homme en lui donnant un coup de pied qui le fit revoler comme une feuille. Il se retint de grimacer en sentant son poignet palpiter légèrement. Ce type avait faillit lui briser le poignet bordel ! Il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser distraire. Chang se dirigeait, rapidement, vers lui, et empoigna fermement sa gorge avec sa main droite. Harry ne pouvait qu'admirer la force de sa main et l'efficacité avec laquelle elle lui coupait le souffle. Il fit alors un petit sourire avant d'envoyer un coup de poing directement sur le nez altier du Chinois. Une étrange satisfaction l'envahit en l'entendant pousser un cri de douleur. Parfait ! Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer sur lui lorsque J posa sa main sur son dos, le figeant efficacement. D'accord. Il se remit alors en position normal, les yeux rivés sur Chang qui se relevait en se tenant le nez.

-Bonsoir jeune Chang. Je suis le Docteur J… et c'est ta sœur qui nous envoie.

Harry vit immédiatement les traits crispés de Chang devenir plus calme alors qu'il essuyait vivement le dessous de son nez qui saignait. Le brun était convaincu de ne pas l'avoir brisé. Alors, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour Chang.

-Nous pouvons t'aider à la retrouver. Continua le vieil homme.

Les yeux noirs du Chinois se remplirent d'espoir avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils. Harry s'efforça à ne pas laisser son visage montrer sa surprise. Trouver sa sœur ? Son rêve ne lui avait pas du tout montré ou se trouvait la jeune fille ! Qu'est-ce que J prévoyait encore…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda froidement Chang.

-Je veux que tu viennes avec nous… et que tu libères le pouvoir de ton bâton… à Poudlard…

A suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour tout le monde. Je suppose que tout le monde est au courant pour la tragédie qui a eu lieu en Haïti (en fait, la tragédie est loin d'être terminée) je voudrais juste dire qu'en tant qu'Haïtienne et en tant qu'être humaine je soutiens tous les Haïtiens et toutes les personnes qui ont de la famille en Haïti. Je voudrais aussi demander à tout le monde de contribuer autant qu'ils le peuvent pour Haïti. **Haïti a besoin d'aide**.

**Chapitre 30**

Quatre n'était pas sur de ce qu'il devait penser… Cette première journée à l'école avait été… un véritable désastre ? Une grande joie ? Il l'ignorait complètement. Et le fait que son garde du corps… son plus vieil ami… la personne dont il était amoureux depuis plus de 10 ans… se trouvait dans sa chambre… avait le visage fermé et illisible pour lui ne l'aidait nullement. Pourquoi est-ce que Trowa ne lui adressait plus la parole ? Était-ce parce qu'ils avaient été réparti dans des maisons différentes ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il avait fait une action inexcusable sans même être au courant ? Certes Trowa avait été répartie à Serdaigle et lui à Poufsouffle… mais de là à ne plus lui adresser la parole… il y avait un pas à ne pas franchir. Surtout lorsque les magnifiques yeux mauves de Duo Maxwell semblaient résolus à lui trouer un trou derrière la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que le Serpentard le fixait avec autant… d'animosité ? Il ne lui avait rien fait pourtant ! Une douce irritation lui serra la gorge et il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration. Sans compter qu'Heero n'avait même pas été là. Il aurait aimé que l'asiatique soit présent… au moins cela aurait été une présence amicale ! Et Trowa qui lui avait lancé un regard noir lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça et c'était contenté de l'ignorer. Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Et pourquoi J avait-il disparut lui aussi ? Il devait être parti avec Heero et ce Harry Potter dont tout le monde chuchotait le nom… Bon la seule chose positive avait été qu'il avait, enfin, rencontré des personnes de son âge autre que Trowa et que ces jeunes ne l'avaient pas fait se sentir comme un imbécile ou un extra-terrestre. Mais Trowa continuait à l'ignorer…

-Trowa… est-ce que tu es… en colère contre moi ?

Il se donna une claque mentale entendant le léger désespoir dans sa voix. Non ! Il n'était pas un enfant qui ne pouvait pas prendre soin de lui ! Les yeux verts pommes du brun se posèrent calmement sur lui, le dévisageant avec une indifférence qui lui fit presque grincer des dents.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je serais fâché ? Demanda avec un profond ennuie son garde du corps.

La dérision qu'il pouvait percevoir dans la voix de son ami lui donna l'envie folle d'hurler à tue-tête. Envie qu'il refoula avec peine. S'il avait fait quelque chose pour que Trowa soit fâché contre lui… Il était de son devoir de se réconcilier avec le brun et de tout faire pour qu'il lui pardonne. Il se leva alors d'un bond et déambula rapidement jusqu'où son garde du corps s'était assis, l'ignorant avec une facilité déconcertante. Quatre se racla bruyamment la gorge et la seule chose que Trowa fit fut de faire un vague signe de main qui aurait put dire « Parle » ou bien « Va-t-en » ou encore « Je veux manger des patates ». D'accord… il ne se mettrait pas en colère.

-Si tu as en problème avec moi juste dis-le-moi. Supplia le blond. Je ne comprends pas ! Depuis quand avons-nous des secrets l'un pour l'autre !

Trowa continua à l'ignorer sauf que son regard, qui était fixé sur la porte de sa chambre, se durcit imperceptiblement. D'accord… il allait devoir insister de toute évidence. Très bien ! Il ne comprenait sincèrement pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de toute façon. Mais, Trowa ne se fâchait jamais pour rien. En fait, il ne se fâchait presque jamais. Toujours silencieux, toujours patient… toujours si loin… Il ignora, du mieux qu'il put, le désir de son âme de pouvoir, enfin, se rapprocher de Trowa. Il posa alors délicatement sa main sur le bras de brun et poussa un soupir en sentant se bras se raidir brusquement.

-Trowa… Commença-t-il.

-Qui est Heero Yuy ? Siffla son garde du corps.

Quatre ne put que sursauter violemment face au venin que contenait cette question. Quel était le rapport entre la colère de Trowa à son égard et Heero ? Trowa ne faisait pas le moindre sens ! L'irritation se fit un peu plus apparente sur son visage, voilant ses joues de rouge. Mais, bien évidemment, Trowa ne pouvait pas le voir puisqu'il continuait à l'ignorer en fixant cette maudite porte comme si, bientôt, le diable en sortirait !

-Pourquoi cette….

Le blond n'eut jamais le temps de finir de poser sa question que la porte s'ouvrait doucement sur le visage souriant du Docteur J.

&&

Harry ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi lui, Heero, le docteur J et Chang WuFei se dirigeaient vers les quartiers de J… où se trouvait le Vidi. Il n'y avait aucun rapport entre le Vidi et cette promesse, irréalisable, que le vieil homme avait fait à Chang. Mentait-il au chinois ? Il se secoua la tête. Non, J ne mentait pas. J ne mentait jamais. Bien évidemment, il ne disait jamais toute la vérité… mais, mentir ne servait à rien, dans n'importe quelle situation, et ne faisait que rendre la mission de détruire Voldemort plus compliquée. Mais, merde qu'il ne comprenait pas comment le vieil homme avait l'intention de dire à Chang comment retrouver le corps de sa sœur. Parce que J avait fait bien attention à ne pas promettre au Chinois de _sauver_ sa sœur… mais seulement de l'aider à retrouver son corps… dans n'importe quel état qu'il pouvait être… Et Harry était absolument convaincu qu'il était impossible que cette fille ait survécu. Elle semblait déjà à peine vivante lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé… alors de là à réussir à la sauver après une journée… Lorsque J ouvrit la porte de la chambre du jeune Vidi, Harry ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur un gamin aux yeux bleus bien trop grands dans son petit visage en forme de cœur. Ses yeux avaient l'air… tellement innocent. C'était vraiment lui le Vidi ? Il vit alors une autre personne à coté du blond et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce type avait déjà l'air beaucoup plus résistant ! Mais les yeux de J étaient fixés sur le petit blond qui portait un uniforme… de Poufsouffle. Il aurait bien commencé à rire si la pensée que ce… ce _gamin_ pourrait être en danger à cause de lui ne lui était pas aussi insupportable.

-Ah Quatre Winner… nous allons avoir besoin de tes services.

Harry vit les yeux verts du compagnon du Vidi se durcirent et sa main droite se faufiler dans sa manche pour commencer à sortir sa baguette. En moins d'une seconde, la baguette d'Harry se trouvait entre les deux yeux du Serdaigle qui ne fit que lui jeter un regard vide avant de sortir sa main de sa manche. Harry était à peu près convaincu que J ne tuerait pas le blond. Il vit du coin de l'œil Quatre Winner se diriger vers le vieux docteur, le regard résigné.

-J'ai besoin d'un miroir. Annonça le blond.

En un mouvement sec, J se dirigea une chose qui était recouverte d'un épais drap et fit tomber le drap. Harry n'avait jamais vu un aussi beau miroir. Il était couvert de pierres précieuses de toutes sortes et le contour était d'un beau or pâle… ce miroir aurait fait la joie d'un voleur qui aurait pu aller prendre sa retraite. Quatre Winner posa alors ses mains sur le miroir, son regard bleu tournant légèrement au blond.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je voie ? Demanda-t-il.

J se tourna vers Chang WuFei et lui fit un signe de tête.

-Chang Meilan.

Le blond ferma alors les yeux et se mit à caresser le miroir comme s'il s'agissait d'un amant qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Et Harry ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant la magie… de la magie à l'état pure… se former autour du corps mince du blond… Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un corps aussi menu et minuscule, Merlin il était plus petit que _Malfoy_ !, puisse contenir autant de magie. Brusquement, les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et Harry, qui voyait alors son reflet dans le miroir, ne vit qu'un étrange tourbillon de couleur qui menaça de lui donner mal au cœur. Puis, le tourbillon cessa subitement et le Griffondor vit la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans le cachot… son corps allongé sur le sol et les yeux grands ouverts dans la mort. Il ne put empêcher une grimace explicite de se former sur son visage. Un garde rentra alors dans le cachot et lui jeta un regard dégouter avant de sortir sa baguette et de jeter un sort de lévitation. Il se mit alors à marcher, le cadavre de Chang Meilan le suivant… et il eut envie d'arracher les yeux de ce petit homme gras en voyant le corps de la jeune fille se cogner contre les murs sans que cela ne fasse pas la moindre différence pour le mangemort. Bon sang ! Même les morts méritaient un minimum de respect ! Le mangemort sortit alors dehors et transplana brusquement. Au moment où Harry allait dire quelque chose, celui-ci réapparut dans un autre endroit. Un endroit sombre et montagneux avec un coin d'eau. Harry ne fut nullement surpris lorsque le mangemort jeta Chang Meilan dans le coin d'eau et disparut sans demander son reste. Il vit alors le corps couler dans l'eau… les longs cheveux noirs flottant doucement autour du visage toujours aussi tuméfié. Les mains de Quatre Winner quittèrent alors le miroir et il se laissa tomber à genoux, la respiration haletante et la tête entre ses mains tremblantes. Harry s'en voulut aussitôt pour la pitié et la compassion qu'il ressentit pour ce gamin qui n'avait absolument rien à voir dans ce combat. Le compagnon du blond se précipita alors vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Et voila votre réponse, descendant du dragon. Déclara J.

La respiration de Chang WuFei était tout aussi haletante que celle de Quatre Winner. Sauf que les yeux du chinois étaient plissés par la rage au lieu de la profonde tristesse du blond. Il reprit son contrôle avec, visiblement, beaucoup de difficulté et se força à se tourner vers le docteur J.

-Elle est morte. Fit-il remarquer.

-Effectivement. Répondit le vieil homme.

-Qui ?

Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur les lèvres de J, affichant sa bouche édentée.

-Voldemort bien évidemment.

Le chinois hocha sèchement la tête, le regard sombre. Harry avait déjà vu ce genre de personne… celles qui ne recherchaient que la vengeance et cela à n'importe quel prix. Et Chang WuFei faisait partie de cette catégorie de gens.

-J'honorais ma parole comme je l'avais promis.

Il sortit alors un long bâton fait un bois sombre et luisant. Le bâton était serti de pierres précieuses… de rubis surtout… qu'est-ce que les gens avaient avec les pierres précieuses. Puis, un long filet de lumière blanche se libéra du bâton, se volatilisant aussitôt.

-S'il y a quelqu'un dans cette école qui possède l'un des sortilèges des enfers… ce sortilège se révélera dès maintenant. Mais, j'en doute fort.

Il leur tourna alors le dos et partit sans demander son reste. Et Harry… n'était pas sur d'aimer le sourire qui venait d'apparaitre sur le visage de J… un sourire bien trop prédateur.

&&

Drago dormait… ou il essayait de dormir… en vain de toute évidence. Ce maudit Potter de malheur… pourquoi se faisait-il un devoir de disparaitre tout le temps ? Ne pouvait-il pas être normal et arrêter de… la personne qui s'amusait à lui mettre de la lumière dans la figure le paierait très cher, ça c'était une certitude ! Il ouvrit alors péniblement les yeux et sursauta violemment en voyant qu'une étrange lumière se trouvait au-dessus de lui, semblait l'observer. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la lumière s'abattit sur lui… et la douleur qui lui déchira le dos le fit hurler comme il n'avait jamais hurlé de sa vie.

A suivre.

**Aidons Haïti ! **


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 31**

Drago ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressentit une douleur aussi intense de toute son existence… et là il comptait lorsqu'il était tombé de son balai à l'âge de 6 ans et s'était cassé la jambe… ou lorsque le maudit hippogriffe du professeur Hagrid avait décidé de faire de son bras de la purée de pommes de terre… non cette brulure dans son dos… cette douleur… il poussa, de nouveau, un hurlement déchirant. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un traçait quelque chose sur son dos… avec un scalpel très aiguisé… et son dos le brulait à un point tel qu'il ne pouvait qu'hurler… prier pour que cela cesse un jour. Merlin tout puissant !! Il se mit alors à pleurer un peu plus fort. Il pouvait entendre les voix affolés de Blaise et Duo… il pouvait les entendre mais, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui dire… Il avait mal ! Il avait si mal ! Cette lumière… et cette douleur… quelqu'un essayait de lui arracher la peau du dos et il allait bientôt se tuer ! Ne serait-ce que pour que cette douleur cesse ! Cette douleur immonde et sanguinaire ! Merlin ! Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire !? Il se sentit soulever par des bras puissants et reconnus vaguement l'odeur de Crabbe. Il se fichait bien d'où on pouvait bien l'emmener tant que cela cessait ! Tant que cette douleur abominable cessait ! Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues…. Il pouvait sentir leurs moiteurs et leurs chaleurs… Un Malfoy ne pleure pas ? Il se fichait bien de pleurer ou d'hurler tant que cette douleur s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute !

&&

Sortilège des enfers ? Un nom tout aussi ridicule que bâton des enfers… Il se tourna alors vers J qui fichait, avec un petit sourire amusé, le blond Poufsouffle qui sanglotait éperdument dans les bras du Serdaigle. Pour un être qui pouvait voir le futur… n'avait-il jamais vu la mort et le sang ? Merlin ! Ce type était beaucoup trop faible pour être entrainé dans une guerre ! Il était beaucoup trop… ses yeux étaient trop grands… trop innocents…

-Quatre. Calme-toi. Murmura impassiblement le Serdaigle.

-Trowa… le visage de cette fille… Sanglota le blond. Son visage…

-Elle est déjà morte, ressaisis-toi.

Harry ne pouvait que féliciter ce Trowa d'arriver à parler aussi durement à un petit blond minuscule aux yeux bien trop grands… Merlin… il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se passait. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la prison… il avait l'impression que sa vie ne faisait plus le moindre sens. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne pouvait que se fier à J et prier que tout irait pour le mieux. Comme un imbécile faible et incompétent. Ses dents se crispèrent et il tourna un regard noir vers le vieux docteur.

-A quoi sert ce sortilège des enfers ?

Il pouvait voir, dans les yeux de J, que celui-ci n'aimait pas le ton qu'il venait de prendre. Et bien… cela ne le concernait en rien. Il se fichait éperdument que J aime son ton ou non. Il avait besoin de comprendre, au moins à un minimum, ce qui était entrain de se passer ici ! Il n'avait pas le temps pour tous ces mystères ! J le regarda de haut en bas avant de sourire.

-C'est un sortilège de magie noire. Expliqua-t-il. Très puissant et interdit.

-Ça je l'avais deviné. Siffla-t-il. Plus de devinette. Une réponse _et vite_.

Le sourire de J disparut alors pour laisser place à une grimace explicite de colère. Le tabou qui se trouvait sur son cœur le brula légèrement et il l'ignora complètement. Si une simple brulure le faisait lâcher prise.... l'entrainement de J aurait été, tout simplement, inutile. La brulure sembla devenir de plus en plus douloureuse et Harry continua à l'ignorer. Il avait _besoin_ de réponse. Bon sang ! Cette fille lui avait l'adresse à _lui_ ! Elle comptait sur lui pour comprendre quelque chose ! Il comprenait parfaitement que J ne lui dise pas tout. Mais cette information le concernait exclusivement. Cette fille était morte pour cela. La douleur de son cœur lui fit encore plus mal que la brulure. Elle était morte et son frère était en deuil… cette fille avait utilisé le reste de ses forces et lui avait fait confiance. Non. Il était hors de question qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qui se passe ici.

-Je veux une réponse J. Cracha-t-il.

Soudain, la douleur de son tatouage disparut et le vieil homme se contenta de faire un vague signe de main avant de recommencer à sourire. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir regarder ses yeux… pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière son regard… pas que de regarder les yeux de J lui feraient le moindre bien… surtout pas avec son maudit pouvoir.

-Les sortilèges des enfers sont très dangereux… et ils ne peuvent pas tomber dans les mains de n'importe qui… ce sont des sortilèges qui se nourrissent de la magie même de leur _porteur_.

-Porteur ?

&&

Drago avait l'impression qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie… ou peut-être était en enfer… dans tous les cas, il pouvait entendre du bruit autour de lui… quelqu'un lui avait enlevé son haut de pyjama et l'avait couché sur le ventre… et cette douleur… quelqu'un continuait à le marquer sur le dos… quelqu'un écrivait quelque chose… et il ne pouvait qu'hurler… il ne pouvait pas se défendre… la douleur était trop grande… sa gorge le brulait tellement il avait hurlé… il allait mourir… non… il _voulait_ mourir. Pour que cette douleur immonde disparaisse… pour qu'il puisse, enfin, être libérer de cette douleur…

&&

-Quelqu'un qui peut faire un pacte avec le Dieu de la Magie Noire… Comme les Chang… Cette personne peut placer un des sortilèges des enfers sur une autre personne… Bien évidemment, la personne concernée est rarement au courant… et ce sortilège ne peut apparaitre que grâce au bâton des enfers… Mais… lorsque le bâton des enfers envoie sa lumière… Le porteur verra alors apparaitre son sortilège.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors et Harry pouvait compter le nombre de dents qui restaient dans sa bouche. Dieu de la Magie Noire ? Porteur ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un de ses porteurs à Poudlard ? Et si oui, pourquoi serait-il là ? Qui était-il ? Non… il était évident qu'il y avait un porteur. Mais qui ? Toute cette histoire sentait mauvais. Tout cette histoire lui donnait envie de vomir. Pourquoi cette fille aurait-elle voulu libérer un de ses sortilèges à Poudlard ? Et, plus important, pourquoi J voulait-il libérer un de ses sortilèges ?

-C'est la clé contre Voldemort ! S'exclama J. Tout ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus… Par contre… il faut utiliser son sortilège avant que sa magie ne soit complètement absorbée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Souffla Quatre.

J se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

-Il faut que quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant lise le sortilège… sinon, il avalera toute la magie du porteur et le tuera. Mais, rares sont ceux qui veulent lire un de ses sortilèges…

Harry pouvait sentir l'enthousiasme fou de J. Le vieil homme voulait qu'ils lui demandent pourquoi. Il voulait le dire. Et Harry n'était pas sur de vouloir entendre.

-Pourquoi ? Finit par demander Heero.

-Parce que celui qui le lit n'a qu'une chance sur deux de survivre… et s'il meurt… il ira directement en enfer.

&&

La main fraiche de quelqu'un se posa sur son dos brulant. Merlin… ce n'était qu'un faible répit dans tout cet enfer de chaleur… mais Drago le prenait volontiers. Surtout que, maintenant, il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'amusait à lui ouvrir le dos avec une petit pince…à chercher au plus profond de lui-même… il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait… cette lumière… et cette chaleur… il n'arrivait même plus à pleurer…il avait trop mal… il ne voulait que s'évanouir… Mais, il devait rester réveiller… la douleur ne le laissait pas tranquille….

-Monsieur Malfoy… Murmura la voix douce d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le blond ne pouvait même pas tourner la tête vers le vieux directeur… il ne pouvait qu'hocher vaguement le crane… en espérant que le vieil homme comprenne qu'il l'entendait.

-Le pire est à venir Monsieur Malfoy… Chuchota le vieil homme. Soyez fort et repoussez la folie.

Le pire… était à venir ? Drago n'arrivait même pas à comprendre… il ne pouvait que prier… et prier… que quelqu'un arrête se massacre qui arrivait dans ses entrailles… que quelqu'un l'aide… que quelqu'un le sauve de toute cette douleur…

-Je suis désolé.

Et le directeur enleva sa main. Et l'agonie qui s'abattit sur lui menaça de le rendre fou. Un monstre se délectait de son dos. Lui mangeait la chair. Riait en le regardant hurler. Et Drago qui était alors convaincu qu'il n'arrivait plus à pleurer, se mit à sangloter comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Il avait mal ! Il avait si mal ! Il ne pouvait qu'entendre que des voix… mais, les mots ne voulaient rien dire. Et le monstre l'empêchait de se rendormir… et aucune partie de son dos n'était épargné… il pouvait sentir le gout du sang dans sa bouche… il pouvait le sentir dégouliner sur son dos… le sang… partout du sang… et l'enfer s'ouvrait devant lui… et il voulait mourir…

&&

Harry vit le jeune Vidi écarquiller brusquement les yeux avant de poser sa main sur son cœur, le visage tordu en une grimace de douleur.

-Quatre ? Demandèrent en même temps Heero et Trowa.

Le blond se releva avec difficulté avant de se tourner vers son miroir, les yeux toujours aussi ronds. En un mouvement brusque, il se jeta sur celui-ci et commença à marmonner des paroles sans queux ni sens.

-Il a si mal ! Sanglota le blond. Il a trop mal ! Il va mourir !

De qui parlait-il ?! Harry n'aimait pas l'anxiété qui lui serrait la gorge. Il réalisa alors que le blond devait être entrain de parler du porteur… de celui qui possédait le sortilège des enfers. Mais, pourquoi souffrirait-il ? Le sortilège ne devait-il pas commencer à lui enlever la vie après que sa magie ne soit plus là ? Un tourbillon se forma alors dans le miroir tandis que les yeux de Quatre devenaient blancs.

-Il peut voir le présent aussi… lorsque ses émotions sont en symbiose avec la personne concernée. Un lien sacré. Expliqua Trowa.

Soudain, Harry ne pouvait voir qu'un dos blanc, presque translucide… surtout lorsqu'on le comparait à ces espèces de signes étranges en encre noir qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Un dos si blanc… les mains d'Harry se mirent alors à trembler alors qu'il remontait son regard jusqu'à la nuque gracile qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien… Puis jusqu'aux cheveux d'or blanc… et là… cette personne poussa un hurlement si sauvage et plaintif qu'il aurait préféré qu'on lui arrache le cœur.

-Mal… Malfoy… Murmura-t-il.

A suivre…


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 32**

Pendant plusieurs horribles secondes… Harry fut complètement incapable de bouger. Malfoy… hurlait… Malfoy… souffrait… ses mains se mirent à trembler de plus belles. Merlin… il ignorait à quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait eu aussi… peur… Il avait… peur… Ses yeux s'arrondirent un peu plus. Son corps refusait de bouger. Il voulait courir… courir vers Malfoy… l'empêcher d'hurler… l'empêcher de souffrir… Malfoy… Malfoy ne pouvait pas souffrir ! Il ne le permettrait pas ! Pas Malfoy ! Lui, mais Malfoy ! Pas cette personne… avec son sourire arrogant… ses yeux argentés… sa langue acérée… pas lui… pas Malfoy. Non ! Soudainement, son corps se remit à bouger et il s'élança vers la porte de la chambre de J. Il devait partir ! Il devait le chercher ! Le sauver ! Il… il !! Il se mit alors à courir comme il n'avait jamais courut de sa vie. Malfoy en première année… déjà superbe malgré ses cheveux plaqués contre son crâne et sa moue hautaine… Malfoy en deuxième année… beauté foudroyante même lorsqu'il souhaitait qu'Hermione se fasse tuer par le basilic…. Malfoy était partout ! Dans chaque recoin de ses murs ! Dans chaque recoin de son âme ! Dans chaque recoin de son corps ! Il aurait pu faire 10 ans sans le voir et, pourtant, reconnaitre son odeur… Malfoy était arrogant, enfantin… il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds par personne ! Toujours en haut de lui… même s'il était plus petit… aristocratique… magnifique… et il souffrait le martyr ! Il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal ! Il rentra brusquement dans l'infirmerie, faisant sursauter tout le monde à l'exception de Dumbledore.

-Malfoy. Ordonna-t-il immédiatement.

Le vieux directeur se contenta de secouer doucement la tête et de lui pointer le lit qui se trouvait un peu plus au fond. Harry se dirigea si vite vers le blond que cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour se retrouver à son chevet… et la vision qu'il eut lui donna la nausée. Du sang partout sur le dos gracile… des marques noirs étranges… un mélange de kanji et d'hiéroglyphes. Il n'y comprenait et sans fichait royalement. Les mains de Malfoy étaient crispées sur son oreiller et son visage était enfouit dans l'oreiller… avant même qu'il ne puisse sans empêcher, il posa délicatement sa main sur la chevelure blonde de Malfoy qui était humide par la sueur. Le Serpentard se contenta de laisser échapper un petit gémissement douloureux. Et Harry fit alors un geste qui l'étonna lui-même, il prit la main crispée du blond et la porta doucement à ses lèvres. Il se fichait éperdument des réactions des autres… tout ce qui comptait… tout ce qui comptait c'était que Malfoy aille mieux… que Malfoy survive… coute que coute… même s'il devait en mourir… même s'il devait aller en enfer.

-Harry. Souffla Dumbledore.

-Je lirais cette formule. L'interrompit brusquement le Griffondor.

Il ne laisserait pas Malfoy mourir. Personne ne pouvait prendre cette vie. Il ne l'accepterait pas. Jamais. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Jonathan. Il n'avait pas pu sauver la sœur de Chang WuFei. Mais, même s'il devait mourir… il ne laisserait personne lui enlever Malfoy. Il se fichait de détruire Voldemort ! Il se fichait de tout bon sang ! Ses dents se crispèrent sous la rage. J avait dit que quelqu'un avait mis ce sortilège sur Malfoy. Il ignorait qui… Il ignorait pourquoi… Il ignorait comment… mais dès qu'il aurait les réponses à tous ces pourquoi… il arracherait la tête de la personne concernée. Personne n'avait le droit d'entrainer Malfoy dans cette guerre. _Personne_. Merlin… Malfoy… son cœur se serra douloureusement et ses lèvres se reposèrent sur la main blanche et délicate. Personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal de cette manière… Il… Les marques sur le dos de Malfoy commencèrent alors à devenir rouges et… il pouvait entendre le blond gémir et pleurer… son cœur… son cœur lui faisait si mal… il tuerait la personne concernée… oh oui… il la tuerait.

&&

Quatre pouvait sentir la ligne de sa vie s'amincir à nouveau… comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce pouvoir… il ignorait combien de fois il pourrait voir le futur avant de mourir. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais… avait-il le choix ? Qu'était-il sensé faire de sa vie de toute façon ? Il ne savait rien faire… il se donna une claque mentale. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'apitoyer sur son sort ! Pas quand tant de personnes souffraient… comme ce garçon à la chevelure d'un blond presque blanc… ou cet homme asiatique qui avait vu le corps de sa sœur être jeté dans l'océan… ils souffraient tous… et lui se plaignait parce qu'il ne savait rien faire ? Pathétique. Il sursauta violemment en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brusquement… et il vit un autre vieil homme… à la longue chevelure blanche et à la barbe tout aussi longue… ses yeux d'un bleu vif foudroyaient impitoyablement le Docteur J du regard.

-Je comprends tout maintenant. Siffla-t-il. Rien ne faisait le moindre sens depuis tellement longtemps… Mais, je comprends tout… _finalement_.

Quatre vit, du coin de l'œil, le Docteur J ébaucher un sourire amusé. Même sans don divinatoire, le Poufsouffle pouvait aisément deviner que le vieil homme ne croyait pas du tout ce que l'autre homme venait de dire…

-Dumbledore…. Mais de quoi peux-tu bien parler ?

-Tout a commencé avec sa mort non ? Commença Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vu… je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait…

-N'accuse pas sans preuve. Fit remarquer J. Tu sais comment ça marche, pas vrai ?

Dumbledore se contenta de lui envoyer un regard torve avant de serrer les poings. Ce vieil homme… semblait tellement gentil comparé à J…. et pourtant, il semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre… et rapidement…

-Mais, elle pouvait voir le futur… elle a du te montrer ce qui allait se passer si tu n'intervenais pas…. Si tu laissais le destin faire son chemin… et tu n'as pas du aimer ça… Et maintenant j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

-Et je n'y répondrais pas. Répliqua J.

Dumbledore ne fit que sourire paisiblement, sa colère semblant s'évaporer. Il s'approcha alors de J tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Comment savais-tu qu'Harry Potter tomberait amoureux de Drago Malfoy ? La réponse est très simple… elle a du le voir… Comment tu as réussis à poser le sortilège sur lui… ça c'est une toute autre question.

Quatre… n'était pas sur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait… Pourquoi souriaient-ils de cette manière ? Comme deux adversaires sur un ring… attendant de voir qui arrêterait de sourire en premier… qui perdrait son sang froid en premier…

-Je dois admettre que d'apprendre que tu t'étais fait pincé par le ministère m'avait profondément choqué… _Toi_… de toutes les personnes au monde… Une personne si maligne….

-Tu me surestimes. Susurra J. Même les meilleurs se font pincer

Dumbledore sembla ignorer complètement ce que J disait.

-Et puis, tout à coup, Harry se fait enfermé, à son tour, à Azkaban… un mineur… et simplement parce qu'il disait son opinion à voix haute…

-La vie est injuste. Cela ne fait que montrer à quel point notre gouvernement est corrompu. Chantonna J.

Leurs deux sourires étaient fermement en place… et Quatre avait l'étrange impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'affrontaient de cette manière. Avec ces mots mielleux et ces sourires carnivores… et il ne comprenait absolument rien.

-Et maintenant qu'Harry est tout puissant… pouf… vous sortez tous d'Azkaban.

-Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables.

Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ! Pourquoi parlait-il d'un Seigneur ? Pourquoi souriaient-ils alors qu'ils se détestaient avec passion !? Il n'y comprenait rien ! Il se tourna alors vers Heero qui ne faisait que les regarder, son regard indéchiffrable.

-Sans compter que le Vidi… que le ministère cachait comme un joyau… se trouve maintenant entre tes mains.

Quatre sentit son corps se raidir aussitôt. Il savait que J était venu le chercher pour l'utiliser… Mais… comment avait-il su qu'il existait ? Pourquoi n'était-il venu le chercher que maintenant ?! Pourquoi ces deux hommes semblaient se connaitre depuis toujours !? Et qui étaient ces hommes en noirs…

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Demanda doucement Dumbledore.

-Je ne fais rien en particuliers… par contre… je n'ai qu'un seul but dans ma vie…

Le sourire de J disparut alors comme par enchantement et son bras normal se renferma sur celui qui était métallique.

-Détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-Les morts ne reviennent pas. Souffla Dumbledore.

-Et les vivants n'ont qu'à si faire et s'arranger pour que la personne concernée soit châtiée.

Dumbledore arrêta, à son tour, de sourire, et tourna, pour la première fois, son regard vers Quatre. Et le blond ignorait pourquoi… mais ses yeux semblaient vouloir lui dire quelque chose… soudain, Dumbledore lui lança un petit sourire alors que ses yeux bleus pétillaient joyeusement.

-Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère. Elle était superbe.

Sa mère… le cœur de Quatre manqua alors un battement. Il ressemblait à sa mère. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Il ressemblait… à quelqu'un… une femme… la femme qui l'avait portée dans son ventre.

-Où… est-elle ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Quatre eut sa réponse rien qu'en voyant le visage douloureux de Dumbledore. Il était idiot… Il n'avait plus de famille… depuis qu'il avait 5 ans… il était au ministère… et il ne se souvenait absolument de rien avant cette époque… juste lui enfermé avec son grand miroir… jusqu'à ce que Trowa viennent dans sa vie…

-En parlant d'elle… Susurra J. Quelle magnifique personne as-tu donc emmené dans ton école… avec ses grands yeux mauves et sa petite frimousse…

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Heero… et même si celui-ci semblait toujours aussi froid et indifférent… ses yeux s'étaient arrondis et sa respiration était un peu plus rapide… Heero… et une personne aux yeux mauves… Duo Maxwell. Il eut une légère grimace en se souvenant du Serpentard qui le détestait royalement.

-Je serais plutôt d'avis de dire que ce Serpentard lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Quelle idée grotesque d'aller le chercher du fin fond de son caniveau. Ce garçon n'a aucun intérêt.

-Ce n'est pas ce que pense G.

C'était bien la première fois que Quatre voyait le docteur J grimacer de cette manière. Comme si quelque chose de particulièrement amer avait décidé de s'aventurer dans sa bouche et l'étrangler.

-G ? Cracha-t-il.

Quatre ressentit alors un étrange soulagement qui décrispa chaque partie de son corps. Cette personne… cette personne allait bien…

&&

Et Harry vit, enfin, les magnifiques yeux gris se poser sur lui.

A suivre…


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon j'ignore ce que ce chapitre va donner puisque je suis vraiment malade ! Donc soyez indulgents envers moi lol !

**Chapitre 33**

La douleur était partie… un soupir s'échappa alors des lèvres de Drago. La douleur était partie… bon d'accord… il restait un étrange petit picotement qui lui chatouillait désagréablement le dos… mais cette douleur… cette chaleur… cette impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à écrire sur son dos avec un couteau aiguisé… tout était parti… Et la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux… était Potter. Et le sourire qui illumina son visage le surprit lui-même. Potter était là… devant lui… avec ses stupides yeux verts émeraude et ses stupides cheveux ébouriffés…

-Tu as vraiment une sale mine. Fit-il remarquer, la voix rauque.

Potter cligna alors violemment des yeux, le dévisageant comme s'il avait trois têtes. S'il avait pu bouger, il aurait haussé les épaules. Il disait la vérité. Potter avait vraiment une mine horrible. Comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit… et il lui tenait la main… ses yeux restèrent complètement obnubilés par leurs mains enlacés. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter faisait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenait sa main de cette manière ? Pourquoi avait-il disparu sans laisser la moindre trace ? Une grimace explicite se forma alors sur son visage, dévisageant ses traits.

-Est-ce que tu as mal !? S'inquiéta aussitôt Potter.

Drago se contenta de secouer vaguement la tête tout en continuant de grimacer.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu…

-Où étais-tu parti ?! L'interrompit brusquement le blond. Pourquoi as-tu disparu de cette manière !? Tu avais dit que l'on était devenu amis ! Tu ne peux pas disparaitre de cette manière si tu es mon ami !

Il aurait certainement continué à s'énerver si Potter n'avait pas laissé tomber sa tête sur leur main enlacé en laissant échapper un petit rire amusé. Drago ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ! Potter ne pouvait pas disparaitre de cette manière sans lui envoyer un mot ! Il ne pouvait pas le traiter de la sorte ! Il ne l'accepterait pas !

-Potter ! Cracha-t-il. Je suis sérieusement en colère contre toi !

-Tu vas bien… Souffla le brun. Tu vas _vraiment_ bien.

Le cœur de Drago remonta alors dans sa gorge, menaçant de l'étouffer. Potter… s'était inquiété pour lui ? Pourquoi ? Ses joues se voilèrent de rouges et il baissa lentement la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter s'inquiéterait pour lui ? Et pourquoi continuait-il à lui tenir la main comme ça ? Potter lui releva brusquement la tête, le fixant avec un étrange sérieux. N'était-il pas celui qui riait aux éclats il y a de cela quelques secondes ?

-Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Déclara sérieusement le brun. Plus jamais.

Le cœur de Drago redoubla d'intensité alors que son rougissement descendait jusqu'à son cou. Potter… tenait à lui ? Potter… voulait le protéger ? Il n'était pas fou… Potter… Potter tenait à lui ne serait-ce qu'un minimum… c'était plus de l'attirance… Potter voulait plus que coucher avec lui… il voulait le protéger… il voulait… une minute. Il se ressaisit soudainement et fronça dangereusement les sourcils. Si Potter le protégeait lui… alors qui protégeait Potter ? Il y avait une raison bien précise qu'une personne ait décidé de le faire souffrir de la sorte. Mais, si Potter le protégeait de cette souffrance… qui le protégerait lui ? Il jeta alors un regard noir au Griffondor.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chevalier en armure qui volera à mon secours. Siffla-t-il.

Potter ne s'attendait, visiblement, pas à cette réaction. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche pendant plusieurs secondes avant que ses yeux émeraude se durcissent. Mais, Drago sentit une chaleur suspecte se propager dans son corps en réalisant que, même dans sa colère, Potter ne lui avait pas lâché la main.

-Tu aurais pu mourir. Répliqua froidement le brun. Je refuse que tu meures.

Drago aurait du être touché. Il aurait du se jeter dans les bras de Potter comme une princesse des temps modernes et pleurer dans sa poitrine forte… Heureusement qu'il n'était pas une princesse et qu'il refusait catégoriquement de laisser Potter le protéger de la sorte. Ne réalisait-il même pas qu'il était hors de question qu'il laisse le brun souffrir pour lui ! Il… il ne pouvait pas accepter cela ! Il ne pouvait pas devenir un poids supplémentaire pour le brun ! Il voulait être… il voulait être… il voulait juste que Potter soit heureux et en bonne santé… qu'il vive assez longtemps pour avoir son maudit chien ! Il ne voulait pas que Potter souffre inutilement pour lui !

-Je suis fort. Fit remarquer Drago. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

Un reniflement dédaigneux se fit alors entendre de la part de Potter et Drago sentit aussitôt son dos se hérisser sous l'affront. D'accord… il était sincèrement touché que Potter veuille le protéger… D'accord, il pouvait comprendre que Potter tienne à ses amis… il pouvait même comprendre que Potter agissait dans son intérêt en se sacrifiant de la sorte. Tristement, il n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire de tout cela. Il refusait que Potter souffre pour lui ! Merlin, ne souffrait-il donc pas assez !? Il se déteste d'avoir l'air aussi Griffondor… mais, il préférait souffrir de nouveau plutôt que d'avoir Potter souffrir à sa place. Non… il ne pouvait accepter cela ! Une image fugace, et pourtant persistante, du corps criblé de cicatrices de Potter le fit grimacer.

-Tu es faible et je vais te protéger ! Ce n'est pas une négociation ! C'est un fait !

Si Drago ne s'était pas senti aussi faible… il se serait débrouillé pour étrangler Potter comme un petit poulet. Lui… faible ? Il pouvait survivre tout seul ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'un super héros ! Il voulait juste que Potter aille bien ! Que Potter ne souffre plus ! Était-ce un crime !?

-Tu as parfaitement raison… Susurra Drago. Ce n'est pas une négociation. Je ne sais pas qui veut ma peau… Je ne sais pas contre quoi tu veux me protéger… Mais, tu vas tout me raconter, _maintenant_, et je vais me débrouiller avec mes problèmes.

Les yeux de Potter s'assombrirent dangereusement et un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres, faisant frissonner Drago. Il se détesta immédiatement pour cette réflexion… Mais Merlin que Potter était séduisant lorsqu'il était en colère ! Il grimaça légèrement en sentant son dos le bruler. Il ignorait complètement qui voulait sa peau… mais, il était hors de question que Potter soit mêlé à cette histoire… il ne le laisserait pas souffrir inutilement ! Pas s'il pouvait l'éviter ! Soudain, Potter lâcha sa main et plaqua ses bras de chaque coté de sa tête, le faisant sursauter.

-Je refuse que tu souffres ! Grogna le brun.

-Je refuse que tu souffres pour moi, alors on est quittes.

Drago ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Potter plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un gémissement inarticulé s'échappa alors de ses lèvres tandis qu'il fermait lentement les yeux. Avant même qu'il ne puisse apprécier le baiser à sa juste valeur, le Griffondor se dégagea brusquement, tout en gardant son souffle contre le sien.

-Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à vivre ça ! Te regarder souffrir alors que je ne peux rien faire ! Il en est hors de question !

Drago ignorait s'il devait être touché par cette déclaration ou bien s'énerver parce que Potter lui hurlait dessus. Le brun avait l'air tellement rageur… comme s'il allait l'étrangler dès la prochaine seconde. Mais, cela importait peu à Drago. Il n'avait pas peur de Potter. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de Potter. Et il refusait de baisser la tête devant lui.

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu souffres ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

Potter poussa alors un grognement sauvage avant de partir de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte. Et Drago ignora du mieux qu'il put le serrement qui lui agrippa le cœur…

&&

Heero n'y comprenait rien. Ou peut-être comprenait-il trop de chose sans avoir toutes les informations nécessaires. Il se secoua alors doucement la tête. Tout ce qui comptait… c'était que le but de J soit de détruire Voldemort. Aussi longtemps que cela serait le but du vieil homme, il le suivrait. Même s'il n'y voyait plus très clair… même s'il ne comprenait pas ce que Duo Maxwell avait avoir dans tout cela. J avait dit qu'il venait d'un caniveau. Une expression peut-être ? Ou la vérité ? Et à qui ressemblait-il ? Et à qui Quatre ressemblait-il ? Cela ne faisait plus le moindre sens. Qui était G ? Il devait comprendre. Il devait savoir… et la personne qui détenait une partie des réponses se trouvait devant lui… tenant un hibou entre ses mains délicates. En un mouvement souple, le hibou s'envola au loin. Et les yeux mauves qui le suivaient pensivement… et ses lèvres pleines qui ne souriaient pas du tout. Heero eut l'étrange pensé de se demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un vrai sourire sur le visage de Duo Maxwell. Il avait des fossettes après tout… est-ce que ses yeux brilleraient ? Est-ce que son sourire montrait toutes ses dents ? Ou était-ce plutôt un sourire subtil ? Et pourquoi se posait-il toutes ses questions inutiles ? En un mouvement calculé, Maxwell se tourna vers lui, en ne souriant pas du tout.

-Est-ce que tu envois une lettre à G ? Demanda calmement Heero.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le visage de Maxwell se contorsionne de cette manière ni à ce que son poing entre en contact direct avec sa joue. Heero se contenta d'hausser un sourcil avant de se saisir des bras de Maxwell et de le plaquer contre le mur. Le Serpentard laissa échapper un sifflement colérique avant de se mettre à se débattre.

-Je ne joue plus avec toi Maxwell. Fit remarquer froidement le japonais. Je veux des réponses.

Le châtain se calma alors, ses yeux mauves devenant glacés alors qu'un sourire candide apparaissait sur son visage.

-Une réponse à quoi Hee-chan ?! Chantonna-t-il.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Moi aussi.

Le sourire disparut alors et Heero se put que fixer ce visage bien trop joli pour appartenir à celui d'un garçon. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait les cheveux longs ? Peut-être… avec ses lèvres pleines… ses yeux mauves… la chaleur qui se tordit dans le ventre du Griffondor fit sa prise sur les bras de Maxwell se raffermir davantage.

-Ton nom ? Demanda alors le Japonais.

Maxwell garda le silence pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers le coté.

-Je ne sais pas. Cracha-t-il.

-Maxwell…

-Je suis sérieux ! Je ne sais rien de qui je suis, d'où je viens ! Mon premier souvenir est de moi marchant…

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler et sa mâchoire se crispa sous la colère.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

-Je recherche quelque chose… G a dit que si je l'aidais, il m'aiderait à trouver ce que je cherche.

La question logique aurait été de demander en quoi G voulait-il être aider… pourtant… pourtant il se fichait royalement de cela… il voulait juste connaitre plus intimement le Serpentard… il voulait… son regard dériva, de nouveau, sur les lèvres de Maxwell… sur son cou… sur son corps… et cette chaleur qui semblait vouloir le rendre cinglé. Il releva alors les yeux sur le visage rougissant du châtain. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il rougissait de la sorte ? Avait-il chaud lui aussi ?

-Quel est la chose que tu cherches ?

-Ce n'est pas une chose.

Il s'apprêtait à poser une autre question lorsque Maxwell passa lentement sa langue sur sa bouche… et le frisson qui lui traversa le corps fit manquer à son cœur un battement.

-Et toi, Yuy… Murmura le Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement de moi ? Je ne suis pas la seule personne ayant des secrets… Pourquoi moi ?

Le visage d'Heero, bien malgré lui, s'approcha de celui de Maxwell, s'arrêtant à moins d'un centimètre des lèvres tremblantes.

-Parce que tu es dangereux.

Maxwell laissa alors échapper un long soupir… et le souffle chaud qui balaya sa bouche lui donna des envies qu'il n'aurait cru avoir un jour… des envies qu'il ne comprenait pas… Il avait déjà couché avec des personnes… cela faisait parti de l'entrainement après tout… mais, jamais il n'avait eu envie d'embrasser qui que ce soit… de toucher qui que ce soit…

-Parce que tu es _trop _dangereux…

Puis ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement celles du Serpentard.

A suivre…


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre ! En passant, certains m'ont demandé si j'avais l'intention de faire toutes les lettres de l'alphabet ! (J et G lol !) Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi ces noms ! Ce sont de véritables personnages de Gundam Wing !

**Chapitre 34**

Heero avait déjà entendu parler du désir… J lui avait déjà expliqué et expliquer pourquoi il fallait absolument qu'il s'entraine à ne pas se laisser guider par le sexe. Il lui avait rabâché sans arrêt que le désir, peu importe sa forme, pouvait rendre un homme fou… que le désir était comme le feu… qu'il ramassait tout sur son passage et ne laissait que des cendres… et c'était pour cela qu'il avait commencé à coucher dès l'âge de 15 ans… pour que jamais il ne laisse ce feu le consumer… Pourtant… bien que le sexe soit agréable… jamais rien ne l'avait consumé… jamais rien n'avait empêché sa concentration d'être à son maximum… ce feu dans les reins… ce désir insoutenable qui était sensé le rendre cinglé… Jamais, il n'avait ressenti cela… jusqu'à cet instant… la bouche de Duo Maxwell le brûlait… sa langue, qu'il suçait avec la force du désespoir, le rendait fou… ce corps plaqué contre le sien… ce corps ondulant… cette odeur de pêche… il voulait le dévorer… ses bras s'enroulèrent encore plus fermement autour de la taille délicate… il voulait l'assimiler en lui… Et Duo Maxwell qui se contentait de gémir contre lui… de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille… Il n'était pas passif… Merlin… Sa bouche s'ouvrait grande… ses dents mordillaient… il était entrain d'embrasser le feu à l'état pure… quelqu'un d'infiniment dangereux… Soudain, Maxwell laissa sa tête par en arrière, le fixant d'un regard flamboyant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Siffla-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? Pourquoi…

Le Japonais n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire des questions du Serpentard. Son regard dériva vers la gracile… les cheveux châtains… la bouche fine et sensuelle… les yeux mauves… son bas ventre se crispa férocement et il ne put empêcher un grognement guttural de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Et Maxwell qui continuait à lui poser des questions… alors que ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges et que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus dilatés… comment arrivait-il encore à former des phrases cohérentes ? Il plaqua fermement son érection contre celle qui déformait le pantalon du châtain, lui coupant efficacement la parole et en lui volant le souffle. Merlin… il donna de nouveau un coup de rein et il entendit, derrière le bruit assourdissant de son sang, le gémissement inarticulé de Maxwell. Ce bruit…il ne pouvait plus arrêter ses reins… ils bougeaient d'eux-mêmes… cherchant le plus de friction possible entre son corps et le corps du Serpentard… il plaqua alors, de nouveau, sa bouche contre celle du châtain… cette bouche… il aimait ses lèvres… il le voulait… tout de lui… ses mains se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes vers la chute de rein prononcée du Serpentard. Et elles se crispèrent là ne voulant plus partir… Il releva alors la tête pour croiser les yeux mauves de Duo Maxwell. Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Pourquoi se laissait-il emporter de cette manière ? J lui avait pourtant dit de rester loin du feu… et Merlin Maxwell était le feu… le feu à l'état pur… et il voulait ce feu… Sa main s'abattit alors contre le mur, près de la tête de Maxwell, le faisant écarquiller les yeux.

-Dis-moi si tu es mon ennemi ?! Aboya Heero.

Maxwell le fixa pendant quelques secondes, cherchant visiblement à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Heero… n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de crier. Il ne criait pas. Il ne s'énervait pas. Perdre son calme nuisait à la mission. Et lui ne vivait que pour sa mission. Pourquoi est-ce que Duo Maxwell arrivait à se faufiler ainsi en-dessous de sa peau… aussi brûlant que le feu… aussi dangereux que celui-ci… Il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu.

-Cela dépend de ce que tu veux. Répliqua le Serpentard. Je cherche quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Les yeux mauves se voilèrent sous une intense rage avant qu'un rire amer ne s'échappe de ses lèvres absolument parfaites. Il était magnifique. Trop magnifique… il voulait… l'entrainer dans sa chambre… faire chanter son corps… toucher chaque partie de lui… il voulait… ses poings se crispèrent sur le mur alors que le châtain continuait à la fixer avec colère.

-Et toi, quelle est la chose que tu désires ? Demanda Maxwell.

-Je veux vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Pourquoi ?

Heero fronça les sourcils, prit au dépourvu. Pourquoi ? Il voulait le vaincre… Parce qu'il avait été entrainé toute sa vie dans ce but précis. Il ignorait qui il était. Il ignorait son véritable nom. Qui était ses parents… la seule chose dont il se souvenait… c'était des rues du Ghetto du Japon… il se souvenait qu'il faisait froid et qu'il avait faim… et il se souvenait que J était apparu un jour et l'avait emmené loin de tout cela. Il lui avait donné un but dans la vie, autre que de survivre comme un animal. Pourquoi voulait-il battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Parce que j'ai été entraîné pour cela. Répondit-il calmement.

Maxwell ne s'attendait, visiblement, pas à cette réponse. Il garda le silence pendant quelques instants avant de recommencer à rire.

-Comme c'est ridicule. Tu n'as pas de but dans la vie, c'est ça la vérité. Toi et moi sommes différents.

Heero ne voyait pas la pertinence de cette phrase. Bien évidemment qu'ils étaient différents. Tout le monde était différent. Et pourtant, Maxwell continuait à rire. Mais, ce n'était pas un rire joyeux… loin de là… et Heero eut un étrange pincement au cœur qu'il refoula au plus profond de lui-même. Brusquement, en un mouvement que le Japonais ne comprit pas, Maxwell se dégagea de son emprise et fit quelques pas vers la droite. Heero n'essaya pas de le retenir. Cela ne servait à rien. Il finirait par découvrir les secrets de Duo Maxwell… il fallait juste qu'il revoit sa stratégie… l'attaquer ne servait à rien. Il avait besoin de conseils.

-Je cherche la personne que l'on m'a volé. Souffla le Serpentard avant de partir en courant.

Le Japonais fronça alors les sourcils. La personne qu'on lui avait volée ?

&&

Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été dans un tel état de fureur. Il… il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour Malfoy ! Bordel ! Il voulait juste qu'il n'ait plus jamais mal ! Qu'il soit heureux ! Qu'il n'ait pas à s'inquiéter de rien ! Pas de Voldemort ! Pas de la douleur ! De rien du tout ! Et cet imbécile lui recrachait tout à la figure ! Bon sang, n'avait-il pas le droit de s'inquiéter !? En un mouvement brusque, il ouvrit violemment la porte de J et fut lui-même surpris qu'elle ne se brise pas en mille morceaux. Le vieil homme se trouvait assis à son bureau et releva paisiblement la tête en le voyant Harry.

-Il y a-t-il quelque chose que tu désires Harry ?

Le brun eut un sourire de dégout en se rappelant que c'était avec cette même phrase que J l'avait abordé en prison. La toute première fois qu'il lui avait posé cette question… il avait dit non… jusqu'à ce que Jonathan se fasse tuer sous ses yeux… jusqu'à ce que Jonathan le trahisse…

-Je veux lire cette formule, _maintenant_.

Le sourire de J disparut aussitôt et il croisa les mains devant lui.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Répliqua le vieil homme.

-Bien sur que je le peux ! Et je vais le faire ! Bon sang, ce truc est entrain de lui bouffer sa magie !

-Il ne ressentira rien dans les premiers temps. La magie se renouvèle perpétuellement, Harry. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ne reste presque rien…

-Et vous voulez que j'attende paisiblement qu'il ne reste _presque rien_. Siffla avec venin Harry. Hors de question.

Le vieil homme se releva alors pour se poster à quelques centimètres de lui. Il pouvait sentir, comme en vague, l'irritation qui émanait du docteur J.

-Les sortilèges des Enfer n'apparaissent pas pour être utilisé à la légère. Répliqua le vieil homme. Ces sortilèges sont puissants et dangereux… ils permettent à celui qui le lisent d'envoyer l'âme de leur ennemi en Enfer. S'ils sont assez forts… ils pourront rester sur cette Terre… Mais si leurs intentions ou leurs forces ne sont pas suffisantes… ils iront directement en Enfer.

Et Harry n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire de tout cela. Il voulait sauver Drago. Il voulait que le blond n'ait plus jamais à souffrir de cette manière. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire qu'il aille directement en Enfer ?

-Si tu l'utilises maintenant, tu iras en Enfer, ça c'est une certitude.

-Je ne laisserais pas ce sortilège le tuer. Répliqua glacialement Harry.

Voldemort se manifestera tôt ou tard… lorsqu'il viendra, tu liras le sortilège en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Il est hors de question que je laisse Malfoy en présence de Voldemort ! Écoutez-moi bien J… Je me fiche de mon âme ! Il faut que…

La main métallique se saisit soudainement de son menton, l'empêchant efficacement de parler. Il s'apprêtait à se dégager avec force lorsque le vieil homme laissa échapper un rire tellement… haineux, que cela le glaça jusqu'au sang.

-Je me fiche de ton âme moi aussi, mon petit. Susurra J. Je me fiche que tu ailles en Enfer ou au Paradis. Mais, je ne te laisserais pas mourir espèce d'imbécile irréfléchi. Si tu meurs… qui vaincra Voldemort ? Pourquoi aurais-je perdu mon temps à t'entrainer ? C'est parce que tu es un tel idiot… un Griffondor sans cervelle qui ne pense qu'à _maintenant_, sans voir les conséquences de ses actes.

Un sourire, qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace, fit son apparition sur la bouche édentée du vieil homme.

-Tu vas lire la formule maintenant… Chantonna-t-il. Alors que c'est l'arme idéale pour nous débarrasser de Voldemort… tu vas lire la formule maintenant… et mourir… et ta charmante petite pute de bas étage mourra bien assez tôt par les mains de Voldemort ou de ses mangemorts… Non… encore mieux… il apprendra que tu as donné ta vie pour ce joli blond… et, juste pour cracher sur ta tombe, il le prendra pour amant. Et il le violera… et le tortura… Mais, vas-y. Lis la formule. Agis sur le moment. Sauve Malfoy.

Harry… ne s'était pas senti ainsi depuis très longtemps… il avait la nausée… des hauts le cœur dégoutants... il… ne voulait pas que Malfoy souffre. Il l'avait entendu hurler. Il l'avait vu pleurer… et il devait laisser cette chose sur son dos… le laisser boire sa magie… jusqu'à ce que Voldemort vienne vers lui ? Dans combien de temps ? Combien de temps Malfoy durerait ? Ses poings se crispèrent sous la douleur.

-Tu hésites encore hein… les Griffondors… toujours incapables de comprendre le véritable sens du mot _sacrifice_… Je ne pourrais pas te convaincre… tu es trop idiot pour comprendre.

Il le lâcha alors sèchement et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où allez-vous !? S'exclama Harry.

-Voir une personne qui pourra comprendre.

Et il ferma résolument la porte de sa chambre.

A suivre…


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard ! Mon internet a eu un problème !

**Chapitre 35**

La douleur était partie… et Potter était partie… Drago se recroquevilla sous sa couverture. De quel droit ce type lui parlait-il de cette manière ? De quel droit osait-il s'approprier son fardeau sans lui demander la permission !? Était-il supposé sourire en hochant la tête comme un imbécile ?! Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Potter ! Lui aussi voulait qu'il aille bien ! Pourquoi ce crétin ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il avait déjà assez souffert comme ça ! Il n'avait pas besoin de prendre le fardeau de Drago ! Ses marques sur son corps… un frisson désagréable remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Drago. Ses marques partout sur lui… ses zigzags partout sur son dos… sur son torse… des griffes de loup-garou… ne souffrait-il pas assez ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre un minimum ? Crétin… maudit crétin… ne comprenait-il pas que Drago ne voulait pas qu'il souffre davantage ? Surtout pas pour lui ! Il refusa catégoriquement de se demander pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant pour le brun… il pouvait encore la voix railleuse de Blaise lui déclarant fièrement qu'il… qu'il… Merlin, il ne voulait même pas penser à ce mot. Mieux valait dormir… Blaise, Duo et peut-être Potter viendraient le rendre visite… il devait avoir l'air mieux. Sinon, ils l'obligeraient à rester à l'infirmerie. Et il n'en pouvait plus de cette couverture rugueuse qui lui irritait la peau ! Merlin ! Ne pouvait-il pas offrir des couvertures de meilleures qualités !? Était-ce trop demandé ? Il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et son corps se crispa. Il était 4h du matin… il devrait se réveiller très bientôt… pourquoi quelqu'un était-il là ? Quelqu'un était-il venu l'attaquer ? Il se mit alors à regarder partout pour sa baguette. Elle n'était pas là. Merde ! Allait-il devoir se défendre à mains nues ? Au moment où il s'apprêtait à se saisir d'une lampe, il vit le visage de J… il n'arrivait jamais à se faire au sourire de cet homme. Un sourire sans joie ni bonheur… et surtout presque sans dent. Il avait l'air parfaitement ridicule avec ses lunettes fumées rondes qui ne permettaient pas de voir ses yeux… il n'avait jamais vu les yeux de cet homme… ce type qui avait entraîné Potter… qui l'avait torturé… ses poings se crispèrent et il foudroya impitoyablement J du regard.

-Absolument terrifiant Monsieur Malfoy. Affirma le vieil homme. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps d'être effrayé. Nous avons à parler.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Répliqua froidement le blond.

Le sourire de J disparut alors et Drago vit sa main métallique se serrer en un poing. Voulait-il le frapper? Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage du Serpentard. Qu'il le frappe alors! Si cela pouvait aider Potter à être délivrer de son emprise malsaine! Un coup de poing ne lui faisait pas peur! Pourtant, J sembla se raviser et laissa son poing tombé.

-Ce que vous avez sur vous est un sortilège très puissant. Expliqua calmement J. Un sortilège qui aidera Potter à vaincre Voldemort lorsque celui-ci fera son apparition. Vous venez de devenir une clé de cette guerre, Monsieur Malfoy.

Un sortilège? Drago n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sortilège qui venait se graver sur le dos de quelqu'un… le plongeant dans un océan de douleur… tellement de douleur… il frissonna involontairement et releva les yeux vers le vieil homme.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous ça? Rétorqua le Serpentard.

Le sourire de J revint alors avec une vengeance, le faisant grimacer. Il n'arrivait jamais à s'y faire… ses dents étaient répugnantes…

-Voilà pourquoi j'aime les Serpentard. Déclara J. Ils savent pertinemment que le monde fonctionne de cette manière… les gens s'utilisent continuellement… il n'y a pas de cadeau gratuit…

-Allez droit au but. L'interrompit sèchement Drago.

Il ignorait si J l'avait fusillé du regard face à son impertinence. Il ne voyait jamais ses yeux… avait-il de beaux yeux? Ou ses yeux étaient-ils aussi laids que ses dents? Ou peut-être n'avait-il, tout simplement, pas d'yeux. Merlin tout puissant…

-Ce sortilège s'abreuve à votre magie et si nous le laissons faire, il vous tuera.

Drago évita soigneusement de montrer le choc qui était venu s'agripper à sa gorge. Sa… mort? Ses mains devinrent moites et il obligea sa respiration à rester régulière. Il ne laisserait pas cet homme le voir dans un moment de faiblesse. Plutôt mourir.

-Que voulez-vous de moi?

-Le jeune Potter semble avoir beaucoup de difficulté à vous savoir en danger.

Cette fois-ci, Drago dut se forcer à réprimer son envie insatiable de sourire. Crétin de Potter… pourquoi le Griffondor cherchait-il donc tant à le protéger? Il n'avait même pas envie de se sentir offensé… juste de sourire béatement…

-Pour vous débarrasser de ce sortilège, il faut le lire.

-D'accord.

-Celui qui le lit à deux destins. Soit il revint sain et sauf… soit il meurt et son âme va directement en enfer.

L'envie de sourire de Drago disparut aussitôt. Aller en enfer? Potter… allait peut-être aller en enfer!? À cause de lui? À cause de cette chose sur son dos? Pour le protéger?!

-Bien évidemment, s'il utilise ce sort lors de sa bataille contre Voldemort… le sortilège sentira qu'il a une grande utilité et ne lui arrachera pas son âme… Mais, s'il décidait de le lire maintenant, pour vous sauver… je peux vous assurer que le sortilège ne le prendrait pas calmement.

Ce truc était en vie? Drago ferma alors les yeux… il pouvait le sentir palpiter, faiblement, contre son dos… il pouvait sentir sa chaleur… comme une bête sauvage prêt à bondir… attendant patiemment son heure… l'heure d'agir… si Potter l'utilisait pour rien… il irait en enfer… directement… Non! Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et fut choqué en voyant que J n'était plus là. Un sourire amer apparut alors sur son visage. Bien évidemment qu'il était parti. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait besoin de lui dire. Il lui avait fait suffisamment peur pour que tout se passe comme prévu. Il empêcherait Potter de lire cette formule pour rien. Il se le promettait… jusqu'au moment final… même s'il devait regarder Voldemort droit dans les yeux… Parce que Potter était… il était…

_-Drago… tu es amoureux de Potter depuis que tu as 11 ans… si ce n'est il y a plus longtemps… et tu voudrais bien qu'il te baise encore et encore._

Amoureux de Potter? Drago essaya de rire…. De toutes ses forces… il ne pouvait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit de plus que tu désires pour ce type! Il était désagréable! Mal coiffé! Arrogant! Avec autant de patience qu'une cocotte minute et autant de gentillesse qu'un bouledogue! Il était ridiculement tête de mule! Et contrôlant! Et il avait passé plus de 3 mois à le provoquer comme un imbécile! Il ignorait ce qu'il voulait vraiment… il avait souffert… il le protégeait… il voulait une maison avec un chien… il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'Harry Potter…

_-Je vois. Mais, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu essayes de rendre ton amoureux jaloux._

Pourquoi est-ce que Terry Boot avait cru que Potter était son amoureux? Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fait autant d'imbécilité pour avoir l'attention du Griffondor? Pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de le chercher partout? Pourquoi passait-il plus de la partie de la journée à penser à lui… À ce qu'il pouvait bien être entrain de faire… surtout lorsqu'il avait su que le brun était en danger… il avait eu si peur… tellement peur pour lui… il pouvait se l'admettre maintenant, pas vrai? Après avoir été touché aussi intimement par Potter… il avait le droit de s'admettre qu'il s'était inquiéter comme un fou… et lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé la première fois… il n'avait pas réagit… il ne lui avait pas envoyé un mauvais sort… il l'avait cherché… pas au début… parce qu'il… parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre Potter alors… parce que Potter le rendait complètement cinglé… lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes… il était tellement facile pour lui d'avoir toute l'attention de Potter… un simple mot et le brun se tournait vers lui… ses yeux verts illuminés par la rage… pourquoi avait-il fait ça?! Il n'y comprenait plus rien… rien du tout… Lorsque Duo lui avait dit de frapper plus fort que Potter… pour que celui-ci le laisse tranquille… pourquoi avait-il décidé de le masturber? Il aurait pu lui envoyer un sort! Lui faire vomir des limaces! Non… il avait décidé de le toucher… et pourquoi… pourquoi… il se posait trop de question, pas vrai? Un rire amer s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

-Je…

Son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu pour laisser place à une grimace. Il devait le dire à voix haute non? Il avait compris maintenant non? Qu'était-il sensé faire, bon sang! Potter n'accepterait jamais cette déclaration! Qu'il éprouve la même chose que lui ou non… Merlin! Le brun refusait d'avoir une relation avec lui! Alors une telle déclaration… non… cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens… et pourtant… et pourtant… ses sentiments menaçaient d'exploser à l'intérieur de lui. Il était si stupide… tellement aveugle… personne n'est plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir… et il n'avait pas voulu voir… Merlin qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir… ses sentiments qui menaçaient de lui couper le souffle…

-Je…

Oui, Potter était quelqu'un d'égoïste… de désagréable… quelqu'un qui refusait, le trois quart du temps, de faire le moindre compromis… pourtant… il se souvint alors de Potter le serrant dans ses bras… alors que c'est lui qui avait eu ses marques… et pourtant il l'avait consolé… lui avait caressé les cheveux… l'avait embrassé avec tellement de tendresse… Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait ce stupide sentiment au fin fond de lui? Un sentiment qui ne pourrait jamais aller autre part qu'au plus profond de son être.

-Je…

Il aimait son sourire. Il aimait sa bouche. Il aimait même sa stupidité et son idiote bravoure! Il voulait le faire sien pour l'éternité, pas vrai? Était-ce pour cela qu'il détestait à ce point Ginny Weasley? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait tout fait pour battre cette imbécile de Cho Chang? Il était ridicule… et Blaise avait… parfaitement raison… une larme tomba alors de son œil, dégringolant sur sa joue pour finir sa course sur sa bouche. Il goutta un goût salé lorsqu'il ouvrit les lèvres.

-Je l'aime… Murmura-t-il doucement. Je l'aime…

A suivre…


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard ! J'ai eu énormément d'examen qui m'ont retenu ! Mais, me revoilà et je promets un beau cadeau très bientôt !

**Chapitre 36**

Un profond soupir s'échappa alors des lèvres de Drago. Il avait admis ses sentiments. Et après ? Qu'était-il sensé faire ? En quoi cela l'avançait-il ? Il aurait aimé se dire que Potter se fichait éperdument de lui et jamais ne pourrait tomber amoureux de lui… Mais, quant savait-il exactement ? Potter était une énigme si compliquée qu'il était convaincu que même s'il devait y passer sa vie… jamais il ne réussirait à comprendre le brun. Et J qui lui avait dit que Potter était prêt à tout faire pour le sauver… cet imbécile de Griffondor… son cœur se serra douloureusement et il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait rien admettre à Potter. Cela ne ferait que le rendre vulnérable… ou bien Potter se ferait un devoir sacré d'être infiniment gentil avec lui pour le ménager. Il ignorait quelle situation était la pire. Potter se moquant de lui ou Potter ayant pitié de lui. Tout bien réfléchit, il ne voulait même pas le savoir. Parce qu'il était hors de question que Potter ne sache ses sentiments. Et il devait trouver un moyen pour que Potter cesse de se mettre inutilement en danger à cause de lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les stupides sentiments de culpabilités du Griffondor lui faire faire des choses aussi… il eut alors une grimace explicite et posa vivement sa main sur son cœur. Oui… c'était bien ça la solution. Il ne pouvait pas faillir cette fois-ci. Il devait protéger Potter… aussi Griffondor que cela pouvait être. Après tout lui, contrairement à Potter, avait une raison spécifique de le protéger. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

&&

Cela faisait une semaine que Malfoy était sorti de l'infirmerie… une semaine qu'il se promenait dans l'école, semblant aussi frais qu'une rose… et cela faisait une putain de semaine qu'il l'ignorait complètement. Les poings d'Harry se crispèrent sur son jogging alors que ses yeux fusillaient impitoyablement sa lampe de chambre. Il était à peine 8 heures du soir… et lui était dans sa chambre, ignorant complètement ce qu'il était sensé faire de sa vie. Malfoy l'ignorait. J lui avait montré, de a à z, l'immensité de sa stupidité et de son incompétence… d'accord, il pouvait comprendre que Malfoy n'accepte pas qu'il lui dise quoi faire… Mais, bon sang ! Comment était-il sensé réagir alors qu'il avait vu le blond hurlant et pleurant ? Était-il sensé rester de marbre et penser rationnellement alors qu'il venait de voir le dos en sang du blond ? La réponse était non. Non, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la douleur de Malfoy. Parce que cette douleur était si horrible qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle lui arrivait à lui. Non… parce qu'une telle douleur… il ne l'avait jamais éprouvé pour lui… une douleur comme celle-ci… ne l'avait jamais rendu aussi fou… aussi irrationnel… Il se leva alors d'un bond de son lit et enfila rapidement un t-shirt. Il fallait qu'il parle à Malfoy. Il ne pouvait plus supporter une telle situation. Il savait qu'il devrait plutôt penser à Voldemort… et, pourquoi pas, à Chang Wu Fei. Mais, il n'y arrivait pas. La seule personne qui restait dans son esprit… était Malfoy. Toujours Malfoy. Il sortit alors la carte du maraudeur et eut un sourire amer en voyant que le blond se trouvait dans son lit. C'était irrationnel et stupide… heureusement qu'il se fichait éperdument d'être rationnel et intelligent. Il sortit alors de son dortoir et commença à se diriger vers celui des Serpentards. Et après ? Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Après avoir parlé à Malfoy. Premièrement, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire ? Qu'il était désolé ? Ça serait un mensonge. Qu'il ne le referait plus ? Encore un mensonge. Il devait juste… lui parler… dire ses sentiments. N'était-ce pas suffisant ? De lui dire ce qu'il ressentait ? En beaucoup moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il se retrouva devant le tableau gardant la salle commune des Serpentards. Ses mains étaient moites. Il les fusilla aussitôt du regard. Il n'était pas nerveux à l'idée de voir Malfoy. Pourquoi serait-il nerveux ? Son regard croisa alors celui du serpent gardant l'entré du dortoir des Serpentards. Celui-ci ne lui demanda rien et se contenta de le laisser passer. L'avait-il donc traumatisé à ce point lorsqu'il l'avait menacé de le brûler vif ? Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte du dortoir de Malfoy. Il jeta lors un regard torve en direction de la porte. Pourquoi hésitait-il ? Il était venu ici dans ce bus. Pas question de faire demi-tour. En un mouvement rapide il ouvrit la porte et fut immensément surpris de se retrouver dans le noir complet.

-Blaise, Duo, peu importe c'est qui… Fichez le camp d'ici. J'ai envie d'être seul.

Harry ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil. Malfoy avait donc le droit de mettre les gens de son propre dortoir dehors ? Les Serpentards étaient vraiment des gens étranges. Il ouvrit brusquement la lumière faisant Malfoy se redresser brusquement de son lit. Harry vit les yeux gris lancés des éclairs menaçants vers lui avant de devenir aussi ronds que des soucoupes alors que sa bouche formait un joli petit O de surprise. Contre son gré, ses yeux descendirent sur le chandail trop grand qui ne faisait que donner un aperçu bien trop subtil des épaules du blond. Son regard retourna rapidement vers le visage du Serpentard, encore figé par la surprise.

-Malfoy… Commença doucement Harry. Je…

-Dehors. Ordonna soudainement le blond. Je ne sais pas qui t'as donné la permission de rentrer ici, mais dehors !

Il pointa alors impérieusement la porte, le fusillant dangereusement du regard. Harry sentit une irritation familière lui enserré la gorge et il se força à la refouler. Il était venu voir Malfoy parce qu'il… bon il ignorait pourquoi il était venu exactement, mais il se devait d'essayer de rentre les choses un peu plus… vivable entre eux.

-Écoute Malfoy…

-Non. **Tu** vas m'écouter. Je t'ai dit _dehors_ !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi en colère contre moi de toute façon !? S'insurgea Harry.

Le blond ne le dignifia même pas d'une réponse et se contenta de se lever d'un bond de son lit. Harry se détesta immédiatement pour le regard appréciatif qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer au Serpentard. Le blond portait des shorts noirs courts… très courts… qui montraient parfaitement que celui-ci avait des jambes absolument superbes. Malfoy posa alors les mains sur sa poitrine, le poussant sans ménagement vers la porte.

-Malfoy, tu penses vraiment pouvoir me faire bouger si je ne le veux pas? Siffla doucereusement le brun.

Malfoy ne fit que lui lancer un regard noir, abandonnant avec une grimace. Harry ne ressentit aucune satisfaction face au visage dépité du blond. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bon sang!? D'accord, il lui avait ordonné de ne pas se mettre en danger! D'accord, il avait été stupide et irraisonnable et complètement imbécile! Mais, ce refus total de lui parler… Merlin, il avait déjà fait bien pire au blond et celui-ci n'avait même pas battu un cil!

-Va-t-en Potter. Je suis sérieux.

-Pourquoi es-tu tellement en colère? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si terrible?

Il ne s'attendait nullement au regard venimeux que lui lança le Serpentard.

-Je ne veux plus être ton ami. Déclara le blond. Je ne veux rien représenter pour toi!

-Pourquoi!?

-Tu étais prêt à mourir pour moi! Hurla Malfoy. Tu allais mourir en ne pensant pas une seconde à ce que cela allait bien pouvoir me faire! Tu es prêt à mourir pour moi mais pas à t'engager envers moi! Tu trouves ça normal peut-être!?

Malfoy lui aurait donné une claque que cela lui aurait fait moins d'effet. Il… ignorait ce qu'il était sensé dire. Une colère sourde s'empara alors de son être et il s'y jeta de tout son cœur. Mieux valait la colère que cette maudite incertitude qui lui pourrissait la vie.

-Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie! Explosa Harry. Je ne supportais pas que tu es mal! Et tu m'en veux pour ça! D'accord, je ne t'en ai pas parlé comme j'aurais du! Mais bordel Malfoy! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que je ne veux pas que tu souffres!

-Pourquoi!? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça!? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas de mourir pour moi alors que tu ne veux rien savoir d'une relation avec moi!? Tu penses que tu es le seul qui veut protéger quelqu'un! Moi aussi je veux te protéger! Moi aussi je ne veux pas que tu souffres! Et tu sais pourquoi je ressens ça! Tu sais que je veux être avec toi!

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit alors, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Malfoy abattit alors son oing sur sa poitrine, le faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi. Dit-il froidement.

-Non, tu ne m'as pas expliqué pourquoi!

-Le tabou de J…

-Arrête avec ce maudit tabou! Arrête de te trouver des excuses! Ce tabou t'empêche de parler de ce que J a bien pu te faire! Mais, tout n'es pas en rapport avec J! Arrête de me mentir! Juste arrête!

Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal. Sa gorge était serrée… si serrée… Et les yeux de Malfoy était trop brillants… il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire… ce qu'il devait faire… tout n'était pas en rapport avec J… il n'avait pas faite toute sa vie en prison avec le vieux professeur… mais, Merlin juste l'idée d'en parler le rendait malade…

-Je… je… je tiens à toi Malfoy. Souffla-t-il avec hésitation. J'ignore ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus…

Les yeux du blond plongèrent alors dans les siens lui coupant le souffle.

-Pourquoi tu ne me le montres pas alors? Pourquoi est-ce que quand tu vas en mission tu ne me dis rien? Pourquoi tu m'embrasses pour ensuite me repousser? Merlin pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas _voir en toi_!?

Harry ne put que fermer douloureusement les yeux. Voir en lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir en lui? Il n'y avait rien de beau. Rien de romantique. Malfoy était bien mieux de ne rien savoir du tout.

-Il n'y a rien à voir. Cracha-t-il. Rien du tout.

-Alors, je refuse que tu te mettes en danger pour moi. Je refuse que tu me parles. Je refuse que tu me regardes. Oublie jusqu'à mon existence. Va-t-en, _maintenant._

Harry aurait voulu pouvoir partir. Merlin, Malfoy n'était qu'un garçon. Qu'un garçon avec lequel il se disputait tout le temps lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Mais, maintenant… Merlin maintenant… ne plus le regarder? Ne plus lui parler? N'avoir aucune interaction? Cette simple idée lui donner l'envie d'hurler. Il ne pouvait pas… Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Le laisser souffrir? Le laisser mourir? La main du Serpentard frappa alors sa poitrine, le poussant de nouveau vers la porte. Non. Il ne pouvait pas… il se saisit alors du bras du blond

-Lâche-moi. Ordonna glacialement Malfoy.

-Si je te dis… si je te dis ce que tu veux savoir… tu seras complètement dégoûté par moi. Tu me mépriseras. Non. Tu me _haïras_. Alors dis-moi la maudite différence entre toi me laissant tomber maintenant ou dans dix minutes!?

Ses mains tremblaient. Il serra un peu plus les poings pour empêcher Malfoy de voir sa réaction. L'une des mains de Malfoy se posa alors sur sa joue, le faisant écarquiller les yeux, tandis que la tête du blond se logeait contre son épaule.

-Je ne serais pas dégoûté par toi. Jamais.

-C'est ce que tu dis maintenant.

Sa main se saisit alors du menton de Malfoy, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Reste loin des ténèbres que tu n'es pas prêt à affronter. Siffla-t-il.

-Ne décide pas pour moi ce que je suis prêt à affronter.

Harry hocha sèchement la tête. Il n'avait plus le choix. Même si ses mains étaient moites. Même si son cœur battait à la chamade. Il n'avait plus le choix.

A suivre…


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais vous faire un cadeau ! Et mon cadeau est un double chapitre pour chacune de mes fics !

**Chapitre 37**

Pendant quelques secondes, aucune parole ne se décida à sortir de la bouche d'Harry. Comment était-il supposé parler d'un truc pareil ? Devait-il aller droit au but et tout dire de manière concise ? Ou devait-il faire des métaphores et tourner autour du pot ? Il n'avait jamais eu à faire quelque chose dans ce genre. Et pourtant… Malfoy restait debout devant lui, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur… ces yeux gris le fixant avec une clarté qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter… surtout lorsque ces yeux se voileraient de dégoût… Mais, il n'avait pas le choix pas vrai ?

-J'ai tué 15 personnes. Déclara-t-il froidement.

Il s'attendait à ce que Malfoy s'en aille en courant ou lui jette un regard apeuré… Pourtant, le blond se contenta de lui prendre brusquement la main, ces yeux gris s'écarquillant sous le choc. Harry pouvait comprendre ce choc. Il ne voulait pas en parler… Merlin, qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Pourquoi devait-il en parler? Pourquoi Malfoy voulait-il donc savoir ces choses? Cela ne le regardait en rien! Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration, le corps tendu comme un arc. Il n'était pas lâche bon sang! Il ne voulait pas être le genre de personne qui se mentait sans arrêt à soi-même ! Il voulait être honnête envers lui-même. Et la vérité était qu'il préférait voir Malfoy partir maintenant que de le voir partir plus tard. Il ignorait pourquoi mais, c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Mais, Malfoy voulait savoir. Et il lui devait bien ça…

-Quand je suis arrivé en prison… je ne parlais pas beaucoup dirons-nous…

Pourquoi aurait-il parlé? La plupart des détenus étaient d'anciens mangemorts qui auraient tout donné pour avoir sa peau. Et, contrairement à maintenant, il n'était alors qu'un gringalet qui ne savait pas du tout se battre et qui avait réussi à survivre grâce à une chance insolente… Mais, mieux valait ne pas prendre de chance avec ces prisonniers aux yeux froids et aux muscles d'aciers qui n'attendaient qu'une opportunité pour lui faire payer leurs souffrances.

-Je faisais toujours bien attention à être dans le champ de vision des gardiens. Après tout, même si j'étais en prison, la plupart des gardiens me respectait. Je restais dans ma cellule… pour que les prisonniers ne puissent pas me faire de mal. Puis j'ai rencontré ce type… enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a rencontré.

Il pouvait encore se souvenir de Jonathan rentrant en collision avec lui, ces grands yeux bleus le fixant avec perplexité alors qu'un sourire hésitant jouait sur ces lèvres.

-Il n'avait pas l'air très dangereux. Et il a commencé à me parler. Je détestais ma vie en prison. Ron et Hermione me manquaient terriblement. Et puis, il m'avait dit qu'il avait été arrêté parce qu'il vendait des substances illicites… il n'était pas un mangemort et il ne semblait pas vouloir ma peau alors…

Harry pouvait encore se souvenir de ce garçon de 18 ans qui n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de prison. Il voulait sortir, trouver « un bon petit ami », avoir une maison… il se fichait éperdument du conflit qui bouleversait le monde sorcier. Après tout, comme il le disait si bien, il était un Français, les conflits des Anglais ne le concernaient en rien… Un sourire amer apparut alors sur le visage d'Harry.

-Nous avons fait un mois à être d'excellents amis. Mais, même à ce moment là, je ne sortais pas souvent de ma cellule. Juste pour prendre mon bain et manger. Dans ma cellule j'étais en sécurité… Puis, Jonathan m'a convaincu que je devais explorer un peu plus Azkaban… Il était tard ce jour là… Il m'avait dit que personne ne pourrait nous voir.

Le Griffondor ne remarqua que trop tard que sa main, celle qui se trouvait dans celles de Malfoy, tremblait imperceptiblement. Il essaya faiblement de se dégager mais, les mains du blond refusaient de le lâcher. Harry ignorait complètement s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose ou d'une mauvaise chose. Il ferma alors les yeux et maudit aussitôt. Il pouvait clairement revoir le visage de Jonathan. Ses cheveux blonds mi-longs, ses grands yeux bleus, son sourire qui semblait dire que tout irait bien dans ce monde.

-Alors je suis parti avec lui. J'en avais marre de ma cellule… marre de la vie en prison… marre de n'avoir rien à faire… marre de voir les massacres de Voldemort dans ma tête… on est parti… et il m'a entraîné vers une salle vide. Dans cette salle, il y avait un groupe de prisonniers… et je savais que ces prisonniers là étaient tous des anciens mangemorts… J'ai compris assez vite ce qui était entrain de se passer.

Oh oui, il avait compris assez vite. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la terreur qui lui avait paralysé le corps… de la sueur qui dégoulinait sur lui… des yeux bleus de Jonathan remplis d'eau. Il avait très bien compris qu'est-ce qui était entrain de se passer et il n'avait même pas eu la force d'hurler.

-Il y en a un qui est venu derrière Jonathan et qui l'a obligé à l'embrasser.

Embrasser était un mot trop poétique pour ce que cet homme avait fait des lèvres de Jonathan. Et le blond qui était resté silencieux, semblant complètement déconnecté du monde… comme si cela lui arrivait tout le temps… Et il avait enfin _réellement_ comprit ce qui était entrain de se passer. Ces types n'avaient pas l'intention de seulement le battre. Oh non ce n'était pas leurs intentions… et, visiblement, ils avaient déjà fait subir tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire subir à Jonathan.

-Puis, l'un d'eux a mis sa main sur mon épaule.

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire à Malfoy les paroles qui avaient accompagnées cette main sur son épaule.

-J'ai perdu le contrôle.

-De quoi? Souffla le Serpentard.

-De ma magie.

Il pouvait juste se souvenir de cette impression de brûler de l'intérieur… de brûler de l'extérieur… tout brûlait et lui hurlait… il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu… Il avait juste incroyablement chaud… et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues… les sanglots l'étouffaient… ces types ne l'avaient même pas vraiment touchés… et il avait déjà eu l'impression de mourir…

-Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'infirmerie… et le docteur m'a annoncé que tous ces hommes étaient morts… brûlés vifs… et que Jonathan aussi était mort.

Il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Merlin! Il ne pouvait pas y croire! Il ne se souvenait de rien! Jonathan était mort… il ne lui avait rien fait. D'accord, il l'avait entraîné dans ce piège. Mais, c'était contre sa volonté. Il croyait en ses larmes. Il croyait en ses sourires. Jonathan n'aurait jamais son « bon petit ami », il n'aurait pas sa maison dans la prairie, il ne sortirait jamais de prison, parce qu'il l'avait tué… il l'avait tué et la seule mémoire que les gens auraient de ce blond âgé de 18 ans serait celle d'un junkie. Il n'y avait pas eu de funérailles. Il n'y avait rien eu… parce qu'il n'était qu'un prisonnier d'Azkaban. Jonathan était mort. Et il l'avait tué. Il l'avait détruit… ce type lui avait redonné le sourire dans cet enfer… et lui n'avait même pas été fichu de voir qu'il se faisait agressé. Il ne l'avait pas aidé. Il ne l'avait pas soutenu. Et il l'avait tué.

-Et puis J est venu. Continua-t-il d'une voix monotone. Et il m'a demandé qu'elle était la chose que je désirais le plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu?

-Je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà le pouvoir, l'argent et la gloire… qu'il ne pouvait rien m'offrir du tout. Et là il m'a dit que même si j'avais tout ça, je ne pouvais sauver personne.

Il se revoyait encore sur son lit blanc, le corps vidé de toute énergie alors que J le fixait en souriant d'amusement. Il pouvait apercevoir Heero du coin de l'œil, le fixant avec une indifférence presque insoutenable.

-Et maintenant tu sais. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux? Est-ce que tu es heureux, maintenant?

Il n'avait même pas la force d'hurler. Les yeux de Jonathan le hantaient. Ces grands yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec tellement de regret. Même si certaines personnes oseraient dire que Jonathan était une mauvaise personne… qu'il l'avait donné à ces mangemorts… qu'il l'avait trahi… Il n'avait qu'une chose à dire. Il avait choisi de faire confiance à Jonathan. Il était celui qui n'avait pas vérifié sa situation. Il n'avait pas fait attention et, normalement, il en aurait payé le prix. Mais, c'était Jonathan qui en avait payé le prix. C'était Jonathan qui n'aurait plus le droit à ces rêves et à ces espoirs. Jonathan était mort… brûlé vif. Avait-il souffert? Il espérait que non… il espérait que la fumée l'avait asphyxié avant que le feu ne vienne manger sa chair… Il avait envie de vomir. La main douce de Malfoy sur sa joue le fit revenir au présent.

-Je suis content que tu m'aies confié ça…

-Au moins l'un de nous est heureux.

Il se dégagea brusquement de la main du blond et partit en courant vers l'extérieur. Il avait besoin d'air. Il avait besoin de respirer. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'extérieur, la tempête l'accueillit. La pluie s'abattait sur son visage, le tonnerre résonnait à ses oreilles. Et lui ne pouvait que courir… courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Jonathan souriait tout le temps. Harry n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière son sourire. Il n'avait qu'absorber sa chaleur pour essayer d'échapper à la froideur des murs d'Azkaban. Et il l'avait brûlé. Il l'avait brûlé. Ses pieds continuaient à le faire courir. Vers qui? Vers quoi? Il l'ignorait. Il ne pouvait que courir vers la tempête. Le sourire narquois de J alors qu'il lui disait qu'il n'avait jamais sauvé personne. Il le savait déjà bon sang! Il le savait qu'il n'avait jamais sauvé personne! La sœur de Chang Wu Fei… son corps jeté dans ce lac sombre… elle était plus jeune que lui. Et elle était morte… Il se fichait de son entraînement. Il était d'accord pour qu'on lui fasse pire si cela voulait dire que le gens autour de lui cesserait de mourir. Le hurlement de sa mère à ses oreilles… elle hurlait dans sa tête. Jonathan pleurait. Et tout ça parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à sauver qui que ce soit. Pathétique. Pathétique. Et maintenant, Malfoy aussi était en danger. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait jamais rien faire. À part se protéger. Parce qu'il devait continuer à vivre non? Il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Il devait penser à ceux qu'il avait réussi à sauver et non ceux qui étaient morts pas sa faute. Il s'arrêta alors en plein cœur de la forêt et leva la tête vers le ciel en furie. Sa mère, son père, Jonathan, Meilan et maintenant Malfoy aussi… tout le monde… tout le monde… Même Heero, Ron et Hermione… tout le monde… Le hurlement féroce qui sortit alors de sa bouche le surprit lui-même. Mais, bordel que cela faisait du bien! Ce nœud dans sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer. Il brûlait! Il avait chaud! Il était mort de chaud! Un second hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres avant que le noir ne l'étreigne.

&&

Drago aurait voulu le retenir. Il aurait voulu courir après lui… Mais, pour lui dire quoi? « Je suis désolé ». C'était parfaitement ridicule de dire une telle phrase dans des circonstances pareilles. En fait… il n'avait absolument rien à dire. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre le tumulte intérieur de Potter. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait bien fait ou qu'il avait mal fait. Il était juste… totalement impuissant face à la détresse de l'homme qu'il aimait… et cela lui donnait envie de pleurer à n'en plus finir. Et Blaise qui était parti avec son petit ami et qui ne reviendrait pas de la soirée… et Duo qui était parti faire… il ignorait ce qu'il faisait… mais, pour le moment, il n'avait personne pour le conseiller et l'aider à comprendre Potter… Cette situation le rendait… si mal à l'aise… qu'était-il sensé dire? Qu'était-il sensé faire? Il n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle situation de toute sa vie…

&&

Deux heures plus tard… et il n'était toujours pas plus avancé… Il n'avait pas peur de Potter. Même s'il avait tué… ce n'était pas de sa faute. Rien n'était de sa faute. Mais, s'il le disait à Potter… est-ce que le brun le croirait? Est-ce qu'il comprendrait son point de vue? Où partirait-il comme il venait de partir? Avait-il mal agi en poussant Potter à lui raconter sa vie personnelle? N'aurait-il pas du attendre que le Griffondor vienne à lui de son plein gré? Il eut un soupir en pensant que s'il avait attendu après Potter, probablement que celui-ci ne lui aurait rien dit pendant des années. Et il ne voulait pas attendre des années. Il voulait comprendre Potter… il voulait que Potter le comprenne… Il voulait avoir une part importante dans la vie du brun. Peut-être était-ce mal. Peut-être n'était ce pas ce dont Potter avait besoin. Il l'ignorait complètement… Mais, Merlin qu'il voulait comprendre Potter… il voulait être proche de lui à un tel point que cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

Il entendit alors la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrir et se tourna rapidement. Ses yeux devinrent alors ronds comme des soucoupes en voyant Potter dans son cadre de porte, trempé jusqu'à la moelle. Il pouvait voir les traces de boues qui maculaient ses vêtements. Et ses yeux verts qui semblaient tellement lointains… tellement perdus… Drago se releva silencieusement et se dirigea vers le brun qui restait totalement silencieux. Le blond avait presque l'intention qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Est-ce que son âme était partie vers le passé? Et cette eau qui dégoulinait sur son visage. De l'eau? Des larmes? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir… sa gorge se serra douloureusement et il passa délicatement sa main sous l'œil de Potter. Celui-ci ne réagit même pas, le fixant avec une indifférence si profonde que Drago fut tenté de le secouer pour le ramener dans le monde des vivants. Mais, ce n'était pas cela que Potter avait besoin pas vrai? Il commença alors à défaire sa cravate et lorsque celle-ci se retrouva sur le sol de son dortoir, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise puis lorsqu'il eut finit, il guida un Potter torse nu sur son lit, l'obligeant à s'allonger. Tandis que le Griffondor restait complètement inerte, fixant avec passivité le plafond, Drago lui retira ses chaussures. Quand, enfin, le brun fut seulement vêtu de son pantalon, il prit la tête du brun et la posa contre le creux de son épaule. Il sentit le corps du Griffondor se crisper contre lui et il ne put que lui caresser doucement les cheveux… le dos…

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

-Je sais. Répliqua aussitôt Potter.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

_-Je sais_.

Drago pouvait sentir les muscles du brun se tendre de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se brisent complètement… et la seule pensée de Drago était qu'il fallait que Potter se brise… il le fallait… pour qu'il puisse recommencer à vivre… parce que, même si Potter disait qu'il savait, le blond pouvait clairement sentir qu'il ne le croyait. Non… il ne le croyait pas du tout…

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tout le monde le sait.

**-Je sais**.

-Ce type… il le sait aussi.

Cette fois-ci, le brun ne répondit rien du tout et ses épaules devinrent aussi rigides que de l'acier. Juste un tout petit peu plus… juste un tout petit peu plus…

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute… ce n'était pas de ta faute.

-J'ai perdu le contrôle… encore… il ne reste que des cendres où je passe. Tu vas mourir aussi.

-Même si je meurs… je ne regretterais jamais de t'avoir connu, Potter. Si je meurs… cela ne sera pas de ta faute aussi…

Il ne voulait pas mentir au Griffondor en lui disant qu'il ne mourrait pas. Il pouvait mourir demain en s'emmêlant les pieds dans l'escalier et en se tordant le cou. Il pouvait mourir des mains de Voldemort. Il pouvait mourir si Potter perdait le contrôle de sa magie. Mais, cela n'avait aucune importance. Parce que rien au monde ne l'aurait rendu plus heureux que de connaître. Potter se dégagea alors brusquement de son étreinte, le prenant par les épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles! Vociféra-t-il.

Normalement, il aurait hurlé à Potter ne pas lui ordonner de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais pas cette nuit. Cette nuit, il comprenait Potter comme il ne l'avait jamais compris. Il voyait au-delà du survivant. Au-delà du type surpuissant… Il lui fit alors un petit sourire. Soudainement, les bras du brun se retrouvèrent autour de sa taille alors que le souffle chaud du Griffondor balayait son oreille. Sa respiration était haletante… son souffle était erratique… ses bras le serraient trop forts… il aurait des bleus. Et il s'en fichait royalement. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Potter et il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Tu ne peux pas mourir! Répliqua le brun. Ne dis pas des choses pareilles! Jamais! _Je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi_!

Est-ce que Potter réalisait que son corps tremblait contre le sien? Est-ce qu'il réalisait que sa peau était moite de sueur? Est-ce qu'il réalisait que le ton de sa voix montrait clairement son désespoir?

-Ma mère est morte à cause de moi!

-Potter…

-Cédric est mort à cause de moi!

-Potter…

-Jonathan est mort à cause de moi! Alors, n'ose même pas dire une chose pareille! Je te ne le permets pas tu m'entends! Oh Merlin… Oh Merlin…

Les sanglots de Potter n'auraient pas du le prendre autant par surprise. Pourtant, en sentant ses gouttes d'eaux tombés sur son chandail, il ne put qu'enrouler ses bras plus fermement autour du cou du brun, l'obligeant à s'appuyer plus fermement sur lui alors que l'étreinte du Griffondor lui coupait presque le souffle tellement il le serrait fort. Et le visage de Potter qui était enfoui dans son cou… et ses larmes qui le brûlaient à chaque fois qu'elles effleuraient sa peau nue… Il avait voulu que Potter craque… Mais, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ces larmes seraient comme des coups de poignards dans son cœur. Et il ne pouvait rien faire à part serrer Potter aussi fort qu'il le pouvait… tenir ce corps en apparence si fort… ce corps plein de cicatrices… Il ignorait encore tant de chose sur Potter… des choses horribles… des choses si tristes… et juste ce qu'il connaissait menaçait de lui briser le cœur… Mais, il voulait être là pour le Griffondor… Oh Merlin comme il le voulait… Lorsqu'il sentit les sanglots de Potter se calmer contre lui et que ses bras commencèrent à se détacher de sa taille, Drago se dégagea de l'étreinte du brun et l'obligea doucement à se recoucher. Potter ne lui offrit aucune résistance. Avec ses doigts, il se mit à essuyer calmement les larmes qui séchaient sur les joues du brun.

-Tu vois cette douleur Potter… Murmura-t-il. C'est cette douleur que toutes les personnes qui t'aiment doivent supporter sans arrêt lorsque tu t'en vas en mission… lorsque tu pars sans rien dire… ou lorsque tu veux faire des choses stupides pour nous protéger tous. Il y a des gens que tu aimes Potter…

Il se coucha alors face à face avec le brun, se perdant dans l'océan émeraude qui était les yeux de Potter.

-Et il y a des gens qui t'aiment Potter… et qui feraient… n'importe quoi pour enlever, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, de poids sur tes épaules.

-Je peux supporter le poids sur mes épaules.

Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Pas quand chaque mort, chaque blessé, chaque peine semblait être une douleur dans sa propre chair.

-Laisse-nous t'aider à porter ce poids, Potter. Laisse-nous être là…

-Vous êtes faibles, vous serez seulement dans mes jambes.

Drago ne s'offensa même pas de cette réplique. Oui, comparé à Potter, il était faible. Il n'avait pas une réserve de magie illimitée, il n'avait pas ses muscles ni son entraînement…

-Alors, laisse-moi t'aider à porter le poids qui pèse sur ton cœur… Je ne suis pas faible… je peux t'écouter… je peux t'aider… je veux…

Sa gorge se serra alors douloureusement et il baissa les yeux. Comment pouvait-il exprimer tous ce qu'il ressentait? Il n'y arrivait pas… Potter ne voulait pas de son aide et lui s'imposait à lui… Merlin… Potter avait pleuré devant lui… et qu'avait-il fait? Rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment réagir… il était absolument ridicule… pitoyable même… Merde… Brusquement, sans aucun avertissement, les lèvres de Potter se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes, le faisant écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Puis, les lèvres du Griffondor se dégagèrent des siennes, le laissant tout aussi hébété.

-Potter? Murmura-t-il, prit au dépourvu.

N'était-il pas sensé être amis? Pourquoi est-ce que Potter l'embrassait lorsqu'il ne voulait, en aucun cas, être en relation avec lui. Et ce n'était pas un baiser causé par une passion incontrôlable… non, c'était un baiser presque… tendre? Un rougissement voila alors les joues de Drago. Il… n'était pas sur de comprendre.

-Tu n'es pas dégoûté par moi.

Le blond fronça alors les sourcils alors qu'il lançait un regard qui voulait clairement dire « Est-ce que tu es stupide? » au Griffondor.

-Malfoy… je veux te protéger.

-J'avais compris. Répliqua le blond.

-Je veux aussi te faire l'amour pendant des heures.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de surprendre Drago à un tel point que son corps tressaillit involontairement. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter parlait de… faire l'amour? Il n'arrivait pas du tout à suivre le raisonnement mental du Griffondor.

-Je ne comprends pas. Bégaya le Serpentard.

Un sourire carnassier apparut alors sur les lèvres de Potter, le surprenant de nouveau. Il n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi est-ce que le brun souriait alors qu'il venait de pleurer? Est-ce qu'il cachait sa peine derrière un masque de rire?

-Faire l'amour veut dire moi mettant mon érection dans ton…

-La ferme!

Non, il n'avait pas de masque. Ses joues étaient encore humides de ses larmes… mais, sa bouche souriait. Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait de son… de son… son rougissement s'approfondit alors tandis que la main de Potter s'enroulait autour de sa nuque, l'obligeant à se rapprocher du visage du Griffondor.

-Tu me dis que tu es fort, pas vrai?

Drago hocha stupidement la tête, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de croire alors. Parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir me retenir davantage.

Était-ce lui qui était devenu complètement stupide ou bien Potter ne faisait vraiment pas le moindre sens. Potter dut remarquer son air hébété parce qu'il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-D'accord, je vais le dire clairement.

Sa main, qui se trouvait alors sur sa nuque, dériva sur sa joue et un de ses doigts se posa sur ses lèvres, le faisant involontairement frissonné. Cette discussion… ne faisait plus moindre sens… Il en était absolument convaincu. Parce que Potter souriait de manière si éblouissante… il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire de cette manière et… il détestait vraiment être amoureux. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu un Poufsouffle en manque de sucre.

-Drago Angelus Malfoy, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir mon petit ami?

Et la seule phrase qui peut sortir de la bouche de Drago fut.

-Quoi!?

A suivre…


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 38**

Le « Quoi » de Malfoy sembla résonner dans le dortoir pendant plusieurs minutes. Et, Harry ne pouvait que sourire béatement en voyant la bouche du blond s'ouvrir et se refermer tandis que ses joues se tintaient d'un rouge beaucoup trop séduisant pour sa propre santé. Plus rien ne comptait maintenant… juste Malfoy et lui… parce que le Serpentard l'acceptait comme il était, avec ses fautes… ses meurtres… ses secrets… le blond voulait le comprendre… voulait l'appuyer… et cette pensée lui réchauffait tellement le cœur que la plaie qui semblait être perpétuellement douloureuse dans sa poitrine ne se manifestait même pas. Parce que Malfoy venait de lui admettre qu'il tenait à lui. Et Merlin savait à quel point lui tenait à Malfoy… alors, il se fichait bien de ce que J allait bien pouvoir dire. Il se fichait que cette relation le rendrait plus faible, plus distrait, plus inquiet… tout ce qui comptait c'était ce jeune homme absolument magnifique qui semblait vouloir imiter un poisson rouge. Enfin, même avec une telle expression, il le rendait complètement fou.

-Tu veux que je répète ma question? Demanda-t-il avec nonchalance.

Malfoy se contenta de le fixer avec un ahurissement adorable. Il était vrai qu'il s'était retenu pendant des mois… qu'il avait refusé de céder à ses sentiments qui étaient beaucoup trop intenses… Mais, il était alors convaincu que ses sentiments mettraient Malfoy en danger. Certes, cela ne voulait pas dire que maintenant le blond n'était plus en danger. Mais, ses paroles… Malfoy tenait à lui. Malfoy ne le regardait pas avec dégout… Malfoy ne le jugeait pas… et Merlin qu'il désirait le blond à ce moment là… qu'il voulait embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau nue… il n'avait plus envie d'hurler. Pour la première fois en 3 ans, il avait envie d'être seulement Harry. Pas le survivant. Pas le futur tueur de Voldemort. Il voulait être Harry… et il voulait être cette personne seulement avec le Serpentard. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant la main du blond s'abattre sur sa joue. D'accord… il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

-N'oses même pas te moquer de mes sentiments! S'énerva le blond. Cela ne fait pas le moindre sens! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demanderais de sortir avec toi _maintenant_?! Tu ne voulais pas de relation avec moi il y a de cela 5 minutes! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer aussi vite?

-J'ai toujours voulu être avec toi, Malfoy. Mais, avant… je ne voulais pas me mettre en relation avec quelqu'un qui ignorait tout de moi… qui voudrait être avec une illusion… Mais, maintenant, tu es… je veux juste être avec toi Malfoy.

Les yeux du blond plongèrent dans les siens, semblant vouloir fouiller son âme. Il se laissa faire sans rechigner. Il avait déjà dit un des évènements les plus intimes de sa vie. Et, de toute façon, ses sentiments n'étaient pas un secret pour le blond. Merlin comme il le voulait… il pouvait sentir ce désir insatiable qui lui brûlait les veines… semblant vouloir lui faire perdre la tête…

-Tu veux être avec moi? Répéta doucement le Serpentard.

Harry fut tenté de rouler les yeux devant la lenteur d'esprit du blond. Malfoy n'était-il pas sensé être une des personnes les plus intelligentes de l'école? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à accepter une simple question… et surtout pourquoi n'y répondait-il pas? Il y a une minute, il aurait été convaincu que la réponse du blond serait oui. Mais, il prenait tellement de temps pour répondre. Ne voulait-il plus sortir avec lui? C'était-il trompé sur toute la ligne? Il s'apprêtait à exiger une réponse de la part de Malfoy en le menaçant s'il le devait lorsque le blond se jeta sur ses lèvres, le faisant écarquiller les yeux sous le choc. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à répondre passionnément au baiser, Malfoy se dégagea brusquement.

-J'accepte que tu sois ma petite-amie, Harry Potter. Déclara-t-il en souriant béatement.

Le Griffondor aurait bien commencé à sourire lui aussi s'il n'avait pas entendu le sobriquet par lequel Malfoy l'avait appelé. _Petite-amie_?

-Si quelqu'un devrait être la petite-amie, se serait toi Malfoy. Fit-il remarquer avec nonchalance.

Une grimace déforma alors les lèvres de Malfoy, le faisant pencher la tête de coté.

-Ne m'appelle pas Malfoy, pour l'amour de Merlin Harry! S'indigna le blond.

Le brun ignorait ce qui le surprenait le plus. Le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti en entendant le Serpentard l'appelé _Harry_… ou bien le ravissant rosissement qui commençait à voiler les joues de son petit ami. Les deux il supposait.

-Très bien… Drago…

Pourquoi est-ce que le simple fait de dire le nom du Serpentard lui donnait envie de l'allonger sur le lit pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de ce corps offert? Mais pourtant… ce nom roulait comme du vin sur sa langue… ou plutôt comme un aphrodisiaque très puissant… Il se pencha alors vers le blond et se mit à lui mordiller délicatement le lobe d'oreille. Le gémissement inarticulé qui l'accueillit le fit sourire.

-Alors, Drago Malfoy… Susurra-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être la petite-amie du grand Harry Potter?

Il entendit un reniflement dédaigneux s'échapper de son petit ami et il se fit un devoir de lécher très doucement le contour de l'oreille du blond. Sa peau était si douce… il avait envie de l'avaler tout rond… et il n'avait plus aucune raison de se retenir maintenant. Soudainement, le blond se percha sur ses genoux, ses cuisses de chaque côté de sa taille. Ce fut à son tour de gémir lorsque Drago roula doucement ses hanches au-dessus des siennes. Merlin que ce type le rendait fou.

-Puisque ce n'est pas moi la fille du couple… je l'ignore.

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester davantage, Drago se mit à lui mordiller délicatement la lèvre inférieure, causant une coulée de lave dans ses veines. Juste ses petits mordillements inoffensifs allaient le rendre complètement cinglé. Et ses hanches qui continuaient à bouger doucement au-dessus des siennes… frottant efficacement leurs deux érections ensembles. Si c'était ça le traitement qu'il recevrait pour être la fille du couple… il allait arrêter de se plaindre et en profiter pleinement. De sa main droite, il agrippa le derrière de la tête blonde et obligea ses lèvres fines à épouser plus pleinement les siennes. Ce qu'il aimait les lèvres du blond… tellement douces… tellement sensuelles… et lorsque la bouche s'ouvrit sous les assauts de sa langue, il gémit pathétiquement en rentrant dans la caverne chaude qui était la bouche de Drago. Et la petite langue mutine du blond qui commençait à jouer avec lui. Et les mains adroites du Serpentard qui se faufilaient dans ses cheveux, l'empêchant de rompre le baiser… comme s'il y avait seulement pensé… Il était bien trop perdu dans un désir trop intense… en un mouvement souple, il allongea le corps gracile du blond sur le lit et dégagea doucement ses lèvres de celles de son petit-ami. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il le désirait et, maintenant, il allait enfin pouvoir prendre ce que son corps demandait avec tellement de ferveur.

Sa bouche se posa alors délicatement sur le cou gracile, embrassant avec passion la peau blanche et voluptueuse. Et les gémissements de Drago qui résonnaient comme de la musique à ces oreilles. Sa langue commença à descendre vers le creux du cou de Drago, le faisant pousser un tel gémissement passionné que tout le corps d'Harry se tendit sous l'appréhension. Il détacha, à contre cœur, ses lèvres de la peau délicate et arracha vivement le chandail qui recouvrait le corps superbe de son petit ami. Il voulait goûter chaque recoin de cette peau qui le rendait fou… il voulait se noyer dans l'odeur enivrante qui se dégageait de Drago. Ses lèvres se placèrent sur l'emplacement du cœur du Serpentard. Son cœur battait si fort… si rapidement… est-ce que Drago sentait cette même passion au creux de son ventre? Est-ce que lui aussi n'en pouvait plus d'attendre autant pour pouvoir enfin être consumé par celle-ci? Sa langue descendit alors langoureusement sur l'une des petites perles roses qui se trouvaient sur le torse de Malfoy. Et il se fit un devoir de lécher et mordiller celle-ci et ne put que sourire de fierté en entendant les gémissements rauques qui s'échappaient de la bouche du blond. Et ses gémissements qui avaient ce don de faire frissonner son bas-ventre. De lui donner des envies tellement… il se secoua la tête et s'obligea à se concentrer. Sa langue se faufila vers l'autre mamelon, lui faisant subir le même traitement. Et les mains de Drago qui s'agrippaient à ses cheveux, semblant vouloir lui dire de ne jamais s'en aller. Mais, lui non plus ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il voulait continuer à caresser ce corps blanc… ce corps qui s'ouvrirait bientôt à lui… qui l'accueillerait bientôt en lui… son érection se crispa un peu plus, le faisant grogner autour de la peau du Serpentard. Il fallait qu'il aille plus vite. Avec beaucoup plus de coordination qu'il s'en serait cru capable, il enleva brusquement le short et le boxer qui recouvraient les jambes de Drago. Le mettant complètement nu à sa vue. Il se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir observer le corps de son petit-ami. Un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Drago était vraiment blanc de partout… et il avait envie de le lécher sur tous les recoins de son magnifique corps… des lignes tellement douces… des courbes tellement fines… et ses longues jambes enfin nues devant lui. Un grognement rauque s'échappa, de nouveau, de ses lèvres et il conjura mentalement le sort de lubrifiant qu'Heero lui avait appris. Il sentit aussitôt ses doigts devenir humides et ceux-ci se posèrent sur la cuisse de Drago. Le blond ouvrit alors des yeux gris qui semblaient vaguement perdus.

-Je vais te faire l'amour Drago Angelus Malfoy.

Et, sans aucun autre avertissement, il enfonça lentement l'un de ses doigts en Drago. Il vit la bouche du blond former un superbe petit « O » avant que ses yeux ne se referment et qu'un gémissement presqu'inaudible ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Merlin, Drago était tellement étroit. Son doigt s'enfonça un peu plus durement à l'intérieur du blond et il ne put que pousser un profond grognement en voyant les jambes blanches du Serpentard s'ouvrir un peu plus, exposant ce spectacle à sa vue… son doigt entrant et sortant du corps frissonnant de son petit ami. Merlin, il allait vraiment devenir fou. Il prit alors l'une des jambes du blond et la posa sur son épaule, il en profita pour sucer délicatement la peau douce de la cuisse de Drago. Merlin, il n'allait pas pouvoir attendre… son érection devenait presque douloureuse… il enfonça alors un autre doigt à l'intérieur de Drago et fut récompensé par la respiration haletante du blond.

-Plus fort… Murmura Drago.

Qui était-il pour dire non à une telle requête? Ses deux doigts se mirent à alors à rentrer plus rapidement et durement à l'intérieur du blond. Plus fort… plus vite… Harry avait presque l'impression que son érection allait faire un trou dans son pantalon. Il voulait le blond… il le voulait _un peu trop_.

-Je ne peux plus attendre, Drago. Grogna alors Harry.

Le Serpentard hocha doucement la tête avant que ces yeux ne s'ouvrent légèrement.

-Soit… gentil au début… s'il te plait. Demanda-t-il d'une voix si vulnérable qu'elle fit cligner des yeux Harry.

Le brun garda le silence pendant quelques secondes et cligna encore plus des yeux en voyant le rougissement de Drago redoubler alors qu'il se mordait férocement la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi est-ce que Drago semblait si… nerveux?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles anxieux? Sollicita Harry.

Le regard de Drago évita le sien pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne ravale péniblement sa salive.

-Je suis vierge. Chuchota-t-il. Alors… s'il te plait.

Harry fut lui-même surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle il se retrouva de l'autre côté de la pièce.

A suivre…


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 39**

Drago resta pendant plusieurs secondes complètement immobile. En fait, les seules choses qui semblaient dans la capacité de bouger étaient ses yeux… qui ne cessaient de s'agrandir. Harry Potter… le type dont il était amoureux… le type qui lui avait _enfin_ demandé de sortir avec lui après des mois de « je veux mais, je ne veux pas » et maintenant… ce type l'avait mis tout nu… l'embrassait partout… lui faisait découvrir un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé de toute sa vie… pour le planter comme un malpropre?! Et, la cerise sur le gâteau était que ce maudit survivant osait le fixer avec une horreur mêlé de choc qu'il n'arrivait nullement à comprendre! Qu'avait-il bien pu faire, bon sang? Avait-il dit une chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire? Mais par Merlin! Il ne faisait que gémir! Il n'avait rien fait ni dit qui méritait une telle réaction!

-Harry? Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien. En fait, il n'y comprenait tellement rien qu'il ne pouvait même pas se mettre en colère. Il était juste… dans une incompréhension totale. Son regard s'attarda alors sur le visage mouillé de sueur de son petit-ami. Ses yeux émeraude étaient exorbités, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes… et son érection continuait de faire une bosse dans son pantalon. Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que le spectacle de son corps nu ferait fuir les garçons! D'accord, il était vierge mais, il était tout de même au courant de l'effet de son corps sur les hommes! Une minute… ses sourcils se froncèrent alors de plus belle. Était-ce un fragment de son imagination mais, Harry s'était dégagé de son étreinte lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était vierge. Mais, cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens! Les hommes aimaient la virginité non? L'idée d'être le premier et toutes ses fadaises qu'il se refusait à analyser! Il n'était pas assez niais pour penser qu'Harry était vierge. Un léger pincement au cœur le fit grimacer. Non, il n'ait vraiment pas cette idée se qui prouvait facilement qu'il était un homme normal. Alors pourquoi est-ce que le Griffondor continuait de le fixer avec des yeux de merlan frit!? Soudainement, un frisson le parcourut et il ne put que constater qu'il était encore nu. En moins de quelques secondes, il enfila son t-shirt et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce silence le rendait franchement mal à l'aise. Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien. Ils sortaient ensembles non? N'était-ce pas normal qu'après tant de mois d'intense tension sexuelle… ils finissent par coucher ensemble?

-Harry? Répéta Drago.

Lui pourtant avait envie de coucher avec le brun. De pouvoir enfin sentir ce corps contre le sien… Merlin! Il avait des envies tellement fortes et impérieuses qu'il était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux! Et pourtant… le Griffondor était encore aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Très doucement, il se releva de son lit et s'approcha du brun. Celui-ci avait les yeux vitreux et ne semblait même pas le voir. Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Et pourtant… pour la première fois, il avait cru comprendre ce qu'Harry désirait. Mais, l'esprit de ce type était aussi clair que de la boue très épaisse et il était sur le point de devenir complètement dingue! Son bras se posa alors sur l'épaule du brun et il sentit le corps de celui-ci se raidir aussitôt à cause du contact de leur corps. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose pour briser ce silence, les yeux de son petit-ami semblèrent reprendre vie.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il immédiatement.

Drago ignorait s'il était sur le point d'hurler ou de pleurer mais, toutes ses envies s'arrêtèrent après cette phrase. Désolé? Il était désolé à propos de quoi? Parce qu'il s'était enfui de l'autre côté de la pièce? Parce qu'il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui? Son corps se crispa aussitôt face à cette pensée. Est-ce que son petit-ami… voulait déjà être son _ex_ petit-ami?

-Est-ce que… tu es entrain de rompre? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix aigue qui lui donna envie de se jeter en bas d'un pont.

Merlin avait-il perdu toute fierté!? Pourquoi parlait-il de cette manière!? Un Malfoy n'était pas sensé paraître aussi vulnérable! Il ne devait pas laisser voir au Griffondor que sa décision de rompre avec lui l'affectait. Il était supposé sourire avec condescendance en lui disant une réplique pleine de spiritualité et de venin. Et pourtant… son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait envie de vomir.

-Rompre?! S'exclama Harry. Pas du tout!

Drago refusa de laisser échapper le soupir soulagé qui failli s'échapper de ses lèvres. D'accord… Harry ne voulait pas rompre avec lui… il pouvait discuter calmement de tout sauf de ça… brusquement, le brun partit prendre sa chemise et l'enfila. Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Merlin que Drago n'y comprenait absolument rien! Puis, lorsque le brun eut fini de boutonner sa chemise, il se dirigea vers lui et encadra délicatement son visage de ses deux mains. La tendresse qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux verts lui serra le cœur et il s'obligea fermement à ne pas laisser un sourire niais apparaître sur son visage. Et il sursauta légèrement en sentant les lèvres fermes se poser sur son front.

-Je te reverrais demain, d'accord? Dit-il gentiment.

Avant que Drago ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Griffondor parti presque en courant.

&&

Ron adorait lorsque ses camarades de chambre partaient au loin… il ignorait où et il ignorait pourquoi… et, pour être tout à fait honnête, il s'en fichait comme de sa première couche culotte… pour la simple et bonne raison que son délicieux petit-ami se trouvait en-dessous de lui, gémissant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Les lèvres pulpeuses s'entrouvrirent enfin et ce fut avec délice qu'il y plongea la langue… Blaise Zabini… combien de temps avait-il fallut pour qu'il accepte son attraction presqu'insoutenable et pour lui… sans compter le long moment de flirt maladroit tandis que le Serpentard le fixait en se demandant clairement ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir. Mais, cela n'avait plus la moindre importance parce que le magnifique mulâtre lui appartenait maintenant… corps et âme… sa main dériva alors vers une chute de rein rebondit qui le fit frissonner bien malgré lui. Ce qu'il aimait son corps… lorsque les rideaux qui entouraient son lit s'ouvrir brusquement, ses yeux papillonnèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reconnaître le visage choqué de son **ex** meilleur-ami. D'accord, Harry semblait complètement paniqué. D'accord, il était de son devoir de meilleur ami de consoler ce crétin… Mais, bordel il s'apprêtait à s'envoyer en l'air! Il poussa un grognement rauque lorsque Blaise se dégagea vivement de son étreinte pour se mettre debout.

-Et bien… il semblerait que notre nuit d'amour soit écourté. Fit remarquer calmement le Serpentard.

Parce que Ron le connaissait si bien, il pouvait clairement entendre le dépit de Blaise. Merde, lui aussi était dépité! Lui aussi voulait passer la nuit avec son petit-ami! Pour l'amour de Merlin, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble depuis une semaine! C'était bien trop long!

-Tu pourrais peut-être revenir plus tard? Supplia le roux.

Blaise lui fit un vague signe de main qui voulait, bien évidemment, dire qu'il pouvait toujours rêver. Bordel! Son regard se posa alors sur Harry qui semblait devenir de plus en plus pâle à chaque minute.

-Harry? Demanda Ron.

-Il est vierge.

-Qui?

-Drago. Il est vierge. Il n'a jamais couché avec personne. Continua son meilleur ami d'une voix blanche.

Ron ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il devait dire. « Bravo » peut-être? Ou bien « Merde alors »?

-Il n'est pas seulement vierge dans les rapports sexuels Potter. Chantonna Blaise.

Harry, qui arborait habituellement un teint doré, devint alors aussi blanc qu'un drap. Et Ron ne put que déglutir avec soin lorsqu'il vit les yeux limes de Blaise luire doucement. D'accord, il savait que son petit-ami n'aimait pas particulièrement Harry. Mais, de là à avoir ce regard qui disait clairement « Je vais me venger mon petit », il y avait des limites.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Réplique d'une voix tremblante le brun.

-Il n'a jamais embrassé personne. Alors, tu dois te montrer tendre, affectueux, doux, gentil…

À chaque mot que Blaise énumérait, Ron pouvait voir Harry se rapetisser un peu plus sur lui-même. Le mulâtre observa pendant quelques instants son meilleur ami avant d'avoir un sourire satisfait et partir en faisant un délicieux petit signe de main. Merde… cela voulait dire qu'il n'allait vraiment pas coucher ensemble? Son regard dériva alors sur son meilleur ami qui semblait être tombé dans un état catatonique. Et bien… ne pas coucher avec Blaise ne semblait pas être le seul problème ce soir.

&&

Drago ignorait cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était resté allongé sur le dos à fixer son plafond. Peut-être une minute… ou bien peut-être une heure… Harry l'avait _embrassé sur le front_. Jamais le brun ne l'avait embrassé sur le front. Merlin! Il n'était pas son chien ou son frère! Il était son petit ami! Pourquoi avait-il le droit à un simple baiser sur le front? Où étaient partis leurs baisers passionnés? En vacance? Son poing s'abattit violemment sur son matelas. Harry ne faisait pas le moindre sens. D'ailleurs, il y avait-il eu un moment où ce type faisait le moindre sens? Pas à sa connaissance en tout cas. Il sursauta violemment en sentant quelqu'un s'écraser sur son lit. Il ouvrit alors violemment les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de Blaise. Celui-ci le fixait avec un amusement non-dissimulé.

-N'étais-tu pas supposé épuiser Weasley jusqu'au petit matin? Demanda froidement Drago.

-Non, son meilleur ami est arrivé… sous le choc je dois le préciser.

Drago ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi Harry était sur le choc. Il s'était posé assez de question sur le brun pour une journée. Il avait sérieusement besoin d'un minimum de vacance.

-Mais, j'ai tout de même une petite consolation… Continua avec nonchalance le mulâtre. Au moins moi je sais que je pourrais faire l'amour bientôt… alors que toi… c'est une toute autre histoire…

Cette phrase eut au moins le mérite de faire Drago bondir sur son lit.

-Quoi!?

-J'ai une question à te poser… quelle est ta relation avec Potter?

Un rougissement inconfortable s'abattit alors sur les joues de Drago.

-On sort ensemble…

-Oh… je vois… et comment à commencer votre relation?

-Tu nous as vus en première année non? Répliqua avec agacement le blond.

Blaise secoua avec exaspération la tête.

-Non, je veux dire… bon… quelle moment dirais-tu as été le point tournant de votre relation…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je veux dire. Articula lentement son meilleur ami. Quelle est le moment que tu peux pointer en disant « Voici le moment où tout à changer »?

Les yeux de Drago s'étrécirent alors qu'il se creusait la tête. Peut-être était-ce le moment où Harry l'avait embrassé pour la première fois… non… il avait alors cru que le Griffondor jouait avec lui, ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs à cette époque… le moment qui avait tout changé… le moment où leur relation était devenu plus intense… plus forte… où tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait avaient alors surgit… son rougissement s'étendit alors jusqu'à son cou.

-La première fois que nous sommes devenus véritablement _intimes_. Chuchota Drago.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier cette nuit… dans le couloir… alors qu'il avait décidé de troubler Potter à un point tel que celui-ci le laisserait tranquille… son premier orgasme dans les mains d'une autre personne… ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient sauvagement en lui… comment aurait-il pu oublier cette nuit?

-Comment c'était? Demanda Blaise.

-Hé! Protesta avec vigueur Drago.

-C'est pour t'aider, je te le jure.

Drago avait l'impression que son rougissement ne partirait jamais de sa peau.

-C'était… intense. Murmura le blond.

-Sauvage?

-Oui…

-Brutale?

-Oui….

-Est-ce qu'il t'a demandé galamment si tu voulais continuer?

Drago faillit éclater de rire à cette pensée. Harry semblait plutôt sur le point de l'étrangler lorsque ce moment était arrivé… ou sur le point de le dévorer aurait été plus juste…

-J'en conclus que non.

Puis, à la grande surprise de Drago, un ricanement amusé s'échappa des lèvres de Blaise, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

-Crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'il ne te touchera plus… sauf si tu es prêt à l'obliger bien évidemment.

Drago n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien.

A suivre…


	41. Chapter 41

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 40**

Harry se serait volontiers rentré la tête dans un mur… ou plutôt dans n'importe quoi de solide et de franchement douloureux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la première fois qu'il avait vraiment touché Drago… cette fois où tout avait véritablement changé entre eux… il l'avait doigté contre un mur. Il avait enfoncé ses doigts en lui… l'avait embrassé… contre un mur. Alors qu'il était vierge. Il n'avait fait preuve d'aucune délicatesse… d'aucune tendresse… et il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. D'accord, Drago l'avait alors excité comme un malade. S'il ne s'était pas retenu… il aurait probablement fait l'amour à Drago sur le sol. Alors que s'était lui qui était expérimenté et Drago ne l'était pas… Merlin tout puissant qu'avait-il fait?

-Si je comprends bien… Commença Ron. Tu interromps ma partie de jambe en l'air parce que Malfoy est vierge?

Harry hocha résolument la tête, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Le premier baiser de Drago… il l'avait prit sans se poser de question… avec désinvolture et amusement… son premier orgasme dans les mains d'un autre… sans aucune pudeur… sans aucune gentillesse… Il l'avait touché contre un mur… contre le sol… alors que le blond n'avait aucune expérience… il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un animal qui s'était jeté sur une pauvre biche sans défense. Et si Drago devait entendre qu'il le comparait à une biche… il l'enverrait valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais, cela ne changeait rien à ses sentiments bon sang! Il n'avait eu aucun respect pour le corps du blond! Il s'était contenté de prendre ce dont il avait envie sans se soucier des conséquences! Était-il un animal ou quoi?

-Ce n'est pas la fin du monde qu'il soit vierge, franchement. Rétorqua le roux.

-La première fois que je l'ai touché… c'était contre un mur.

Il eut alors le plaisir de voir Ron écarquiller brusquement les yeux alors que son meilleur ami poussait un long sifflement.

-Ensuite, lorsque j'ai eu fini de le faire jouir, je l'ai planté là.

-Aie.

Le roux se frotta alors le menton, l'air soudain pensif. Harry ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Déjà lorsqu'il pensait que Drago n'était pas vierge… ses actions n'étaient pas les plus intelligentes… Mais, de là à penser qu'il avait été le premier à toucher le blond de cette manière… et de penser qu'il l'avait traité ainsi… si quelqu'un d'autre avait osé faire ça au Serpentard, il lui aurait arraché très lentement chacun de ses membres. Et pourtant… c'était lui qui l'avait fait. Et maintenant il sortait avec lui… comment était-il supposé agir? Qu'était-il sensé dire ou faire? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le toucher de cette manière! C'était absolument ignoble! Il devait se faire pardonner. Il eut une grimace en se souvenant du sourire narquois de Zabini. Oui, il devait se faire pardonner… en étant tendre, doux et gentil… en ne se permettant pas de toucher Drago sauf si celui-ci le voulait vraiment… un baiser tout gentil… tout doux… d'accord, il devrait alors devoir calmer ce feu dans son ventre qui ne demandait qu'une chose… être enfoui au plus profond de son petit-ami. Mais, il pouvait se retenir! Il hocha la tête sans conviction. Merde… il aurait pu mieux se retenir s'il n'avait pas touché, caresser… sucer chaque parcelle du corps de Drago… s'il n'avait pas vu ce corps nu et offert… un frisson lui traversa alors le corps et il fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors? Demanda Ron.

-Je vais me racheter pour ma brutalité. Répliqua avec résolution Harry.

Son meilleur ami hocha avec enthousiasme la tête avant de lui poser une main forte sur son épaule.

-Le plus doux tu seras, plus il sera heureux! Approuva le rouquin.

-Je vais essayer. J'en suis capable… je crois.

-Bien sur que tu l'es! Tu n'auras qu'à penser que si tu continues à le traiter de cette manière, il sera traumatisé à vie!

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ça.

&&

Drago était à peu près sur que ses sourcils étaient allés se cacher dans sa chevelure tant ils étaient haut. Harry Potter… son petit ami depuis moins d'une journée… ne voudrait plus le toucher sauf s'il l'obligeait? Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens! Harry n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à garder ses mains pour lui alors qu'il n'était pas ensemble! Alors comment pourrait-il faire ça maintenant alors qu'il était libre de le toucher à volonté! Il tourna un regard noir vers Blaise qui se contentait de le fixer avec un amusement non dissimulé.

-Explique-toi. Ordonna froidement le blond.

-C'est un Griffondor.

D'après le ton de Blaise, cette phrase semblait vouloir tout dire. Mais lui n'y comprenait rien du tout! Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien faire qu'Harry soit un Griffondor! Est-ce que parce qu'il était un Griffondor son cerveau avait été bousillé à la naissance? Bon cette probabilité était fort possible connaissant le personnage…

-Les Griffondors se prennent pour des preux chevaliers…

-Et alors?

-Donc leur petit-ami devient, automatiquement, la belle princesse en danger.

Drago n'aimait nullement l'idée d'être une princesse et surtout en danger mais, il ne comprenait même pas où Blaise voulait en venir.

-Imagine-toi que la belle princesse, au lieu de se faire sauver par le preux chevalier, se fait embrassé à pleine haleine alors qu'il lui arrache ses vêtements… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Est-ce qu'elle est d'accord?

-Bien évidemment.

-J'en pense qu'elle est drôlement chanceuse, pourquoi?

Drago était à peu près sur que le sourire de Blaise n'était pas sensé pétiller à ce point. Il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui Albus Dumbledore. Et parler de sexe devant son vieux directeur lui donnait la chair de poule. Mais, Blaise semblait comprendre, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, le cerveau complètement tordu de son petit ami… ce que lui n'arrivait nullement à faire…

-C'est là que l'opinion des Serpentards et des Griffondors divergent, mon cher. Chantonna le mulâtre. Les Griffondors croient que la belle princesse ne devrait avoir qu'un simple baiser galant sur la main… parce qu'elle est l'innocence…

-C'est quoi le rapport?

Blaise haussa avec nonchalance les épaules.

-Il faut être tendre et gentil avec l'innocence… parce que l'innocence ne comprend rien de la vie. Et toi, mon cher, tu es cette innocence… et Potter ne t'a pas baisé galamment la main… Il a arraché tes vêtements… ce qui fait qu'il a dérogé à la règle sacrée des Griffondors.

-C'est un tas de connerie.

-Ce sont les Griffondors. Tu as décidé de sortir avec lui. Tu dois maintenant jongler avec son_ tas de connerie_.

Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire. Non… pire que ça… cette histoire était ridicule. Lui? L'innocence? Est-ce qu'il avait une face qui disait qu'il était innocent? Pour l'amour de Merlin, son père se trouvait en prison! Il avait commencé à manipuler les gens dès l'âge de 5 ans! Et_ lui_ était l'innocence! Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas ouvert ses jambes pour le premier venu? Qu'est-ce que Potter avait fumé bon sang!? D'accord il lui arraché ses vêtements, mais il l'avait aidé! Encouragé même! Il avait voulu les mains d'Harry sur son corps! Il avait tout voulu autant qu'Harry et maintenant cet imbécile agissait comme s'il était une fille du moyen-âge? Il allait le tuer…

-Il ne te touchera plus si tu le laisse faire… alors il ne te reste qu'une chose à faire…

-Et c'est?

Blaise passa lentement sa main dans sa chevelure bouclée, un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres.

-L'exciter comme un malade bien évidemment. Bon en fait tu pourrais, tout simplement, lui dire que tu es prêt à sauter le pas… mais, où est l'amusement dans tout ça?

Un sourire mauvais apparut alors sur les lèvres de Drago. Exciter Harry comme un malade en attendant patiemment que celui-ci craque? Cette idée avait un charme certain. Ne serait-ce que pour le faire payer son idée saugrenue qu'il était l'innocence. _Lui_, Drago Angelus Malfoy? Ce crétin ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire.

-Et étant donné que tu es un Serpentard aguerris… je sais déjà ce que tu vas faire… pas vrai?

-Tu juges bien.

Et les deux se mirent à rire comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

&&

En revenant dans son dortoir, Duo ne s'attendait pas à voir Drago et Blaise entrain de rire comme des espèces de vipères attendant de faire un mauvais coup. En voyant ses amis dans un tel état, il s'obligea à afficher un sourire joyeux… et surtout à ignorer le fait qu'Heero Yuy ne lui avait pas lancé un seul regard depuis plus d'une semaine… ils s'étaient embrassés non? N'était-ce pas le japonais qui insistait sur le fait qu'il découvrirait qui il était! Pas qu'il veuille particulièrement que celui-ci découvre sa véritable identité et la raison de sa venue dans cette école… mais, de là à passer de _complètement obsédé_ à _je m'en fiche royalement_, il y avait un pas à ne pas faire! Il se laissa alors tombé sur le lit de Drago alors que les deux Serpentards se tournaient vers lui, leurs yeux luisant d'amusement machiavélique.

-Alors… qui allez-vous détruire cette semaine? Demanda-t-il avec apathie.

-Mon petit-ami, Harry Potter. Répondit Drago.

Duo ne cligna même pas des yeux face à cette nouvelle. Drago et Harry Potter se tournaient autour depuis que celui-ci était arrivé à Poudlard. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre pour se dévorer.

-Et pourquoi veux-tu le détruire exactement?

-Il croit que je suis l_'innocence_. Cracha le blond.

D'accord… Duo ne voulait même pas essayer de comprendre qu'est-ce que Drago voulait dire par là. Heero Yuy envahissait son esprit… l'empêchant de respirer convenablement… Était-ce possible de désirer quelqu'un aussi fort? Il n'avait jamais désiré qui que ce soit avant que ce maudit imbécile arrive dans son champs de vision et bousille tout autour de lui! Il s'obligea à garder son sourire alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie… envoyer la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main contre le mur.

-Je vois…

-Tu imagines! S'égosilla Drago. Il veut coucher avec moi, ensuite il ne veut pas coucher avec moi. Il ne veut pas sortir avec moi, ensuite il veut -sortir avec moi. Il ne veut rien me dire, mais il veut me le dire. Je ne suis pas un yoyo, bordel!

Duo aurait rit face à l'absurdité de cette coïncidence. C'est exactement comme il se sentait avec Heero Yuy. Comme un yoyo qui devait attendre le prochain mouvement de son maître… comme un idiot qui n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa vie… Était-ce un passe-temps des Griffondors de mélanger à n'en plus finir les Serpentards? Oui, non. Chaud, froid. En haut, en bas. Il allait vraiment tuer quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un avait intérêt à être japonais. Soudainement, la situation lui sembla si ridicule qu'il éclata d'un grand rire joyeux. Le regard interloqué de Drago le fi rire un peu plus.

_-Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down._

Duo ne s'attendait nullement à commencer à chanter mais, la situation était bien trop ridicule pour rien. Il disait qu'il découvrirait son secret… la première personne à le voir pour qui il était vraiment… et cette personne l'ignorait comme s'il n'était pas mieux qu'un grain de poussière. Il le harcelait, et l'ignorait… Comme s'il était incapable de choisir ce qu'il voulait vraiment!

_-You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

Le châtain se leva alors d'un bond sur le lit et se mit à chanter à en perdre haleine. Il pleurerait plus tard. Il hurlerait plus tard. Cette situation était juste trop ridicule pour lui. Et il rit un peu plus lorsque Drago se leva d'un bond à son tour et se mit à sauter sur son lit en chantant avec lui.

_-Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bi-polar_

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get it off this ride_

Demain, il recommencerait à s'inquiéter. Demain, il penserait à Heero Yuy. Mais, pour le moment, il voulait juste rire. Rire de l'absurdité de cette existence. De cet homme qui semblait incapable de savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Ou bien peut-être faisait-il juste exprès. Mais, cela importait peu pour le moment… plus tard, il y penserait… beaucoup plus tard…

À suivre…

J'espère que tout le monde connait la musique de Katy Perry « Hot N Cold »! C'est une musique que, je trouve correspond parfaitement à Harry! Voici la traduction :

Tu changes d'avis comme une fille change de chemise  
Tu as des syndromes prémenstruels

Comme une salope

Que je connaitrais  
Je sais que tu penses trop  
Tu parles toujours pour critiquer  
Je devrais savoir que tu n'es pas bien pour moi

Refrain :  
Parce que tu es chaud et puis froid  
Tu es d'accord et puis non  
Tu es dedans puis dehors  
Tu es en haut puis en bas  
Tu as tord quand c'est vrai  
C'est noir et c'est blanc  
On se bat on se casse  
On s'embrasse on se réconcilie

Toi, tu ne veux pas vraiment rester, non  
Mais tu ne veux pas vraiment partir, non  
Tu es chaud et puis froid  
Tu es d'accord et puis non  
Tu es dedans puis dehors  
Tu es en haut puis en bas

On a été comme des jumeaux, si synchrones  
La même énergie  
Maintenant notre batterie est morte  
On rigolais pour rien  
Maintenant tu te plains de t'ennuyer  
Je devrais savoir que tu ne changeras pas

Refrain :

Parce que tu es chaud et puis froid  
Tu es d'accord et puis non  
Tu es dedans puis dehors  
Tu es en haut puis en bas  
Tu as tord quand c'est vrai  
C'est noir et c'est blanc  
On se bat on se casse  
On s'embrasse on se réconcilie

Toi, tu ne veux pas vraiment rester, non  
Mais tu ne veux pas vraiment partir, non  
Tu es chaud et puis froid  
Tu es d'accord et puis non  
Tu es dedans puis dehors  
Tu es en haut puis en bas

Que quelqu'un appelle le docteur  
Pour un cas d'amour bipolaire  
Bloqués dans des montagnes russes  
Je ne peux pas partir d'ici


	42. Chapter 42

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 41**

Drago ne put qu'avoir un sourire carnassier en voyant Harry s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors, l'air perdu. Alors c'était vraiment ça hein… son petit-ami croyait qu'il n'était qu'une pauvre petite chose innocente qui ne savait pas dire non face au grand méchant loup… Alors pour la simple raison qu'il n'ouvrait pas les jambes à tour de bras… Il méritait qu'on ne le touche pas… Une colère froide s'empara alors de lui faisant ses poings se serrer. Il s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration et à transformer son sourire vengeur en un sourire chaleureux. Et bien… Harry Potter ne perdait rien pour attendre… et Drago ne lui donnait même pas une semaine pour qu'il le jette sur une table… sur le sol… enfin sur n'importe quelle surface pour lui faire l'amour comme une bête. Et pour arriver à ce stade… il fallait que son petit-ami souffre comme il n'avait jamais souffert. C'était pour son bien s'il faisait cela… pour qu'il arrête de penser avec une mentalité aussi stupide et ignare… Oui… c'était pour son bien… et un peu pour sa fierté bafouée… et certainement pas parce qu'il trouvait hilarant l'idée de frustrer Harry. Non, définitivement pas. Il se dirigea alors vers la table des lions et lorsqu'il arriva près de son petit-ami, il passa lentement l'un de ses doigts sur la nuque de celui-ci. Et il ne put que sourire en le sentant frissonner. Oh oui… ça allait être un jeu d'enfant de rendre Harry complètement cinglé. Le Griffondor se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

-Allo Drago. Dit-il doucement.

-Allo, Harry… je peux te parler une seconde?

Le brun se contenta de se lever et de lui suivre tranquillement. Merlin tout puissant…il ne l'avait même pas touché… Il n'avait même pas osé effleurer sa main! C'était ridicule… parfaitement ridicule… Et il allait lui faire payer sa stupidité. Il plaqua alors sans ménagement le brun contre le mur, lui envoya un sourire prédateur.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour. Fit remarquer Drago.

-Oui, je te l'ai dit.

-Pas comme il le faut.

Puis sans donner la possibilité à Harry de répliquer, il plaqua voluptueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un gémissement faillit s'échapper de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit celle de Potter contre la sienne. Il enroula alors fermement ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami et lui mordilla délicatement la lèvre inférieure. Et Harry qui semblait totalement figé par le choc. Merde. Il fallait qu'il réagisse bon sang! Il se plaqua alors un peu plus fermement contre le Griffondor en s'arrangeant pour se frotter le plus possible. Il sentit le corps du brun se raidir avant que les bras forts ne s'enroulent autour de ses hanches et que la bouche d'Harry se fasse vorace. Oui… c'est ça qu'il voulait… La passion d'Harry… Il ne voulait pas d'un prince charmant. Il n'était pas une Princesse! Ses mains s'agrippèrent alors à la chevelure ébouriffée du Griffondor et il rapprocha un peu plus sa bouche. Il voulait ce corps contre le sien…. Il voulait ses lèvres s'appropriant son corps… Un gémissement rauque se fit alors entendre lorsque les mains d'Harry se posèrent vivement sur sa chute de rein… rapprochant encore plus ses hanches de l'érection grandissante du brun… Il perdait la tête… et il voulait tellement… et il aurait déjà connu toutes les voluptés que leurs corps enlacés leurs promettaient si Harry ne l'avait pas pris pour une damoiselle en détresse! Cette pensée lui permit alors de reprendre le dessus et l'une de ses mains se faufila jusqu'à l'entre-jambe gonflé de son petit ami. Il entendit alors un grognement contre ses lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Harry… Murmura-t-il sensuellement.

-Quoi?

-On doit aller en cours.

Il se détacha alors brusquement de l'étreinte du Griffondor, le plantant là sans aucune honte. Il eut un sourire amusé en voyant les yeux dilatés et en entendant la respiration haletante du brun. Ses sourcils se foncèrent alors et Drago était presque convaincu qu'il allait lui sauter dessus.

-Tu es entrain de plaisanter j'espère? Cracha froidement Harry.

-À quel sujet? Demanda avec une fausse innocence le blond.

Les yeux émeraude semblèrent se voiler d'éclair furieux et Drago sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir. Harry voulait le dévorer… il pouvait le voir dans son regard… cette manière qu'il avait de le fixer… son entre-jambe se crispa délicieusement et il dut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un râle de plaisir. Soudain, le Griffondor se passa une main sur le visage. Puis, il releva la tête, un faux sourire avenant accroché aux lèvres.

-Tu as raison. Vas-y, je te rejoins.

Drago ne put que crisper les poings en hochant sèchement la tête. Merde… Harry avait plus de self-control qu'il aurait imaginé. Bon sang! Ne pouvait-il pas lui sauter dessus sans se poser autant de question! Était-il tellement stupide qu'il ne comprenait pas que son corps n'attendait que ça? Ce fut dans un soupir exaspéré qu'il partit vers sa classe de potion.

Heero avait du se forcer, pendant une semaine, à complètement ignorer Duo Maxwell. Et il ignorait pourquoi le fait de ne plus pouvoir regardé aussi intensément que d'habitude lui donnait envie de tuer quelqu'un… Probablement parce qu'il était évident que Maxwell cachait un secret potentiellement dangereux et que de le laisser sans surveillance voulait dire risquer de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres débarquer avec toute son armée. Il frissonna bien malgré lui en se souvenant des lèvres du châtain contre les siennes… de son corps ondulant… Merlin ce désir dans ses reins… Non… il avait décidé, durant cette semaine, d'ignorer le Serpentard afin de pouvoir calmer son désir. Mais, cela ne servait à rien. Maxwell était comme une drogue dans son système. Une drogue puissante… un aphrodisiaque qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre… Il voulait le posséder… Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dès que le châtain apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Il vit alors celui qui le hantait sans cesse qui riait aux éclats avec le petit ami de Ronald Weasley. Même son rire avait quelque chose d'étrangement érotique. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer. Il n'en pouvait plus. En un mouvement sec, il se saisit du bras du Serpentard, le faisant se tourner brusquement vers lui.

-Yuy!? S'étonna Maxwell.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Et sans écouter ses protestations, dont il se fichait de toute façon, il partit vers une des nombreuses classes abandonnées de cette école. Avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Maxwell se dégagea de sa poigne de fer pour abattre sans ménagement son poing sur sa joue. Heero se força à ne pas grimacer. Pour un type aussi maigrichon, Maxwell avait une sacrée droite.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici!? Aboya le Serpentard.

-Tu me frappes avant de demander des explications? Ce n'est pas supposé être le contraire?

-Je ne plaisante pas!

Lui non plus ne plaisantait pas. N'était-il pas évident qu'il fallait d'abord pose des questions et si la personne ne voulait pas y répondre… Là il fallait employer la force? Pourquoi est-ce que Maxwell était aussi bizarre? La main du châtain s'apprêtait à s'abattre, de nouveau, sur sa joue mais il la saisit au vol. Ramenant le corps gracile vers le sien. Et il ne put empêcher son organisme de se raidir brusquement. Son regard se posa alors sur le visage rougissant de Maxwell et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Superbe… absolument superbe… Merlin, il ne pouvait pas résister. Une de ses mains parti s'emmêler dans les longs cheveux de Maxwell alors que sa bouche s'abattait sur celle du châtain. Ses lèvres lui avaient manqué... cette langue… il voulait tellement fort… Il ne pouvait plus résister. Maxwell se dégagea brusquement de lui, le foudroyant vicieusement du regard.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça! Tu m'as ignoré pendant une semaine et maintenant tu m'embrasses?

-Il faut qu'on couche ensemble.

Maxwell s'apprêtait, de toute évidence, à continuer de s'égosiller mais cette phrase le coupa sèchement dans son élan. Et la manière dont il le fixait, comme s'il venait de s'échapper d'un hôpital psychiatrique lui fit ressentir le besoin de s'expliquer.

-Je te veux. Trop… beaucoup trop.

Il ignorait ce qu'il avait dit mais les yeux du châtain s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors que a respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadé. Il ignorait pourquoi le Serpentard avait une telle réaction… et il ignorait pourquoi cette réaction lui donnait l'envie folle de l'allonger sur un des pupitres poussiéreux de la pièce.

-Quoi? Couina Maxwell.

I-l faut que je couche avec toi. Je n'arrête d'y penser… tu es toujours dans ma tête. Même dan mes rêves.

La respiration du Serpentard se faisait de plus en plus lourde… ses yeux devenaient dilatés… et l'une de ses mains était crispé sur son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Merlin, il ne pouvait se souvenir d'un moment où il avait eu l'air plus désirable… Ce feu dans son bas-ventre… Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose au plus vite…

-Yuy… je…

-Tu es comme un bug dans mon système. Je dois me concentrer sur ma mission. Mais, tu m'empêches de me concentrer. Alors en couchant avec toi je me purgerai de cette obsession.

Les yeux mauves se durcirent soudainement, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Maxwell qui avait l'air, il y a de cela quelques secondes, sur le point de lui donner tout ce qu'il désirait… semblait sur le point de commencer à planifier froidement son meurtre. Soudain, le châtain fit volte-face, partant vers la porte. Heero le rattrapa rapidement par le bras.

-Alors? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Va te faire foutre. Articula glacialement Maxwell.

Heero pencha la tête sur le côté, le fixant avec perplexité.

-Je croyais plutôt que nous allions faire ça dans l'autre sens. Dit-il méthodiquement.

Maxwell l'avait souvent frappé dans sa vie. Mais, lorsque le genou de celui-ci rentra en collision directe avec ses bijoux de famille, ses yeux bleus-aciers devinrent aussi ronds que des soucoupes alors qu'un gémissement inarticulé s'échappait de ses lèvres, et il lâcha brusquement le châtain.

-Tu ne me toucheras jamais espèce d'idiot répugnant! Va baiser une chèvre pour tout ce que j'en ai à faire!

Si Heero n'avait pas été dans une telle douleur, probablement qu'il lui aurait fait remarqué qu'un humain et une chèvre baisant ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Mais, son entre-jambe lui faisait vraiment trop mal… il se contenta alors de regarder le Serpentard partir, les poings serrés par la rage. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dit? Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce type…

À suivre…


	43. Chapter 43

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 42**

Quatre aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'à cet endroit. Et pourtant… il grimaça vivement en voyant un de ses imposants hommes en noirs s'agenouillé devant un homme qui n'avait rien d'un homme. Le blond n'aimait pas juger les gens par leurs apparences, après tout, la plupart du temps cela ne voulait absolument rien dire… Mais le regard de cet homme-serpent…. Ses yeux rouges et féroces… sans aucune pitié ni bonté… Oui, le visage de cet homme le terrifiait… Et pourtant il ne pouvait que rester là, dans son rêve, à le regarder lever sa baguette vers cet homme si grand qui ressemblait presqu'à un enfant devant lui…

-Alors… où est le descendant des Chang? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement neutre.

-Mon Seigneur… il se cache… sa magie apparaît et disparaît… c'est très compliqué de le trouver…

Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer un peu plus, un jet lumineux sortit de la baguette de l'homme-serpent. Aussitôt, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en hurlant et en sanglotant. Et le Poufsouffle ne pouvait rien faire à l'exception de fermer les yeux et d'essayer d'ignorer ces hurlements inhumains. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un hurlement assourdissement et puis Quatre entendit l'homme tomber dans un bruit sourd. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux bleus pour voir que celui-ci se trouvait sur le sol, évanoui. L'homme-serpent ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

-Il semblerait que l'héritier des Chang refuse de se retrouver en nôtre compagnie… et pourtant… vous devez le retrouver, rapidement. La clé de notre victoire se trouve en lui.

Un sourire qui fit Quatre frissonner de peur se forma sur le visage aussi blanc que de la craie. Oui… cet homme faisait définitivement peur… Sa bouche sans lèvre… son nez qui ne se résumait qu'à deux fentes… et ses yeux aussi rouges que le sang…

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disent que ce satané Potter est fort. Très fort. De toute évidence la prison lui a fait le plus grand bien… Retrouvez Chang Wu Fei… Et ensuite…

Son sourire mauvais s'élargit alors.

-Nous irons en guerre. Et nous gagnerons.

Le blond se réveilla alors en sursaut dans son lit. D'une main tremblante, il essuya vivement son front moite de sueurs. Cet homme effrayant voulait partir en guerre… Potter… il voulait tuer Potter… Il voulait retrouver Chang Wu Fei. Et il le retrouverait. Quatre ignorait pourquoi il avait cet horrible pressentiment mais, il le savait. Cet homme-serpent trouverait Chang Wu Fei… et libérerait de nouveau cette lumière blanche… et le combat final commencerait. Mais, quand… où… Comment… Il n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions… Au moment où il s'apprêtait à se lever, une main ferme se posa sur son bras faisant son cœur manqué un battement. Il tourna rapidement son regard vers Trowa qui le fixait, comme toujours, de manière parfaitement impassible. Et, comme toujours, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer imperceptiblement. Il ne savait nullement pour quelle raison Trowa le trouvait à ce point…. Mais, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cet état ne changerait jamais… Parce qu'il état amoureux pas vrai? Il se leva alors doucement, ses yeux fixant le tapis.

-Je vais devoir utiliser mes pouvoirs.

-Je sais.

Le Poufsouffle hocha lentement la tête. Il allait devoir voir le futur… Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard… il n'avait pas eu à faire cela… et il aurait prié tous les Dieux pour que cela puisse rester ainsi. Mais, bien évidemment, ce ne serait jamais le cas. Parce qu'il était maudit. Il ne se souvenait pas de ses parents… de rien du tout… son premier souvenir le montrait lui dans cette pièce du ministère de la magie. Et il ne l'avait plus jamais quitté.

-Allons voir J.

Le corps d'Harry était si crispé qu'il fut convaincu, pendant d'horribles secondes, qu'il allait tout bonnement craquer. La main, douce comme de la soie, de Drago se promenait lentement sur sa cuisse. Trop près de son entre-jambe… pas assez près de son entre-jambe. Il avait l'envie folle de se fracasser la tête contre la table en priant pour que l'inconscience l'accueille à bras ouvert. Malheureusement, il était convaincu que Rogue se ferait un plaisir de le réanimer pour, ensuite, lui lancer une avalanche de propos acerbes. Et il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre la moindre parole désobligeante merci beaucoup. Déjà qu'il était arrivé en retard au cours… Mais, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre? Il ne pouvait pas se pointer dans son cours de potion avec une érection dans son pantalon! Merde… il ne voulait pas penser au mot érection alors que les doigts de Drago s'amusaient à lui caresser voluptueusement la cuisse. Il déglutit alors avec peine. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre Drago par les bras et de le balancer sur le premier pupitre disponible pour ensuite retirer sauvagement chacun des vêtements qui recouvraient son corps et pour, enfin, lui faire l'amour aussi fort et intensément qu'il le voulait. Non. Il devait se rappeler les paroles de Ron. Être doux… gentil… attendre qu'il lui dise clairement qu'il voulait faire l'amour… Ne pas le toucher… Respecter sa virginité… Il en était capable!

-Monsieur Potter. Siffla froidement Rogue. Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire?

Le Griffondor écarquilla brusquement les yeux avant de s'obliger à afficher un air nonchalant. Il n'était plus un petit garçon inoffensif bon sang! Et Rogue allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait! Il ouvrait la bouche pour lancer une réplique acerbe mais, le seul son qui sortit fut un grognement guttural. Drago venait d'enserrer délicatement l'érection qui grandissait dans son pantalon. Oh non. Le blond ne lui demandait pas de penser convenablement alors que sa main se faisait un devoir de faire un mouvement de va et vient sur son membre engorgé! Il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer.

-Heu… Hum… Heu… Bégaya lamentablement le Griffondor.

-Non, Monsieur Potter, ce n'est nullement ce que je viens de dire.

Un sourire sardonique se forma alors sur la bouche fine de son professeur. Normalement, Harry se serait préparé à l'attaque. Vraiment… il se serait préparé. Mais, Merlin cette main qui se frottait un peu plus durement autour de son membre… qui l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement… Il devenait fou…. Même plus que fou…

-Bon puisque vous semblez encore plus débile que d'ordinaire, Monsieur Potter… Je vais vous laisser une chance de redorer votre maison… Dites-moi donc les ingrédients de la potion Malvenola.

Les yeux émeraude d'Harry tombèrent sur la bouche d'Hermione qui lui murmurait lentement les ingrédients.

-Des… des… yeux de dragons.

-Ensuite?

Le brun se mordit férocement la lèvre lorsque la main de Drago quitta son entre-jambe pour défaire lentement la boucle de son pantalon. Oh non. Il ignora avec difficulté la partie de son cerveau qui disait « Oh oui! ». Lorsque la boucle de sa ceinture lâcha sous les doigts insistants de son petit-ami, il aurait presqu'eu envie de la sermonner. Elle aurait dut tenir merde! Son bas-ventre se crispa implacablement lorsque les doigts agiles du Serpentard descendirent sa fermeture éclair. Merlin… il aurait vraiment du se fracasser la tête contre son pupitre lorsqu'il en avait la possibilité.

-De la… poudre de mandragore…

-Vous êtes rendu à deux ingrédients, Monsieur Potter, pour une potion du niveau d'un deuxième année. Continuez!

La main du blond se faufila alors dans son boxer, le faisant presqu'avaler sa langue. Il aurait eu envie d'hurler. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait hurler… Mais, Merlin qu'est-ce que Drago faisait! Il se mordit durement la lèvre lorsque la main chaude de Drago s'enroula autour de son sexe nu. Oh Merlin… Sa main, qui se trouvait sur son pupitre, se ferma en un poing si serré qu'il était presque sure d'entendre ses doigts pleurer sous la pression. Mais, cette main qui montait et descendait sur son sexe… Tellement douce… tellement chaude… Il pouvait sentir la sueur qui perlait sur son front… Et cette chaleur qui semblait s'être abattu sur toutes les cellules de son corps… sa respiration était trop rapide… et Merlin tout puissant il allait jeter Drago sur la première surface qu'il trouvait pour lui faire l'amour comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Il le prendrait dans toutes les positions qu'il pouvait imaginer… Un doigt taquin se mit alors à frotter la tête de son érection et, bien malgré lui, un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche.

-Professeur Rogue! S'exclama Hermione. Harry semble souffrant! Ne pourrait-il pas aller à l'infirmerie?

Harry ne réussit même pas à se réjouir de la mine dépitée de son professeur. Non… pas quand la main de Drago allait de plus en plus vite sur son sexe. Il allait venir… Merlin tout puissant il allait venir! Dans la classe de Rogue! Alors que l'orgasme s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur lui, la main de Drago le quitta vivement, tout en refaisant sa boucle de ceinture.

-Je l'emmènerais à l'infirmerie, si vous me le permettez Professeur Rogue.

En entendant la voix mélodieuse de son petit-ami, Harry ne put que frissonner. Il n'avait même pas la force d'être en colère… Il se fichait bien de la colère. Son érection menaçait de faire un troue dans son pantalon. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide. Non. La douche froide ne ferait rien pour lui. Il avait besoin d'une douche glaciale! Il se redressa d'un bond et se mit à courir hors de la classe de Rogue. Une douche… vite! Il n'en pouvait plus! Ce feu incessant dans son bas-ventre… non… il n'en pouvait vraiment plus… Il était sur le point de craquer. De prendre Drago sans aucune gentillesse. Il fallait qu'il se calme… qu'il prenne de profondes respirations…

-Harry.

Il se tourna vivement pour voir que Drago se trouvait derrière lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire deux pas en arrière. Il avait l'impression que tout le corps de Drago lui hurlait « Baise-moi! » ce qui n'était pas le cas bien évidemment puisque le Serpentard se contentait de le regarder en souriant. Mais… ses longues jambes… ses yeux… sa bouche… Un violent frisson lui parcourut le corps, lui donnant envie de frapper quelque chose.

-Drago.

En quelques pas, le Serpentard se retrouva devant lui puis, sans même lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se saisit de la cravate rouge et doré qui se trouvait dans son cou, le tirant vers une classe abandonnée. Avant même qu'il ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit, le blond l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise pour aussitôt s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Puis, les lèvres de Drago s'attachèrent aux siennes, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement.

A suivre…


	44. Chapter 44

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 43**

Harry n'était même pas sur d'avoir besoin de respirer tant et aussi longtemps que les lèvres de son petit ami continuaient de bouger aussi sensuellement contre les siennes. Ses mains se crispèrent un peu plus autour de la taille fine du blond alors qu'il sentait son érection prête à faire un trou dans son pantalon. Il ne comprenait absolument rien aux réactions de Drago. Par le passé, le blond ne l'avait embrassé que très peu de fois. C'était toujours lui qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer et finissait par se jeter sur son petit ami comme une bête enragée. Il eut l'image fugace de Drago contre le mur, les jambes écartées alors que son doigt venait et sortait de lui. Il maudit silencieusement le frisson qui lui traversa le corps face à ce souvenir. Il n'était qu'un homme bon sang! Un homme qui désirait ardemment son petit ami qui ondulait un peu trop intensément sur ses genoux. Oh oui… il n'était qu'un homme qui désirait un autre homme et qui allait bientôt mourir s'il ne s'enfonçait pas rapidement en lui… La bouche de Drago se dégagea alors de la sienne et se faufila sur sa nuque. Un grognement guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque la langue mutine du blond se fit un devoir de lécher très lentement son pouls. Merlin tout puissant… Son érection était douloureuse… si douloureuse… et elle lui hurlait de renverser Drago sur ce plancher sale, de lui enlever chacun de ses vêtements et de le baiser à même le sol.

-Harry… est-ce que tu me veux?

-Tu sais déjà la réponse… Murmura le brun.

Le ricanement que laissa échapper Drago contre sa nuque eut un effet dévastateur sur sa libido. Ce souffla chaud contre sa nuque… ces vibrations humides… Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent durement dans les hanches du blond et cela eut pour effet que Drago rapprocha un peu plus ses hanches des siennes… s'asseyant un peu plus proche de son entre-jambe qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose avec insistance… Merlin… la sueur lui tombait partout sur le corps… son cœur battait à tout rompre…

-Dis-moi… c'est quoi que tu veux me faire?

Un feulement presqu'animal tomba alors de sa bouche lorsque des images de Drago gémissant sous ses coups de boutoirs entrèrent dans sa tête. Depuis qu'il avait revu le blond… il avait l'impression de ne plus penser avec sa tête… Oh non… il réfléchissait avec la chose qui n'avait qu'un seul souhait… prendre Drago le plus durement possible… Enlever cette maudite tension qui semblait vouloir le rendre cinglé!

-Je veux te mettre dans une position… Non… dans plusieurs positions…

La main taquine de Drago ouvrit alors rapidement sa chemise et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle se mit à jouer doucement avec son mamelon. Il allait vraiment faire un trou dans son pantalon… Ou il allait se tuer… Son cerveau essayait désespérément de comprendre pourquoi son petit ami agissait de cette manière. Il n'était pas comme ça bon sang! Drago était le genre de personne qui hurlait pour se faire comprendre et qui ne prenait pas vraiment d'initiative. C'était lui qui le touchait toujours en premier. Et maintenant, la main douce de Drago venait de quitter son mamelon pour se promener lentement sur son ventre… si près de l'endroit qui rêvait d'être touché par Drago à n'importe quel prix… Il n'y comprenait rien… Drago n'était pas le genre de personne à agir de cette manière. Mais pourquoi… pourquoi…

-Décrit-les moi…

-Je…

Sa respiration resta bloquée dans sa poitrine alors que son bas-ventre tressaillit involontairement lorsque la main de Drago se posa sur le bouton de son pantalon. Pourquoi est-ce que Drago l'avait masturbé dans le cours de potion? Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant! Qu'il ne voulait l'admettre ou non, le blond était quelqu'un d'assez réservé. Il… il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir quand la main de son petit-ami venait de se faufiler dans son boxer, emprisonnant son érection dans sa paume chaude. Un gémissement inarticulé tomba alors de ses lèvres.

-Je… Répéta-t-il stupidement.

-Hum… laisse-moi réfléchir… Est-ce que tu me vois à quatre pattes alors que tu me prends par derrière?

Oh Merlin… pourquoi est-ce que Drago lui mettait une telle image dans la tête! So corps nu… ses fesses rebondies… alors que lui allait et venait… plus fort… plus rapidement… plus durement… Et la main du blond qui bougeait si lentement contre son érection… l'effleurant à peine… son cerveau était sur le point d'avoir un court-circuit…

-Ou est-ce que tu préfères que je sois sur toi entrain de te chevaucher?

Il n'avait plus de salive. La voix de Drago était si lente… si étrangement érotique… elle coulait en lui… le rendant complètement cinglé… lui montrant des images sensuelles qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir… Les dents de son petit ami se refermèrent alors délicatement autour de l'un de ses boutons de chair et il laissa sa tête tombée par en arrière. Il devenait fou… non pire que ça… il n'arrivait même plus à penser… la langue de Drago s'enroula alors autour de son mamelon pour ensuite le lécher doucement… sa main qui bougeait autour de son érection. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Comment tu me veux exactement… _Harry_…

S'en était trop pour lui. Il souleva brusquement Drago pour l'allonger sans aucun ménagement sur le sol. En un mouvement sec, il déchira la chemise qui recouvrait le corps de son petit-ami. Sa bouche s'appropria alors sans ménagement celle du blond et celui-ci poussa un gémissement inarticulé qui lui donna envie de tout simplement arracher sans ménagement le pantalon qui recouvrait les jambes de Drago pour ensuite le retourner et le prendre… encore et encore… toujours plus fort… Il ne voyait plus clair…

_-Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux?_

Il sursauta brusquement en entendant la voix de Ron dans sa tête. Pourquoi son petit ami venait-il le déranger dans un moment pareil! Ne voyait-il pas qu'il était occupé bordel!

_-Il est vierge, mon enfant_…

De quel droit est-ce que Ron l'appelait mon enfant? Vierge? L'épais brouillard qui recouvrait ses sens se dissipa légèrement. Vierge. Qui était vierge? Drago… oui… Drago était vierge… Drago était pure contrairement à lui… Une première fois était sensée être un moment spéciale…Son regard se posa alors sur son petit ami et il écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Drago respirait si fort alors que sa chemise était en lambeaux et que ses yeux étaient vitreux. Harry se redressa si brusquement que même Voldemort aurait été surpris de ce réflexe… surtout venant d'un homme dont l'érection était plus qu'évidente.

-Je suis désolé! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai besoin… je dois… Je dois y aller…

Et il partit en courant vers son dortoir sans demander son reste.

**D**uo ne voulait parler à personne. Il n'avait aucune envie de sourire ou de faire semblant que les propos insipides de certains étudiants de cette école l'intéressaient. Il était venu dans un but précis non! Alors pourquoi était-il dans cette école qui ne l'aidait pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'était même pas celui qui se battait contre Voldemort. Il se contentait de rester dans les couloirs à roder à la recherche du moindre petit indice… et pourtant cet indice ne viendrait pas de Poudlard… parce que Poudlard n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'il recherchait! Merde! Il entendit alors des bruits de pas et s'obligea aussitôt à afficher un sourire niais. Son sourire vacilla imperceptiblement lorsqu'il vit le Professeur J. Il ignorait pourquoi… Mais, il pouvait sentir la haine de ce type à son égard… Il ne se rappelait pas de lui pourtant… Pas qu'il se souvenait de grand-chose concernant son passé… Mais, un homme ayant une telle apparence aurait surement laissé un souvenir quelconque.

-Monsieur Maxwell… N'avez-vous pas un cours?

Duo laissa échapper un petit rire contrit avant de serrer ses bras autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas aller en cours. Surtout pas dans un cours où Heero Yuy serait présent. Il pouvait encore ce souvenir de la bouche du Japonais contre la sienne… de ses mains sur lui… et de sa demande de coucher avec lui afin de se concentrer. Une rage sourde envahit son cœur et il s'obligea à ne rien en laisser paraître.

-Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller, Professeur J.

-Alors… personne ne sait que vous vous trouvez ici, pas vrai?

Avant même que Duo puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la main métallique du vieil homme s'enroula autour de son cou, lui coupant efficacement la respiration. Il ne l'avait pas senti venir! Comment était-ce possible? Il essaya vainement de se dégager mais, ne put que se faire mal.

-Je pourrais vous tuer si facilement Monsieur Maxwell… Je pourrais vous brisez le cou en quelques secondes… Ce n'est pas comme si votre mort serait une grosse perte… Exactement comme votre garce de mère.

La main parcheminée passa alors délicatement sur son visage, lui donnant l'envie folle de vomir. Il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher! De quel droit osait-il! Et Merlin il n'arrivait pas à respirer! S'il voulait le tuer pourquoi ne le faisait-il donc pas!

-Le même visage… et ces yeux… si mauves… si expressifs… une apparente fragilité qui ne faisait que cacher une stupidité presqu'insoutenable. Votre frère lui ressemble moins physiquement… Mais, mentalement…

La surprise de Duo dut se lire sur son visage puisqu'un sourire fit son apparition sur celui de J, affichant ses dents pourris. Le vieil homme le relâcha alors brusquement, le faisant tomber au sol alors qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Il savait qu'il aurait des marques de doigts su lui… Et il s'en fichait.

-Mon frère… vous savez où se trouve mon frère?

-Oui… et je suis même prêt à te dire où il se trouve… À une seule condition…

Il se pencha alors vers le Serpentard, et saisit fermement son menton entre ses doigts d'aciers. Duo ne put réprimer un léger tic en voyant le vieil homme aussi près… surtout avec ses dents pourris et ses yeux que l'on ne pouvait pas voir à cause de ses lunettes… sans compter ses doigts si froids… Il n'éprouvait pas facilement de la peur… mais là…

-C'est lui que tu cherches non? Ton jumeau dont tu ne te souviens probablement plus le visage. Mais moi… je sais comment où il se trouve…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

La poigne de J sur son menton se fit plus dure. Aurait-il des marques même sur le visage? Il allait devoir aller à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner… Car ces marques n'avaient pas la moindre importance… Il ne se souvenait pas de son passé… Hormis quelques bribes… une femme qui avait de longs cheveux… et ce petit garçon aux yeux si bleus… il pouvait se souvenir de cet amour viscéral qu'il éprouvait pour eux… Et il pouvait se rappeler de cette femme couverte de sang alors que ses yeux mauves étaient devenus vitreux dans la mort.

-Rends-moi mon soldat parfait. Siffla-t-il.

-Quoi?

Heero… Guéris le de cette obsession qu'il éprouve envers toi… Je ne l'ai pas formé pour ça. Drago Malfoy était prévu dans l'équation, pas toi. Ignore-le ou laisse-le te baiser. Cela m'importe peu. Mais, enlève-toi de sa tête. Dès que ce sera fait… Je te dirais comment trouver ton frère.

À suivre…


	45. Chapter 45

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 44**

Drago n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Un grognement féroce s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il abattait brutalement son poing sur son oreiller. Il avait eu Harry exactement où il voulait, ce qui voulait dire entre ses jambes prêt à le prendre sans merci. Mais non… cet imbécile de Griffondor avait osé le planter là tout en lui marmonnant des stupides désolés. Il se fichait bien qu'il soit désolé! Il avait beau être follement amoureux d'Harry, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas un homme normal. Enfin maintenant… Parce qu'avant le sexe n'effleurait même pas son esprit… Pourtant, présentement le sexe semblait la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Super… Harry l'avait tourné en un obsédé sexuel. Il était complètement obnubilé par le corps de son petit ami. Sans compter ses rêves qui ne lui laissaient aucun répit… L'excitant comme un malade… et maintenant, cet imbécile refusait de lui donner ce qu'il lui demandait. Bon, pas qu'il lui demandait… Blaise lui avait bien expliqué que s'il le voulait vraiment, il pouvait tout bonnement expliquer à Harry qu'il était prêt et celui-ci se ferait un plaisir de le baiser encore et encore… Mais, et sa fierté là-dedans? Pourquoi devrait-il être celui à exprimer son désir incontrôlable? C'était toujours lui qui était composé dans leur relation! Enfin la plupart du temps… et c'était Harry, ordinairement, qui n'arrivait pas à garder ses mains pour lui… Il refusait de lui demander de faire l'amour. Il ferait craquer son petit ami même si c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait à faire. Et il savait déjà ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire…

Duo ignorait quelle émotion était la plus forte dans son âme… la colère ou le désespoir… De quel droit ce vieil homme osait-il lui dire de faire une chose pareille? Les deux savaient pertinemment que même s'il ignorait complètement Heero Yuy… cela ne changerait rien dans l'esprit du Japonais. Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait non? Et le Griffondor s'était contenté de le prendre par le bras et le traîner où cela pouvait le chanter. Alors… la seule solution… ses bras s'enroulèrent un peu plus fermement autour de lui. Il devait coucher avec Heero Yuy… Normalement, cette pensée l'aurait fait frissonner de plaisir… mais maintenant… pas quand le Griffondor voulait tout simplement le baiser pour l'enlever de son cerveau… et maintenant le professeur J qui le traitait comme s'il n'était qu'une pauvre prostituée… Sa virginité en échange de son frère… Non… même pas de son frère… d'une information sur son frère… pour le retrouver… Il ignorait même s'il était vivant… et si J lui donnait l'adresse d'un cimetière? Qu'était-il sensé faire alors? Les larmes lui piquèrent dangereusement les yeux et il s'obligea à se calmer. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il voulait retrouver son frère… il l'avait cherché avec tant de désespoir… Il s'était entraîné… Il avait presque vendu son âme au Diable… Alors pourquoi ne vendrait-il pas sa virginité? Ses mains se refermèrent sur son cou où l'on pouvait les marques de doigts du vieil homme. Le professeur J le détestait… Heero Yuy le considérait comme un obstacle… et lui cherchait désespérément une personne qui pouvait bien ne pas du tout se souvenir de lui… Mais, bon sang que faisait-il? Était-il complètement cinglé? Non… juste si seul… si pathétiquement seul… Il fallait qu'il le retrouve… cet enfant aux yeux si bleus… comme un ciel d'été… Et il était absolument pathétique… et il s'en fichait… sa virginité ne valait rien de toute façon.

Il fallait absolument qu'Harry parle à Drago. Son poing se crispa sur sa fourchette et il sentit la main rassurante d'Hermione contre son dos crispé. Il ne comprenait absolument rien au comportement de son petit ami. Si Drago était prêt à faire l'amour avec lui qu'il lui dise! Il se ferait un plaisir de vénérer ce corps. Il voulait juste que la première fois de Drago soit spéciale… unique… contrairement à la sienne. Sa première fois n'avait pas été douloureuse ou pénible… son premier amant n'avait pas été horriblement laid. Non, il avait alors 14 ans et le jeune détenu en avait 18. Le Docteur J lui avait alors expliqué que certains de ses ennemis pourraient utiliser le sexe contre lui. Il fallait donc qu'il soit préparé… et il fallait aussi qu'il soit préparé à ne pas se laisser complètement distraire alors qu'il baisait quelqu'un. Alors oui, sa première fois n'avait rien eu de romantique. C'était un entraînement parmi tant d'autre. Plus agréable que d'affronter un loup garou. Mais rien de spécial. Alors il voulait juste que la première fois de Drago soit un moment magique. Et il avait failli tout gâcher en le prenant à même le sol et en lui déchirant ses vêtements! Mais, bordel que Drago le tentait! Cette manière qu'il avait de le toucher depuis quelques jours… tout semblait lui dire « Vas-y, baise-moi! ». Mais, tant que Drago ne le lui dirait pas… il ne le ferait pas… Il refusait que ce moment soit autre chose que parfait voilà tout. Il hocha résolument la tête et tourna la tête vers la porte. Et faillit s'étouffer aussitôt. Drago venait de rentrer dans la grande salle. Avec un chandail rouge flamboyant qui moulait chaque courbe de son corps. Et ce pantalon noir qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes… Il n'avait plus de salive.

-Wow. Déclara Ron. Malfoy est vraiment séduisant en rouge. Je me demande si cette couleur ferait bien à Blaise… Ça fait bientôt deux ans qu'on est ensemble… Tu penses que je devrais lui donner quelque chose de rouge?

Harry n'avait même pas la force d'écouter son meilleur ami. Drago avait l'air… il avait l'air d'un repas cinq étoiles… Non, dix étoiles… il comprenait enfin comment se sentait un taureau lorsqu'on mettait une cape rouge devant lui. Concentré… obsédé… et s'il devait en juger par son entre-jambe, excité comme un malade. Son petit ami se dirigea alors vers lui, ses hanches bougeant légèrement au rythme de ses pas. Il avait besoin d'une douche glaciale. Non plus que glaciale. Il fallait qu'il… il poussa un petit gémissement imperceptible lorsque Drago s'assit à côté de lui, sa main se posant aussitôt sur sa cuisse.

-Salut. Dit-il doucement.

-Heu…

-Tu es parti si brusquement hier… quelque chose n'allait pas?

Quelque chose n'allait pas? Il ne se souvenait plus de rien du tout. Hier? C'était quand hier? Il pouvait juste voir les lèvres de Drago bouger lentement. Il devait parler… parler de quoi? Parler à qui? Il s'en fichait complètement. Et lorsque la langue sensuelle passa doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure, il ravala un grognement rauque. Drago haussa un légèrement son sourcil en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et son regard dériva vaguement sur la table. Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se saisissait d'une fraise et la portait à ses lèvres. Oh non. Ce fruit rouge qui se posait sensuellement sur ses lèvres… et ses lèvres qui s'ouvraient lentement enfin de l'accueillir dans sa bouche… et cette langue qui passait si lentement autour de ce fruit… il n'y avait décidément plus assez de sang qui lui montait à la tête. Lorsque le blond eut fini de déguster son fruit, il se pencha vers lui, sa main remontant doucement jusqu'à la jonction de sa hanche.

-Alors… Harry… c'est la fin de semaine… est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui.

Ok, tout bien réfléchi il se fichait éperdument de la virginité de Drago. Il se saisit brusquement du bras de Drago et l'entraîna au pas de course vers le dortoir des Griffondors. Il se fichait de tout. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser convenablement. Il voulait ce corps, et il allait le posséder **maintenant**.

Heero ne put qu'hausser un sourcil perplexe en voyant Harry partir en courant avec un Malfoy triomphant. De toute évidence Harry allait se vider toutes les tensions de son corps. Contrairement à lui. Il avala sans appétit une tranche de bacon. Qu'avait-il fait de mal? Il avait tout simplement exprimé son désir. Et pourtant, Maxwell avait semblé dans une colère noire en le quittant. Ce type était bien trop compliqué pour son bien. Un peu comme un mal de tête ambulant. Il sentit alors l'odeur de pêche du Serpentard avant de sentir une main gracile s'agripper à son bras. Il releva alors lentement les yeux pour tomber dans le regard mauve de Duo Maxwell.

-Vient avec moi. Murmura le Serpentard.

Il hocha lentement la tête et suivit le châtain jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards. Pourquoi est-ce que Duo Maxwell l'emmenait ici? N'était-il pas dans une colère noire à cause de lui? Avait-il prévu de le tuer en l'emmenant ici? Ce n'était pas très intelligent. Même s'il réussissait à le tuer, se dont il doutait, trop de témoins l'avaient vu sortir avec lui. C'était stupide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Serpentard tirait sa cravate vers lui et s'appropriait sans ménagement ses lèvres. Heero ne se posa même pas la moindre question en sentant la langue mutine se faufiler dans sa bouche. Il pouvait pourtant sentir que le corps du châtain était crispé… ce corps sensuel était crispé… ses bras s'enroulèrent alors autour de la taille délicate alors que sa bouche se faisait moins agressive… plus sensuelle. Il voulait que Maxwell ressente lui aussi. Ce feu brûlant dans son ventre… Ses mains descendirent alors vers la chute de rein rebondit et celles-ci s'amusèrent à masser les belles fesses de Maxwell. Il fut alors récompensé par un gémissement rauque qui lui mit le feu aux reins. Sa bouche se dégagea alors de leur baiser pour aller fureter dans le cou odorant. Et il se figea aussitôt en voyant les marques de doigts sur celui-ci.

-Qui t'as fait ça?

-Fais quoi?

Soudain, les yeux mauves devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes avant de se fermer et qu'un sourire joyeux n'apparaissent sur son visage.

-Personne, voyons… Allez embrasse-moi. Susurra le Serpentard.

-Qui t'as fait ça. Demanda glacialement Heero.

Il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un. Ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il ne voulait pas tuer les gens. Il n'avait pas le choix de les tuer. Mais, voir ces marques sur la peau blanche de Maxwell. Et puis, pourquoi le châtain l'embrassait-il soudainement? Et ce faux sourire qui lui donnait l'étrange envie de s'énerver.

-Personne Hee-chan. Allez… je te veux en moi…

Un doigt sensuel se promena alors sur sa joue, le faisant vaguement frissonner. Il se saisit alors violemment de la main tentatrice, le regard dur.

-Je t'ai demandé _qui t'as fait ça._

-Et je ne suis pas obligé de te répondre.

-Très bien, je le découvrirais tout seul.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque Maxwell se saisit brusquement de son bras.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Pour le tuer.

Les yeux mauves s'écarquillèrent de nouveau.

-Non! Non! Tu ne peux pas lui faire de mal! J'ai dit que j'allais coucher avec toi! N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais? Ne suis-je pas un bug dans ton système? Alors prends-moi. Peu importe la position dans laquelle tu me veux!

-Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi. Alors, pourquoi me proposes-tu de le faire? Quelqu'un t'as ordonné de te donner à moi? Donne-moi une réponse.

Le châtain secoua vivement la tête tout en reculant. Heero lui prit alors brusquement les bras.

-Je veux une réponse, maintenant!

-Je dois retrouver mon frère… À tout prix… Aide-moi…

Et à sa grande surprise, Maxwell éclata en sanglot.

À suivre…


	46. Chapter 46

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 45**

Une seule pensée ne cessait de clignoter dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il en avait marre d'écouter sa tête ou son cœur. Drago semblait décider à faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui. Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il sortait ensemble, il n'en n'avait rien à faire. Sans aucun ménagement, il balança Drago sur son lit et entreprit de lui dévorer les lèvres alors que le corps gracile de son petit ami se tortillait de manière délicieuse sous lui. Oh oui… il n'en pouvait plus de penser avec autre chose entre-jambe… Et voir Drago habiller en rouge… et se main contre sa cuisse… Il y avait certaines choses qui réussissaient à détruire le contrôle d'un homme. Il se fichait qu'il s'agissait de la première fois de Drago. Lui ne pouvait même pas se souvenir convenablement de son premier amant et il n'en était pas mort. Il pouvait seulement se souvenir de J lui expliquant calmement le pourquoi du comment… Il avait fallu qu'il perde sa virginité avec un parfait inconnu afin de devenir plus fort… afin d'avoir plus de contrôle sur sa libido. L'entraînement avait été efficace. Très efficace… Un frisson glacé lui traversa le corps et il se dégagea doucement de Drago. Le blond avait les jambes écartées et les lèvres rougies par ses baisers. Il avait l'air si désirable… si sensuel… Harry aurait pu lui faire l'amour sans y penser à deux fois. Mais… il ne le pouvait pas. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'excuser de nouveau et partir en courant, la main du Serpentard s'enroula autour de son bras alors que ses yeux argentés le fixaient méchamment.

-C'est quoi ton problème? Siffla Drago.

-Quoi?

-Tu n'avais aucun mal à me toucher lorsque nous ne sortions pas ensemble et maintenant… même si je fais tout pour t'exciter tu t'en vas quand même. Alors, je me répète… c'est quoi ton problème?

C'était quoi son problème? Il y avait une part de lui qui savait depuis le début que toutes les manigances de Drago ne servaient qu'à le rendre complètement fou de désir. Il n'était même pas en colère face aux manipulations flagrantes de son petit ami. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas?

-Parce que tu es spécial.

Drago ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse puisque ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. Et pourtant il s'agissait de la vérité. Il savait pertinemment que la virginité n'avait plus rien de spécial aux yeux des gens. Mais, pour lui… Sa première fois n'avait même pas été par amour, ni même par désir. Il avait juste baisé une personne pour pouvoir s'entraîner. Il y avait eu du plaisir, mais celui-ci avait été tellement bref et éphémère qu'il ne valait même pas la peine qu'il s'y attarde. Sans compter que J ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de dire oui ou non. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la main douce de Drago contre sa joue.

-Si tu ne m'expliques pas ton raisonnement… Je ne peux pas te comprendre.

-Une première fois devrait être spéciale. Ce n'est pas toujours le cas mais lorsque cela peut l'être…

-Alors quoi? Tu veux mettre des pétales de roses partout et un peu de musique? Ce serait très mignon mais, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je te veux toi. C'est tout…

Le blond s'assit alors à califourchon sur ses jambes, le faisant déglutir péniblement.

-Je veux tes mains sur mon corps… Je veux ta bouche sur chaque parcelle de ma peau…

-Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes. Souffla Harry. Cela doit être spécial…

-Tu n'as pas à te retenir pour que je sache que je suis important pour toi. Alors, arrête d'être stupide.

Et les lèvres brûlantes se posèrent sans ménagement sur les siennes, lui court-circuitant le cerveau. Drago lui avait donné le feu vert. Il pouvait le prendre dans n'importe quelle position… Non… Drago lui avait peut-être dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui joue des violons mais, lui voulait que cette première fois soit mémorable… Il prit alors le blond et l'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Il allait s'assurer que la première fois de son petit ami soit un souvenir permanent dans son esprit. Cela ne serait pas comme lui qui n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de la couleur des cheveux de son premier amant. En un claquement de doigt, le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de Drago disparurent, et il eut un petit sourire en entendant le couinement surpris de son petit-ami. Il se plaça alors entre les jambes douces comme la soie, prit celle qui se trouvait à sa droite et la posa sur son épaule. Le corps de Drago n'était recouvert de rien hormis de son t-shirt rouge… Il pouvait tout voir de lui… Son érection… ses hanches… il en salivait presque. Il mordilla alors doucement les jambes offertes.

-Tu es vraiment superbe, tu le sais?

Un gémissement inarticulé lui répondit et il ne put que déglutir avec peine. Il fallait qu'il reste concentrer… Même si c'était vraiment pénible… Sa main se mit alors à caresser la cuisse blanche qui lui était offerte… ses lèvres descendaient de plus en plus bas jusqu'à atteindre le haut de la cuisse de Drago. La peau de Drago lui donnait envie de le dévorer… rapidement… Il avait envie de le marquer comme il n'avait jamais eu envie de marquer qui se soit… Il souleva alors le t-shirt rouge de Drago et sa langue se mit à dessiner des arabesques sur son ventre tendu. Chaque respiration du blond sortait sous la forme d'un gémissement rauque… Il pouvait sentir son bas-ventre se durcir de plus en plus. Mais, cela importait peu… il allait y aller doucement… méthodiquement… Jusqu'au moment béni où il pourrait s'enfouir au plus profond de son petit ami… Sa langue partit alors taquiner un des boutons de chair qui se trouvait sur la poitrine de Drago. Les mains du blond, qui étaient alors immobiles, partirent s'agripper férocement à ses cheveux alors que des coups de dents tendres accompagnaient sa langue. Ses deux mains partirent alors vers la chute de rein de Drago et il ne put que grogner lorsque celles-ci se posèrent sur le fessier rebondi. Merlin, la peau de Drago était tellement douce… partout… Les longues jambes du blond s'enroulèrent alors autour de ses hanches, plaquant leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre. Un gémissement inarticulé s'échappa alors des lèvres de Drago alors qu'il se faisait un devoir de se frotter le plus durement possible contre son érection. Harry ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire de la sorte mais, bordel que c'était bon! Il ne pouvait empêcher ses hanches de bouger avec frénésie contre celles de son petit ami… Et ses mains qui pétrissaient allégrement les fesses de Drago… Il plaqua alors sans ménagement ses lèvres contre celles du Serpentard et il plongea férocement sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes. Merde, il ne pouvait plus arrêter ses hanches… Et il pouvait sentir les gémissements et les grognements de Drago contre ses lèvres. Soudain, le blond dégagea ses lèvres des siennes.

-Prends-moi, _maintenant_.

Qui était-il pour dire non à cela? Sa main partit alors fouiller avec frénésie dans sa valise. Il n'arrivait pas à le trouver bordel de merde! Un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque la main de Drago s'enroula autour de son érection.

-Vite, Harry…

Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir trouver ce maudit lubrifiant mais, celui-ci semblait décidé à lui échapper… sans compter que la main de Drago autour de son entre-jambe ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer le moins du monde. Un doigt malicieux passa alors lentement sur le haut de son érection, et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Un cri victorieux sortit de ses lèvres lorsqu'il trouva enfin la bouteille de lubrifiant. En un claquement de doigt, il se retrouva nu et s'arrêta brusquement de bouger lorsqu'il vit la manière dont Drago le regardait. La main du Serpentard quitta alors son érection, à son grand désarroi, pour aller se promener sur son torse… ses ongles lui grafignant érotiquement les mamelons…

-J'aime ton corps… Souffla Drago.

-Tu ne veux même pas savoir ce que je pense du tien…

Il obligea alors Drago à s'allonger et celui-ci écarta aussitôt les jambes, le faisant saliver. Il ouvrit brusquement la bouteille de lubrifiant et en appliqua sur ses doigts. L'un de ses doigts s'aventura alors près de l'entré de Drago.

-Je ne te ferais pas mal.

-Je crois en toi.

Il hocha lentement la tête et plongea lentement son doigt en Drago. Merlin, ce qu'il était étroit. Sa bouche se dessécha aussitôt et il s'obligea à avaler sa salive… L'intérieur de Drago était tellement chaud… Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que cela pouvait bien faire lorsqu'il rentrerait enfin en lui… Il enfonça alors un deuxième doigt en lui et fut passablement distrait par les gémissements rauques qui sortaient de la bouche sensuelle de Drago. Ses joues étaient rouges… sa beauté encore plus fulgurante et impitoyable que d'habitude… Et Harry ne pouvait le supporter. En un mouvement brusque, il se pencha et prit l'érection de Drago entre ses lèvres alors qu'il enfonçait un troisième doigt à l'intérieur de son petit-ami. Le hurlement qui aurait pu être soit une prière soit son nom le fit gémir autour de l'entre-jambe de son petit-ami. Il plongea alors un peu plus durement ses doigts à l'intérieur de Drago, frappant à chaque fois la prostate du Serpentard. Soudain, la main de Drago s'enfouit dans ses cheveux, l'obligeant à lâcher son érection.

_-Maintenant_.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre deux fois, Il mit rapidement du lubrifiant sur son érection, ses mains tremblants légèrement. L'excitation le faisait transpirer comme un fou, il n'arrivait plus à respirer convenablement. Il s'enfouit alors enfin à l'intérieur de Drago. Il fallait qu'il aille lentement… doucement… et le plus dure fut lorsqu'il ne put plus avancer à l'intérieur de son petit ami… Il fallait qu'il reste parfaitement immobile afin de laisser le temps à Drago de s'adapter à cet envahissement. Mais, Merlin que l'intérieur du Serpentard était chaud… et tellement étroit… Il aurait pu venir de cette simple pression. Mais, il en était hors de question. Les bras tremblant du blond s'enroulèrent alors autour de sa nuque. Et il comprit que cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait bouger. Il en aurait pleuré de soulagement. Il se retira lentement pour revenir tout aussi lentement. Il fallait qu'il soit doux… Il fallait qu'il reste calme… Jusqu'à ce que Drago s'habitue… Au bout de quelques minutes de cette lenteur insoutenable, Harry sentit Drago le pousser brusquement sur le dos alors que le blond s'asseyait à califourchon sur ses hanches. Sans le moindre avertissement, celui-ci se mit alors à monter et à descendre frénétiquement, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière. Et Harry n'avait jamais vu une vision aussi érotique de toute sa vie. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent alors dans la peau des hanches de Drago et il renversa avec facilité leur position. Drago était prêt. Drago pouvait prendre tout ce qu'il avait à donner. Le blond n'avait pas besoin de violon et de rose. Alors, il ne lui en donnerait pas. Il donna alors un coup de rein si puissant que le hurlement de Drago s'était certainement fait entendre jusque dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Et Harry n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire. Ses hanches ne lui obéissaient plus. Il ne pouvait que replonger encore et encore dans cette chaleur moite et essayer de ne pas complètement perdre la raison. Ses lèvres cherchèrent avec désespoir celles de Drago et ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine.

-Je veux venir. Sanglota Drago. Plus vite!

Harry ne pouvait que lui obéir. Et cela lui faisait le plus grand plaisir. Soudain, les ongles du blond s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son dos alors que le corps de celui-ci devenait raide et qu'un gémissement guttural tombait de ses lèvres. L'étau qui enserrait son érection devient encore plus étroit et les yeux d'Harry roulèrent dans leurs orbites alors qu'un grognement féroce s'échappait de ses lèvres et un orgasme d'une violence éblouissante le frappa. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le corps de Drago, la respiration haletante.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils furent tous deux incapables de parler.

-Alors… peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'as pas enlevé mon t-shirt rouge? Demanda un Drago essoufflé.

-Alors… peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi en étant vierge tu es aussi sauvage?

Un sourire amusé apparut alors sur les lèvres fines de Drago.

-Tu n'aimes pas ça?

-Je ne suis pas assez fou pour dire ça.

-Continue à garder le silence, cela te va si bien.

Harry roula alors les yeux et s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau lorsque la bouche de Drago s'abattit sur la sienne. D'accord… il pouvait bien rester silencieux pendant quelques minutes…

À suivre…


	47. Chapter 47

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 46**

Heero ignorait complètement ce qu'il était sensé faire face aux émotions qui semblaient vouloir consumer chaque parcelle de son indifférence. Maxwell tremblait légèrement en le regardant avec une telle vulnérabilité qu'il dut se faire violence pour ne pas tout simplement le prendre dans ses bras en lui promettant monts et merveilles. Mais, il ne pouvait agir comme ça. Il n'y avait aucune logique à faire des promesses qu'il ne pourrait tenir.

-Tu as un frère? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Oui…

-À quoi ressemble-t-il?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Je ne sais pas.

À chacune de ses réponses, le Japonais pouvait voir que la frustration se mêler à la tristesse bien trop grande du châtain. Comment était-il supposé trouver quelqu'un lorsque le Serpentard n'avait aucune information tangible à lui donner. Juste une simple information… un prénom… une date… Une seule de ses choses aurait pu l'aider à essayer de trouver le frère de Maxwell. Mais, le châtain n'avait rien de solide… et voir ses larmes silencieuses coulées sur les joues de Maxwell lui donnait mal au cœur. Sans compter les marques de doigts qu'il pouvait clairement apercevoir sur le cou de celui-ci. Qui avait bien pu s'approcher du Serpentard assez près pour le blesser de la sorte? Maxwell n'était pas un enfant sans défense. Au contraire, il possédait une force physique qui pouvait le mettre dans l'embarras. Alors qui avait bien pu faire ça? Personne dans cette école ne possédait une force suffisante pour faire une telle chose… Hormis Harry… Mais, le Griffondor était bien trop occupé à être distrait par Drago Malfoy pour penser à faire du mal à Maxwell. Et puis, pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille? Aucun mobile… aucun gain… rien du tout… Alors qui…

-Qui t'as obligé à t'offrir à moi? Continua toujours aussi froidement Heero.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire… Il sait où trouver mon frère…

-Pourquoi me demander de l'aide si cette personne va retrouver ton frère?

La main du châtain se posa alors sur la sienne, le faisant froncer les sourcils devant le sourire tremblant. Les sourires du Serpentard, bien que faux, ne manquaient jamais de confiance. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa tête bon sang? Qui l'avait menacé? Qui pouvait bien savoir où se trouvait le frère du châtain? Qui aurait bien plus l'obligé à coucher avec lui? Pour quel motif? Pour… Bien malgré lui ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'une expression encore plus glacée ne se plaque sur son visage. Bien évidemment… qui d'autre pouvait savoir de telle information? Qui d'autre voudrait que Duo Maxwell couche avec lui? Il avait du remarquer qu'il était distrait. Il se dégagea brusquement de la poigne de Maxwell et commença à partir vers la porte mais, le châtain se plaça devant lui, bloquant efficacement sa sortie.

-Bouge. Ordonna-t-il glacialement.

-Où vas-tu?

-Trouver ton frère.

-Comment vas-tu le…

Il interrompit brusquement Maxwell en lui assenant un petit coup à l'arrière de la nuque. Il vit les yeux mauves se fermer soudainement alors que le Serpentard tombait dans les pommes. Heero le souleva alors comme s'il ne pesait rien et l'allongea sur l'une des longues tables de la classe. Le visage de Maxwell était vraiment superbe… Des traits délicats… des lèvres pleines… et sa longue chevelure châtaine… Dans son sommeil… il avait l'air si innocent… si pur… et il voulait le protéger. Il était convaincu que si le Serpentard l'entendait, il n'aurait nullement hésité à l'étrangler. Mais, cette fois-ci, Maxwell se battait avec un adversaire qu'il ne connaissait pas… un adversaire contre lequel il était impossible de gagner. Il sortit alors rapidement de la classe en pensant à un plan d'action. Le docteur J n'était pas un être agréable ni facile à vivre. Par contre, Heero pouvait le remercier de lui avoir donné un but dans la vie… une destinée… Mais, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser faire du mal à Maxwell. Jamais. Il ouvrit sèchement le bureau de son mentor et ne fut nullement surpris de le voir assis à son bureau, les bras croisés devant lui.

-Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de faire une chose pareille? Demanda-t-il d'emblée.

-Alors… même une chose aussi simple que d'ouvrir ses jambes était trop compliquée pour lui? Le digne fils de sa mère je dois dire.

Heero ravala difficilement la colère qui menaçait de l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas coucher avec Maxwell sous la contrainte. Il voulait que le Serpentard soit consentant et qu'il ressente lui aussi ce feu dans le bas-ventre.

-Où est son frère?

-Pourquoi devrais-je livrer cette information lorsqu'il n'a pas accompli sa part du marché?

-Vous allez livrer cette information parce que sinon je ne prends plus part à cette guerre.

Le sourire amusé du vieil homme disparu aussitôt. Heero pouvait deviner, dans les mouvements de ses lèvres, que J menait une guerre féroce contre sa colère grandissante.

-Tu penses vraiment que je te laisserais partir aussi facilement? Je t'ai entraîné pour une seule et unique raison. Si tu ne veux plus te battre pour moi…

-Vous me tuerez?

-Te tuer? Et gâcher toutes ses années de travail? Non… jamais… Je t'y obligerais tout simplement…

L'un de ses doigts effleura alors ses lunettes et Heero sentit une sueur glacée dégringoler dans son dos. Il ne devait pas regarder les yeux de J. Il ne devait pas regarder les yeux de J. Il pouvait sentir une panique violente secouée son âme et il s'obligea à afficher une expression calme et en contrôle.

-Vous devez lui dire où se trouve son frère.

-Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'importe-t-il à ce point, Heero?

Le Japonais fut pris au dépourvu. Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui importait à ce point? Duo Maxwell était un véritable mystère qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre… Il était d'une beauté époustouflante sans compter le fait qu'il avait une droite du tonnerre… Il affichait en permanence un faux sourire… et lorsqu'il rougissait il était si adorable… Il était fier… arrogant… gentil avec ses amis… orphelin de toute évidence… Et il était…

-Parce que cela le fait pleurer. Expliqua Heero.

J ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse puisque sa bouche s'arrondit légèrement avant qu'un énorme sourire ne se forme sur son visage. Plus les jours passaient… moins il avait de dents… Heero était bien le seul à savoir pourquoi… Même Harry ne s'en doutait pas…

-Qui aurait cru que tu tomberais amoureux de l'enfant de cette femme. Cracha-t-il.

-Pourquoi le détestez-vous autant?

-Parce qu'il est l'enfant de cette putain.

Avant qu'Heero puisse protester ou demander la moindre explication, J se leva calmement et s'avança vers lui. Le Griffondor le laissa empoigner son menton avec ses doigts métalliques. Il n'y avait rien dans ce monde que J ne lui avait pas fait.

-Sa mère était une amie de ma fille. Déclara soudainement le vieil homme. Et elle l'a tuée.

Un sourire sans amusement se forma alors sur les lèvres décharnées.

-Elle ne dirait pas ça bien évidemment… Lorsqu'elle était vivante cela va de soi.

-Vous l'avez tué.

Un ricanement moqueur s'échappa alors de la bouche du vieil homme alors que sa poigne se resserrait autour de son menton. Il pouvait le voir dans le sourire de J… il pouvait l'entendre dans son ton. J avait tué cette femme… Il ne voulait même pas imaginer de quelle manière…

-Je l'ai tué… Mais, pas par haine… Elle n'était qu'une idiote sans cervelle… Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'était plus indispensable. Elle avait déjà transmis son pouvoir…

Son pouvoir? De quel pouvoir le Docteur J pouvait-il donc bien parler? Elle l'avait transmis ce pouvoir… Mais, Duo Maxwell n'avait aucun pouvoir particulier à sa connaissance… Il était plus puissant que la moyenne mais un pouvoir indispensable… Un pouvoir qui aurait pu garder cette femme en vie alors que J la détestait… Un pouvoir dont leur camp avait besoin pour vaincre Voldemort…

_-Son esprit peut se promener dans le Futur si je puis dire… Ce pouvoir est extrême dangereux… il s'abreuve à la vie même… plus les __Vidi__ l'utilisent… le plus vite, ils meurent. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils sont tous morts. La dernière __Vidi__ connut a été assassiné il y a de cela 12 ans. Et, pour devenir un __Vidi__, il faut avoir un parent __Vidi__… Mais, les enfants de cette femme sont morts._

Cette femme avait été assassinée il y a de cela 12 ans… Cette femme avait un pouvoir indispensable à leur cause… et Quatre Winner avait la même forme d'yeux et la même bouche que Duo Maxwell. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Tout faisait un sens maintenant. J avait tué cette femme… Ensuite J avait placé Quatre au ministère jusqu'à ce qu'il est besoin de lui… et il avait jeté Maxwell quelque part puisqu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de voir le futur.

-N'oublie pas qui t'a sorti du caniveau où tu vivais. Siffla dangereusement J. Je vais gagner cette guerre… Si tu es capable de rester calme et de te concentrer… Je ne tuerais pas Duo Maxwell.

Le corps d'Heero se pétrifia alors.

-Si vous le tuez… je ne me battrais plus.

-Menteur… Tu n'as aucun autre but dans la vie… Tu te battras contre l'armée de Voldemort… parce que je t'ai créé pour cela.

Heero sentit son cœur devenir lourd… J avait raison… qu'était-il donc autre qu'un soldat? Il ne savait rien faire d'autre… Il pouvait encore revoir la rue sale et noire où J l'avait trouvé… les odeurs… les meurtres… les viols… Il pouvait encore les entendre… et lui ne pouvait qu'attendre d'être le prochain… Il dirait à Duo Maxwell qui était son frère… et l'effacerait de son esprit… pour son propre bien.

()

Quatre pouvait sentir l'anxiété remplir son âme… il avait chaud… il avait froid… une odeur de mort se répandait dans l'atmosphère… quelque chose approchait… quelque chose de terrible… Il ne voulait pas voir cette vision… Il savait déjà que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même après l'avoir vu… Mais, avait-il seulement le choix? N'était-ce pas pour cette raison qu'il était venu au monde? Il sentit alors le bras fort de Trowa lui entourer les épaules. Il tremblait si fort que son garde du corps s'inquiétait pour lui…

-Quatre…

-Je dois le faire.

Il se dirigea alors en tremblant comme une feuille vers l'un des miroirs de sa chambre. Avant de poser sa main sur la surface lisse, il se tourna vers Trowa… son garde du corps… son ami… la personne qu'il aimait… et la personne qu'il comprenait le moins.

-Va chercher J, s'il te plait. Implora-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Je ne te laisserai pas seul.

-Je t'en prie… Trowa…

Son regard devait vraiment avoir l'air désemparé car Trowa hocha sèchement la tête tout en le fixant d'une manière bien trop intense. Quatre s'apprêtait à reformuler sa demande lorsque les lèvres du Serdaigle se posèrent sur les siennes, le faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes, mais le cœur du blond ne put s'empêcher de faire des triples sauts.

-Peu importe ce que tu verras… je serais toujours là pour toi…Souffla son garde du corps.

Et il partit chercher le vieil homme. Quatre posa alors une main faible sur le miroir…. Et il sentit aussitôt aspirer pour rentrer dans une vision digne d'un film d'horreur…

À suivre…


	48. Chapter 48

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 47**

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Son corps était parfaitement détendu… son esprit clair… certes, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer levant le petit doigt mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait était le superbe blond qui était étendu de tout son long sur son corps. Merlin, s'il avait su qu'attendre déclencherait une telle passion chez son petit-ami… Non, tout bien réfléchi il n'était pas prêt à refaire une telle chose. Pas après avoir goûté au corps de Drago. Il entendit le blond pousser un petit grognement avant que celui-ci ne redresse légèrement la tête.

-Salut. Murmura Harry.

-Hum…

De toute évidence se réveiller ne faisait nullement partit des plans du Serpentard. Harry ne voyait aucun problème à ce qu'il se recouche sur lui. Toute cette peau douce et humide contre la sienne… Non, il ne voyait pas du tout le moindre problème à rester allonger sur ce lit avec Drago jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. La douleur le prit complètement par surprise. Il se redressa d'un coup et posa vivement sa main sur son tatouage. Il était brûlant. J l'appelait.

-Drago, je dois y aller.

Cette fois-ci, son petit-ami s'assit à ses côtés, les yeux plissés.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je ne sais pas mais J m'appelle.

Ce qui voulait dire que le pire pouvait être entrain de se produire alors qu'il avait été occupé à batifoler avec Drago. Non, impossible. J l'aurait appelé plus tôt. Ce n'était pas comme si le vieil homme aurait eu le moindre remord à l'interrompre durant une partie de jambe en l'air. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements. Que se passait-il bon sang? Qu'est-ce que Voldemort avait bien pu faire cette fois-ci? Avait-il réussi à mettre la main sur Chang WuFei? Avait-il fait un pacte avec le Dieu des Enfers? Se trouvait-il aux portes de Poudlard? Cette insécurité lui donnait l'envie folle de transplaner au bureau de J. Mais, il savait fort bien que cela ne ferait que l'épuiser avec les protections qui entouraient l'école. Il se retourna alors pour dire au revoir à Drago et fronça les sourcils en voyant que son petit-ami s'était habillé à son tour et semblait l'attendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Harry.

-Je t'accompagne.

Le brun s'apprêtait à protester vivement mais il se ravisa aussitôt en voyant la flamme de détermination dans les yeux de Drago. À quoi cela servirait-il d'argumenter encore et encore avec Drago. Il savait bien que le blond n'en ferait qu'à sa tête de toute façon. Il hocha sèchement la tête avant de partir en courant. Si Drago voulait tant venir, il n'avait qu'à courir aussi vite que lui. Jamais le trajet jusqu'au bureau de J ne lui sembla aussi long. Après tout, mille et une questions ne cessaient de le tarauder. Pourquoi l'appelait-il? Était-ce grave? Voulait-il seulement lui faire part d'une découverte quelconque ou était-ce beaucoup plus sérieux? Il savait, au fond de ses tripes qu'il s'agissait d'un truc sérieux, et même d'un truc énorme. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention… trop obnubiler par Drago… mais, maintenant il pouvait le sentir… cette tension dans l'air… Il ouvrit la porte de J avec violence et se figea en voyant le jeune Vidi recroqueviller sur lui-même alors que son garde du corps le fixait avec une telle révérence qu'Harry en aurait grimacée.

-Voldemort arrive. Déclara d'emblée J.

-Quand? Répliqua le Griffondor.

-Lorsque le soleil se couchera. Murmura le jeune Vidi. Avec une armée immense… des bêtes sanguinaires… et Voldemort en avant… avec un jeune garçon torse nu… et qui porte les mêmes marques que lui.

Le doigt gracile se porta alors sur Drago et Harry ne put que déglutir péniblement. Il avait tout fait pour oublier les marques qui couvraient le dos de Drago. Ses marques qui lui pompaient son énergie vitale jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien et qu'il meurt… Si Voldemort possédait une personne ayant ses marques… cela voudrait dire qu'il n'avait plus l'avantage. Lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient à égalité, comme d'habitude. La même puissance magique… les mêmes armes… Harry était déjà préparé à mourir. Il savait qu'il était fort probable que lui et Voldemort finissent par s'entretuer. Mais, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver Drago. Parce que le Serpentard était la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il ignorait exactement pourquoi le blond comptait à ce point… Mais, Merlin… son cœur le déchirait juste à l'idée qu'il soit en danger… que la moindre douleur effleure sa peau…

-Nous allons contacter le ministère. Ordonna J. Ensuite… et bien préparons-nous à tuer et à mourir.

Un sourire féroce fit alors son apparition sur le visage décharné et Harry ne put que grimacer légèrement.

-Le ministère ne vous écoutera pas. Répliqua Quatre avec angoisse.

-Le ministère fera ce que je leur dirais de faire…

J se leva alors vivement et fit apparaître un portoloin.

P-révenez Dumbledore et mettez les civils à l'abri. Ils seront plus dans nos pattes qu'autre chose si on les laisse à Poudlard.

Sur ce il disparut sans demander son reste. Harry se tourna vers Heero pouvoir que celui-ci était déjà parti presqu'en courant, il ignorait bien où. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller voir Dumbledore… et à trouver un moyen pour lire cette formule sur le dos de Drago pour ensuite mettre Drago hors de danger. Il ignorait comment il était supposé accomplir cela. S'il devait lire la formule du dos de Drago… ce serait devant Voldemort… Et Voldemort lirait alors la formule sur le dos de son jeune servant… et qu'arriverait-il donc? Il ignorait qu'est-ce qu'était ces formules exactement. J lui avait seulement dit qu'il s'agissait d'une arme pour gagner cette guerre. Mais, de quelle manière? Était-ce de la magie pure? Un moyen d'enfermer Voldemort dans le néant? Il marchait en tâtonnant et il détestait cela! Comment était-il sensé protéger efficacement Drago s'il ignorait contre quoi il se battait? Et si ses deux formules ne faisaient pas la même chose? Et si… trop de questions sans réponse… Il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Je vais voir Dumbledore. Déclara-t-il.

-Je viens avec toi. Répondit Drago.

Harry aurait voulu pouvoir dire non. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui ordonner de rester cacher dans un petit trou de souris jusqu'à ce que ce combat soit fini. Mais, Drago risquait de perdre la vie s'il gardait ces marques sur lui. Il n'avait aucun moyen efficace de le protéger. Il pouvait seulement prier Merlin ou peu importe quelle divinité… Merde! Il croyait être sorti de cet état des faits! Il croyait pouvoir se débrouiller sans l'intervention de sa chance. Il croyait être devenu assez puissant pour protéger tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était encore dépendant du bon vouloir de sa chance… Et si cette chance décidait de l'abandonner maintenant et que Drago devait mourir? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais… Non, pire que ça… Il serait incapable de vivre comme par le passé… Il serait incapable de se regarder dans un miroir sans cracher… Il partit alors en direction du bureau de Dumbledore suivit de près par son petit-ami. Il n'aurait jamais du s'approcher de Drago… il n'aurait jamais du aller chercher Chang WuFei… Il n'aurait…

-Arrête de regretter. Moi, je ne regrette rien. L'interrompit le blond.

Harry se contenta de serrer les poings. Comment ne pouvait-il pas regretter? Drago était en danger et lui était absolument impuissant à empêcher une telle chose. Il pouvait seulement s'arrêter et espérer. Et Merlin qu'il détestait l'espoir. Il avait accepté tout l'entraînement de J pour pouvoir ne plus jamais dépendre de l'espoir. Mais, maintenant il se retrouvait à la case de départ. Impuissant… Les bras fins de Drago s'enroulèrent alors autour de sa taille, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

-Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde Harry… Murmura son petit-ami.

-Je devrais être en mesure de te protéger.

-Je ne veux pas être protégé. Je ne suis pas un enfant qui a besoin de protection. Je peux m'occuper de moi-même… Et puis, je ne veux pas que tu affronter Voldemort tout seul. C'est un travail d'équipe. C'est ça un couple.

Non ce n'était pas ça un couple. Il refusait que ce soit cela. Un travail d'équipe? Il ne voulait pas de ça. Le fardeau devait être sur lui. La douleur devait être sur lui. Drago devait pouvoir vivre et sourire tout le temps. Il devait être sain et sauf à tout prix. Il devait… Le blond se dégagea alors et le tourna doucement. Ses yeux gris plongèrent alors dans les siens et Harry pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer.

-Je t'aime. Déclara fermement Drago.

Harry senti ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'il faisait immédiatement un pas en arrière. Avait-il mal entendu? Est-ce que Drago disait de telles choses sur le coup d'une émotion trop forte? Oui, c'était probablement ça.

-Tu es fatigué. Je suis le premier avec qui tu as fait l'amour. Tu es dans une situation étrange. Énuméra calmement Harry. Je comprends que tu confondes amour et affection mais…

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Harry Potter. Je sais ce que je ressens. Je t'aime et à cause de cela j'ai bien plus de raison que toi de souhaiter que tu restes en vie. Maintenant rajoute ça dans ta petite équation.

Sans un mot de plus, Drago tourna les talons, le plantant là. Et Harry ne put que le regarder partir, la bouche entrouverte sous le choc. Il… il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit au plus vite… Il repartit alors en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il arriva au bureau de son directeur, il dit le mot de passe et monta aussitôt. Il fallait qu'il parle de l'attaque qui allait avoir lieu. Le vieux directeur se trouvait assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées devant lui et les yeux pétillants.

-Harry? Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas parlé…

-Effectivement Professeur. Voldemort est à nos portes et il faut évacuer le château.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de le dire avec plus de tact mais, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se fichait bien d'être courtois ou non. Il voulait seulement le dire à Dumbledore et pouvoir partir.

-Je le savais Harry. J m'en a informé. Maintenant, l'école est entrain d'être évacué. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude. Nous serons prêts à temps.

Harry hocha sèchement la tête. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de parler à Hermione et à Ron. Il n'avait pas pu leur dire qu'il tenait à eux et qu'ils avaient été les meilleurs amis qu'un type comme lui pouvait souhaiter…

-Pouvez-vous écrire à Rom et Hermione qu'ils comptent énormément pour moi? Demanda calmement Harry.

-Pourquoi ne pas leur dire en face?

Le brun en aurait presque rit. Leur dire en face? Il avait 99.9% de chance de survivre à ce combat. La seule chose qu'il pouvait assurer était qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tuer Voldemort. Mais le reste… il ne pouvait rien promettre…

-Et Monsieur Malfoy? Il y a-t-il un message que je devrais lui transmettre?

Tout le corps d'Harry se crispa alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas voulu penser à Drago… surtout pas après ce que le blond lui avait dit. Mais merde… avait-il un message à lui dire?

-Dites-lui de ne pas m'attendre. S'exclama-t-il. Dites-lui de refaire sa vie et d'être heureux… éperdument heureux… de sourire… tout le temps… Dites-lui que je… que je…

Il poussa un soupir avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Juste dites-lui que j'ai bien plus de raison que lui de vouloir qu'il soit sain et sauf. Finit-il par cracher à contrecœur avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

À suivre…


	49. Chapter 49

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour le retard ! De la famille est venue chez moi et m'a pris tout mon temps alors désolé !

**Chapitre 48**

Heero ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il allait voir Duo Maxwell alors qu'il venait d'apprendre que Voldemort viendrait très bientôt. Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens. Certes, il venait de savoir qui était le frère du châtain… et il venait d'apprendre comment sa mère avait été tuée… Il ne pouvait pas exactement lui dire pourquoi… J avait été bien trop évasif pour comprendre exactement le motif du meurtre de la mère du Serpentard… Mais, il en savait bien plus que celui-ci. Mais, ses priorités n'auraient pas du d'aller informer le châtain de ces nouvelles informations. Il aurait du aller s'entraîner… et s'il avait eu un être aimé, il aurait du aller lui dire adieu. Mais, il n'avait pas d'être aimé. Il était un soldat. Un simple soldat. Forgé depuis l'enfance à aller vaincre l'armée de Voldemort… et Duo Maxwell ne rentrait pas dans cette équation. Bon sang! Il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'il ait pu menacer J de ne pas se battre contre Voldemort s'il ne lui disait pas toutes les informations sur Maxwell. Il devenait fou. Non, pire que ça… même fou il aurait combattu les mangemorts. Alors qu'est-ce que Maxwell avait fait? Qu'avait-il donc de si spécial? Absolument rien. Certes, il avait des secrets. Mais, pourquoi avait-il donc un si grand impact sur ses choix? Cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens… Il s'engouffra alors dans la salle de classe où il avait laissé le châtain… et reçu aussitôt un coup de poing dans le ventre. Oui… il aurait du le voir venir pas vrai? Après tout, connaissant le caractère de Maxwell… il était évident que le châtain n'accepterait pas d'être abandonné dans une classe… assommé de surcroit. Oui, il aurait du s'y attendre. Et son nouveau bleu au ventre était là pour le lui rappeler. Le Serpentard se planta alors devant lui, les bras croisés et les yeux dangereux.

-J'ai trouvé ton frère. Annonça-t-il d'emblée avant que Maxwell ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Je dois aussi te dire que Voldemort est à nos portes et que ta mère a été assassinée par J.

Il n'avait pas le temps d'y aller par quatre chemins. De toute façon, il ignorait comment tourner autour du pot et danser autour d'un sujet quelconque. Il n'en voyait même pas l'utilité. Après tout, la nouvelle restait pareille qu'elle soit enveloppée de sucre ou pas. Il vit les yeux mauves s'écarquillés de stupeur alors que les mains fines se crispaient sur ses bras.

-Yuy… Chuchota-t-il.

-Si tu veux, je t'amène tout de suite voir ton frère. Tu partiras avec lui hors de Poudlard.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque la respiration haletante du châtain le fit hausser un sourcil perplexe. Duo Maxwell le fixait avec une telle stupéfaction et horreur qu'il fut pris au dépourvu.

-Et toi? Que va-t-il t'arriver à toi? Demanda le Serpentard d'une voix blanche.

-Je vais me battre contre l'armée de Voldemort.

Et fort probablement mourir. Mais, il ne dirait certainement pas cela à Maxwell. Il n'aimait pas du tout le teint blanchâtre de celui-ci. Les lèvres pleines remuèrent légèrement avant de se pincer en une ligne sévère. Heero aurait préféré qu'il ne fasse pas ça. Ses lèvres étaient bien trop jolies pour être plissées de cette manière. Merlin qu'il détestait cette attraction presqu'insoutenable. Comment était-il sensé se concentrer sur son objectif lorsque Duo Maxwell se faisait un devoir sacré de le distraire?

-Tu… ne veux pas survivre n'est-ce pas? Bégaya Maxwell. Tu te considères déjà comme un homme mort.

Pourquoi se verrait-il autrement? Il était né mort de toute façon. Qu'aurait été sa vie dans la rue? Avec les morts qui s'accumulaient dans tous les coins… les prédateurs qui se faufilaient partout et qui attendaient le moment pour frapper. Si J ne l'avait pas sorti de ça, il se serait fait tué comme tout être sans défense. Mais, le vieil homme l'avait formé. Lui avait donné une voie. Mais, après cette voie… qu'était-il sensé devenir? Mieux valait donc mourir dans cette guerre. Il ne ressentait aucune tristesse, aucune colère… juste une profonde indifférence. Sa mort ne représentait rien. Sa vie n'avait un sens que dans la guerre… que dans l'anéantissement d'un ennemi. S'il n'y avait pas d'ennemi… qu'était-il sensé devenir?

-Imbécile! Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça! Je sais que tu penses que ta vie est dédiée à cette guerre, mais c'est faux! Tu as un avenir… Tu as…

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda avec ennuie Heero. Je vais accomplir ma mission, peu importe le prix. Maintenant, viens que je t'amène à ton frère.

-Non! Je peux me battre aussi! Je peux aider à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à gagner de cette guerre? Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais. Tu as retrouvé ton frère. Alors pourquoi…

-Parce qu'il y a toi.

La réponse de Maxwell n'aurait pas du le faire sursauter à ce point. Il était sensé rester calme en toute situation. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Maxwell n'était pas sensé dire un truc pareil. Il y avait lui? Et alors? Maxwell ne voulait même pas coucher avec lui. N'était-ce pas la preuve ultime qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Lui… lui se préoccupait du sort du châtain. Il ignorait pour quelle raison exactement… Mais, c'était ainsi… Maxwell lui importait. Les bras du Serpentard s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, le faisant se crisper un peu plus.

-Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je resterais avec toi.

-Ton frère…

-Après cette guerre… je prendrais mon frère dans mes bras… nous le rencontrerons… après cette guerre… nous pourrons être heureux ensemble… Je ne veux pas te laisser seul… Tu penses des choses trop stupides lorsque tu es seul.

Avant que le Japonais ne puisse protester, les lèvres douces du Serpentard se posèrent vivement sur les siennes.

()

Quatre ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer d'un air morose son unique sac de voyage. Il était sensé partir. Déjà… alors qu'il venait de commencer à socialiser avec les gens autour de lui… alors qu'il venait de rencontrer des personnes de son âge. Mais, il devait partir… pour laisser cette vision d'horreur s'accomplir. Un frisson d'épouvante traversa son corps menu le faisant trembler. Tout ce sang… toute cette haine… et lui était supposé partir et laisser d'autres jeunes de son âge affronter cette furie. Mais, que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute façon? Il ne savait pas se battre. Il ne ferait que venir dans le chemin de ceux qui savaient se battre… les obligeant à le protéger sans cesse… Il détestait vraiment ce sentiment d'impuissance… La main forte de Trowa se posa alors sur son bras le faisant fermer doucement les yeux.

-Trowa… Murmura-t-il.

Lorsqu'il vit que son compagnon ne lui répondait pas, il se tourna vivement vers lui et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il ne s'était pas habillé pour partir en voyage… Non, il s'était habillé pour partir en guerre… que ce soit son épée ou ses habits en cuirs… tout disait qu'il partait se battre. Non. Ses yeux se remplirent automatiquement d'eau alors que la main de son garde du corps se posait tendrement sur sa joue.

-Non. Protesta-t-il faiblement. Non!

-Je dois y aller Quatre. Ta vision le montrait bien non? Que notre camp n'était pas assez nombreux pour vaincre cette armée. Il faut que je les aide.

-Pas toi… Tu ne peux pas y aller.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul de cette manière. Le laisser… Il se refusait à imaginer Trowa. Il s'y refusait catégoriquement! Trowa était tout pour lui. La seule personne qui avait été à ses côtés toute sa vie! Et maintenant, on voulait le lui enlever? Il ne pouvait pas supporter une telle infamie! Il avait presque l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur… et Merlin qu'est-ce que c'était douloureux. Soudain, les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur les siennes avant de s'éloigner de nouveau.

-Tu dois partir d'ici… et je dois aller me battre. C'est notre destiné.

-Non! C'est ton choix! Tu veux partir dans cette guerre ignoble qui coûtera la vie de centaines de soldats! Tu!

-Je t'aime Quatre. Je ne pensais pas te le dire un jour, mais voilà.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Trowa le planta là.

()

Cornelius Fudge sentit tout d'abord un frisson désagréable lui remonter le long du dos. Il l'ignora aussitôt. Il n'y avait rien dans ce bureau. Même Voldemort n'oserait pas s'attaquer au ministère de la magie. Pas aussi directement… et pas maintenant… Certes, il avait relâché dans la nature deux dangereux psychopathes qui avaient tentés de l'assassiner. Certes, son Vidi s'était enfui il ne savait trop où… Mais, la situation n'était pas dramatique. Elle ne l'était jamais. Il pouvait tout gérer pour la simple et bonne raison que Voldemort semblait être tombé dans l'oublie depuis plusieurs mois. Peut-être était-il mort? Ou peut-être avait-il tout simplement décidé de prendre sa retraite? Il l'ignorait et s'en fichait éperdument. Ce calme le comblait de joie… c'était la seule chose qui comptait. En sentait une main froide et métallique s'enrouler fermement autour de son bras, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de terreur. Ce cri se coinça aussitôt dans sa gorge en sentant une lame de couteau se presser presque langoureusement contre son cou.

-Chut… Cornelius… tu ne voudrais pas m'obliger à tuer, non seulement toi, mais tout ton personnel?

Il connaissait cette voix… Il l'avait entendu il y a de cela fort longtemps… dans une autre vie peut-être? Non… pas si longtemps que ça… Le bras l'obligea à se tourner et il tomba nez à nez avec un vieil homme d'une laideur épouvantable.

-Prisonnier J…. Bégaya-t-il.

-Oui… exactement…

-Vous venez terminer ce que vous avez commencé?

Il avait envie d'uriner sur lui… Il avait envie de pleurer et d'appeler pour ses parents… J n'était pas supposé être devant lui avec un couteau! Comment avait-il pu passer la sécurité et tous ces gens qui étaient sensés travailler pour lui? C'était fou. Grotesque même! Un sourire malsain se forma alors sur le visage décharné et, cette fois-ci, le premier ministre ne put retenir une plainte silencieuse. Il n'avait presque plus de dents. Seulement trois… et elles étaient si pourries… si dégoûtantes…

-Cornelius… si j'avais voulu que tu sois mort la première fois… je t'aurais tué…

-On vous a capturé! Répliqua Cornelius Fudge.

-Non… vous avez cru me _capturer_ quand tout faisait parti de mon plan.

-De quel plan parlez-vous?

-Harry Potter…

Les yeux bleus de Fudge s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors que de la sueur dégringolait partout sur son corps. Harry Potter… il n'y comprenait plus rien. Quel était le lien entre Harry Potter et la capture de J? Le vieil homme s'était fait capturer bien avant que le survivant ne soit enfermé à Azkaban!

-J'avais besoin d'être sur place avant que le jeune Potter n'arrive bien évidemment.

-Comment pouviez-vous donc savoir qu'il…

-Franchement Cornelius… Tu penses vraiment que sans mon intervention tu aurais osé mettre le jeune Potter en prison? Surtout pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a osé ouvrir sa bouche?

Cornelius cligna lentement des yeux avant qu'un mal de tête intense ne le foudroie. La première fois que J était venu dans son bureau… qu'avait-il fait? Qu'avait-il dit? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir… La main métallique de J quitta alors son bras pour se diriger vers ses lunettes de soleil.

-Regarde bien mes yeux Cornelius… Après tout, on dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme.

Cornelius Fudge regretta aussitôt de ne pas être tout simplement mort.

À suivre…


	50. Chapter 50

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 49**

Harry pouvait sentir tous les muscles de son corps se tendre à chaque seconde qui s'écroulait. Il était pourtant sensé être préparé à cela. Il avait sué sang et eau en attendant ce moment. Ce combat final entre lui et Voldemort… Il avait voulu le faire payer pour ces ignominies… Il avait voulu pouvoir enfin oublier le hurlement de sa mère et le visage tourmenté de Jonathan. Il avait cru que le jour où lui et Voldemort s'affronteraient… Il ressentirait de l'excitation et même, pour la première fois depuis des années, de la joie. Mais non… il se sentait juste perdu… Il avait toujours imaginé ce combat entre lui et Voldemort… et non entre lui, Voldemort et Drago. Non, le blond était sensé être en sécurité, cacher dans un endroit impénétrable. Mais, le Serpentard se trouvait en première ligne. Le Serpentard pouvait mourir. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour empêcher cela. Ses yeux se durcirent un peu plus, regardant l'extérieur avec encore plus de colère. Tout Poudlard était paisible maintenant. Il n'entendait aucun cru surexcité d'enfant, il n'entendait même pas Miss Teigne rôder… Non, tout était capable jusqu'à ce que Voldemort arrive. Et lui ne pouvait que rester là à attendre qu'il fasse son apparition. Un sourire amer se forma alors sur son visage et il crispa la main sur son tatouage.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire dans le futur ? _

Il se rappelait clairement le moment où Drago lui avait posé la question. À ce moment-là, il lui avait répondu qu'il lui ferait l'amour encore et encore. Et qu'il voulait un chien… Il n'avait pas encore de chien mais il avait fait l'amour avec le blond… et il voulait ce chien avec le Serpentard. Il pouvait le voir lui envoyant un sourire rayonnant en tenant cette boule de poile. Une minute. Il ne pouvait pas penser des choses pareilles. Il n'y avait même pas un pourcent de chance qu'il survive. La seule chose qu'il se promettait était d'emmener Voldemort avec lui. Il avait des gens à protéger. Il était le Survivant et il avait un devoir. Il avait été entrainé pour ça. Et il n'avait nullement était entraîné à s'occuper d'un chien ou à s'imaginer revenant dans une maison où vivait Drago…

_-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Harry Potter. Je sais ce que je ressens. Je t'aime et à cause de cela j'ai bien plus de raison que toi de souhaiter que tu restes en vie. Maintenant rajoute ça dans ta petite équation._

Drago ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à aimer chez lui? Le blond confondait amour physique et amour émotionnel. C'était assez normal. Après tout, il n'avait aucune expérience sexuelle et il était dur de ne pas s'attacher à son premier amant. Enfin, lui était l'exception. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre lui et la première personne qu'il avait couché. En fait, il ne se rappelait presque plus de son visage. Mais, il s'agissait d'un entrainement nécessaire. Il devait apprendre à ne pas être distrait, même lorsqu'il était perdu dans la passion. Il devait rester concentré pour l'ultime moment. Mais, et après l'ultime moment… que se passait-il? Et s'il ne réussissait pas à tuer Voldemort? Il se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Non. Il était hors de question qu'il envisage ne serait-ce que de perdre. Il allait gagner. Certainement au prix de sa propre vie, mais il gagnerait. Et puis, qu'est-ce que valait sa vie comparée à celle de millions de gens? Une boule glacée se forma dans sa gorge en voyant apparaître de la fumée suivit d'un éclair verdâtre dans le ciel. Et voilà le moment qu'il avait toujours attendu n'est-ce pas? Le moment où Voldemort et lui se trouveraient face à face dans la mort. Une douleur lui foudroya la poitrine et il posa la main sur son tatouage. J l'appelait.

()

Heero ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Duo Maxwell l'embrasse. Le châtain lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne l'attirait pas. Et pourtant… les lèvres pleines dévoraient les siennes, le faisant perdre la tête. Il s'apprêtait à répondre au baiser lorsque son tatouage se mit à le brûler. Il détacha alors vivement ses lèvres de celles du Serpentard qui le fixait avec perplexité.

-J m'appelle. Expliqua-t-il brièvement. Je dois y aller.

-Je viens avec toi.

Le Japonais n'avait aucune envie de discuter. Il se contenta d'hocher sèchement la tête avant de partir en courant.

()

Harry se figea sur le seuil de la porte du bureau du vieil homme. J était debout à ses pieds se trouvaient le ministère de la magie, couché sur le sol et si blême qu'Harry ne put que craindre qu'il soit mort. Non loin de lui se trouvait Drago, les mains croisées et son regard passant rapidement de J à Cornelius. Lorsqu'il le vit arriver, son petit-ami se redressa d'un bond.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? Demanda froidement le brun en fixant Cornélius Fudge.

-De toute évidence, son cerveau n'a pas supporté l'ordre que je lui ai donné et maintenant, il est tombé dans un état végétatif.

Le Griffondor avait déjà vu des hommes tombés dans cet état face à la magie de J. La plupart n'avait pas survécu. Des prisonniers… des gardiens… Il ne fallait pas croiser les yeux de cet homme… il ne fallait pas croiser les yeux de cet homme… Il pouvait se souvenir de ce mantra qui ne cessait de tournoyer dans sa tête. Les yeux de J étaient dangereux. Ils faisaient les gens faire des choses qu'ils ne feraient pas normalement. Comme pouvoir circuler librement à Azkaban. Ou laisser un prisonnier seul avec un loup-garou en furie…

-Je devais l'hypnotiser afin qu'il ordonne aux aurors de venir ici le plus vite possible. Et ils sont tous là…

Un sourire carnassier fit alors son apparition sur le visage hideux de J et Harry ne put que tressaillir en voyant qu'il ne lui restait que deux dents. Il préféra se détourner de cette vue et son regard se posa, par inadvertance, sur Drago qui le fixait déjà. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à regarder son petit-mai pour le moment. Sa voix qui lui parlait d'amour lui glaçait le sang. Comment était-ce possible qu'il l'aime? Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il ne lui permettait pas de l'aimer. Il savait déjà ce que c'était de perdre un être cher. Il ne voulait pas que Drago ressente la même chose. Après sa mort, il devait pouvoir avancer et sourire… L'arrivé d'Heero fut une agréable distraction. Il haussa tout de même un sourcil perplexe en voyant Duo Maxwell à ses côtés. Le couinement surpris de Drago fut noyé par le grognement féroce qui s'échappa de la bouche de J. En un mouvement brusque, le vieil homme avait entouré la nuque gracile de Maxwell en une poigne serré. Harry vit le poing d'Heero entrer directement en contact avec le visage de J et ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux.

-Comment oses-tu emmener ce fils de pute ici? Cracha le vieil homme. Après tout ce que je t'ai donné… Je t'ai donné un but dans ta misérable existence et toi tu emmènes le fils de cette femme dans mon bureau!

Harry frissonna imperceptiblement face au ton mordant de J. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Heero avait emmené Maxwell ici? À quoi pouvait-il donc bien servir? Et pourquoi J semblait sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs juste à cause qu'il était devant lui? Maxwell se contenta de fixer le vieil homme avec ennuie avant de se tourner vers Drago qui continuait de le fixer avec ébahissement. Le châtain marcha calmement vers lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Harry vit le visage de J devenir écarlate et il se planta fermement devant le châtain.

-J'ai vu la marque des ténèbres à l'extérieur. Siffla-t-il froidement. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces disputes infantiles.

Le visage du vieil homme redevint serein avant qu'il se s'assoit à son bureau et ne croise calmement ses mains.

-Vous devez gagner. Déclara-t-il avant de leur pointer la porte.

Bien évidemment… Pas de mot d'encouragement… et il était sur que J ne viendrait pas avec eux. C'était à eux de se débrouiller. C'était à eux de se battre contre Voldemort et son armée… et il n'y avait absolument rien à faire pour changer cela. Lorsqu'il vit Drago se défaire de l'étreinte de Maxwell pour lui jeter un regard qu'il se refusa à interpréter. Il agrippa Heero par l'épaule et se pencha jusqu'à son oreille.

-Pourquoi as-tu emmené Maxwell avec toi?

-Il a dit qu'il voulait venir. Il est fort. Et j'ai des étranges sentiments autour de lui alors je ne pouvais pas dire non.

Sans un mot de plus, l'asiatique se dégagea de sa poigne et Maxwell le rattrapa de justesse en passant son bras autour du sien. Ils avaient l'air d'un couple… Super… vraiment super… comme s'il avait besoin d'une autre histoire d'amour pour compliquer cette bagarre. J avait raison, les sentiments compliquaient tout. En voyant les immenses portes de Poudlard… le seul obstacle entre lui et Voldemort… Harry sentit un frisson d'horreur lui traverser le dos. Et voilà… ce moment était arrivé… tout dépendait de ce combat… la vie et la mort… la joie de ceux qu'il aimait et leur malheur… Tout dépendait de ça et, soudainement, il se demanda s'il était prêt. Pas que cela changeait quoi que ce soit. Qu'il soit prêt ou pas, les mangemorts ne lui feraient pas de cadeaux. Et, encore pire, Voldemort ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Alors, il n'avait qu'une chose à faire… avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte, la main de Drago s'enroula autour de la sienne, le faisant s'arrêter.

-Je veux ce chien avec toi, Harry. Murmura-t-il doucement. Je veux tout ce que tu veux parce que je t'aime… Alors, reste vivant… s'il te plait… reste avec moi…

Harry aurait aimé pouvoir ignorer le ton suppliant du blond. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se dégager de sa poigne et faire comme s'il n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne le pouvait pas… l'avait-il jamais pu? Il se tourna alors vers Drago qui le fixait d'un air implorant. Jamais, il n'avait vu son petit-ami avec un tel air… juste pour lui… il n'en pouvait plus… Il se pencha alors et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles du blond.

-Je veux ces choses avec toi aussi. Répondit-il. J'ignore seulement si je suis en mesure de te les donner.

-Je crois en toi. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour croire en toi-même?

Le Griffondor hocha lentement la tête et laissa échapper une bruyante respiration en tournant le regard vers la porte. Tout dépendait de ce moment… alors il n'avait plus le choix. Et il ouvrit la porte.

À suivre…


	51. Chapter 51

Bonjour tout le monde et voici le nouveau chapitre !

Alors je dédis ce chapitre à une de mes revieweuse préférée… **sOphiia83**** !**

**Chapitre 50**

J avait eu raison d'hypnotiser le premier ministre… Il aurait été impossible, même pour eux, de se battre contre une telle armée. Harry serra aussitôt les dents en voyant un nouveau mangemort se jeter sur lui, dague à la main. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constamment lancer un coup d'œil vers Drago. Certes, le Serpentard n'était pas le plus faible des élèves de Poudlard. Mais, il n'était qu'un élève… un élève face à une armée de mages noirs assez puissants. Et lui qui épuisait ses forces en se battant contre des mangemorts alors que Voldemort se trouvait derrière toute son armée, l'attendant calmement sans user une seule once de sa force. Merde, merde et merde! Il cassa rapidement la mâchoire d'un mangemort, l'envoyant paître au loin. Au moins Heero avait raison, Duo Maxwell savait se débrouiller. Le châtain virevoltait d'un mangemort à l'autre, leur envoyant des sorts puissants sans le moindre effort. Mais, ils étaient trop nombreux. Harry n'arrivait pas à en voir la fin. Il ne pouvait rester ici à gaspiller son énergie avec une marrée d'insecte alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attendait qu'un seul faux pas pour le détruire! Il vit Drago lancer un sort contre un mangemort et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement féroce.

- _Les sortilèges des enfers sont très dangereux… et ils ne peuvent pas tomber dans les mains de n'importe qui… ce sont des sortilèges qui se nourrissent de la magie même de leur __porteur__._

Plus Drago utilisait sa magie… Plus il y avait des chances que ce sortilège le tue. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de devoir attendre une seconde de plus avant de détruire pour de bon Voldemort. Il se tourna alors vers Heero qui hocha vivement la tête, lui signalant qu'il tenait la situation bien en main. Il lui mentait. Bien évidemment qu'il lui mentait. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'Harry pouvait faire d'autre de toute façon? Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Harry réalisa qu'il ne voulait nullement qu'Heero meurt. Mais, il n'avait pas le temps pour s'attarder sur ses émotions. Il avait un Seigneur Noir à tuer. Il se concentra alors et crispa les poings en sentant une douleur fulgurante lui marteler le dos. Il pouvait les sentir bouger sous la peau de son dos… menaçant de lui déchiqueter la peau. Puis, la douleur atteint son sommet et il s'empêcha à ne pas hurler. Il regarda alors sur ses côtés et vit les immenses ailes métalliques qui penchaient jusque vers le sol. Le docteur J avait bien réussi chaque expérience qu'il avait faite sur eux. Même leurs mettre des ailes alors qu'ils n'étaient que des humains. Il fonça alors vers Drago, assommant un mangemort par la même occasion. Le blond le dévisagea avec surprise et s'apprêtait, visiblement, à lui poser une question quelconque mais Harry l'interrompu en le soulevant dans ses bras. Il n'avait plus le temps pour quoi que ce soit. Il s'envola alors vers le ciel, déterminé à trouver Voldemort.

()

Heero ferma les yeux et envoya un sort de feu afin de se débarrasser des sorciers qui l'entouraient. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Un peu comme une nuée de mouche. Faibles mais agaçants et prenant toute son énergie. Son regard s'attarda brièvement sur Harry qui volait au loin afin de pouvoir trouver et tuer Voldemort. Il savait pertinemment que le brun le tuerait. Il n'en doutait pas. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix après tout. Un mangemort se jeta alors sur lui dans un hurlement guttural et il se baissa légèrement afin de pouvoir lui assener un coup de pied en plein dans le ventre, lui coupant efficacement la respiration. Oui… Harry tuerait Voldemort. La véritable question était s'il survivrait à cela. Il n'y avait pas de garantie. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Harry en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire de la vie. Comme le leur avait expliqué J, leurs vies n'étaient pas importantes après la guerre. C'était la victoire qui importait et non leurs chances de survie. Alors, le Japonais ne pouvait qu'ignorer son désagréable pincement au cœur et continuer à éliminer autant de mangemort qu'il le pouvait. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant des vampires se jeter sur lui, leurs crocs luisant prêts à s'enfoncer dans sa chaire.

-Lumos!

Les vampires poussèrent des gémissements de douleurs avant de se cacher les yeux sous une lumière bien trop vive. Heero se tourna aussitôt pour voir Duo Maxwell, les dents sortis sous la rage. Le châtain prit alors des poignards aiguisés et s'empressa de les lancer à l'intérieur de chaque vampire qui laissa échapper un gémissement rauque avant de se transformer en poussière.

-Alors tu crois toujours être plus fort que moi? Demanda narquoisement le Serpentard.

-Ils m'ont pris par surprise.

-Si tu le dis.

Heero ne put empêcher un sourire amusé d'apparaître sur son visage avant d'enfoncer son épée dans la gorge d'un mangemort qui s'approchait un peu trop de Duo Maxwell. Le Serpentard fit volte-face, les yeux plissés avant qu'un rire s'échappe de sa bouche.

-Je dirais que nous sommes à égalité. Déclara le châtain. Alors… ayons le même destin.

-Quoi?

-Tu es la première personne à m'avoir vu comment je suis vraiment… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Alors, reste en vie et je resterai en vie.

Sur ces paroles, le Serpentard parti s'attaquer à deux mangemorts qui ne le prirent pas au sérieux et en payèrent dangereusement le prix. Ce n'était pas son problème. La seule chose qui comptait était les paroles de Duo Maxwell. Rester en vie? Lui? Pour pouvoir être avec Duo? Pourquoi cette idée lui apaisait-elle le cœur? Que ressentait-il donc en ce moment? Il avait envie de passer chaque moment de sa vie avec Duo… de rester en vie… avec Duo… Il se précipita vers le châtain et attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser aussi court que passionné. Le Serpentard cligna doucement des yeux en le fixant.

-Maries-moi. S'exclama Heero. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi ce qui veut dire que je veux t'épouser.

-Tu devrais d'abord me dire que tu m'aimes avant de me demander en mariage.

-D'accord… Je t'aime. Maries-moi.

Duo le poussa sur le côté afin de pouvoir tuer un mangemort. Après, il revient aussitôt et l'embrassa à son tour.

-Très bien. Si tu survies, je t'épouse beau gosse.

-Tu n'es pas supposé me dire je t'aime avant d'accepter ma demander en mariage?

-Je suppose que tu as raison.

Il laissa alors échapper un grand éclat de rire.

-Je t'aime alors j'accepte de t'épouser.

Heero hocha vivement et envoya un sort vers un autre mangemort. Il était fiancé à présent.

()

J fixait d'un air impassible la scène qui se déroulait à l'extérieur. Les aurors contre les mangemorts… le bien contre le mal. Comme cela semblait simple lorsqu'on le regardait par une fenêtre. Mais, la vie n'était jamais aussi simple pas vrai? Le bien ne triomphait pas toujours du mal. Et s'il triomphait ce n'était pas sans peine ni sans sacrifice… comme sa fille. Sa main métallique s'abattit sans ménagement contre la vitre de la fenêtre, la brisant aussitôt. Sa fille qui était morte afin d'éviter un futur où Voldemort gagnerait et réduirait l'Angleterre en une terre terrible et sans vie. Alors oui… sa fille était morte… en sacrifice afin de pouvoir lui donner le pouvoir de contrôler tous ceux qui croisaient son regard. Elle était morte à cause de cette idiote de Vidi qui avait mal calculé son coup. La rage familière qui lui envahit l'âme le rendit livide. Bon… il n'avait pas besoin de s'énerver à ce point. Il avait eu sa revanche. Il l'avait détruit méthodiquement et péniblement. Et il avait rendu Harry Potter presqu'invincible. Toute guerre avait des sacrifices et lui aussi mourrait bientôt. Il ouvrit la bouche et sentit l'avant-dernière de ses dents tomber. Oui… tout finirait bientôt… son âme irait rejoindre celle de sa fille dans les abysses… Dès que sa dernière dent tomberait… voici le temps que le Dieu des Enfers lui avait accordé… et maintenant… bientôt… il serait libre et en paix. Mais, pas avant de s'être assuré que Voldemort était bien mort.

()

Harry pouvait sentir les bras de Drago autour de son cou. Il pouvait sentir son odeur autour de lui. Et il pouvait sentir, au fin fond de son âme qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : mettre pied à terre et cacher Drago le plus loin possible de ce champ de bataille. Il ne voulait pas l'utiliser de cette manière. Il ne voulait pas avoir à le regarder souffrir… Mais, il devait absolument utiliser ce sortilège afin que Drago reprenne une vie normale. Avec lui ou sans lui. Tant que le blond était en sécurité. Un sourire amer se forma alors sur ses lèvres. Et dire que leur relation avait commencé sous la haine et la colère… et maintenant la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était de savoir Drago en parfaite sécurité. Merde! La main délicate de son petit-ami se posa alors sur sa joue, faisant son cœur manquer un battement. Il baissa alors les yeux et aperçu Voldemort qui semblait l'attendre en plein milieu de la forêt. Il avait attendu ce moment… Il avait tellement attendu ce moment…

-Je vais atterrir maintenant. Fit remarquer Harry.

Il sentit Drago hocher la tête avant que le blond ne lui agrippe les joues et que ses lèvres chaudes ne se posent sur les siennes. Harry n'aurait pas du répondre à ce baiser. Pas quand Voldemort l'observait et pouvait lui envoyer un aveda kedavra. Mais, tout ce qui comptait à ce moment-là était les lèvres de Drago. Lorsque le blond lui relâcha les lèvres et que son regard argenté plongea dans le sien, il sentit désagréablement un nœud dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux le piquaient dangereusement.

-Ne meurs pas. Chuchota Drago.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

Il se refusa alors à regarder son petit-ami davantage et atterrit sur le sol. Voldemort le fixait déjà, avec ses yeux rouges de serpent et son visage inhumain. Une jeune fille se trouvait à ses côtés, l'air passablement terrifiée. Elle ne portait qu'un minuscule chandail qui lui cachait à peine la poitrine. Et Harry devina immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de la personne qui portait la même formule que Drago.

-Harry Potter… Siffla Voldemort de sa voix rocailleuse. Le survivant… Tu es venu à moi au lieu de te cacher? Mes félicitations.

-C'est plutôt qui vous qui êtes venu à moi au lieu de vous cacher. Ce qui aurait été bien plus intelligent.

Les yeux de serpents se plissèrent un peu plus et sans aucun avertissement il lui envoya l'endoloris. Harry se força à rester parfaitement de marbre alors que la douleur lui déchiquetait chaque pore de sa peau. Voldemort était bien plus puissant que J… mais, le vieil homme l'avait préparé à toute forme de douleur. Il sortit alors rapidement sa baguette et jeta l'endoloris à son tour. Les yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent sous la douleur mais aucune émotion ne se fit voir sauf la surprise. Les deux arrêtèrent leurs sorts en même temps.

-Tu n'es plus un petit enfant, Harry Potter. Tu n'as plus peur t'utiliser des sortilèges noirs.

-Non. Je n'ai plus peur de m'approprier votre vie et de vous détruire.

Les deux levèrent alors leurs baguettes et jetèrent en même temps le sortilège de l'aveda kedavra.

À suivre…


	52. Chapter 52

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voyais la fin de cette fic alors je me suis décidée à l'écrire plus tôt ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenus et ont lu cette fic… ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que les gens ont aimé et j'ai adoré l'écrire alors…

Alors je dédis ce chapitre, de nouveau, à une de mes revieweuse préférée… **sOphiia83**** !**

**Chapitre 51**

Les deux avedas kedavra se touchèrent et leurs lueurs vertes semblèrent s'affronter farouchement avant de disparaître dans un bruit de tonnerre. Harry ne s'attendaient pas à moins. Cela ne faisait que prouver une chose qu'il savait déjà… lui et Voldemort étaient de force égale comme l'avait dit la prophétie. Par contre, lui avait quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas. Ce ne pouvait pas être la formule puisque lui aussi l'avait… il ignorait complètement ce que cela pouvait bien être et ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce pouvoir mystérieux viendrait en temps et en heure… Un sourire reptilien apparut alors sur le visage blême de Voldemort alors que sa baguette se transformait en une longue épée effilé.

-Jouons un peu ensemble, Harry Potter.

Puis, il se jeta sur lui dans un grognement guttural. Harry transforma aussitôt sa propre baguette en épée avant de parer le coup. Est-ce ainsi que le combat allait se dérouler? Chacun testant chaque technique de combat qu'ils connaissaient avant de voir laquelle était le point faible de son adversaire? Un sourire carnassier apparut alors sur son visage. Il n'avait pas été entraîné par n'importe qui. J lui avait appris bien plus de technique que Voldemort pouvait imaginer. Il donna alors à son tour un coup d'épée qui fut bloqué par Voldemort. Les deux enchaînèrent coup sur coup. Peut-être était-ce cela son point faible. Il était vieux. Peut-être se fatiguerait-il plus vite que lui. Un sourire amer se forma sur la bouche d'Harry. Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Les coups enchaînaient, et Harry pouvait sentir que cela ne le mènerait nulle part. Il allongea le pied et celui-ci s'abattit avec force dans l'abdomen de Voldemort, le faisant perdre son souffle. Les yeux rouges se plaquèrent contre les siens et il vit Voldemort lui lancer l'endoloris. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et sentit, pour la deuxième fois, le sort s'approprier son corps. Merde! Il devait ignorer la douleur, bon sang! Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Il partit alors à l'assaut avec son épée, essayant de trancher ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de peau. Mais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien plus fort que J ne l'avait jamais été. Même Heero, qui était pourtant très fort, n'était pas un tel adversaire. Harry pouvait sentir la sueur lui dégringoler dans le dos. Son cœur battait à la chamade et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour le calmer. Il devait vaincre, et peut-être mourir si cela devait être nécessaire. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa magie. Il devait le vaincre d'une manière ou d'une autre! Sa magie se déconnectait de lui pour former une boule de feu devant lui. Il put alors sentir la magie de Voldemort quitter celui-ci pour qu'il puisse en faire de même. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lança sa boule de feu contre Voldemort. Celui-ci contrecarra aussitôt et les deux boules de feu, l'une bleu et l'autre rouge, s'affrontèrent farouchement. Essayant vainement d'avoir l'avantage. Harry savait déjà qu'aucun n'aurait l'avantage. Bordel! Qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant? Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux en voyant Voldemort venir vers sa droite, son épée dresser fermement devant lui prête à s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Il l'évita de quelques centimètres et bondit vivement sur le côté. Que faisait-il donc à être distrait! Il devait rester concentrer! La distraction le tuerait avant qu'il puisse tuer Voldemort! Et de cela il était hors de question.

Il vit leurs deux boules de feu exploser ensemble, montrant clairement qu'aucune n'avait pu avoir l'avantage sur l'autre et étaient donc mortes ensembles. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que c'était ainsi que se terminerais son combat avec Voldemort. Avec aucun d'eux capable de vaincre l'autre et mourant donc pour essayer de s'exterminer mutuellement. Et bien s'il en était ainsi… que pouvait-il donc faire d'autre que d'accepter son destin? Malgré lui, son regard s'attarda sur Drago qui le fixait, les yeux écarquillés et apeurés. Est-ce que le blond pleurerait s'il mourrait? Est-ce qu'il serait capable de sourire de nouveau? Surtout s'il devait mourir devant lui de cette manière? Est-ce que Drago pourrait… Il se secoua vivement la tête et bloqua avec adresse le coup de lame de Voldemort. Il lança alors le sort de l'impérium qui eut le mérite de distraire légèrement le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui permis d'enfoncer sa lame dans sa main. Un cri haineux s'échappa de la gorge de celui-ci avant qu'il lui envoie un sort d'éblouissement qui l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes. Ce furent des secondes de trop qui profitèrent à Voldemort qui enfonça sa lame dans la jambe d'Harry. Le survivant ne put qu'avoir une grimace explicite. Il pouvait ignorer cette douleur. J s'en était assuré. Il donna alors un violent coup de pied avec sa jambe blessé qui atteint Voldemort de nouveau dans l'abdomen. Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement haineux avant qu'un sourire mauvais se forme sur ses lèvres. Puis, il lui envoya un sort qui l'empêchait de bouger et se précipita vers la jeune fille.

Merde! Il allait utiliser le sortilège des enfers! Harry se précipita alors à son tour vers Drago. Il avait besoin de ce maudit sortilège! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Voldemort gagner! Il ne pouvait pas… Au moment où sa main se referma sur le bras gracile, il se figea. Que faisait-il? Venait-il de considérer Drago comme une simple arme? Drago n'était pas une arme, bon sang! Il ne pouvait pas… Le blond dut sentir son hésitation puisqu'il retira lui-même son chandail avant de se mettre dos à Harry, exposant la mystérieuse écriture à sa vue.

-Fais-le Harry… Souffla-t-il. Tu dois gagner et, si tu ne le fais pas, je vais mourir.

Harry hocha vivement la tête. Il avait besoin de ce maudit sortilège! Il avait besoin de ce maudit sortilège! Pour que Drago vive… Pour que Voldemort meure… il devait le lire! Soudain, les étranges symboles se transformèrent afin de faire du sens à ses yeux.

-Par le pouvoir des Enfers. Commença-t-il.

Il pouvait entendre Voldemort parler lui aussi… il lisait la formule… Il devait la lire plus vite que lui bon sang! Son cœur battait si vite. Ses paumes étaient si moites… merde, merde et merde!

-Je t'appelle à moi au Dieu Immortel. Fais ton apparition Yami! Tu te dois t'exaucer mon vœu, moi qui ai trouvé ton antre!

Brusquement, Harry se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet. Il n'y avait plus de forêt… plus de Voldemort… plus de Drago… juste lui et la plus intense des noirceurs…

-Drago! Hurla-t-il. Drago!

-Tu t'inquiètes donc pour mon hôte… mortel.

Il se tourna vivement et ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant l'être qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme… cette créature aurait pu être les deux… dans cette noirceur, il semblait irradier d'une lumière blanchâtre qui l'aveugla. Son corps était recouvert d'écailles bleu ciel alors que ses yeux, ressemblant à ceux d'un reptile, le regardait avec un ennui non dissimulé.

-Que veux-tu, mortel? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grondante.

-Je…

-Qu'es-tu prêt à donner pour réaliser ton désir? Ta vie? Celle de mon hôte, après tout il t'appartient puisque tu m'as appelé? Ton âme? Tes souvenirs? Qu'es-tu prêt à me donner pour vaincre ton ennemi?

Harry sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir pour dire qu'il pouvait donner sa vie, son âme, toutes les choses qui faisaient qu'il était lui afin de vaincre Voldemort. Jamais… jamais il ne risquerait Drago… ou le bonheur de Drago. Parce que Drago représentait tout pour lui. Aussi mièvre que la pensée pouvait être, il… il… il ne pouvait s'imaginer un monde où Drago était malheureux. En fait, il se refusait à imaginer un monde où Drago était malheureux.

_-Ne meurs pas…_

Combien de fois Drago lui avait-il demandé de ne pas mourir? De ne pas abandonner? Combien de fois est-ce qu'il avait semblé sur le point de pleurer parce qu'il avait mal? Drago avait pleuré pour lui. Il ne voulait plus que Drago pleure… plus jamais… il voulait que Drago ait une vie souriante et épanouie… et son petit-ami lui avait dit qu'il voulait un chien avec lui… il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait… et lui s'apprêtait à mourir devant lui comme un chien? Pouvait-il vraiment faire cela?

-Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas mortel? Tu ne peux pas m'avoir fait venir pour aucune raison.

La voix du Dieu devint dangereusement sifflante, montrant clairement son déplaisir à être appelé pour aucune raison. J le lui avait dit bien évidemment… que le Dieu lui volerait son âme s'il l'appelait pour rien… il lui avait aussi dit que s'il n'était pas assez fort, le Dieu lui dévorerait son âme. Mais… que devait-il faire? Avait-il le droit de rester en vie? Jonathan…. Jonathan était mort devant lui et encore son visage le hantait… ses vœux… ses souhaits… ses espoirs… et il le considérait à peine comme un ami. Comment Drago réagirait-il s'il mourrait? Et Ron? Et Hermione? Et même Heero? Comment se sentirait-il? Mais, s'il devait sacrifier quelque chose… bien évidemment qu'il devait sacrifier quelque chose… Il devait… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement alors qu'un sourire se formait sur son visage. Il devait sacrifier quelque chose… Il enleva brusquement son chandail et le lança au Dieu.

-Je vous donne ceci. Déclara-t-il.

La créature lui lança un regard éberlué, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi il parlait.

-De quoi parles-tu mortel? Tu dois me donner…

-Non, je ne vous dois rien. Cela a dut être pénible pour vous, pas vrai? Oh grand Dieu… Enfermé dans ce corps pendant je ne sais combien de temps… quel est le seul moyen pour que vous rejoigniez votre monde?

Les yeux de serpents se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'il montrait les crocs.

-Ne joues pas avec moi, mortel.

-Pourquoi voudriez-vous aider un _mortel_? Continua Harry. Notre âme ne doit pas être si exceptionnelle que cela. Il y a tellement de mortels dans ce monde. Mais, vous êtes obligés de m'aider, n'est-ce pas? Pour pouvoir sortir de ce corps et rejoindre votre monde.

Le Dieu se pencha alors et prit le chandail qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Harry comprenait tout maintenant… J avait eu raison. Il fallait être fort pour ne pas perdre son âme. Après tout, ce Dieu n'acceptait d'intervenir que dans des situations exceptionnelles… et dans une telle situation, qui ne serait pas prêt à donner son âme? Mais lui ne voulait plus mourir… il avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait de l'autre coté de cette noirceur… Une personne qui ne devait plus jamais pleurer…

-Ton vœu, mortel. Siffla le Dieu.

-Tuez Voldemort.

La noirceur disparut aussitôt et Harry revint dans la forêt. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une lumière sortait du dos de Drago, emmenant avec elle toutes les symboles qui trouvaient là, et se dirigeait vers Voldemort. Il vit alors une lumière identique sortir de la jeune fille et se diriger droit sur lui. Les deux lumières se rencontrèrent soudainement, s'affrontant farouchement. Harry sentit soudainement quelque chose lui pomper son énergie vitale. Le Dieu se servait de son pouvoir pour vaincre l'autre Dieu. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, la respiration haletante et eut, au moins, la satisfaction de voir Voldemort en faire de même. Il devait rester en vie… il devait rester vivant… Drago se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, le fixant avec effroi. Il aurait voulu être en mesure de lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant… n'importe quoi… il se contenta de lui envoyer un faible sourire alors que la créature continuait de lui voler sa magie et que les deux lumières continuaient à s'entrechoquer avec hargne. Soudainement, le visage de la porteuse du sortilège se mit à se décomposer alors que ses yeux dégoulinaient de sang noir. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et se tourna vers Voldemort qui ne la regardait même pas, trop occuper à fixer les deux lumières. Harry pouvait voir qu'elle mourrait et il devina immédiatement que Voldemort avait offert sa vie afin de pouvoir utiliser le sortilège. Bien évidemment… pourquoi se serait-il creusé la tête pour trouver autre chose? Les yeux ensanglantés croisèrent ceux de Drago qui la fixaient avec une horreur non dissimulée. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry comprit qu'il allait gagner. Dans un hurlement mi-humain mi-animal, la jeune fille plongea jusqu'à l'épée de Voldemort et l'enfonça contre son cœur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se débattit et ce fut le moment que son Dieu décida pour donner son attaque finale.

Harry sentit quelque chose sortir de lui, le laissant presque sans énergie et il vit, avec une étrange émotion, sa lumière à lui s'envoler vers Voldemort et l'atteindre de plein fouet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut alors engloutit par une lumière aveuglante et un hurlement inhumain se fit entendre à ses oreilles. Puis, il ne resta plus rien du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les bras de Drago s'enroulèrent autour de son cou alors qu'il laissait pleuvoir une pluie de baiser sur son visage.

-Tu n'es pas mort. Souffla-t-il. Tu es vivant… tu n'es pas mort…

-C'est à cause de toi… tu m'as mis en tête d'avoir ce maudit chien.

Un rire s'échappa alors de la bouche de son petit-ami suivit de légères larmes qui le firent sourire. Il préférait ses larmes de joies qu'à des larmes de désespoir. Il se redressa et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Drago avant de le serrer vivement dans ses bras à son tour. Il porta alors ses lèvres à son oreille.

-Je veux ce chien avec toi… je veux tout avec toi… c'est pour ça que je suis vivant.

-Harry…

-Je t'aime aussi.

Drago hocha lentement la tête avant d'enfouir son visage contre son épaule et de se mettre à pleurer. Harry sentit une larme silencieuse lui couler sur la joue. Il allait une vie normale, pas vrai? Il n'était plus le survivant… Il allait être Harry, n'est-ce pas? Et il allait être cet Harry avec Drago. Son Drago… Il serra alors son petit-ami à l'étouffer. Il l'aimait si fort que son cœur menaçait de s'enfuir de sa cage thoracique pour aller vers lui. Il pouvait vivre avec l'idée que son cœur était dans les mains de Drago. Tant et aussi longtemps que le cœur du blond se trouvait entre ses mains… pour l'éternité.

()

Un véritable sourire se forma alors sur le visage décharné de J en voyant les derniers mangemorts se tourner violemment vers la forêt. Ils pouvaient le sentir eux-aussi que Voldemort étaient morts… et bientôt… ils s'enfuiraient comme des coquerelles et les aurors les cueilleraient comme des fruits mures. C'était enfin fini… tout était fini… Sa dernière dent tomba au sol et il eut un sourire en voyant Quatre Winner partir en courant vers Trowa Barton. Il était bien le fils de sa mère celui-là… à ne jamais faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Son regard dériva vers Heero Yuy qui embrassait fougueusement Duo Maxwell. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible que le Japonais tombe amoureux de qui que ce soit. Tout cela ne le concernait plus… Il allait rejoindre sa fille. Il se retrouva soudainement dans le noir le plus complet alors que son corps tombait au sol. Il avait accompli sa mission… et maintenant il pouvait partir dans les limbes… vers le sommeil éternel… Il pouvait enfin revoir la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux.

Fin!

Wow… je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fini cette fic. Bon, si vous voulez un épilogue vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! Reviewer et reviewer lol!


End file.
